The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Issei Hyoudou: pervert, older brother, pawn to the Gremory family heiress, future Harem King, and...King of the Universe? I'm pretty sure that one is a mistake. The young devil had life going pretty well for him, but, his life and his entire family and friend's lives were all changed, whether for better or worse, with the appearance of a pink haired alien in his bathtub.
1. Prologue: Meet the Family

**I do not own the rights to either To Love Ru or HSDxD. Please support the official release.**

 **Prologue**

Issei Hyoudou, by the very definition, is an honest individual. He wears his heart on his sleeve almost like a badge of honor. He never tells a lie and is always straightforward in his answers. He always hones up to his mistakes and takes full responsibility for his actions.

However, he is also a huge pervert. He loves to look at porn, play eroges and other naughty games, and read hentai in his spare time. He proudly declares his love for women's breasts, much to his peers annoyance and even takes time to stare at them once in a while. Then there is his dream: to become the Harem King; a dream so valued to him, that he has no problem shouting out at the top of his lungs to the world.

Due to his perversity, Issei has been labeled many things: a disgusting pervert, a beast, potential sex offender (that one he takes great offense to), and so on. Despite all his good traits, despite all his honesty, and despite all his effort he is looked at by most as nothing more than a worthless pervert.

That is, except for by a few individuals.

Two of those select few know Issei better than anyone else will ever claim to. They are his younger brother Rito and little sister Mikan.

There is perhaps nothing more sacred and valued in the world to Issei than his younger siblings. They are his entire world and more. When they were younger, the two used to follow him and his two best friends like little puppies, but he didn't really mind. When they were born, his parents told him that it was his duty as the eldest to look after them, no matter what, that it was his job to take care of them. At the time, the brown haired boy perhaps did not truly understand what his parents meant but nonetheless, he took those words to heart.

When Mikan was born, he was five and Rito was two years younger than him. For a while, the five of them lived like a normal happy family. Issei would get into trouble with his friend, get scolded by not only his other friend but also by his parents, and then he would try to do something to impress his young siblings. However, as the three got older, they were the only ones in the house most of the time.

Due to his parent's jobs, they were constantly out of the house; his mother's fashion designer job required her to be out of the country for months at a time and his father's mangaka career demanded exact deadlines causing him to rent out an apartment in order to meet those deadlines. This did not mean they never visited; their father only lived a half hour away and their mother visited whenever she could. For the most part though, it was just Issei and his younger siblings.

With his duty in mind, Issei stepped up to the plate and tried to take care of the two. He tried doing laundry, cleaning, helping them out, and even cooking for them. These attempts did not always end in success and more than not ended in failure at first, but all this did was strength his resolve. In his mind, he could not back down, because if he did, he could no longer say he was their older brother.

There were the ups though: he did learn how to cook rather impressively and his dedication to things helped him improve in other areas as well. When he was twelve years old, Issei was running the household by himself.

However, as time passed and his siblings got older, their reliance on him became smaller and smaller. Mikan had begun learning to cook herself from watching and getting lessons from him and outside the house. Not to mention, she had learned how to do a lot of the housework either by watching or learning from the eldest. Rito on the other hand began to take an interest in the garden in their backyard and so he began reading books on how to maintain it and add to it.

By the time he was fifteen, Mikan had already taken over taking care of the household and most of the chores. Rito was taking care of the garden and was trying to go out for other things such as soccer. No longer were there any sounds of 'Nii-san' filling the house or younger siblings running to Issei to ask him for help. No longer was he 'Nii-san'; now he was just Issei. The two did not follow him around anymore or really come to him for help, though that may also be a result of him growing as a pervert as time marched on by. It was clear to the pervert: his siblings did not need to rely on him anymore. Rito and Mikan were more than capable of taking care of themselves and solving their own issues.

That did not stop Issei though. Just because he was no longer needed, did not mean he would stop trying to take care of them. He would make attempts at making dinner or breakfast, which led to him being overthrown and kicked out of the kitchen by Mikan. He would try to show his younger brother the glories of breasts and embracing the inner Hyoudou pervert; of course, this all resulted in Rito glowing red, covering his eyes, and running back to his room, though Issei was sure he was starting to come around, they always did.

And what of Issei's young siblings? What were their thoughts on their older brother?

When they were younger, the two had nothing but awe and respect for their elder brother. He was a hero that fought against bullies, whether it was their own or other kids, and protected the innocent. He was there to make them laugh, comfort them when they cried, and hold them and assure them everything would be alright when a storm came around.

However, as time moved on, the awe and respect that the two held for their brother slowly disappeared. They distanced themselves from him, no longer following him around, getting interested in their own things. That did not mean they did not love their brother, by no means did this mean that. Though, when his perversion began to gain momentum that did alienate them a little from him. It was a bit difficult going out in public with him and coming across a classmate of his who looked at him with disgust or contempt for being a pervert. It was made even worse when you are known as his younger sibling. Rito had it a bit harder seeing as how he was normally always around Issei due to the latter seeking out the former during every lunch period.

Mikan had a little bit of an easier time, though she did not want any of her friends to know that her brother was a huge pervert; she still wanted a social life afterall.

But despite their problems with their brother's (un)natural love for a female body part, they still saw through him and understood him better than most people. It was safe to say that Rito and Mikan understood Issei the best with only one person understanding him at an even higher level. And for the most part, the three lived a relatively normal life. Issei and Rito were in high school and Mikan was attending elementary; they got up in the morning, ate breakfast together, headed off to school (after dodging Issei's attempts at giving a goodbye hug), attended school, get in crazy shenanigans that involved a lot of running and kendo stick bruises (though admittedly that was more Issei than either Rito or Mikan), head home, eat dinner, take a bath, go to sleep, and wait for the next day to repeat the same process. It was routine, a bit mundane at times, but acceptable for the most part. So the siblings lived a normal, everyday life.

Until that fateful day where the universe got bored.

Looking back at what happened, neither Rito nor Mikan could understand what exactly happened, all they know is that it started when Issei came home one day from school all cheerful and upbeat.

At the time, Issei and Rito were both attending Kuoh Academy with the eldest being a second year and the younger of the two being a first year. Kuoh Academy is a former all girls elite school where bright minds came to learn. A few years ago though, the school decided to open its doors and become a coed school. The reason Issei chose to attend was clear, all one needs to do is to look at the ratio of boys to girls and see how badly the girls outnumber the boys; Issei's one dream in life is to become the Harem King and with a school with a lot of girls, it would be simple to get a harem. At least, that is what he thought. Due to his open perversity, many girls came to despise him and become disgusted by his words. Along with his two best buddies from middle school, Matsuda and Motohama, the two were dubbed "The Perverted Trio", the most infamous and perverted students in all of Kuoh, only rivaled by one other group, but that is something else entirely.

Rito on the other hand, chose to attend Kuoh as it was not only the closest to their home, but it was the only school that had real quality education that he could use for later down the road. Also, there was the matter of a girl he knows that is also attending Kuoh, but that is neither here nor there. And despite how much he wanted to deny it, the middle child of the family chose to attend Kuoh so he could watch out for his brother.

Both Rito and Mikan could still remember that day vividly. The brothers were walking home from school. Issei stopped on the bridge to lament how he believes he will never get a girlfriend while Rito tried to both comfort his brother and not laugh at the untrue statement. However, before the two could go anywhere…

"Um, excuse me, you're Issei Hyoudou, right?"

A cute raven haired girl had stopped them asking to speak to Issei alone. The first year continued onward to home, leaving behind both his brother and the mysterious girl. It was not even five minutes later when the messy brown haired boy had caught up and began skipping past Rito in a joyful manner. This scene made Rito stop dead in his tracks and watch his older brother in both confusion and wonder. The only thought running rampant in his head was 'What did that girl say to him?'

When the two finally returned home, Mikan was in the living room watching "Magical Girl Kyoko-chan". Issei, still donning his more than normal happy grin, hugged the girl before rushing into the kitchen. The youngest child could only look on in confusion at what had just occurred. She turned to her older brother, who could only shrug, himself not knowing of the reason. The two of them made way after their brother and were shocked to see him adorning an apron and him begin cooking.

At first, Mikan was about to kick Issei out of the kitchen, but then she noticed it. His look of pure bliss and joy adorning his face; this was perhaps the happiest either sibling had seen the eldest in a while. So, she decided to let it go and let Issei continue cooking. A while later, the three were sitting at the table, the chef bringing the dinner he had just cooked to them. The brown haired girl need only take one look and take one sniff to know that what her brother made was going to be delicious. But there was something that needed to be cleared up that both Rito and Mikan wanted and needed to know. So Mikan asked Issei what had happened.

He sported a large, goofy grin as he simply replied, "I got a girlfriend today!"

The look of pure shock and bewilderment that decorated the younger sibling's face would be one that Issei would never soon forget, though he did wish he had a camera to record the memory.

What followed next was a series of phone calls from their father and mother. Both were just overjoyed that Issei had gotten a girlfriend as well as being the one to be confessed to. They had told him that they wanted to meet her next time they had the time. For the next week, his siblings could tell that Issei was on cloud nine; he looked absolutely ecstatic whenever he talked about "Yuuma". Rito had met her while he and Issei walked to school and his thoughts on her were that she was a rather beautiful and extremely benevolent girl. On Saturday, Yuuma had asked Issei on date the very next day and he didb't believe life could get much better. He dressed his absolute nicest, he attempted to comb his hair, he bid farewell to his younger siblings, and he was out the door, ready for his date.

That was the last time the two had seen Issei genuinely smile for a long while.

It was around noon on Sunday when Issei had left to go on his date, leaving the house to Mikan and Rito. The older of the two decided to stay home and just play video games and relax. Mikan on the other hand decided to go out and do a little grocery shopping. By the time she got back, it was three in the afternoon. So, for the next few hours, she spent her time finishing up some housework and watching television.

It was around nine o'clock when the sun began to set and Issei was still not home. Rito was a little worried, but Mikan reassured him that their older brother was more than likely still on his date. Hell, she said that he might not even be home until tomorrow and they would be checking in somewhere. Of course Rito turned scarlet when she said this causing her to laugh a little to herself. Deciding to not wait up on the eldest, Mikan and Rito went ahead and ate dinner, along with saving some leftovers for their brother.

Come ten o'clock, the oldest Hyoudou sibling had still not returned from his date. Now Mikan was beginning to get worried. Her initial decision was to call his cell and ask where he was. However, the next thing she knew, the twelve year old felt extremely tired. Her eye lids would not stay open and her mind began to drift from the land of consciousness. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was bright crimson hair.

She woke up the very next day at her usual time and strangely enough in her bed, all dressed in her sleeping wear and all tucked in for the night. However, what was more strange was that she thought that she was forgetting something; something really important, but she couldn't remember for the life of her. It had something to do with Issei and a date, but her memories were all fuzzy. Deciding that it was probably not important, the brown haired girl had gotten herself dressed and headed down stairs to prepare breakfast for the day.

Rito was the first of her brothers to come down to the table, which was strange seeing as Issei was normally the first one down between the two. Even more strange was that Rito was in the same situation as she was, a memory that was unattainable that should not have been forgotten. He chalked it up to not sleeping well.

When the oldest sibling finally came down, he looked like hell. His eyes were droopy with small bags hanging under them, his movements were more lethargic than usual, and he seemed so tired. Rito had then asked him why he looked terrible and Issei yawned before answering, saying that he had a dream that Yuuma had grew these black wings and tried to kill him during their date last night. AS they heard this, both Mikan and Rito simply looked in confusion at their before asking a single question together.

"Who is Yuuma?"

Apparently, this question was enough to snap him out of his daze, because Issei woke up immediately as he heard this. It was then his turn to look confused as he began telling him, or in his mind, reminding them about Yuuma and how he had a date with her last night. Of course, this did nothing as the name "Yuuma" did not pull up any faces or memories of their brother's "girlfriend". Issei tried to insist about the matter, but they told him that maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep.

Now, their brother was nothing if not persistent and during their entire walk to school he attempted to jog some kind of memory about the mystery girl for Rito. All this led to was Rito shaking his head sadly, denying the existence of the girl. The middle child also noticed that Issei was a bit slower and looked even more tired during their walk, but he chalked it up to him just being tired.

The next time the orange-brown haired boy saw his brother was after school with his two buddies. Issei had said that he was planning on going over to one of their houses and watching porn all evening and asked if he wanted to come with. Rito, being the obvious closet pervert and denier of all things perverted replied as he normally would.

He turned scarlet and ran away while shouting out his goodbye.

After running a good five minutes, Rito stopped to catch his breath and think on his action. Was it right for him to just ditch his brother like that? Sure he was going to be spending time with his friends, but he still looked depressed, even if he didn't want to show it. Maybe he should go back and try to talk to him.

However, luck was not on his side as he received a text from his father asking him if he could come by with some supplies. Sighing, Rito decided that he try to talk with his brother the next day, when everything has had a chance to settle down.

When returned home later that evening, Mikan had just finished making dinner and did not even ask about the whereabouts of Issei. Knowing their brother, he had already called ahead and informed his sister about what his plans for the evening where and that he would be home before midnight. So after the two finished eating and taking their baths, the siblings settled in for the night.

When Mikan woke up the next day, she began her normal routine. As she began making breakfast, Rito had arrived at the table and so she knew it would not be long before Issei showed up. However, after ten minutes had passed, Mikan had begun to get frustrated at the absence of her brother. So, deciding she was not going to wait any longer, the brown haired girl walked up the stairs calling out her brother's name and telling him it was time to get up. Said older brother replied that he would be down as soon as possible, but she was not satisfied. And so, without warning, Mikan reached her brother's door and opened it up, telling him to get up. She was expecting to see Issei lying face down on his bed, but instead…

"Good morning."

She saw that her brother was over a crimson haired girl that looked to be about his age. But that was not what stood out to her. No, what stood out was their current state of dress.

The two of them were as naked as the day they were born.

Now if this was some kind of anime or manga, Mikan, being the little sister, would accuse her brother of being a pervert and whacking him with a blunt object. This was the norm and the law of these situations.

"Sorry for disturbing you two."

However, that law meant jack to Mikan for two reasons: one, her brother was a pervert and she knew that already. The second was more of a matter of her knowing it was not her place to accuse Issei of something she knew he would never do. And if that girl and her brother did do what she believed they had done, the crimson haired girl did not look the least bit uncomfortable or even showed signs of struggling; so again, not her place to judge.

Closing the door and walking away from the shouts of protest from her brother, Mikan made her back downstairs only to see Rito at the bottom asking her what the problem was. She told him to go up and look himself before she made her way back into the kitchen and set out a fourth spot at the table. As she did this, the youngest child heard a shocked scream that came either from Issei or Rito, though she put her money on that it was Rito.

Apparently the girl's name was Rias Gremory. She is a third year student at Issei and Rito's school, and according to the two, she was a very popular girl being called one of the "Four Ladies of Kuoh". Though, why she was naked in Issei's bed along with said bed's owner being with her and equally naked was the elephant in the room.

Rias had tried to explain herself before Mikan stopped her.

"I don't know exactly why you were in my brother's bed or why you two were naked. But, it's not my place to judge. But, it becomes my problem when my brother gets hurt. So all I ask is that you don't do anything to cause him any harm."

While she was initially shocked at the younger girl's reply, Rias had simply smiled and promised Mikan that she would not let any harm come to Issei and she would not do any harm to him. Satisfied with her answer, the two then resumed eating while the males in the room were a bit too stunned to say anything. Issei, because he had just learned something that changed his entire life, and Rito, because he just saw his brother and another girl naked together.

After the four finished breakfast, the high schoolers proceeded to then head off to school. There was very little talk among the three as Rias merely walked ahead with a confidant smile and pace while the brothers were trying to process things, albeit different things. It got even more awkward when they had arrived at school and everybody's focus was centered right on the trio with most of the girl's saying numerous nasty things about Issei. One girl in particular was more than confused by what she was seeing, but she would confront the situation at a later time. Soon after entering the main building, the three had parted ways with Rias telling Issei that she would send someone for him. Deciding to make himself scarce, the younger brother began to head to his homeroom, the sounds of his brother being assaulted by his friends lessening as he walked away.

When the school bell had rung, Rito made his way to his brother's homeroom but stopped at what he saw: Yuuto Kiba, "Prince of Kuoh", absolute heart throb, and number one guy whether it was loved by girls or hated by guys, was leading his brother out of the classroom. Why would Issei, who has made it clear his disdain for the pretty boy, be walking with said pretty boy? Deciding that it was better to leave the situation alone and head home, Rito did just that.

When Issei had returned home, it was already dark outside. He was question (read: interrogated) by Mikan wondering just where he was this late at night. The brown haired pervert had nervously rubbed his head as he replied that he was in a club meeting and that it runs later in the day. When asked if said club involved a certain crimson haired girl, Issei merely chuckled nervously. Mikan could only sigh at this answer but said no more.

The next following days were rather normal for the family, but not like before. For one thing, Issei did not really smile all that much. Oh, there was a smile on his face, but it wasn't his normal, optimistic smile that lit up the room when he walked in; it looked to be more of a sad smile and something was eating away at him. Both Mikan and Rito wanted to confront Issei on this matter, but chose not to, deciding it was better to wait and see if things got better before stepping in.

Then, almost three days after the "naked day incident, Issei skipped school. He simply told Mikan that he needed a day to himself so he could clear something up in his head. Knowing her brother, she merely said that she knew nothing of his current whereabouts. The pervert could only smile and hug his sister tightly before leaving the house, an hour after Rito left.

By the time the two had gone to sleep, Issei had returned home, battered, bruised, but knowing that he had ended a nightmare.

Two weeks after first meeting Rias, the red haired girl had arrived one day along with their brother (who had just been training with Rias) and a girl neither sibling had ever met nor seen before. She bore long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and possessed the aura of a small bunny

Her name is Asia Argento and she was a transfer student that was not only attending Kuoh Academy, but was also in the same class as Issei. Apparently Rias was trying to help set up a permanent place to stay as she had no family and no real place to stay. According to the incredibly gifted girl, Asia had asked if she could live with Issei.

"I have no problem providing money for Asia's stay here."

"I have no real problem with her staying, I just have one question for her."

"Huh? M-me?"

"Yeah, you go to my brother's school, so you do know about what people say about him and you have seen his actions. Tell me something, what do you think of Issei?"

"Ise-san is…a very kind person. He helped me when I first arrived here and has done nothing but continue to help me even when I didn't deserve it. He risked his life so much for my sake. He is my first friend and someone I care about a lot."

As the two siblings listened to the blonde's speech about their brother, they couldn't help but grow a smile on their faces. Meanwhile Issei, who was sitting next to Asia, was crying tears of joy upon hearing such kind words said about him.

"You can also think of this as having an older sister."

Mikan immediately turned her attention to Rias when the crimson hair girl said this. Said girl smiled a businessman like smile as she continued, "Since Asia is still new to Japan you could teach her what you know as well as getting to know each other in a sisterly way."

The prospect of having an older sister, or even a female role model did sound appealing to Mikan. Now mind you, the young girl loves her older brothers, she wouldn't trade the world for them. But, having another female in the house would be nice…

"As I said, I have no problem with her living with us. We've got the space. Rito, what do you think?"

"Me? I'm fine with it as long everyone else is."

"Well then, welcome to our home Asia."

"R-really?! Thank you very much!"

The next few days consisted of trying to get Asia accustomed to the new household. Their home thankfully had enough rooms, so getting Asia set up was no problem. Rito had no problems with the blonde as she was extremely kind and benevolent. Mikan loved her to say the least. Having someone in the kitchen to help out, who was not her older brother, was nice as she was able to converse with Asia with things she would normally not talk with to her brothers. It was also adorable to see how much of a housewife Asia played for Issei. Both siblings could tell that the blonde loved Issei, but just lacked the boldness and confidence to act upon those feelings.

Speaking of Issei, there was an incident that happened a while after the blonde moved in. Mikan was busy putting away dinner when she heard a crash and feminine scream come from the bathroom. Thinking Asia had slipped and fell onto the floor, the brown haired girl had put everything down and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. When she arrived, Mikan had thrown the bathroom door open to see-

Issei lying on the floor with Asia on top of him with one of his hands groping her. Naked. With some strange white substance and blood all over the floor.

Looking at the two for a minute, the brown haired girl had closed the door as she said, "Sorry for interrupting, but please do it somewhere safer."

What followed was a long winded explanation about how Issei freaked out when he saw Asia naked and Murphy's Law kicked in.

Then, four days after Asia moved in, both Issei and her had left with their club to go on some kind of excursion for ten days. The eldest of the house was worrying about them till the minute they left. The two were given goodbyes and a hug, along with a warning not to do anything deviant while away (much to poor Asia's embarrassment). While the two were by themselves, it was not difficult to maintain their lives. In fact perhaps it was easier. But it was lonely without their eccentric brother going on one of tangents about breasts and the kind and gentle smile that Asia bore for everyone. Needless to say, the ten days they were alone were difficult mentally.

When the two had returned, Issei had a determined look in his eye. It was like he was getting ready for the fight of his life. Rito had asked him what he was getting pumped for and all he got was a simple reply.

"I'm going to grill me some Yakitori!"

Why he was getting excited to cook chicken, Mikan and Rito would never know.

Later that night, Issei and Asia had left saying that they needed to go to a club meeting and that they would be back soon.

It was nearly two hours later when they returned and by that time both younger siblings were asleep. Though, perhaps that was best. Rias had no idea what their reaction would be to seeing their older brother bruised, burned, and unconscious. Thank Maou for Asia's Twilight Healing.

Neither Rito nor Mikan saw Issei for the next two days. Rias had used her hypnosis to make them believe that Issei was training very early and very late that they never saw him. She of course hated to do this, but how could she explain what had happened to Issei? She had made a promise that had been broken and she felt nothing but guilt and shame on top of the guilt of letting Issei get this hurt for her sake.

When Issei had finally woken up, the first two people he saw were Asia and Mikan. Mikan was upset that her brother was out so late and so early and did not even want to see his own siblings. While confused at first, Issei had reassured Mikan everything was alright and that he would be training at different times now. He had then all but pushed her out of his room so he could speak to Asia alone. Deciding to give the two privacy, the brown haired girl walked downstairs and sat on the living room couch, waiting for her brother to finish.

Not even ten minutes later, Issei walked out of the house saying that he would be back. His tone held little room for argument and his face was hard as steel and his eyes blazed with an intense inferno. Overall, the pervert looked determined to right some kind of wrong.

"…please be safe."

Issei had returned home, his uniform looking a little burnt and his face sporting a couple of bruises, but he held a smile on his face, one that looked like a combination of embarrassment and joy. When both siblings asked what happened, Issei looked at them before giggling a little to himself. The two simply looked at each other before shrugging and believing this was just Issei being…Issei.

The very next day however…

"And with that said, I will be living here as well. Please treat me well Mikan-chan, Rito-kun."

That's why Issei was so giddy. And with that said, Rias had moved into the Hyoudou home, Mikan received a new older sister, Asia got a little jealous, Rito was confused about the whole situation, and Issei got to take a bath with two girls…kind of.

Ever since Rias Gremory first appeared on Issei's bed, the Hyoudou's life had gone from normal to abnormal. From naked girls with their older brother to big sisters, their everyday normal lives were long gone.

And Mikan had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I shouldn't be doing another story when I've got like five others to do, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, this one has been a long time coming in its own way. This idea goes all the way back to 2015 and was restarted in early 2017. In anycase, Issei, Rito, and Mikan are siblings and they are going to go through some crazy things. So anyway, hope you enjoy this and updates will come soon. I will see you all later.  
**


	2. Chapter 1:The Morning Before

**Chapter 1: The Morning Before**

" _ **Wake up onii-sama! Come on! Wake up! If you don't…I'll…I'll-"**_

Issei Hyoudou groaned as the sound coming from his alarm clock shook him awake. He was having the most incredible, yet also the strangest dream he's ever had. He was back at the altar were he previously was nearly two weeks ago where he saw his master and club president, Rias Germory in a pure white wedding dress. All around them were various individuals ranging from his family to his pals to Rias' family wishing them the best of luck in marriage, with his two pals cursing his very life and that he should go die balls deep. Also, on his right side was Asia also wearing an extravagant dress and an incredibly cute pout on her face as she pulled him away from Rias only for the red head to do the same in retaliation. This went on for some time until suddenly…

"Ise!"

A pink haired girl who Issei had never even met before, wearing a beautiful yet strange wedding dress, ran right up to him and pounced on him, causing the three girls and pervert to fall to the ground. And that's where the dream ended as his alarm clock sounded off before anything went farther. Despite the surreal nature of it, he had enjoyed the dream. The idea of getting married did sound appealing, and to be married to beautiful girls, like Rias, Asia, and even that mysterious girl, was a huge welcome in the future Harem King's book.

But, the dream had ended and he was no once more in reality, and the reality was that he could never be with someone like Rias or even that mysterious girl. And Asia was his second little sister, how could he make a pass at her? 'Well, might as well get up,' the brown haired boy thought with a sigh of resignation before opening his eyes…

"Wha?!"

And coming face to chest with his master, Rias Gremory's naked chest. Apparently, when Issei had gone to sleep last night, she had snuck into his room and slept with him. Ever since his victory of the high class devil and the red head's former fiancée, Raiser Phenex, this had been happening a lot to Issei. First she had kissed him after his rematch with the Yakitori. Then she said that she was moving in to become closer to him. Then she began helping out both Asia and Mikan in the kitchen and even managed to convince his little sister to let him back and have him make dinner every once in a while. She said that she wanted to get closer to him and know more about him, but that only further confused him; he is Issei Hyoudou, pervert extraordinaire, what more was there to know about him? While he did appreciate the attention and affection, a little voice in his mind was telling him something different, but he chose to ignore that voice.

So here he was, lying in bed with his master who is as naked as the day she was born and his face was up against her chest as she held him to her. And as he looked upon the glorious bosom of the red head, a thought occurred to him. 'I really want to squeeze them...I mean, they are right there, what kind of pervert would I be if I just turned this opportunity down?' As his trademarked pervy smiled, his right hand carefully began to make its way to the holy land, or since he was a devil, hell. 'Just one little feel…nothing more…I mean, it's not like I'm-'

"Good morning Ise."

The brown haired boy's hand froze in place as he heard the gentle voice of the girl who held speak up. Looking up nervously, Issei could see that not only was his master wide awake, she knew exactly what he was about to do and looked pretty amused by it.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked, her amused smile still in place, "I hope I didn't disturb you last night."

"O-oh, of course not Buchou," the boy stammered out, his free hand waving around in the air, "But uh…what are you-"

"Well," Rias replied, cutting him off as if she knew his question, "I just wanted to sleep with you last night and I used like a pillow. I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's OK!" the pervert exclaimed to quell the girl's worries. "I'm really happy that I could be your pillow!"

Hearing the boy's answer, Rias' smile switched from gentle to a sensual one in an instant. "In that case…" She then flipped the boy onto his back and proceeded to straddle him, causing a dark blush to appear on Issei's face. "How about I repay you for being my pillow?"

"B-b-buchou?"

The red head then proceeded to lean down until the two's foreheads were touching one another. As Issei looked into the beautiful ocean that was Rias' eyes, the girl asked him, "Do you wish to attack me right here and now?"

Issei gulped nervously as he heard her question. "B-buchou, I'm a guy," he began, his eyes trying and failing to leave the red head's eyes, "If you ask me something like that, I don't know-"

"I'm more than willing to let it happen," she whispered sensually into his ear.

If Issei was blushing hard before, then it looked like his face matched the color of the hair of the very girl on top of him. 'Does that mean…does she…with me…? Grandpa in heaven, I'm gonna be a man!'

"Ise…I-"

A knock at the door soon broke both devils out of their thoughts soon followed by a familiar voice. "Ise, Rias, time to get up. Asia is ready for you guys to go training."

Rias then looked up as she thought on the words said by her pawn's little sister. "Oh right, I did forget we had a bit of training today."

Lifting his body up, Issei looked at the door before saying, "Uh, Mikan, do you mind telling Asia I'll…um…"

"Mikan," Rias said as she straightened herself once more, "Ise and I will be out in a minute after we finish up?"

The instant she heard the red head's voice, Mikan opened the door to see her older brother and big sister figure on the former's bed with latter being naked. After the initial shock had worn off, the brown haired girl's face became neutral before closing the door once more and saying, "Sorry to disturb you two. I'll tell Asia you guys are busy."

"Wait Mikan, it's not-" However, before he could stop the misunderstanding his sister was long gone. His head hung in defeat as realized that he was going to have to once again clear up another mix-up. Though, to be fair, if Mikan had no interrupted, it would probably not be a misunderstanding and she would be correct in her thought process.

As she watched her pawn and crush try to think on how he was going to handle the upcoming storm, Rias could not help but giggle a little. While she was a bit disappointed at being interrupted, she was in some way a bit glad that they did not take each other's virginity hear and now. She'd rather have done during a more romantic and special occasion. But now was not the time to be thinking on what could happen or what will happen, but what is happening. And right now, the heiress knew that the two of them needed to get up and get ready for training.

"Well, we best not keep Asia waiting," the buxom girl said as got off the brown haired boy.

"Y-yeah," said boy stammered out as he rubbed the back of his head…

"W-what?!"

As Asia barged into his room, her face all red, whether it be from embarrassment from seeing Issei and Rias in bed together with the girl bare or running straight up the stairs she knew not. Seeing the girl's blush, Rias could not stop her oncoming smile towards the girl, saying how she had won this round.

Asia though took this as a challenge as she ran towards Issei's bed, removing her clothes as she did so. "I won't be left out," she exclaimed, "I'll get naked too!"

"W-what?! Asia, wait a minute, don't do anything-"

The boy's words were cutoff as the petite blonde's now naked chest collided with his face, sending both down on the bed. Frowning at Asia's actions, Rias decided to take action once more.

"I'm not done with Ise Asia!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to be left out of this!"

"I was sleeping with Ise all night! We held each other so close!"

"Then I will do the same!"

As the two girls bickered, Issei's face was caught in between the forbidden valley. Although, from the happy look on his face and the blood slowly trickling down his nose, it did not seem like he hated his position.

* * *

Taking his place at the table, Rito looked back at the stairs as he heard the commotion come from upstairs and from what he could assume was his brother's room. "Really?" he deadpanned with his face matching his tone, "Their doing this now?"

Shaking her head at the actions of the three upstairs, Mikan merely replied, "Well, at least I'll have a few sisters to talk to."

* * *

In the cold depths of space, at least two galaxies away, a lone spaceship sped through the nothingness. The course of the ship was unknown even to its pilot. They did not care where they were going or where they landed, all they cared about was getting as much distance between them and whoever was chasing them.

However, luck was not on their side for coming right onto the ship's tail were two small pods that were going at speeds much faster than the spaceship. Inside each pod was one man and both these men had the same goal and one single thought running through their minds: catch the ship in front of them.

Looking at the radar, the ship's pilot gave a loud 'no' before punching some buttons on the control panel in front of them. As they did this, the ship began to slow down, allowing for the pods to quickly catch up. But this was only for a moment because when the lone ship slowed its movement to a crawl, it soon began to speed up once more before disappearing from the pod's sight entirely.

Both men looked on in disbelief as the ship they were pursuing disappeared, more than likely getting away thanks to its hyper drive. One of the men hit a button on his pod before saying, "She's gone sir."

"Where?" a gravelly voice spoke through the communication link.

"We don't know. She went into hyper drive when we were so close to her."

"Damn it all!"

"We can still catch her," the second man said in attempt to calm their superior down, "That ship is more than likely equipped with a tracker. Just tell us her coordinates and we will pursue her."

There was a small pause before the voice spoke up once more, "Very well. Find her and bring her back, now!"

Both men nodded as the girl's ship's coordinates were automatically uploaded into their navigation systems. Leaning back, both men did not flinch as their pods sped up and headed into hyper space. As they traveled through the black void known as space, their thoughts were centered on their current mission. They would not fail.

Their king demanded no failure.

* * *

By the time Issei, Rias, and Asia had finished untangling themselves and sorting out their business upstairs, Mikan had already finished making breakfast. While they ate, Rias took the opportunity to not only make finish the preparation on everyone's lunches, but also began to feed Issei. Now while this was something the pervert very much enjoyed having done, the clingy and jealous blonde next to him did not want to be left out. And so this led to the two girls attempting to feed Issei at the same time, much to Mikan's amusement and Rito's confusion. Then it led to a situation of Issei feeding both Rias and Asia and the youngest of the five had to step in and point out that the high schoolers needed to leave now before they were late in an attempt to stop another chaotic incident from occurring.

As the four stepped out the door and made their way to the gate, they were greeted by a rather strange surprise. Standing at the gate was a girl around Issei and Asia's age. Her hair was long and black while her eyes a dark brown similar to Issei's own eye color. Her bosom was rather well endowed that it was only matched and surpassed by the crimson haired girl's own bust. Her clothes were the standard female uniform of Kuoh Academy, meaning that the girl before the four went to their school. In a single word, the girl standing at the Hyoudou's gate is very beautiful. The only problem was the near permanent angry face adorning her contrasting to her attractive body.

"Yui?" Issei asked in clear confusion.

The girl known as Yui Kotegawa crossed her arms as she looked at the sight in front of her. She locked eyes with Issei before shifting them over to her senior, Rias Gremory, who was smiling in a friendly manner before shifting her attention to the petite blonde. The black haired girl found her eyes softening at she looked into the eyes of Asia before hardening them once more as she returned his vision to the brown haired boy who had the most carefree yet sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, hey Yui," Issei began casually as he scratched his cheek in confusion, "We usually meet up with you on the way to school. What are you still doing here?"

As she took a deep breath, Yui opened the gate and stepped up to Issei before saying, "I am here to confirm a rumor that has been circulating Kuoh for a while."

The pervert tilted his head in confusion as he heard this. "A…rumor?"

"Yes," the stern faced girl replied as her attention shifted back to crimson haired girl, "a rumor that Rias Gremory had begun living with you. And since it is known that Asia-san is living with you, I decided to come and confirm this rumor for myself."

The girl in question raised a single eyebrow and sent Yui an amused smile at this statement. "Oh, and what if it is true?"

"It's indecent is what it is!" Yui exclaimed as she raised her hand and pointed at Issei, "A boy and a girl that are not siblings is bad enough, but one boy and two girls?! I let things slide with Asia because I know Ise would never do anything, but with someone as perverted as Ise would more than likely do something with a woman like you Gremory-senpai!"

"Yui," the boy in question said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to face him, "Nothing is happening."

"Says the one that sleeps with Gremory-senpai naked," Rito said rather casually as he walked past his brother and the girls and out the gate.

"Rito!" Issei exclaimed as he was sold out by his brother, "How could you?! Come back here!"

Upon hearing the information from the younger boy, Yui's face quickly turned red and steam began to leak out of her ears. "N-naked?!" she asked in embarrassment, "S-so I was right! There is something indecent going on!"

"Kotegawa-san," Rias began calmly, her smile still in place, "You are Ise and Asia's class representative are you not?"

"Y-yes, I am," Yui stuttered out, her face regaining its normal color.

"I hear a lot about you from my friend Souna."

"Kaichou? You….you're friends with Kaichou?"

The crimson haired girl nodded at this question. "Yes, I am. I hear a lot of good things about you. A model student, a girl who gets her work done in a neat and orderly fashion, and someone who is very clear about holding up morals and indecent acts."

"W-well, I uh…"

"And Ise also speaks highly of you as well."

Yui did a double take at this. "I-Ise t-talks about me?"

"Oh yes, he talks about how you are very reliable and intelligent and one of the greatest friends he has." Rias then turned away, looking at the nervous and stuttering girl through the corner of her eye. The crimson haired girl then went straight to Issei before hooking his left arm and holding it close to her chest, something that made the pervert smile a bit at, before looking at the black haired girl and asking, "Do you really have so little trust in Ise to think that he would attack me while I am at my weakest-"

"Ise would never do something like that!" Yui exclaimed passionately, "He would never do something to you when you are naked and defenseless!"

"Good," was the heiress' reply, "Then you have no problems with me staying with Ise. Now come on, we don't want to be late." And with that said, Rias walked past the now frozen girl and out the gate with Asia following after her, giving an apology to Yui as she passed by.

Turning around, the black haired watched the back of the red head before asking, "What…what just happened?"

"I think," the brown haired boy replied as he stood next to his friend, "that Buchou just tore you argument apart."

Hearing this statement, Yui sighed in defeat. Her senior had just swindled her into saying the current situation was okay…in a way. She then turned to look at the boy with a stern gaze as she said, "This is not over Ise, I hope you know that. We will talk about this later."

Raising his hands in defeat, Issei merely smiled at the girl. "That's alright with me."

Yui could only sigh once more before finally letting a smile grace her face. To many, the black haired girl's near permanent scowl ruined her beauty, but to Issei, she looked beautiful no matter her facial expression, though he did say once that girls were at their cutest and their best when they were smiling, a statement that still embarrassed Yui to this day. The two then finally began to make their way to school, trying to catch up with the blonde and their senior.

It was then that something very odd occurred to Issei that he had not really realized yet. "Hey Yui?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized…your house is at least two blocks away from us right?"

The black haired girl froze as she heard this question.

"Yeah, you could have just waited for us to come by and ask us at your house since we pass by it and it is closer to school. Why did you walk all the way down here?"

Yui could only hang her head down to hide to rising blush on her face. She then looked up at Issei, her scowl once more returning at full force accompanied with a bright red face. "Idiot!" she yelled before turning and running straight down, passing the two girls.

Seeing his friend act this way, Issei took off after her as he shouted, "Wait a minute, Yui, why am I an idiot?! Wait! Slow down! Ah! You just dropped your shoe! Please wait up!"

Pouting at her crush's actions, Asia took off after Issei herself while crying out, "Wait for me Ise-san!"

Rias on the other just smiled at the actions of her servants and junior. It was not hard to see what that girl's intent was towards Issei. Honestly, she found it rather adorable. The only problem was getting her to accept those feelings…and for Rias to admit her feelings and get the pervert to see those feelings.

She then looked up at the sky and frowned a bit at what she saw. "A cloudy day? The weather man said it would be sunny all day…something is going to happen. I can feel it."

* * *

As the spaceship came out of hyperspace, the pilot began to breathe easily. It was not easy, but she had done it; she had finally out ran her pursuers-

She then looked down on the radar to see a light flashing repeatedly on the screen. "Oh come one!" she exclaimed in childlike frustration. She couldn't keep running; her ship was running low on fuel and she had no idea where she was. As she pulled up the map of the galaxy she was currently in, she began to search for which one had the best situations for life to live.

And then she saw it.

It was big, though not as big as her home, and blue, and green. It looked like it was lush and filled with life. Looking at her map, she saw the name and sounded it out on her tongue.

"E-ar-th. Alright, that's it."

Punching in the coordinate into her navigation system, the pilot grabbed ahold of her ship's controls and made her way towards her temporary hiding spot.

And following right behind her were her pursuers.

* * *

 **AN: So, a bit short, I know, but I also felt this was the best place to leave off until the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is the first of many to come and I will update my other stories...hopefully...probably...you can't prove anything. And not to spoil anything, but Rito will get a happy ending, just not how To Love Ru canon does.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl From The Sky Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Girl Who Fell From the Sky Part 1**

As Issei sat down in his desk, he let out a heavy sigh. It had been nearly two blocks by the time he had caught up to Yui and convinced her to stop running. He had first expected her to be out of breath by the time he had caught up to her, but the strangest thing was that she looked not short for breath at all. In fact, she looked like she could run at full speed another three blocks and be fine but that was neither here nor there. Coming up behind the two as they stopped was Asia and Rito, who had been causally walking as they ran past him. Issei had asked Yui if she didn't mind waiting for Rias to catch up before continuing. However, just before the black haired girl could respond…

"Oh, is that you Issei-kun?"

Both Issei and Yui looked to see that the house they stopped at was, in a strange manner of convenience, Yui's home. And standing outside on the front porch was said girl's mother smiling and waving without a care in the world; now that would not have been so bad, where it not for what her mother then said next.

"Please do take care of her Issei-kun. Yui is not very good at showing her feelings!"

Hearing her mother say that to her friend made the class rep blush madly before once more taking off and away from the pervert causing him to once more chase after her to get to calm down which incited Asia to chase after him. All the while, both the younger brother and buxom red head, who was very far behind all of her juniors, casually made their way to school.

And now here he was at school, starting his day off with a face full of wonderful boob and a full on run to school trying to try calm down his friend. Meanwhile, Yui was sitting in her desk, a few seats ahead of the brown haired pervert, not even sparing a glance at him. Though this was more in attempt to prevent him from seeing her incredibly deep blush; whether from embarrassment, anger, or just being plain tired, Issei would never know. As he looked at the back of her head, Issei just sighed tiredly.

"Hey Ise."

Turning his head away from the beauty, the pervert came face to face with his two pals, Matsuda and Motohama, who were currently standing in front of the brown haired boy's desk. "What's up guys?" he asked casually.

Motohama pushed his glasses up a bit before replying, "We just wanted to warn you about some…unsavory rumors that have been going around about you recently."

He furrowed an eyebrow at his friend's response. "Unsavory rumors?"

"Yeah," Matsuda replied as his expression became a bit grim, "There are some rumors about how you have been using Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejiwa as your own personal sex slaves."

"WHAT?!" the pervert asked loudly, his expression turning to complete shock with a hint of disgust mixed in.

The glasses wearing pervert nodded at his bald friend's words. "Yes, sex slaves; it seems to many that you are using two of the Four Great Ladies to fulfill your sexual desires and lusts, forcing them into positions and situations that they have no choice but to do."

"But I never-"

"That's not all," the former sports star said, cutting off his friend, "It also seems like you are taking advantage of Koneko Toujou, training her to be like our seniors."

"K-Koneko-chan?! But-"

"And not only that, it is said that you are right not aiming to corrupt the new transfer student, Asia Argento, and do all sorts of things," Motohama interrupted.

At the mention of Asia's name and what the rumor implied he was trying to do to her, Issei's expression darkened a tiny bit while his face set to extreme anger mode. "I would never-"

"And then there is the tip of the iceberg," Matsuda said, stopping the brown haired boy from speaking once again, "Some are even saying that you are forcing that bishounen bastard Yuuto Kiba to be the bottom to your top."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Issei. His face full of rage and eyes lit with fury, Issei slammed his hands on his desk before yelling, "Who are the assholes who started those rumors?!"

Smiling at his question, his two friends simply pointed to themselves before replying, "We did."

What they gotten in return for their confession was the brown haired boy grabbing both of their heads and proceeding to slam them onto the top of his desk as hard he could. The boys yelped in pain as the fell onto their bottom clutching their foreheads, moaning in pain and agony. Matsuda looked up in anger at his attacked before asking, "What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you think?!" Issei asked back, his eyes full of rage and divine fury, "What kind of friends spread rumors that they know aren't true that only make me look even worse than my reputation already is?!"

"Don't talk to us about what kind of friends we are!" the Perverted Glasses replied back, the pain in his head settled, "We aren't the ones who not only walk to school with two beauties but also spend most of our time with an entire club full of beauties! AND we aren't the ones who set us up with a date with a monster among men!"

'Monster among men?' Issei thought before coming to a quick realization. "Oh, you mean Mil-tan."

"Don't you just 'oh' us! Do you know the mental trauma we are going to have to live through for years?!"

"Oi, Perverted Trio, could you keep it down," a sly and sneaky female voice said beside three boys, "Some of us aren't interested in hearing you monkeys argue this early in the morning."

Turning their head to the side, the three perverts saw the owner of the voice was indeed a female classmate of their; in fact it belong to an individual the boys knew very well. Her hair was a lighter color of Issei's own and tied into two pig tails. She sported a pair of pink rimmed glasses that covered her hazel colored eyes that held a trace of perversity in them. The girl wore the same uniform as Yui however her breasts were not nearly as big as the black haired beauty. However, what stood out most about this girl was her expression: it was a combination of lecherous and smugness. While not a full blown beauty, this girl was certainly pretty.

All three boys frowned as they looked girl. "What do you want demon woman?" Matsuda asked, his tone dripping in frustration and skepticism.

The girl that stood before the boys is Aika Kiryuu. Not only is she a classmate of the three, but she is an acquaintance of the brown haired pervert. However, that did not mean they were friends. For she is just as perverted as the three boys and takes a liking to tease them for their lack (or in Issei's case, his abundance) of sex and boob fondling.

Smirking at the question, Aika adjusted her glasses, letting a small shine flash off them. "Me, why I'm just looking at a bunch of boys arguing over boobs that they never will get to feel."

Adjusting his own glasses, Motohama glared at the brown haired girl with as much intensity as he could muster. "Back off woman, or I will measure you!"

Nodding at his friend's friends, Issei pointed at Aika as he said, "Yeah, Motohama's eyes and glasses are accurate enough to measure any female's three sizes without fail! You do anything to us and he'll scan you!"

The only action that the three got in response from the perverted girl was another smirk; however, this one was much deeper and much more perverted. "Oh really?" she asked, her voice dripping with a wanton tone, "Well, I'd like to inform you three that my eyes and glasses can accurately measure a male's privates."

All three boys gasped in fear. Issei held his hand up to calm his pals down. "She's bluffing, there is no way she could possibly be able to do such a thing!"

"Oh really?" The girl then went up to the brown haired male and leaned into his ear as she said, "Well then Hyoudou, yours…" Her next words were far too soft for anyone not right up close to them, but it was clear that her words had some kind of effect on him. As she continued to speak, his face turned more and more scarlet before she leaned away, a smug grin adorning her face.

"OH NOOOOOO!" Issei exclaimed, cupping his face in a manner similar to another pervert. "S-she has such a terrifying ability!"

"What ability?" a more soft and gentle voice asked.

The three boys and Aika turned their heads to see that the question came from Asia who had decided to join in on the conversation. Smirking, Aika walked right up to her friend and leaned in to speak to her. "Good news Asia, your boyfriend is packing some serious machinery down there."

As she heard the 'b-word', Asia's face lit up and matched the color of her master's hair. Covering her friend's mouth, the blonde sputtered out her words, "A-Aika, please don't say things like that!" However, even though she tried to cover her friend's mouth, the cat like smile on the brunette was clearly evident to see.

Looking at the two girls interact, a small smile couldn't keep itself off Issei's face. He may not like Aika, but he is grateful for being Asia's friend. When she first started at the school, his number one fear, along with her's, was that she would not be able to make friends. Thankfully, Aika, despite being as perverted as she was, though who was he to talk, was great for the blonde. Yes she taught her some (amazing) unnecessary things, but overall, she was a great friend.

"Ah!"

That being said…

"Oh, Asia-chan, you seemed to have gotten bigger~"

"How does it feel?"

Did those two really have to do this to her every morning?

Along with Aika, the two girls that were around Asia, one of them groping and feeling the poor blonde's boobs, became fast friends with her. The first girl was like Aika in that she wore glasses, had brown haired, albeit in a darker shade, and styled her hair in pig tails. The girl that was groping Asia sported dirty blonde hair and possessed breasts bigger than the two glasses wearing girls and Asia. Both girls wore the same uniform, though the dirty blonde haired girl didn't not sport the tie as all the other girls wore, making her stand out even more.

"A-ah, R-Risa-san, M-Mio-san," Asia managed to squeak out in an embarrassed and sensual tone, "P-please stop."

These two girls were another pair of Issei's classmates. The glasses wearing girl is Mio Sawada and the one still groping Asia is Risa Momioka. He had known them since his first year at Kuoh. No, perhaps he had known them even since middle school, but who was to tell. And just like Aika, the three boys had conflict with the two incredibly beautiful yet strangely enough perverted girls. And just like them, the three girls were friends and were known throughout the school for their perversity and were even known by a simple name: the Triple H Girls.

"Oh, Asia-chan," Risa said, leaning into the poor blonde's ear, "But you are just too cute for me to not grope. You have just the sweetest reaction. Besides…" The dirty blonde then proceeded to lower her voice to a mere whisper, "Don't you want to prepare yourself for when your dear Ise-kun does this to you?"

At the mention of her crush's name, Asia stiffened. "I-Ise-san…I-Ah~" Once more, the blonde moaned when the one above her bit on her ear sensually.

"Such a cute reaction," the perpetrator said, continuing to whisper naughty nothings into the former nun's ear.

Deciding that enough was enough, Issei gently pushed the dirty blonde off of Asia and then stood in between the two girls and the blonde in the attempt the shield her from them. "Alright, that's enough," he said forcefully, "Why do you feel the need to do that to her every day?"

Hearing this, Risa's face turned cat like almost as she grinned at the brown haired boy. "Oh, I see…"

"W-what?" the boy asked nervously, an eyebrow furrowing, "What do you see?"

Turning around, the girl shrugged before looking over her shoulder at the boy and shooting him a perverted grin of her own. "It's just that you don't want anyone groping your dear beloved Asia-chan but you."

The pervert's eyes widened in shock at this statement.

Smirking at the boy like her friend, Mio continued on her friend's attack saying, "I mean it is clearly evident that you two are more than just friends and are doing a lot of ecchi things to one another."

Issei could feel both his and the unseen Asia's face heat up in embarrassment.

Moving next to her friends, Aika then placed her arm right on Risa' shoulder as she said, "Then again, I also imagine that he is doing some naughty things with Gremory-senpai, seeing as how they walk to school together AND are in the same club."

'Oh Maou, please just stop!' Issei cried in his head.

The dirty blonde then turned back around to fully face the boy before cupping her face in her hands and blushing a bit. "But I can just imagine how jealous our dear Asia-chan can be and just how much she has you grope her every night when you two are in bed!" As she said this, an image of Asia wearing nothing but her undergarments being groped from Issei, who sat behind her on his bed, with the blonde moaning his name. This image of course made both individuals look like a lit up Christmas tree.

'OK, that's it,' Issei thought as he stepped up to the female trio. "Listen here-agh!" Before he could even say another word, the brown haired boy groaned in pain and gripped his arm as if it had been punched.

"Ise-san!" Asia cried out, immediately on the boy worried for him.

Seeing the boy's sudden fit of pain switched the three girl's expression from teasing to concern. "H-hey, are you OK?" Risa asked, moving towards the boy to check on him.

Raising his hand to stop the dirty blonde, Issei sent her a small smile to wash away her concern. "Y-yeah, don't worry about it, I'm OK!" He then leaned into Asia before whispering to her, "My arms acting up, I'm going to go see Akeno." Nodding at his words, the blonde moved away from the devil and said devil began to head towards the door.

"Uh, Hyoudou, class is about to-"

"I'm just going out for a small walk," the boy replied as he walked out the classroom. As he left the room, his two friends watched him in confusion.

"Where do you think he's going?" Motohama asked his bald headed companion.

Giving his pal a perverted grin, Matsuda replied, "Where do you think? Obviously he's going to Mikado-sensei!"

Hearing the name of the buxom school doctor, Motohama sighed dreamingly as he let a lecherous smile grow on his face, "Ahhh, Mikado-sensei. 95, 58, 91."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting treated by her."

Leaning into the two males, Aika smirked as she said, "I don't think she'd appreciate wasting medical supplies on you two idiots." What followed was another argument between the two boys and the brown haired girl.

Meanwhile, Yui had just watched the brown haired pervert leave the room, her face showing the tiniest hint of concern at the boy who looked in pain. This morning when she ran away, she knew it wasn't her friend's fault but she was just too embarrassed by his question that she couldn't think straight. And then, they just had to stop at her home and her mother just had to come out say what she said. She should have just ignored what her mother said but instead she took off running once more instead of calming down.

"Ise…" the black haried girl whispered breathlessly.

"Ah! Risa-san! Please stop!"

Yui then felt her eyebrow begin to twitch at the sound of what she could only guess was the blonde being groped once more by Risa. She was lost in thought last time but now she wasn't going to let her slide by unnoticed. Standing up, Yui turned towards the girls and pointed her finger accusingly as she shouted, "Momioka, stop that right now! It is completely indecent!"

It was just a typical day.

* * *

"Ah, well that happened," Issei sighed as he walked through the hallway of the school. He had just gotten through with a session with Akeno. Apparently the dragon energy in his left arm was beginning to overflow and he needed it scattered. Thankfully, Akeno and Rias had found a way to scatter the energy and prevent his arm from turning into a dragon arm right in public where everyone could see it. And thank Maou that they did it in the most erotic way possible. And her attire for this last session was just so...amazing.

"Although…what was she talking about…"

While performing the ceremony, Akeno had begun to talk about how she enjoyed watching him beat the crap out of that bastard Raiser and how she wanted to spend more time with him and stuff like that. She then had asked him about being in affair and he had no idea where that even came from. Before it could go even further, Rias had interrupted the two and kicked Issei out of the club room since the ceremony was over.

"She seemed really upset," the pervert began as he began making him was way back to his home room, "I should apologize to her…but what do I even apologize for?" He then cupped his chin with right hand which proceeded to rest on his left arm and tried to think on why his master was upset with him.

However, as he was lost in thought, he failed to recognize his surroundings and did not notice the individual that had just walked out in front of him. Unfortunately for this newly appeared individual, they also did not notice the pervert walking towards them at a constant speed and just as they turned to walk in the opposite direction, Issei and them collided into each.

The two went crashing down to the floor with the young man on top. Groaning, Issei began to push himself up while apologizing to the person he had just bumped into. However, as soon as he began pushing, his hand felt something soft yet firm. It was a familiar yet new experience almost. Looking at his hand, he noticed that it was grasping what looked to be a large breast, almost as big as his master's. His eyes then slowly moved upward only to come face to face with a pair of mischievous and bright green eyes along with an all knowing grin.

"Hello," the woman underneath him casually began, "do you greet every woman like this?"

Letting go of the (marvelous) breast in his hand and jumping back just a little bit so he was off the woman below him, Issei finally got a better look at who he had bumped into. As sated, her eyes were both bright green and littered with mischief. Her hair was short and reddish brown that framed her face perfectly. She wore a pink blouse that showed off and emphasized her amazing figure as well as a white overcoat that you would see doctors wear.

"M-Mikado-sensei!" the pervert cried out as he watched his school's doctor sit up.

Ryouko Mikado was perhaps one of the most dependable adult in the entire school. Being the school's doctor, she was capable of taking care of any patient that came into her infirmary. That included a bunch of perverts who had just been beaten up because they had just gotten caught peeping.

Quickly going to her side, Issei held a hand out as he said, "Here, let me help you up."

Looking at the extended hand for a minute, Mikado smiled as she took the boy's hand and pulled herself up with the boy's help. When she was back on her feet, she smiled at the boy in a friendly manner as she said, "Thank you for the help Issei-kun."

Hearing the beautiful woman in front of him casually say his name brought a light blush to the pervert's face. "Y-you know my name?"

"Of course I do," she replied back, her smile not falling in the slightest, "I try to remember a lot of my patients." Her smile then grew a bit more teasingly. "Especially those that come in very frequently to treat wounds they received after getting caught doing something naughty."

This comment only increased his already deep blush, forcing Issei to rub the back of his head sheepishly while nervously laughing. "Heh, well…I haven't gotten caught peeping or even done any peeping recently. So that's good!"

"Well, that's true," the brown haired woman replied while looking away, "But…I have to wonder if it has anything to do with those two young girls that you are walking to school with." If Issei was red before, now he was completely crimson. The doctor in front of him laughed lightly as she watched him react to her statement in such a way. "I'm joking, relax Issei-kun. But anyway, what are you doing outside of class?"

"Oh, I…uh, I wasn't feeling well so I went for a small walk!"

"Hmm, you weren't feeling well…" Mikado then lifted her hand up and brushed the pervert's hair up before placing her hand on his forehead, once more forcing the boy's face to heat up but also allowing a lecherous smile to grow.

'Her hands are so soft~'

"Well," the adult said as she removed her hand from his head, "You don't feel like you have a temperature or a fever, so maybe it was some kind of stomach reaction…"

"Oh, maybe," Issei replied nervously, trying to avoid the real reason as to why he left his classroom, "B-but I'm feeling much better now! Don't worry about me!"

Smiling at the boy, Mikado replied back easily saying, "Well, don't push yourself. You maybe young, but there are certain things that you need to be careful about."

"Don't worry sensei, I will!" Issei exclaimed.

Nodding at the boy's response, the doctor closed her eyes and proceeded to walk past him before stopping and turning back around and leaning into his ear. "I hear you love a woman's breast. Tell me something, what do you think of mine?"

Leaning back and raising his hand to where it looked like he was groping the air, Issei declared as loud as he could, "They are amazing! They are like nothing I've ever felt before!"

Laughing lightly at the boy's response, Mikado smiled as she turned away once more while saying, "I see…" She then looked over her shoulder before sending him a teasing smile and saying, "As for those things you need to be careful about, make sure to use protection when you do such an act." With her piece said, the woman began to walk away from the pervert, not taking a second to look at his expression, but knowing that it was more than likely embarrassed. 'Issei Hyoudou…something tells me that your life is in for a new and wild experience…even more wild than your life already.'

* * *

 **[That woman is hiding something.]**

Issei jumped a bit as he heard the baritone voice speak in his head. After regaining his composure, Issei frowned a bit before replying in his head, 'Well, look who's talking to me now. And who? Mikado-sensei?'

 **[Yes,]** was the Red Dragon, Ddraig's only response.

'How do you even know?'

 **[I've seen many people come and go through the age. And I have seen people who have managed to hide themselves; some were better than others, but you come to pick up on who is the truth teller, and who is the liar after living for so long.]**

His frown not leaving his face, Issei looked at his arm before replying, 'So…you're saying she's dangerous because she's lying?'

 **[No,]** the dragon replied, **[Not dangerous, but more she has something that she wants to keep hidden from everyone]**

Issei was about to wave off the dragon's worries before another thought occurred to him: Ddraig had been living for a long time, so he would be better at noticing these things than him, he who normally took things at face value. 'So what then? So she is hiding something; what does that have to do with us?'

He could almost hear the red dragon sigh in his mind. **[I'm just saying we need to be a little weary of her. I'm not saying she is a threat, but I don't want to rule out the possibility that she has some other motive going on here. That's all I want to say partner.]**

Issei allowed himself to sigh as he processed the dragon's words in his mind. Ddraig did have a point on one hand but he was willing to give Mikado the benefit of the doubt.

However, before he could reply, he noticed someone a little bit in front of him. They appeared to be hiding and were observing something. A closer examination revealed the person to be-

"Hey Rito, what are you doing?"

Issei's little brother jumped in shock at hearing the pervert's voice. He then quickly turned around and covered the older boy's mouth before saying, "SHHHHH!"

Removing his little brother's hand from his mouth, Issei, in a much quieter voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Deciding that anywhere but Issei was an interesting place to look at, Rito replied, "N-nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

Furrowing an eyebrow in skepticism, the brown haired boy looked past the younger male's shoulder and saw a young girl a little while down the hallway talking to some other girls. Her blue hair was short and a red hair pen kept her bangs held up on the left side. Her purple eyes held a kindness to them not seen in many people and her demeanor was that of a small animal that you just wanted to protect and cuddle, kind of like Asia (although he would punch any guy that tried it). Like all girls, she wore the Kuoh Academy female uniform which hung nicely to her and showed off her modest sized bust size.

Smiling like a cat, not unlike a certain dirty blonde haired girl, Issei turned towards his brother. "Nothing huh?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Blushing lightly, Rito looked at the floor with a small frown as he replied, "Alright I'm looking at Sairenji. Tease me all you want."

Laughing sheepishly, Issei held his hands up in a placating manner. "Hey, hey, don't worry I'm not teasing." The pervert's eyes then turned towards the girl before shifting back to his brother. "When are you going to confess to her?"

His blush deepening, Rito sputtered out his response saying, "W-what kind of thing is to ask?! You know I can't confess to her!"

Rolling his eyes, Issei shook his head as he said, "Rito, we've been over this. The universe is not against you in any way to stop you from confessing to Haruna-chan."

"Oh yeah?" Rito asked, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Then what about that time I tried to tell her and the teacher called her out for some help?"

"Total coincidence."

"Flowerpot that fell on me?"

"You were walking underneath a florist shop."

"Crowd separated us?"

"It was after school."

"Wash bin?"

"Well?"

"Give me second for that one; that one did kind of catch me off guard."

Rito groaned in frustration before turning back around and once more begin to watch the girl he loves from a safe and reasonable distance.

Shaking his head, Issei let a sigh out as he turned his brother around to face him. "Rito," he began in a serious tone, "You love Haruna, right?"

"O-of course I do-"

"And you want to go out with her, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you can't spend all your time watching her from a safe distance. You need to take charge and tell her how you really feel and that you want to be with her!" Issei said, his tone getting louder and more passionate as he went on.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, all this stuff about the universe out to get you and make sure you never get with Haruna is all in your head! Got it? It's all in your head!"

"Ye…yeah," Rito declared, a smile forming on his face, "You're right!"

Smiling at his brother's new found energy, Issei continued, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confess to Sai-no, Haruna!" the younger male of the two males declared passionately.

"And why?"

"Because it is all in my head!"

"And when are you going to do it?"

"Right…after school," the brown orangish haired boy said, all his energy deflating as he turned back around and went right back to watching from a safe distance.

Shaking his head at his brother's actions, Issei couldn't help but smile. Rito was a bit on the safe side, but when he wanted to, he could be excitable as he could be. He knew his brother was going to go through with his promise and that was all that he could ask of him. And after he finally confessed to Haruna, he can put all this universe crap behind him.

* * *

"You can do this bro, you got this!"

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

After school, Rito had immediately ran to meet up with Issei, who was waiting for him to get him pumped up. Right now, Issei was encouraging Rito on while the latter of the two brothers was repeating a mantra that he could confess to Haruna.

Then, the moment of truth came. The boys saw the blue haired girl walk out into the courtyard, on her way home no doubt.

Smiling, Issei slapped Rito on the back and pushed him forward a bit. "It's your time to shine Rito! Go for it!"

Nodding at the words of his brother, Rito walked forward and headed straight to Haruna, who in turn was walking towards him. 'It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head…' As he did this, he continued to chant that a mantra to instill confidence into him.

As he watched his little brother walk towards his destiny. Issei's smile grew. 'Come on, do it. Do it! Go for it!'

"Ise-san?"

Turning around quickly, the pervert came face to face with Asia, who was looking at him in a confused manner.

Shaking his head, Issei quickly replied to the girl saying, "Rito is about to confess and I don't want to miss it!" And with that said, the brown haired boy turned back around to watch his younger brother. Asia's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she understood what the devil was talking about. Standing next to the boy, the blonde watched on as the younger brother made his way closer to the blue haired girl.

'I can do this, it's all in my head.' "S-S-Sairenji-"

Issei smiled in anticipation.

"I-I want to tell you something-"

"Asia put her hands together and prayed for Rito's success…only to suffer a headache due to praying to God.

"I-I…I…I-"

Haruna looked on in confusion at the boy in front of her.

"…I…love-"

Then, something dropped right in front of Rito, separating him and Haruna from each other and causing a small cloud of debris to form. The sudden item drop caused Rito to fall back onto his bottom, freaked out. "W-what just-" His eyes widened as he saw what interrupted him.

A giant space ship of some kind now stood in front of him.

Rito's face was of pure disbelief. 'The universe really is out to get me!'

Issei's face was of pure disbelief. 'The universe really is out to get him!'

Asia's face was of pure disbelief. 'Maybe I didn't pray hard enough!'

Haruna…was just confused what had just happened.

* * *

"Phew, that was close," the former pilot of the crashed spaceship said in relief. As she was making her way down to Earth, her pursuers had managed to catch up with her and shot at her ship, sending it crashing down. This forced her to do an immediate ejection and ditch her ship. Hopefully, wherever it had landed did not hurt or harm anyone.

"But now…" the pilot said as she looked at her current surroundings. She stood on top of a large building and looked down at the city below her. "What do I do now?"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Hearing a familiar voice, the pilot did not even turn around to look at who was yelling and chose to run away from the voice. She wasn't about to get caught now when she was so close to getting away.

* * *

"He hates me!"

As the brown haired pervert sat on the living room couch, he cried out in misery with his face held in his hands. Surrounding him was Asia, Rias, and Mikan, all attempting to calm him down.

"I-Ise-san, I'm sure Rito doesn't hate you!"

"Yeah," Mikan nodded at the blonde's words, "Rito would never hate you…even after this…"

Issei's response was to cry even harder.

Seeing her pawn in such a disarray, Rias held his head close to her chest as she said, "Ise, your brother loves you. He just probably needs some space right now to deal with his emotions."

Nodding at his master's words, Issei's upset expression began to look a lot more hopeful. "Yeah," he began, "I just need to let Rito have his space…I'll talk to him in the morning."

Smiling at the now happy boy, Rias let his head go before standing up. "I think its best that you go take a shower."

"But-"

"We can take one afterwards," was the red head's response as she headed towards the kitchen, more than likely going to clean up and put away the leftovers.

Looking at her crush, Asia nodded as well before saying, "Right, Ise-san needs his own time to relax." The blonde then followed after the older female, leaving Mikan and her older brother alone.

As the two looked at each other, Mikan merely shrugged before saying, "They're right you know. Just go relax."

Smiling at his sister's words, Issei stood up and playfully rubbed the top of her head, causing her to protest rather vocally. Nodding once more in understanding, Issei made his way upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

As the pilot ran a top of the houses in the suburban area, she dared not look back. If she did, she was afraid that she would be caught and they would take her back. She could not go back to that place. She just needed to keep running.

* * *

The brown haired boy let out a sigh as he lowered himself into the bathtub. "Today was quite a tiring day surprisingly, and I didn't even do any jobs today."

As he let himself relax in the hotwater, Issei's mind could not help but turn back to the event hours prior.

* * *

They were gaining on her at a fast rate. No matter how faster she ran, they were always there in front of her.

* * *

"Where in the hell did a space ship even come from?" he asked to no one in particular. "…Oh right, space." He then sighed once more, this time in a more tired manner. "I really let Rito down didn't I?"

* * *

She couldn't get away. They would catch her at this rate. She couldn't let this happen. There had to be something she could use!

* * *

"I'm a failure…"

* * *

Wait…there was something!

* * *

"…but even so…"

* * *

Why hadn't she thought of it before! It just might work!

* * *

"…I can't let this get to me."

* * *

She could only hope that it would throw them off her trail.

* * *

Issei's face took on a very determined expression as he grabbed the air in a fist pump manner. "I can not let such a trivial manner such as a space ship come between true love!"

* * *

"You need to find me after I head out, alright?"

"There she is!"

They found her. But, it would be the last time they would ever find her on this planet.

* * *

"For I will not stop until my brother has finally confessed to Haruna-chan!"

* * *

The two men surrounded the girl on all sides, ready for any sudden movement.

"Come quietly and we won't have to be rough."

"I think we are beyond that."

Smiling, the girl grabbed her wrist before pressing a button her bracelet. Her entire body began to glow, shocking the two men.

* * *

"And I will not stop until he has gained his confidence to do such an act!"

* * *

The girl waved as he entire body lit up the dark night sky.

"She's trying to get away!"

"Grab her!"

Both men dived to grab her. Unnfortunately…

* * *

"And I will-"

* * *

The girl disappeared by the time they were even near her.

* * *

"-Become the greatest brother in ZA WORL-what is going?"

As he was in the middle of his grand speech, Issei had failed to notice the rapid increase in bubble in the tub. While confusing, this alone did not seem alarming to him. Now, the bright light that began to form from underneath the water: that was a bit worrying.

Leaning in, the devil tried to get a close look at the light before a sudden explosion of sorts occurred. Water from the tub flew everywhere and spilled onto the floor. Steam or smoke covered the entire bathroom, preventing the boy from seeing anything. Issei coughed while his hands extended in the hopes to grab something. "W-what the hell…?! What the hell was that-"

His hands grabbed something. And oh boy did they grab something.

In his hands, the boy felt something soft yet firm; fluffy yet meaty. It was a very familiar feeling, yet…

As the steam and smoke cleared, Issei's eyes came face to chest with a pair of wondrous and enormous orbs. Looking up, he saw that those orbs were attached to a young girl that looked to be about his age. She sported long pink hair that trailed down her back. Her skin was fair and, if her breasts were anything to go by, smooth. She stood a little smaller than him but that did very little. She was just breath taking to look at and the smile she had on her face calmed every never in his body, as if to say everything was going to be all right.

"Ah," she said, her voice sounding like a literal angel, "Escape successful!" She then opened her eyes to reveal a set of emerald green eyes. The girl then looked at the boy who was groping her in confusion as Issei just stood completely still, unknowing of what to do. This went on for a minute before Issei finally opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to him.

"OPPAI!"

* * *

 **AN: Did you guys know that Mikado's breasts were smaller than both Rias and Akeno? Ah, that's besides the point. Welcome back to the third chapter of The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke. I'm glad to see this story is attracting a lot of people and am also glad that people are liking it so far. This is one that I feel needed to be done and am glad that it is turning out so well so far. But anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **Humlet: Well thank you very much for the compliment. I'm glad that it is going smoothly so far. And as for me being competent...I'll have to wait to see on that one. And I am glad that you will be sticking around to see each chapter. Long live the Oppai Dragon!**

 **the Composcreator: Power scaling will both be easy and a pain in the ass. But to answer your question, Gid at full power vs Sirzechs full power...more than likely a tie if I'm being honest. And for Rito, don't worry, he'll get his love like I promised.**

 **duskrider: Glad that you are interested. And as for your question...maybe...maybe not.**

 **TheLaughingStalker: Actually, it is going to be a combo of both. The slice of life of To Love Ru along with the shenanigans of Darkness mixed in with the Shonen Harem shenanigans of DxD. And as for the first chapter, I wanted to make sure everything was explained from the siblings point of view since that would make the chapter a lot faster than going through the first two volumes of DxD so I could make it to this chapter. Hope you stick around to see more.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Girl From The Sky Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Girl Who Fell From the Sky Part 2**

"OPPAI!"

Rias frowned as she heard this. It was not even a minute ago that Mikan, Asia, and she had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. The three of them were making their way up the stairs, with the red head planning to sneak into the bathroom for a little one on one time with her beloved pawn when the girls had heard some kind of loud splash. At first, when this was heard, Mikan had brushed it off as Issei probably fooling around. But then, a few seconds after that single yet loud splash, the pervert shouted his favorite word loud enough for the next door neighbors would hear.

Deciding to see what was up with the brown haired boy, Rias walked over to the bathroom door. However, before she could open it, Issei slammed the door open, running out into the hallway with nothing but a towel around his waist. Turning to face the girls, the three could see a small trail of blood leaking from his nose while his eyes were wide with shock and awe, mixed in with a little perversity.

Pointing to the bathroom, the brown haired boy shouted, "N-n-n-naked girl! There's a naked girl in the bathroom! Naked girl! Big! Glorious! Oppai!"

Upon hearing Issei's words, the girls' eyes widened. Rias was the first to react, running inside the bathroom to see this naked girl. Following behind her was Mikan with Asia trailing behind a moment afterwards. All three had expected to see the naked girl that had riled Issei all up. However…

"…Ise, there's no one here," the heiress said as she looked around the room.

Indeed, there was no naked girl in the bathroom as Issei said there was. All that was in the bathroom was a tub filled half way with water with the other half spread out on the floor.

Peeking into the room, Issei's face turned to confusion. "But," he began while looking around the steam filled room, "but, there was a girl here! A-and she had big…glorious…soft…she was here, I swear!"

Looking at her pawn in concern, Rias pushed his hair up before placing her forehead against his, causing Issei to stiffen and Asia to pout cutely. While she could have just used her hand, she wanted to at least make Issei blush a little, which did happen.

However, while the pervert's face did become crimson, the red head could not feel any abnormal temperature. Frowning a bit, Rias backed away from him before saying, "You don't have a fever. Maybe today has been a bit too stressful…or maybe the steam caused a small hallucination, but could that even happen?"

Swiveling his head from one girl to the next, Issei stuttered, "B-b-but, I did-"

"Ise," Mikan said, cutting him off, "I know you're a pervert, but can you not imagine something like this while taking a bath." She then sent him a teasing smile that only a younger sister could send. "At least do it in your room."

Sighing, Rias placed a hand on Issei's cheek before saying, "Why don't you get dry and head to bed? Maybe a little sleep will do you some good." The red smiled in a calming way while tilting her head cutely.

His shoulder drooping in defeat, Issei sighed himself before nodding. "Yeah," he began, "Maybe I need some rest."

Accepting his answer, Rias clapped her hands as she said, "Good answer. And…" Her eyes then became sensual as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll need a nice pillow to sleep with tonight."

Issei blushed even harder after hearing that, but not before letting a goofy and perverted grin grace his face. Nodding numbly, the boy watched as Rias left the bathroom rather casually. Mikan sighed and shook her head as she observed the red head bribe her brother before walking out of the bathroom herself, not sparing the still grinning boy a goodbye. And with his sister gone, the only two people in the bathroom were him and an incredibly cute pouting blonde.

Knowing what her master had done, Asia rushed over to the boy saying, "I-Ise-san, p-please lean down!"

The blonde girl's words snapping him out of his fantasy, Issei complied with the girl's request. Then, with confused eyes, he watched as Asia, sporting a nervous look along with a beat red face, place her forehead against his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but the effect was immediate; the two of them blushed to the point where it looked like they did have a fever. Asia, embarrassed that she just did what she did, pulled back from Issei before running out of the room. Turning around and watching the girl run out of the bathroom while holding her blushing face, Issei reached up to feel his forehead. He then gave one more look at the bathtub before sighing in resignation.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Issei asked himself as he left the bathroom, fully dressed in his pajamas. "A naked girl appearing in the bathtub; when does that ever happen?" However, as he reached his bedroom door, he looked down at his right hand before performing a grasping motion. "But I know I felt something…something…amazing…" Shaking his head, Issei grasped the doorknob and opened his door. "Whatever, she's not real so I should stop thinking about it."

"Hi!"

Stopping in place, the pervert look slowly moved his head to look at his bed. There, sitting on the end of his bed, with a towel wrapped around her body, was the pink haired girl that had suddenly appeared in his bathtub not five minutes ago. Not only is she sitting on his bed rather casually, she looked at him with an expression that made him wonder if she remembered that he groped her when she appeared before him.

Though considering how calm and innocent her expression seemed to be, he figured that maybe she either forgot or just didn't care.

Sending the boy a smile, the mystery girl adjusted the towel around her body a bit before saying, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your towels."

Slowly turning around, Issei reached out and carefully pushed the door the shut before turning around to face the nearly naked girl once more. He then took a deep breath, before shouting, "YOU'RE REAL?!"

"Of course I'm real!" the girl said, not at all affected by the loud question.

"B-b-but, when I left…! And you were…you…you..." As Issei tried to form a coherent sentence, his mind began to crash and restart.

The girl then laughed; not in a malicious way but in an amused manner at the boy's reaction. "You're really funny!" she exclaimed as she walked up to the pervert. As she made her way up to him, Issei realized that he was a couple of centimeters taller than her and with how close she was he could look down and see the girl's breasts and cleavage. This sight made him blush, but it also caused a perverted smile to form on his face. However, he did try to look away from the girl's breasts.

Key word tried.

"What's your name?" the pink haired girl asked, oblivious to the fact that Issei was able to see her form; that, or she really didn't mind.

"M-my name?" Issei asked, "It's I-I-Issei Hyoudou. B-but you can call me Ise."

"I-se," the girl repeated, testing the name out, before breaking into another smile that, like her previous one, lit up the room, "Alright Ise! My name is Lala!"

"L-Lala?"

"Yep, Lala Satalin Deviluke from the planet Deviluke!"

"Oh, from the planet-" Issei cut himself off at what the newly named Lala said. Doing a quick double take, the brown haired looked at the pink haired girl in confusion before asking, "The planet Deviluke?"

Smiling at the boy, Lala nodded her head. "Yep!"

"So…you're an alien?"

Lala laughed at the question as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, from your perspective, but from mine you're the alien."

As he opened his mouth to reply, Issei thought about what she said. 'Well…I guess that is true. I mean, if she is from another planet, then she views everyone here as aliens. But…is she really an alien?'

Looking at the contemplative expression on the boy in front of her, Lala pouted a bit, which only made her look even cuter. "You don't believe me?"

His thoughts broken by the girl's question, Issei scratched his cheek nervously as he looked to his left. "W-well," he began, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's more like I've never seen an alien before and well…you look like a typical adorable girl here on Earth."

Thinking on his words, Lala snapped her fingers. She then took a few steps away from the boy and turned around while saying, "I think I have something that girls on Earth don't have!" She then proceeded to bend down and lift the towel that covered her bottom up.

Seeing this, Issei's face became a deep crimson while a line of blood began to trickle down his nose. His expression was a mixture of lecherous and alarm. "W-wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "D-don't just undo your towel like that!" And yet he was not looking away. However…

"Here!"

Whatever Issei was expecting the girl to show him, he did not expect what was presented before him. A little above the pink haired girl's bottom was a long, thin, black tail that had a heart shape tip.

Looking over her shoulder, the alien girl laughed cheerfully as she said, "See, I don't think girls here on Earth have tails. But don't worry, I won't transform if I look at the moon!" As she said this, her tail wiggled around in the air, showing off that it was indeed a real tail.

Watching the tail, several thoughts went through Issei's mind: 'She's got a tail! Girls on Earth don't have tails! But…maybe she's a kind of yokai? I mean, if Fallen Angels and Devils exist, yokai have to exist too. But what yokai has a tail like that? Maybe she really is an alien. And did I hear a Dragon Ball reference in their?' Shaking his head and wiping away his nose bleed, Issei looked back at the girl's face asking, "OK, if you're an alien, why are you here on Earth? And for that matter why…no, how did you end up in my bathtub? Naked no less!" Though, he wasn't really complaining about that last part.

Turning back around, Lala smiled proudly as she raised her hand up to reveal some sort of elegant bracelet; one look at it and Issei could swear that it came right out of a sci-fi movie or Sentai series. "I used this! My Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! This allows any living unit to teleport anywhere!"

His eyes widening in awe, the pervert leaned in to look at the device much closer. "It can teleport you anywhere?"

Nodding at his question, she replied, "Yep…but, I can't choose where it teleports me and I end up teleporting without any of my clothes." She looked a little embarrassed at those last words, causing Issei to face fault and look at the device with less awe than he did before.

'So that's why! It's seriously flawed!'

"And…" Issei's thoughts were broken as Lala continued, her face looking more distraught than before even as she kept her smile, "I'm being hunted."

'Hunted?' the pervert thought, his face taking on a concerned expression. "Lala…"

"Lady Lala!"

Both individuals jumped a bit at the sound of a high pitched voice from nearby. Looking towards the window, the two saw the source of the voice came from a small…well, Issei had no idea how to describe it. It was small and completely white. Its eyes were two black swirls and it had neither a mouth nor nose. It wore a small white coat with yellow edges along with a blue shirt and red tie. If Issei could say one thing about it, he would say it looked to be some kind of toy.

Upon seeing the toy-like object, Lala's previously somber face turned to pure excitement. The girl ran towards the window with her arms stretched out as if she was expecting a hug. "Peke!" she exclaimed in joy.

The toy(?) jumped into the pink haired girl's arm while replying, "Lady Lala!" When the two met, Lala held it close to her before spinning around laughing.

While this was all happening, Issei was watching in both confusion and amusement. While he had no idea who or much less what this new arrival was, it did warm his heart a little seeing Lala act like this.

When Lala had finished spinning, the toy then looked to the side and right at Issei. The devil matched its stare, though his was more of confusion. The toy then turned back towards Lala before asking, "Lady Lala, who is that dull looking Earthling?"

'Dull looking?!' Issei thought, ticked off that some toy was calling him dull looking.

"That's Ise, he lives here," the alien replied back, not at all making a comment on the toy's remark. She then looked over at Issei, who was busy sending an annoyed glare at the thing in her arms. "Ise," she began, catching the pervert's attention, "This is Peke. She is a costume robot that I invented back on Deviluke."

Upon hearing this news, the brown haired boy furrowed an eyebrow. "A…costume robot that you invented? …I'm not going to lie, that's actually kind of cool." 'Though I'm not dull looking!' However, a new thought occurred to the boy upon going over Lala's words. "Wait, she?!"

Lala nodded at his question before looking back at Peke and asking, "You weren't followed, right?"

"Of course Lady Lala," the costume robot replied, "I made sure to give them the slip!"

"Um…who's the-woah!"

Issei's question was cut off as he watched the girl throw her towel off. Even though her back was to him and her long hair covered her bottom, she did end up leaning forward a bit, causing Issei to have a bigger nose bleed than before which in turn caused him to cover his nose, his head leaning down a bit. 'I'm not complaining, but don't girls usually have more modesty when near a bo-' He cut his own thoughts off as he thought back to Rias and how she was more than comfortable showing him her body.

"Alright Peke," Lala began, "You know what to do!"

Giving a salute, the robot said, "Yes ma'am!" Then, a bright light covered Peke before she transformed into some kind of rope and wrapped herself around Lala. Issei then watched as another bright light covered the pink haired girl before filling the entire room, blinding him for a moment. When the light had dimmed down, there stood Lala, only this time she was wearing clothes, albeit some of the strangest Issei had ever seen; but given the fact that she is an alien, it only made sense.

Her clothes appeared to be a much larger version of Peke, with some minor differences. For one thing, she wore a large hat that appeared to be Peke's head with two bat wings on the sides. There was also a rather frilly short skirt that was on the sides of her hips. If Issei was to sum up how he believed Lala looked, it would be…

"So freakin cute!"

Said girl giggled at the pervert's compliment. "Great job as always Peke!"

"My pleasure Lady Lala," the hat said, confirming the boy's belief that Peke was the hat. "But I have to ask, what do we do now?"

Cupping her chin, Lala looked down while her face appeared to be in thought. "That's a good question. We'll need to lie low for a while-"

"Wait a minute," Issei said, breaking the girl out of her thoughts, "Earlier you said you were being hunted right? Just what kinds of people are hunting you? Why?"

The alien looked at the boy before replying, "Some really bad people! People who want to make me do something I really don't want to do!"

Hearing this, Issei's mind immediately assumed the worse possible scenario and he immediately began to delete those images before he became sick to his stomach. His eyes brimming with determination, the pervert stepped up towards the girl before declaring, "Well, if you need some place to lay low, you can stay here!"

Tilting her head in confusion, said girl asked, "You…would let me stay here?"

The devil gave the girl a smile and thumbs up as he replied, "Yep, if you need help, I'm more than happy to help out!"

Upon hearing this, Lala's confused expression morphed into one of joy. The girl then grabbed the boy's hand as she asked, "You would really do that for me? Thank you so much Ise!"

"Lady Lala," Peke said, "Are you sure that is the best action. We barely know this Earthling."

Stepping away from the boy, Lala looked at her costume robot, her smile still in place, and said, "Don't worry about it Peke! I think we can trust Ise!"

"Well," said robot began hesitantly. It was not as if she was completely distrustful of the human before her, it is just that her mistress' safety was her number one priority. But, she would go with what her mistress felt was best. "I have no complaints then."

"OK," the brown haired boy said as he looked away, "we'll just need to keep you somewhere where Mikan, Buchou, Rito, or Asia won't be able to see you."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Suddenly, two men appeared in the pervert's room. They both were taller than him and wore matching black suits, white shirts, black ties and black sunglasses. They also appeared to have tanned skin, but that was where the initial similarities between the two ended. One of the two possessed green hair and had a very stoic expression. The other sported red hair along with a large scar running down his left eye.

'What is this, the Men in Black?!' Issei thought as he looked at the two men, whose focus were dead set on the pink haired girl.

It was then the devil took another good look at the men and his eyes widened at what he saw. The two of them both possessed a tail similar to Lala's; the only difference was that theirs ended with a diamond tip instead of a heart.

"We finally found you," the red head said while his partner just continued to stare at the pink haired girl. "We have to thank your little robot companion for leading us here. And she did so without even knowing we were following her."

Frowning at this new information, the only female closed her eyes before saying, "Peke."

The costume robot jolted in fear at the oncoming scolding that was imminent. "Y-yes Lady Lala?"

"Didn't I tell you not to get followed?"

"Y-yes, my apologies."

"Ah!" Lala exclaimed, "You had one job! Now all that work we did is gone to waste!"

The two men then closed in on the girl, squeezing the pervert out. "Come quietly now and we won't have to use force," the red head demanded, his eyes not leaving the girl.

"Lady Lala, why not use the teleportation device again?" Peke asked with a slimmer of hope that they would be able to escape the same way as last time.

As her eyes shifted back and forth between the two men, Lala replied, "I can't. Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can only be used once before needing to recharge itself."

"Alright, hard way it is," the older man declared before reaching out and grabbing Lala by her wrist and dragging her to him, "Come on!"

"No!" the girl cried out in fear before trying to pull herself out of the male's grip.

 **[BOOST!]**

Looking up at his partner, the red head asked, "Hey Smutt, did you say somethiUGH!"

However, he was cutoff mid-sentence by a surprise punch by the very much forgotten Earthling. One look at Issei's face and you could tell he was not very happy. His eyes were narrowed and filled with anger while a teeth gritting frown was plastered on his face. On his left hand was the Boosted Gear in all its glory and from his stance alone it was clear what his intentions were: beating the crap out of the two jackasses who just grabbed a girl like Lala by her hand and were going to force her to go with them against her will.

After being surprised attacked, the red head let go of Lala's hand, allowing her to draw it back and step away. Seeing his partner attacked, the alien known as Smutt raised his fist into the air before sending it flying towards the pervert. However, seeing this attack coming, Issei side stepped the male before delivering a gut punch with as much force as he could.

With the two men down, Issei ran over to Lala, picked her up bridal style, leapt out his window, onto the streets, and took off running away from the house.

Confused by the boy's actions, Lala looked up at the boy who held her in his arms while he ran. "Why did you-"

"I wasn't about to stand by and let those two take you against your will!" Issei replied back, his eyes never losing the same determination they held before. "And I wasn't going to let that jackass grab you like that! I said I'd help and I meant it!"

The pink haired girl's expression, along with her mechanical companion, became stunned upon hearing the pervert's declaration. Her face then morphed into one of joy as her cheeks pinked a bit. She had always heard stories about girls being carried like this but now it was happening to her. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought happily.

As he continued to run through the darkened streets of his neighborhood, Issei looked over his shoulder to check if they were being followed. From what he could see nobody was following him, but guys like them never gave up so easily.

 **[BOOST!]**

Looking at his left hand, Issei mentally tallied another stored boost. 'That makes six about now,' he thought, 'I'm halfway through my limit. Just one more minute.' He then looked back at the road before his eyes widened in shock.

Standing in front of him was the green haired male of the two suit wearing aliens. Stopping in place, Issei and Lala watched the man in front of them, waiting for him to make his move. The sound of footsteps caused Issei to look over his shoulder, only to see the red head standing behind him.

'Guys blocking my front and back,' the devil thought, concern for the girl in his arms increasing.

"Listen Earthling," the male behind him began, "While you may have caught us off guard back there, we won't hold that against you. Just give us the girl in your arms and we'll leave you alone."

Turning to where the suits were on either side of him, the pervert's eyes darted side to side. Lala could feel the boy's grip tighten a bit, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable.

Casting each male one more look, the pervert sighed in defeat. 'Guess I have no choice.' He then turned back towards the green haired alien and took off running towards him.

Every one of the aliens was surprised by this action. The two men thought the boy was plain crazy. Peke thought Issei was going to get them captured. And Lala…

She felt like she could trust Issei. From everything he said and did, there was something about him that made her have no doubt that everything would be OK.

As Issei was a few feet away from Smutts, the boy placed his foot right into the ground and proceeded to jump. Now, what the two men expected to happen was for the Earthling to not jump very high and fall, allowing them to pick up the spoils.

What they didn't expect was for the pervert to jump right over the green haired alien, land on the ground and take off running again.

Taking time to process the impossible feat that the Earthling had just performed, the two shook their heads and took off after the three once more.

As he ran out of the narrow streets and onto the more open area, Issei could not help but worry about his decision. He had just shown Lala that he was not exactly normal. He had no idea what her reaction would be much less what his master's would be. 'But,' he thought, 'it was to save her, so…I think that is enough of a cause to do it.'

"Ise-"

"I'll answer any question you have, but right now we need to get you away from those two!"

Taking that as the only answer she would get for a while, Lala nodded before looking behind them; her eyes widened to saucers at what she saw. "Ise, behind us!" she cried out in fear.

Looking over his shoulders, Issei's eyes matched Lala's as he looked up to see that red head alien in the air. The only problem with that scene was that he was holding a tanker over his head. Turning back around, the pervert made triple time in the hopes of escaping the alien and the new weapon he possessed. As he did this, the alien threw the tanker down to the ground, a few meters away from the two; he threw it so easily that it made the tanker look like some kind of soccer ball.

When the tanker hit the ground, Issei leaned in to protect Lala.

* * *

"Ise," Rias said as she entered her pawn's bedroom, "I'm here to grant you your reward."

However, all she was met with was silence. Looking around the room, Rias noticed a distinct lack of a lovable pervert residing on the bed. Placing her cheek in her hand, the crimson haired girl adopted a confused yet contemplative expression. "Where did he go?" Her attention was so focused on finding her pawn that she did not even notice the open window.

She then heard a huge explosion. Turning her sights onto the window, her eyes widened at seeing what she saw: a huge cloud of smoke began forming as the result of a huge fire several blocks away from the house.

"What in Maou's name?!" she cried out. 'Could Ise…oh please no.'

* * *

As Yui slumped down onto her bed, she let out a tired sigh. 'Today has been quite the day,' she thought in exasperation. Thankfully she had a day off and she was going to make full use of it. The first order of business was contemplating on whether or not to call and say good night to Issei.

On one hand, he would probably enjoy being called and told goodnight. On the other hand, it would result in a misunderstanding if she called; she just knew that it would.

'Geez,' she thought as she rubbed her forehead to soothe her oncoming frustration, 'It's just a simple phone call. It's not like I'm asking him to…to…to…' Her face blushed heavily to the point where her complexion matched a strawberry; this resulted in her shaking her head side to side to clear away the 'indecent' thoughts that plagued her mind. 'What am I thinking?' the girl thought in embarrassment.

Her attention then shifted to a small picture frame that was in the shape of a cat. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Issei at a younger age. The girl sighed once more. 'Why can't it be simpler?' And just before she could do anything else, she heard it.

A loud explosion that rung through her ears. Rushing over to her window, she noticed the huge smoke cloud and fire.

'What the…how did that even happen?!'

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Issei felt his back burning in utter pain. He then noticed why: he was leaning against a bent lamppost. Looking down, the pervert noticed that Lala was still wrapped in his arms, her eyes closed and face scrunched up.

It was then that the memories came flooding back. The red head had thrown the tanker down to the ground. It exploded upon impact with the ground. The shockwave sent both Issei and Lala flying forward into a lamppost. Quickly thinking, the boy turned his body around so that his back would absorb most of the impact.

'At least I know why the lamppost is bent,' he thought sardonically.

Letting out a tired and pain filled sigh, the devil noticed that his wings were out. Thank the devil lords that he was able to bring them out. Now if he could only use them to fly. 'At least they helped slow me down…hopefully.'

The pervert then felt the girl in his arms shift around causing him to look down and see that Lala was opening her eyes. The first thing the girl did was look up at Issei, her eyes filled with concern. The second thing she did was wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him closely, eliciting a small yelp of pain from the pervert. Pulling back, a small tear almost seemed to be ready to form as Lala said, "I-I'm sorry! You got hurt protecting-"

However, the girl was cut off as Issei patted her on the head and giving a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You're safe and right now that is what matters-CRAP!"

Confused by his words, Lala trailed his vision to see the two suited men walk right out of the raging inferno, without a single singe or burn on them. Deciding that now was the best time to run, the pink haired girl grabbed Issei's hand, pulled him up to his feet, and took off running, with the pervert stumbling behind her.

The red head looked behind them at the carnage they had just created. He then sent his partner a look before saying, "You think anyone will notice?"

His partner just stared at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, according to our research, this happens all the time in this part of Earth."

* * *

Issei bent over forward as he tried to gasp for air. He had just gotten done being pulled by Lala for about a few blocks before the two finally stopped. The brown haired boy had a hard time keeping up with the alien, who mind you has an incredibly strong hold, and had to push himself to keep from stumbling.

 **[BOOST!]**

'Not! Now!' the boy thought exasperatingly. Right now, the two of them were hiding out in the park; hopefully this would be the time they lose-

"Found you!"

Perhaps Issei should stop tempting fate. Turning around to face the two men, the pervert stumbled his way in front of Lala before asking, "Don't…you guys…ever…give up?"

The red head sighed as he looked at the boy in front of him. "Look at what you're doing princess. Now stopping running away and come home this instant!"

Lala pouted angrily at the man before putting her foot down. "No! I'm not going home!"

Nodding at her response, Issei said, "Yeah, you heard her. She's not…going…back…home?" The pervert then turned around and looked at Lala confusingly and asked, "Um, what do they mean by 'running away'?"

Lala closed her eyes as she replied, "I ran away from home because my father is forcing all these suitors onto me and telling me to marry one of them! I'm sick of it!"

The brown haired boy took a minute to process that before turning back around and assuming his former position. "Yeah, you heard her!" he exclaimed once more, "She doesn't want to go back home! And if you want to get to her, you have to go through me!"

Hearing this, Lala's expression took on a surprised look before she smiled at the boy. Her face then became determined as she pushed Issei behind her and said, "No Ise, I'll finish this fight!" She the produced a cell phone like device from her pocket and held it out in front of her.

Upon seeing the device, both men's faces turned to utter fear. "It's the princess' D-Dial!"

'Princess? D-Dial?' the devil thought in confusion. However, before he could think of anything else, he watched as Lala hit a button on her cell phone causing a bright light to come from the screen.

Then, right above them, a giant mechanical octopus of sorts appeared. It has a large spherical head with tiny tentacles hanging right underneath it. It bore a swirl on its forehead with four small arrows on the outside forming a diamond of sorts. If Issei could describe the metal behemoth it would be overbearing.

Seeing the giant mecha both men's face turned completely white. "It's one of her inventions! Make a run for it Smutts!" The two then proceeded to turn tail and run. However…

"Alright, go Go-Go Vaccum-kun!" Lala declared, pointing at the two retreating aliens, "Suck them up!"

The octopus mecha then activated, sucking everything in front of it into its mouth. As the two suit wearing aliens tried to get away, the ground they stood on began to get sucked up. Then, Maul accidentally tripped, which caused Smutts to fall on him, which led to the two being sucked up by the mecha, crying out as it happened.

As he watched the metal monster go to work, Issei's face gained a look of awe. "That…is really awesome!" And indeed it was awesome to see; to be this close to something that was only possible (until recently) to see in a sci-fi manga or movie was just stunning.

However, that feeling did not last very long as Issei began to noticed that the device was continuing to suck up everything, and not just what was in front of it, but also what was around it. Feeling a bit worried at what could possibly happen to him, Issei said, "Um, OK Lala, you can turn it off!"

As she looked at the device in the air, Lala cupped her chin in thought. "I wonder," she began as she observed her invention, "How do I turn this off?"

"Wait-YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT OFF?!" Issei cried out in terror. The pervert could then feel his feet lift off the ground causing him to grab the nearest object that was planted into the ground.

That, unfortunately, began to be lift into the air by the powerful suction ability of the octopus mecha as well. As he neared the impending doom that was the octopus, Issei lifted his arm that bore the Boosted Gear behind him and formed a small red orb in front of his hand. "DRAGON SHOT!" He then punched the orb as hard as he could, sending it right into a collision course with the device. Upon contact with the Go-Go Vaccum-kun, the attack caused the device to explode, sending everything it had sucked up flying everywhere.

This meant that Issei was no longer in danger of being sucked up. However, this meant there was nothing holding him up in the air which caused him to fall from twenty feet in the air right onto the ground. Screaming all the way down, the pervert landed belly flop style onto the ground, eliciting a grunt of pain.

Landing next to the grounded pervert, Lala nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry," she began, "It's just that was one of my earliest inventions and I just couldn't remember how to turn it off." His response was a raised hand giving her a thumb up, signaling that it was alright. Her face then shifted from nervous to serene joy as she continued saying, "But thank you Ise. Thank you so much for sticking up for me."

Pushing himself off the ground, Issei stood himself up on two shaky legs before sending the girl a smile. "It's fine. I mean, you should have a choice in this kind of decision right? I was just doing what I felt was right." The devil then looked around and noticed a distinct lack of suits. "Those two must have gotten blown away when I blew up that device."

Nodding at his words, Lala looked over the carnage her mecha had created before laughing once more. "It's fine. I'm sure those two won't be a problem anymore!"

"So…will you be fine on your own?"

Turning back to face the boy, Lala nodded cheerfully. "I believe so! I may not look like it, but I can handle myself pretty well!"

His face holding his feelings of concern, Issei asked, "Are you sure? My offer from before still stands."

"I'll be fine! But…I'd like to have that offer open."

Smiling once more, Issei pointed his thumb at himself before declaring, "Hey, if you ever need any help, just find me and I'll do everything I can to help."

Returning his smile at full force, the pink haired girl nodded as she replied, "OK!"

"Well," Issei began, "I better head hoooooom…" He never finished his sentence as his body gave up on him and he fell forward…

Face first into Lala's boobs.

Looking down at the boy who was face planting her breasts, Lala asked, "Do you need some help?"

"…Yes," was the muffled response.

* * *

Issei yawned as he walked down the streets.

Looking at the devil with concerned eyes, Asia asked, "Are you alright Ise-san?"

Shaking her head, the two's master replied, "He should have thought about that before going on a midnight jog last night."

Moaning at his master's response, Issei thought back to the events of the previous night: his meeting with Lala, the chase scene, Lala's revelation, her invention, his counter attack to stop said invention, and finally Lala dropping him off at his house. He had tried to sneak in through his window, but Rias was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and an accusing glare. Thankfully he was so tired that he faint once more; although this time his face hit the floor and not something soft. Deciding to go easy on him, Rias had pulled him into his bed and held him throughout the entire night. She was still upset when morning came.

As he thought back on last night, his thought went back to Lala. She said that she would be alright on her own, but he couldn't help but worry about her. She has the same kind of innocence that Asia has and this is an entirely new planet for her, some place she's never been; he hoped that she would be safe and come to him when she needed help.

"Um...Issei."

Turning around, the pervert looked at his younger brother, who felt that the ground was an interesting piece of artwork to stare at. Rito then looked up at the devil before looking downward once more. "I…I was wondering if we could talk."

Sensing what was about to happen, Rias turned towards the blonde and said, "Come on Asia, let's give these two some privacy." As if she knew what the red head was thinking, Asia nodded before following after the retreating senior.

Watching the two until they were gone, Issei turned back to his brother and asked, "OK, what do you want to-"

"Please help me confess!" Rito declared as he bowed to his brother.

This took Issei off guard for a couple of seconds before he recovered. Pointing to himself, Issei asked, "Y-you want me to help you confess?" The younger of the two nodded; his face completely red from embarrassment. "But...why-"

"I don't think I have the courage to do it and the universe being against me," Rito began, his face looking extremely saddened by his words, "I just feel if you could help me in a more personal way…" The boy trailed off, but his message was loud and clear: he wanted help and by Maou, Issei was gonna give it to him.

Cupping his chin, Issei began to think about what he could do to help his brother. He then snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. "I got it! Let's try to roleplay!"

Tilting his head in confusion, Rito looked at his brother as if he had grown another head. "Roleplay?"

"Yeah, I'll be you and you be Haruna-chan!"

"W-w-what?!" the orangish-brown haired boy stuttered. "B-but why-"

"Because, this way you can at least feel what it's like to hear those wrods. If you are the target, you can better understand what needs to be said." Processing his words, Rito nodded, understanding, or at least trying to understand where his brother was coming from. Nodding back to his brother, Issei closed his eyes and turned around. "Sairenji…no, Haruna-chan," he began, "I've had something to tell you for a while…"

As Rito watched his brother speak, he looked up in surprise to see a young lady float in between him and Issei. He was going to say something…

"I wanted to tell you, that ever since we met and talked, I've always felt something for you."

However, Issei had turned around and bowed right in front of Rito and the new girl as he said, "I love you and I want to be with you!"

The words hung in the air for a while before Issei opened his eyes and looked up…

…only to see the excited expression of Lala Deviluke, clad in her white clothing.

"LALA?!" the pervert exclaimed in utter shock. He had hoped to see her again soon, but this soon?

Lala then blushed as she clapped her hands together. "I knew you felt the same way!" she exclaimed in joy before jumping and latching onto his neck, "Alright then, I've decided!"

'Decided? Decided what,' was Issei's thoughts as he watched the girl hug him close.

"I've decided that you are the man I want to marry!"

Issei's mind shut down for a moment as he heard this…before it came back online and hit him full force. "EHHH?! MARRIED?! TO ME?!"

"Yep!" Lala said, "You are the one who understands me and I love you for that!"

"This is…um, this is, Rito a bit of help." However, as he looked over to try and get his brother's support, he noticed a distinct lack of younger brothers. Looking behind him, he noticed said brother running away from the scene at full force. "RITO?!"

"I'm sorry Issei!" Rito yelled over his shoulder, "I'll make it up to you! I swear it!"

He swore it? What was he supposed to do?

"Ooh, is that your little brother? When we get married, does that make me his big sister too?"

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

 **AN: So, chapter four! WE are on a roll! Seriously, I don't think I've ever had an update schedule this fast. But anyway, here we end the first chapter of the To Love Ru story and begin the true combo. Lala has been introduced to Issei, a fight broke out, and Issei is now Lala's fiance. So, yeah, that's happened.**

 **ARK. : Well I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to make the best balance between the two and am glad that I seem to be doing it so far. And is that foreshadow on Yui? Who knows? And as for power managing, I'll have to wait before I get into a major fight, but at his current level, Issei would not be able to fight Zastin and win. Later volumes, more than likely, but not now.**

 **Humlet: I'm glad that this is not what you really expected yet you still enjoyed it. I can't say much on Issei as I want to keep those secret and reveal it as it goes. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Hellifrit: Aw, you are going to make me blush. Thanks for the fav and follow!**

 **the Composcreator: Well, the difference between Issei and Rito are very high, especially once Gid gets his hands on some footage of Issei fighting a certain immortal Yakitori. And whether or not this is the manga or anime? I'm kind of cheating and taking elements from both in a way.**

 **TheLastNanaya: Why is too bad Rito was not born as Riko...oh. _Oh_.**

 **Well, I'll end it here. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Thankfully, finals are done and I am on break, so I should have a lot of time on my hands! So please, leave a review, go check out my other stories, and I will see you all in the next chatper! See ya!**

 **12/22: Update, I have gotten myself a beta and this chapter has been edited. Thanks very much dude! In any case, happy holidays!**


	5. Chapter 4: The (Un)Great Escape Of Love

**Chapter 4: The (Not So) Great Escape of Love**

Issei sighed tiredly as he looked out the window next to his desk. The past two days have possibly been the craziest days the pervert had ever experienced (or at least a contender for said spot). A space ship crashed into the school courtyard, an extremely beautiful girl from another planet landed in bathtub naked, while he was taking a bath no less, he then assisted said alien girl in running away from two black suit wearing aliens who were hunting her, said girl turned out to be some kind of princess from another planet who ran away because she was sick of her father pushing several suitors onto her, and he accidently confessed to said girl in his attempt to help his brother confess and now, according to her, he is engaged.

If one was to describe this ordeal they could say it was out of this world. They then would be punched for their awful pun.

As the teacher at the front of the room captivated every student's attention with her lecture on the English language, the brown haired pervert's thoughts turned to the events that happened nearly an hour prior.

 **Flashback:**

 _After Rito had disappeared from sight, Issei had managed to separate himself from the alien girl's grip. Stepping back a little, the boy looked at the jubilant girl with eyes radiating confusion and anxiety. "W-what do you mean we're en…en…en-"_

 _"Engaged?" Lala finished for the boy, oblivious to his crisis._

 _Nodding his head fervently he replied, "Yeah, that! What do you mean we're that?!"_

 _"It is as Lady Lala said," Peke replied, a hint of annoyance lacing her tone, "You proposed to Lady Lala and now you two are engaged. But, I do wonder…"_

 _This time it was Lala's turn to nod, only her nod was much more joyful. "Yep! I'm really glad that you thought the same as me Ise! After last night, I knew you had the same feelings I had."_

 _'Same feelings?!' the pervert thought, 'I only met you last night and the same goes for you! Is this one of those love at first sight things?!' Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Issei looked at Lala before saying, "Look, Lala, I-" His words were cut off as he realized where he was and where he was supposed to be. "Sh-crap!" the boy cursed. He then turned around and began to run the same direction his brother ran before turning back around and running back to the confused princess. "Lala, I have to go to school right now. I'll talk with about this whole thing after I get out, so please wait at my house!"_

 _Her head tilting a bit at his words, Lala then nodded as she gave the boy a smile. "Alright!"_

 _Smiling back, Issei switched his direction and resumed his run towards school while looking over his shoulders and yelling towards the girl, "I promise! After school!"_

 _However, if the boy had been a bit more aware, he would have noticed the small box that had fallen out of his book bag onto the street._

 **Present:**

The pervert could not help but sigh once more, this time in shame at running away from the situation like that. Yes he did have school that he needed to attend, but to leave a girl who mistook his words as a proposal for marriage? What kind of low level scum was he?

"Hyoudou-san."

Was it because he was afraid? Did he say an excuse and run away because he was scared of the idea of being engaged? What was there to be afraid about? One year ago, if this had happened to him, he would have accepted it and moved on…maybe. But why not now?

"Hyoudou-san."

Was it because…no, Issei did not even want to think about it. Shaking his head clear of those unwanted thoughts, a new theory occurred to the pervert: maybe he was sacred of taking advantage of Lala. Lala had an innocence to her that he felt compelled to protect and prevent from being corrupted. It reminded him of Asia in way and it only made him feel worse to know that the alien was mistaking his words for truth. 'Maybe…'

"HYOUDOU-SAN!"

The brown haired boy barely had time to react to his name being called as he felt something small yet hard hit him in the middle of his forehead. His head jerked back a bit and a small pain rang through in his head. Clutching his head, Issei looked in front of him to see everyone looking at him, with his classmates trying to prevent themselves from laughing out loud and his teacher giving him a scathing glare.

"Well now," the teacher said as she folded her arms, her glare not leaving the pervert, "Since I now have your attention, perhaps you would like to read the section I had just assigned?"

Issei looked like a deer caught in headlights with how wide his eyes were. His head moving down to gaze his book, sweat drops began to rapidly form and fall off his face. "Um…"

 **[It's page 205, third paragraph.]**

While he may have been startled a little, Issei turned to the page Ddraig had mentioned in his book and scanned for the paragraph. He then stood up and, albeit nervously, read the section in perfect English. Thank the Maous for language perception. 'And thank you Ddraig,' the boy thought in total gratification while he sat down in his desk, 'I would have been even more humiliated if you hadn't been listening.'

 **[Oh great. I, the great Red Dragon, the one whose name put fear into hearts of many, now resorted to recorder.]**

Issei could only sheepishly laugh in a low voice while rubbing the back of his head. His attention then shifted back to his teacher.

She looked at her book then back at Issei with a narrowed stare, causing Issei to squirm a bit in his chair. Sighing, she closed her eyes and turned away before saying, "Please try to look like you are paying attention next time Hyoudou-san." With her two cent said, she turned back to her book and resumed her lecture.

The pervert could only sigh in resignation. Looking at his back, Asia sent the boy a worried stare; Yui secretly looked over his shoulder at the obviously troubled boy before turning back around. Dropping his right cheek onto his propped up right hand, Issei watched the teacher give her lecture as he thought, 'Can today get anymore hectic?'

* * *

"Ah, that must be that school thing Ise talked about!"

As the lovable pervert was mulling over the earlier events and his actions in said events, one had to wonder where Lala was. After Issei had run away, the alien princess immediately noticed the wrapped box that the boy had accidently dropped. When she went over to pick up, she saw that it was apparently holding Earth food or sorts, making her assume that this was Issei's lunch.

Now, her first instinct was to follow Issei and return his lunch to him. However, he said he would talk to her after he got back from his school thing and asked her to please wait at his home. So she began to compare to the two options until a realization came to her: she had no idea when his school thing would end.

So, Lala decided to bring the brown haired boy's lunch back to him. The only real problem was that she had no idea where this school was. Thankfully she had created the Anti-Gravity wing system so she could scan the city from the sky. Though, it was strange how no person looked up because if they were to do so they would see a pink haired girl clad in white clothes flying through the air with black devil wings attached to her large hat. That would have been quite the story to tell at work.

After about a few hour of flying through the air (most of which was just exploring the city), Lala had finally managed to locate the route Issei had taken. This led her to the large building that she was currently approaching. With a smile on her face, Lala began her descent to the ground, intention in mind.

Deciding that now was the best time as any, Peke spoke up, "Lady Lala, are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?" she asked.

"Well…about marrying that Earthling?"

Lala's smile did not even falter upon hearing her companion's question. "Ise? Of course I'm sure Peke!"

While her creator sounded completely confident in her choice, Peke was unsure about her answer. "Lady Lala, I don't really have to remind you but you are the first princess of the Planet Deviluke, the kingdom that reigns over the entire universe. If he marries you, the first princess, then the Earthling called Ise-"

"Peke," Lala interrupted, "don't worry about it. Just let me do what I want." While her tone had cheerful, there was a sense of finality in it that stopped Peke from saying anything more. As her conversation ended, the pink haired girl's feet touched the ground of the school's courtyard. Looking around she saw several Earthlings, mostly females, wearing a uniform similar to Issei's, meaning that this had to be the right place. The alien then head straight into the large building, where everyone was looking at her.

"So cute! She's a real top class beauty!"

"Her features…is she a foreigner like Gremory-senpai?"

"Has to be, I mean, look at her clothes!"

"And is that a…tail?"

"An accessory probably. But look at her boobs!"

"Eh."

Looking around, Lala put her hand up to her mouth and began to yell, "Ise! Ise, where are you? Come out!"

Just as the girl was oblivious to how everyone was looking at her, everyone was oblivious to what she was saying as they looked at her in awe. However, Peke did notice this and laughed at the sight of the simple minded Earthlings. 'Fufufu, Lady Lala's beauty is too much for these Earthlings to handle. Well, that is expected; Lady Lala did inherit her beauty from her majesty who is said to be the most beautiful woman in the universe.'

"Ise!" Lala frowned as her calls were not getting her any closer to finding her savior and fiancé. She then noticed three girls who were talking amongst themselves.

"So, did you get Asia?"

"No, she is busy feeding her boyfriend."

"Oh! Little Asia gets to feed her darling Ise? That has to be a dream for her!"

Upon hearing the name of the Earthling, the alien walked right up to girls. When the three noticed the approaching girl, Lala raised her hand and smiled at them while saying, "Hi! Do you know where I can find Ise?"

This caused the three girls before her to pause for a bit before the brown haired girl with glasses asked, "You're…looking for Ise? Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yep!" Lala replied happily.

"Brown hair, matching eyes, about this high," the blonde haired girl asked, raising her hand to the same height Issei stood at.

"Uh huh!"

"Weird looking face, smiles when he looks at your boobs. That Ise?" the black haired girl with glasses asked.

Once more, Lala nodded as she smiled at the question. "Yep! I'm looking for that Ise!"

The three girls then looked amongst each other before giving each other a smile the Cheshire Cat would be proud of. They turned back towards the clueless pink haired girl before the brown haired girl said, "We know where he is. Right Risa, Mio?" Her two friends nodded at the unspoken plan the three had decided upon. Meanwhile, Lala was just ecstatic to know that she was going to be able to find Issei. Peke on the other hand…

'Why do I feel that this is going to end terribly?'

* * *

A few minutes ago, the lunch bell had just rung and Issei was glad to have a small break to gather his thoughts. School had been a pain with so many thoughts going through his mind. Letting out a small sigh, the pervert reached into his bag. 'Welp, if I think about it now, maybe what I did was the best option. Being apart for this long should let the shock settle and let us gather our-' However, the boy's thoughts died as his hand rummaged through his bag at a fast pace. 'I'm sure it is here…I know that I put it right-' He then lifted his bag up to look directly into his bag.

All he saw he was an empty bag.

'Where's my lunch?!' the pervert thought in worry. 'I know I put it right in my bag this morning before I-' His thoughts died once more as the scene from earlier replayed in his mind. 'I dropped it when I left Lala!' A feeling despair washing over him, the boy's head connected with a loud noise.

Watching her crush with concern, Asia walked up to the devil before asking, "Is there something wrong Ise-san?"

"Oh," Issei began, his head turning onto its side so that he was facing the blonde, "I just accidently dropped my lunch on the way here. Don't worry about it Asia." His head then turned back to its original position in a depressing manner.

Pouting at the boy's attitude, the girl looked down at her own lunch before an idea hit her. Of course this idea did cause her face to redden a bit, but she was resolved to commit to her idea. "U-um, if you don't mind then…would you like to share my lunch?"

Turning his head so quickly that one could swear they heard it crack, the pervert looked up at his metaphorical angel with hopeful eyes. "Do…do you really mean it?" he asked in an anticipative tone.

Asia smiled at the boy's question as she nodded. "Yes," she said, "I wouldn't mind."

The moment he heard the words leave her mouth, Issei sat up in his seat and turned his body towards the girl. His once depressed expression became a jubilant smile that lit up the room. "Thank you very much Asia!" Said girl smiled as she watched the move a couple of desks so that she could sit down.

When the two were finally situated, Asia picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and smiled at the boy as she said, "Say 'ah'."

Smiling his goofy grin, Issei mimicked the girl's words and allowed her to feed him. As he chewed the food, a wave of flavor washed over his taste buds. "So good," he mumbled while still chewing while ignoring all the glares sent to him from every guy in the room.

Asia smiled at the boy as she reached in and picked up a piece of meat from the bento and raised it to her mouth…before she realized that she had fed Issei with the same set of chopsticks. If she put the food in her mouth, it would be like an indirect kiss with the boy across from her. 'A…kiss…with Ise-san?' The thought alone caused her face to turn scarlet from embarrassment. Quickly putting her chopsticks down, the blonde grabbed her blushing face and shook her head side to side trying to clear away the sinful thoughts. 'No, no, no! I can't do it!' She then put her hands together as if she was about to pray. "Oh Lord in Heaven, please forgivAH!" Of course, Asia had forgotten that praying to the Biblical God would only cause her to have headaches.

Seeing the girl in pain, Issei rose an eyebrow, but didn't make a move. He knew what Asia had just done and knew the results of her actions. However, he did lean over and ask, "Are you OK?"

With his attention no back onto her, Asia turned back to face the boy and waved her hands in is face as she said, "I-I-I'm fine, thank you for asking Ise-san! Let's get back to lunch! Say 'ah'!"

Issei could only look at the girl in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and opening his mouth once more.

Watching the two eat a few desks away, Yui frowned. The fact that Asia and Issei were sharing the same lunch and the same chopsticks was completely indecent and shameful. But, she did sympathize with the fact that Issei had forgotten his lunch. Looking down at her own bento, a stray thought went through her mind, 'What if I had offered to share my lunch first?' However, the moment she thought this, the black haired girl's face blushed a shade darker than the blonde's face did. 'No, that is completely shameful! I could never do something like that!'

As the two devils tried to eat lunch, Aika poked her head through the door and scanned the room. When she located the person she set out to find, a smile broke out on her face. "Oi, Hyoudou," she called out across the room.

Looking over Asia, the boy's happy mood turned a bit sour upon the sight of one of his mortal enemies. "What?" he called back, a little upset that his and Asia's time had been interrupted.

Still donning her mischievous smile, the brunette replied, "I hate to break up your little date with Asia ("Aika it's not like that!"), but you have some girl out here looking for you."

Both devils looked at Aika in confusion before looking at each other. Issei was the first to react as he got out of his seat and made his way over to Aika, who was still grinning, with Asia following behind him. The two then proceeded to follow the glasses wearing girl down the hall. However, the brown haired boy froze in place as he looked further down the hall; he saw what appeared to be Mio and Rise talking with-

"Ise!"

With his eyes threatening to bulge right out of their sockets in due to shock, Issei watched as the pink haired alien ran towards him and pounced onto him. When she landed on him, it took a lot of Issei's strength to keep himself from falling backwards. The feeling of her breasts against his chest almost caused his brain to do a complete shutdown. Thankfully, through sheer will power, the devil looked down at the jubilant girl and asked, "L-Lala, what are you doing here?!"

Looking up at her fiancé, the princess replied back with, "You dropped your lunch on the street so I came to return it!" She then held up the wrapped up object stunning Issei a bit.

However…

"Hey…Ise," Matsuda, who had just suddenly appeared with Motohama next to him, began, "Who is that beauty? And why is she so close to you like that?" As he asked this, the two sent their friend a glare that made Issei look away while scratching his chin.

"Well…uh…"

Lala, oblivious to the current situation, looked at the two boys and said, "I'm Lala, Ise's fiancé!"

That single sentence rang though the entire hallway. Upon hearing the mysterious girl's final word, every student became quiet. It was so quiet that it made Issei a bit nervous. 'Come on,' he thought, 'Somenoe say something!'

"Ise-san…"

'Except Asia! Please not Asia!' Turning his head, the brown haired boy looked down at the blonde; her cheeks were puffed and she was pouting at him. But what stood out the most were the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Y-you went and…and…and got…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she looked down at her feet, ready to cry almost.

Predicting the girl's actions, Issei, with Lala still hanging off of him, waved his hands around while saying, "N-no Asia, it's not what it looks like! There is a simple answer to this-"

"GET HIM!"

Stopping his sentence, the boy's head whipped up and upon looking in front of him, his eyes widened in fear. Charging at him, with his two pals in the front, was every single second year male and they all had eyes that would scare away a bull. The group had one target in their sights: Issei Hyoudou.

Realizing the impending doom, the pervert grabbed Asia and Lala's hands and began to run down the hallway in the attempt to get away from the rampaging group of boys.

Looking behind her, Lala then asked, "Why are they so angry?"

Without looking back at the girl, Issei replied, "Because you told them that you were my fiancé!" Thanks to being a devil, outrunning the angry mob was no problem. However…

"A dead end?!"

Reaching the end of the hallway and having no other place to go was a problem. With his back literally against the wall, Issei heard the angry mob's chants to hang him get closer and closer as the second went by. On his right, Asia was on her knees praying for the lord to save them before receiving a headache in return for her actions. On his left, Lala just looked confused at what the problem was, having no idea that it was her words that incited Issei's impending doom.

Then, a thought struck Issei like a bolt of lightning. Turning towards the pink haired girl, Issei, with a new sense of hope plastered onto his face, asked, "Lala, you still have that bracelet that can teleport people anywhere right? The Warp-Warp Pyon-kun?"

Lala tilted her head in confusion at the boy's words until she realized what he was saying, "You mean Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun?"

"Yeah that!" the boy replied, his head nodding enthusiastically, "You can use that can get us out of here right?" As the boy was saying this, Asia looked up at the two in confusion since she had no idea what this Warp-kun was or much less who this girl was.

"I can," she began, "But since we're getting married I can start living with you right?"

Both devils looked at the girl with disbelieved looks on their faces when she asked this. Hearing the oncoming storm, Issei yelled, "I already made that offer! You can live with us! Just please get us out of here!"

Smiling a little, the princess took out her D-Dial and pressed a button on it. A light shined through the screen and the device Lala had previously used to escape her father's men appeared in her hand. She turned towards Issei and smiled as she held the device up. "Alright," she exclaimed jubilantly, "We're all ready to go! Peke, I leave everything else to you!"

"Of course Lady Lala," the costume robot replied.

Hearing the mob get closer and closer, Issei grabbed Asia and Lala and pulled them into him, surprising both girls. While Asia's face became completely crimson, Lala just smiled at the boy's actions; whether she was confused by his actions or happy, only she knew. Closing his eyes, Issei yelled, "Lala, do it now!"

Pushing the button on the device, Lala smiled as she exclaimed, "Let's go! Warp!" Then, a blinding light covered the three and then…they were gone.

Finally, as the mob arrived, the group of angry boys stopped as their fury was replaced with confusion. Two of the Perverted Trio looked around to find their third member only to see that him along with the two girls were gone. "Where'd they go?"

Meanwhile, outside the school, Peke, holding Asia and Issei's clothes, looked in through a window at the boys. "…" She then flew away to begin her search for her mistress, leaving the group looking around in confusion.

* * *

As Rias sipped her tea, she looked out the window from her seat. "To think, everyone is acting like nothing happened."

Akeno nodded at her King's words as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Indeed, what with a space ship crashing in the middle of the courtyard and an explosion downtown, you think the other students would be nervous or would be chatting about it."

"It helps that we altered the memory to make it seem like some kind of show. But still, where did that spaceship come from?" At her own question, Rias rested her face against the backside of her propped up arm. "Then there was that explosion. Could it be some kind of attacking faction? Stray Devil? Fallen? Angel? It just makes no sense."

Thinking on the red head's words, Akeno gave her own piece, "Perhaps it was not supernatural in origin at all. Maybe it was just some human who did something stupid like cause a crash?"

The heiress sighed at the black haired beauty's words. "You may be right. Whatever it was, it's out of our hands now. My brother has already been informed and he will take over."

Akeno nodded once more at her friend's words before a sly smile grew upon her face. "By the way, how goes your progress with Ise-kun?"

Sending the girl a quick glare, Rias stood up from her desk and made her way to one of the couches. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Lying is not good Rias. You need to be more honest with your feelings."

"Says the girl who attempted to steal my Ise's first and claim to want to have an affair with him."

The Priestess of Thunder shrugged playfully at her master's accusations. "What can I say, I just think he's adorable. And what he did against Raiser…it made me a bit hot."

Resisting the temptation of a twitching eyebrow, Rias turned around and nearly pouted at her friend before crying out, "Well you know what, he's my servant and I will take my time however-"

The devil's words were cut off however as a bright light began to fill the room, causing both girls to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the brightness. They then heard something hit the ground, accompanied by a pain grunt of sorts. As the light died down, the devils looked down. However, they both looked at what was on the floor in disbelief, with Rias in pure shock and Akeno in pure amusement.

As he hit the floor back first, Issei grunted in pain. He then felt something on top of him that felt amazing yet familiar. Opening his eyes, those very eyes widened in shock as his face became redder than a tomato. Lying on top of him was both Lala and Asia. Now that would not be a problem; the problem was that they were both lacking any kind of clothing whatsoever.

The two girls moaned a little and they began to shift on top of his body, causing blood to drip down the pervert's nose. When they opened their eyes, they came face to face with the pervert who was smiling his trademark perverted smile while also attempting to look away. Asia, confused at the boy's actions, looked down before her own face matched the hair color of her King. She squeaked a bit before leaning up and covering herself. Lala on the other hand…

"Escape success!" She was rather nonchalant about the fact that her bare body was being looked at by a boy her age who just also happens to be without clothes. And she was still on top of Issei; whether this was because she just didn't want to move or was completely oblivious, Issei really didn't know, but he was enjoying the feeling…and he also felt ashamed because he felt like he was taking advantage of Lala.

"Y-yeah," Issei nervously said in reply, "B-but, why are we-" He cut himself off as he remembered what Lala had said the previous night about the device.

Finally getting off the boy (much to his disappointment), Lala said, "Don't you remember, it can only teleport living units. Also, I can't specify where we get sent."

'Yeah,' Issei thought with a sheepish laugh, 'But as fatal as those flaws are, it did come in handy when we needed it-'

"Ise?"

Said boy froze at his name being called by a voice he recognized instantly. Slowly, almost like a robot, Issei turned his head to the side and upwards to see the faces of his master and her Queen. His face only grew more red as he realized where they were looking judging by their own growing blush.

"I-Ise, how did you…and without…"

"Ara ara ara, Ise-kun, aren't you the bold one."

His face darkened in the shade of red as he heard the girl's words, but he did manage to resist the urge to yelp in fear at being seen naked like he accidently did with Asia. 'Is this what it is like being looked at when I'm changing?' he thought, mortified in a way. He then noticed how their gaze shifted from him…to the pink haired girl sitting in front of him and then back to him. However, this time Rias' expression was much more annoyed and a lot darker.

"Ise," she began slowly in a tone that sent a shiver down the brown haired boy's back, "Who is this girl and why are you, her, and Asia all naked?"

"Um," he began carefully, sweat slowly beginning to fall from his forehead, "How do I explain this?"

"Lady Lala!"

Everyone's head turned to see a small white robot fly in from the open window carrying a bunch of clothes.

The pink haired girl smiled at the sight of her companion. "Peke! You found us!"

The robot nodded her head as she flew over to the three bare individuals and the two stunned girls. "Yes, it wasn't hard to find you as I saw the light flash from your invention outside the window." She then turned towards Issei, who was looking at her like she was some kind of savior, and handed him his clothes. "Here you are Lord Issei." The boy numbly took his clothes before the realization of what Peke had called him sunk in. She then turned towards the blushing blonde, who quickly took her clothes and rushed behind the other couch to change back into her clothes. With her cargo gone, the costume robot turned back to her creator and said, "Are you ready Lady Lala?"

The princess nodded as she stood up, causing a bigger nose bleed for poor Issei. "Alright Peke, dress mode!"

With the command said, Peke lit up as she said, "Change form!" Another bright light temporarily blinded every single devil in the room. When it died down, Lala was once more in her normal outfit.

Rias, who had finally recovered from her small shock, looked at the girl with equal parts confusion and caution and asked, "Who…are you?"

Looking at the crimson haired girl, Lala gave a smile that made the lights from earlier look tame in how bright they were. "I'm Lala from the Planet Deviluke!"

A hard silence filled the room at the alien's statement. Issei was looking from girl to girl, nervous as he did so. Rias stood there looking at the pink haired girl, eyes wide from shock, body stiff as a board. Asia looked over the couch, staring at the new girl in confusion. Akeno merely giggled in amusement. No one knew what to say next.

Then, the door opened and both Kiba and Koneko entered. "Hello Buchou, Akeno," the blond knight began, oblivious to what was going before he walked in, "I hope you don't mind a little-whose this?"

Issei sighed and laid back onto the floor. 'I fucking jinxed myself, didn't I?'

* * *

 **AN: Hey, another chapter in another week. The rate at which I write this is scary. This is the longest story I've done in my time as a writer. But anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I felt that this was the best place to leave this chapter off. So, Lala made her way to Kuoh Academy and hell is already being risen. Every guy wants to now kill Issei because he is in a position any guy would want to be in and he is now going to have to explain to Rias, Asia, and Akeno that he is now engaged to an alien princess whose father can easily blow up the Earth. So yeah, there is a phrase we at Spacebattles like to use: Being Issei is suffering. But anyway, I also realize that Zastin has yet to make his appearance. Well, wait til the next chapter. But anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **duskrider: Where do things go on from here? Who knows, but it will be chaotic hopefully. And as for his family learning about the supernatural...mwahaha.**

 **Hellifrit: To be fair, if Issei has sex with Lala Gid would probably be all like, "That be him! Here you go! Here's my job! Now I get to have some free time!"**

 **GUEST Q: Ah, the humor of coincidences. It is an art in its own way when one thinks about it.**

 **ARK. : Well, hopefully it will go well. But as for the true meeting, next chapter. And concerning the Devilukes becoming a major power, I'll leave that until I get to the peace summit.**

 **Humlet: I don't have a beta at the moment and the people I've been trying to get in contact with haven't answered back. When they do and hopefully help me fix my mistakes, I'll go back and update those chapters. But I do hope you stick around and keep up with the story.**

 **TheLastNanaya: Issei receiving the lucky pervert moments...hmm, perhaps. And I will say it right now, as for Rito becoming Riko, I don't think it will happen, or at least permanently.**

 **Wargame-sama: Because it is inevitable? Hahahahaha, add in Azazel's gender bend ray to the mix and there is going to be some huge chaos.**

 **sks: Well thank you for thinking this is awesome. As for Nana and Mome, I'll keep that a secret until they show up. But I will say this, Momo and Issei are going to get along swimmingly.**

 **Well, that is all I really have to say. The only thing I can say is thanks to all who are supporting this story and I hope you guys continue to support me in the future. So leave a review, go back and check my other fics out, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay toasty, stay you my friends.**


	6. Chapter 5: Explinate and Contemplate

**Chapter 5: Explanations and Contemplations**

"So," Rias began as she looked at the smiling pink haired girl sitting on the couch in front of her of desk. It had been nearly a few hours ago when Issei, Asia, and the girl her focused was completely centered on had landed in the club room completely naked. Before the heiress could even think about questioning her servant, much less the girl in question, some kind of robot appeared and then transformed into the mystery girl's clothes. The girl then went onto say how she was from some other planet.

At that point, Rias decided that everything was happening too fast and she needed a while to process what she had heard. So it was decided that the girl would be questioned after school. Thankfully, Issei, through some strange manner, had managed to convince the excitable girl to stay in the club room with the promise of showing her around Kuoh on his next day off. She had accepted the deal and told the pervert that she would not move from the clubroom.

By the time the devils had returned, they found that the girl had kept her end of the bargain and had not once left the room. This irked Rias in some ways; for one thing, this meant that Issei was going to be showing this new girl around town, kind of like a date. What also irked her was how she greeted the boy upon his entry into the room: she pounced on him, his face colliding with her breasts. Issei's reaction was a mixture of his usual perverseness and a feeling of anxiety. One small cough had managed to get the boy to his senses and also separate him from the mysterious girl.

Speaking of the current Red Dragon Emperor, Issei was sitting right next to the pink haired girl, his posture nervous as the attention of everyone in the room was focused on him and the jubilant girl next to him. Sitting next to him was Asia, giving him an adorable pout.

"Your name is Lala Satalin Deviluke," the red head said carefully.

Hearing her name, the girl named Lala nodded while saying, "Yep, that's me!"

"And you come from the…planet Deviluke," Rias continued, a sense of hesitation as she said the word planet, "is that correct?"

Once again, the pink haired girl nodded. "That's right!"

"Not to mention you are the first child of the King of said planet." Closing her eyes, the devil took a moment to take a deep breathe before asking, "Everything I have said, that is all true, correct?"

"Yep!" Lala exclaimed, her smile not faltering an inch.

The red head stared at the girl for a few seconds before sighing tiredly. Lala watched the girl in confusion, tilting her head a little. Rubbing her temple, Rias turned back away before saying, "I'm sorry, it's just…this is all a bit hard to take in."

'Was that how I was when everything got dumped on me?' Issei thought as he watched his master, sending her a look of pity.

"What's so hard about it?" the alien girl asked, unable to understand the red head's plight.

Rias looked back at Lala before replying, "It's just...while I don't doubt that you are an alien, what with your unusual tail and your companion…Peke was it?"

"That is correct," said robot replied, still in hat form.

"Right, Peke," the devil continued, "What I have a hard time understanding is why did you come here to Earth? I mean, what is here on Earth that wasn't on your planet?"

At this question, Lala frowned a bit. "I ran away from home!" she exclaimed. Everyone went quiet at this answer. Aside from the boy next to her who had already learned of her situation, nobody was expecting the answer the pink haired girl gave.

Furrowing an eyebrow, Rias sent a questioning gaze towards Lala as she asked, "You…ran away from home?" Once more, the alien nodded her head at the question eliciting another sigh from the red head. "Why would you just run away from home?"

"Because I was sick of all the marriage interviews daddy was forcing me to have!" Lala exclaimed once more, an upset pout forming on her face in response to thinking back on the countless interviews with complete strangers.

This statement caused Rias to do a double take. "Marriage…interviews?"

Nodding vigorously at the question, Lala said, "Mmhm, daddy was pushing all these suitors onto me and telling me to pick one. I was sick of the constant interviews and the whole thing. So I ran away."

"But…why Earth of all places?" That was the million dollar question here.

"Well," the pink haired girl began, her pout transforming back into a sheepish smile, "I was looking for a planet to hide out from the guys who were chasing me and Earth was the closest. But, on my way down to Earth, my ship got shot and I had to use the emergency eject."

As she listened to this, a thought came to the heiress causing her eyes to widen. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that it was your ship that crashed into the courtyard yesterday?!"

"I guess," Lala replied, still giving her sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head nervously, "but I really don't know what happened to it after I ejected. But if it is mine, I can start repairing it."

Leaning back in her chair, Rias placed her forehead into her palm and said, "And I'm guessing that you were also partially responsible for the explosion that happened last night."

"Uh Buchou…"

Hearing her title, the girl shifted her gaze onto her perverted pawn, who was currently shifting nervously in his seat, attracting the attention of the others. The boy looked at her quickly before looking away; she could literally see the sweat bullets run down his face as if they were in a marathon. "That was…actually me, her, and the guys who were chasing us."

Rias looked at the boy for a few seconds before letting out another sigh. She was doing that a lot today. "What happened?" she asked wearily, not really wanting to know.

"Well…you remember last night when I, uh…I said that there was a naked girl in the bathtub." Upon seeing his master nod, Issei gave a side glance to the pink haired girl who was looking at him with a jubilant smile adorning her face. "That was Lala. She uh, used the same device that teleported us into the clubroom."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "She used a device…that teleported her to the bathtub…naked?"

Laughing at the red head's words, Lala said, "Yeah, Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can't teleport anything that is not living and I can't choose where I get sent."

Hearing the fatal flaws of the alien's device, Akeno could not help but giggle to herself; if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that would have been some kind of pranking device. Her master on the other hand merely sighed at this explanation. "That…nevermind." She couldn't bring herself to comment any more on what she had heard. Looking back at her pawn, the red head gestured for him to continue his story.

Nodding at her request, Issei continued his story, "So, after she landed in the bathtub and you guys left, I found her in my bedroom with a…a…" Thinking back on the events of last night, the brown haired boy could not help but smile perversely as he remembered the state Lala was in when he came upon her in his bedroom. He was so in his little world he did not notice the people staring at him.

Akeno was giggling, Kiba smiled in amusement as he shook his head, Rias sighed with the smallest hint of a ghost smile, and Asia pouted. Koneko just glared at the boy and said, "He's thinking something perverted again. You're the worst."

Thankfully, Issei realized where he was and shook his head before apologizing quickly. Lala just looked at him in a confused manner; she had no idea what he was apologizing for. The white haired girl had mentioned something about him being perverted.

"So anyway," the pervert continued, the smallest hint of blush adorning his face, "She was sitting on my bed, then Peke came, and then these two large guys wearing matching suits came in. One of them grabbed her hand and I…I uh…"

Raising her eyebrow quizzically, Rias asked, "You did what Ise?"

"I…punched the guy in the face, picked Lala up, and ran out of the house with her."

Everyone just stared at the boy when he said this; Lala looked at the boy with an expression that matched a child on Christmas. Being the first to recover, Akeno once more giggled as she said, "Arara, that certainly is our Ise-kun. Playing the role of a knight in shining armor for the young girl in distress."

Hearing the black haired girl's words, Rias shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips before straitening. "And then?" she asked curiously.

Scratching the back of his neck, the brown haired boy replied, "Well, then I ran down the street with her away from the two guys chasing us, I made a turn into the downtown area, then the guy threw a tanker at us-"

"Wait a minute!" the boy's King exclaimed, causing him and every other devils in the room to jump slightly at the sudden interruption. Standing up behind her desk, Rias looked at the boy before asking, "One of those two men threw a tanker at you two?"

"Well," Issei nervously begun, trying to avoid eye contact with the red head's concern filled eyes, "he technically threw it behind us and it exploded which sent us flying forward."

"And then Ise grew these black wings like my Anti-Gravity Wing system and protected me before we crashed into some large pole!" Lala exclaimed as she leaned in and captured her savior's right arm, squishing it into her breasts. Although his arm was in a wonderful spot all things considered, Issei's expression was a mixture of his usual perverseness along with a hint of anxiety. As the pink haired girl hugged his arm, all he could do was laugh nervously while scratching his cheek; he then felt a twinge of pain in his leg. Looking to his left, he saw a pouting Asia pinching his leg while tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Rias on the other had had to use every ounce of will power to resist the urge to twitch her eyebrow at the sight before her. Deciding to put an end to it, she coughed loud enough to get the trio's attention before saying, "So that was what you meant earlier. And I am going to assume you tried to use your wings to slow down your flight." Her answer was an ashamed nod; she guessed that the word 'tried' was the key point here. Sighing once more, Rias looked at the two before shaking her head. "That at least clears up both problems from yesterday. And since you two appear to be fine, I don't think I have to worry about the aftereffects of that tanker explosion. So Issei, please continue."

Nodding at the request, Issei continued his story, "After the tanker exploded, we ran to the park, but the two guys still chased us down. Lala then pulled out some kind of phone-"

"My D-Dial!" Lala interrupted as she pulled said device out to show everyone in the room, "This allows me to retrieve any invention I've made in the past along with other things!"

"…right, she pulled out her D-Dial and then summoned this large mecha octopus which began to suck up everything, including those two guys."

The red head leaned in, anxious to hear what came next in the story. "And then?"

Looking away from the girl's gaze, the pervert nervously scratched his cheek as he replied, "I uh…kind of had to blow it up."

"…What?" Rias asked after a moment of hesitation.

Lala laughed at the question, but not in a malicious way; she laughed in a way that seemed just like a child who was carefree about everything. "Well, since I made the Go-Go Vacuum-kun a long time ago, I kind of forgot how to turn it off."

The costume robot nodded at her mistress' response. "Indeed and because of that her invention began to suck up everything in sight. It almost sucked up Lord Issei. However, I and Lady Lala were not expecting him to destroy her invention."

"Yep!" the pink haired girl exclaimed happily as she threw her hands into the air as if to mimic an explosion of sorts. "He was all like 'Dragon Shot' and then he blew up Go-Go Vacuum-kun! It was really cool!"

"Uh yeah, sure," said boy replied, embarrassed from the praise from the beauty. "Well um, after that, Lala and I parted ways."

Leaning back in her chair, Rias closed her eyes and nodded at her servant's words. "Alright, I think I understand why you were so tired last night and why you were gone." Her eyes then opened and shifted onto Lala, who was merely smiling as if nothing was wrong with the world. "But that still doesn't explain why you are still here and why you had to use that teleportation device."

"Well you see Buchou," Issei began nervously, "That is uh…"

"It is the biggest story that the second years are talking about," Kiba said, trying to help his fellow peerage member out. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect.

"Biggest story?" the red head asked, her eyebrow furrowing in wonder.

"Well…"

"It's nothing!" the pervert exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to where the blond knight sat. Wrapping an arm around his comrade's shoulder, Issei pulled the other boy close to him while nervously laughing. "Kiba's just talking about something totally unrelated! Hahaha!" He then leaned in close to Kiba's face and glared at while he whispered, "Don't make the situation any more complicated."

Looking at the interaction between the two boys, Rias turned her attention over to Asia. "Asia," she began, immediately grabbing both the blonde and the brown haired boy's attention, "do you mind telling me about this story all the second years are talking about?"

Looking up at her crush, Asia pouted a bit before she turned to the red head and said, "Well, everyone is talking about how Ise-san is…is…is…engaged."

The heiress frowned before she leaned in a bit and said, "I'm sorry Asia, but what was that?"

"Ise-san is…engaged."

While louder than last time, it was still hard to hear the girl; it was almost as if she was trying not to say the word. "One more time Asia, please. I need to know. Ise is what?"

The blonde grabbed her skirt by its edge before small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "ISE-SAN IS ENGAGED TO LALA-SAN!"

The loud answer was enough to startle anyone in the room, but the answer itself was what caused everyone to go silent. Every devil, apart from Asia, Issei, and Kiba, looked at the blonde with blank faced expressions. Asia was pouting; Kiba sent the pervert an apologetic smile, and Issei? He was too busy covering his face in embarrassment and anxiety.

The only other person in the room to react was Lala, who smiled and nodded at the blonde's words. "Yep!" the girl exclaimed jubilantly, "Ise proposed to me this morning and said he wanted to be with me!"

Akeno was the first to recover, covering her mouth to stop the fit of giggles threatening to spill from her mouth; this forced her to look away, though her shaking body told the entire story. Koneko just looked from Issei to Lala and back to the boy while still eating her snack. Issei groaned; 'Why me?' he thought as he removed his hands from his face, revealing a look of anguish. He then felt an enormous wave of power hit his body. Looking over his shoulder, the pervert's eyes widened in fear at the sight before him.

Still sitting in her desk, Rias' Power of Destruction began to cover her entire body while her bangs hid her eyes. However, Issei still saw her mouth; it was just a straight line, showing no emotion, but he was no fool. It was quite clear that the red head was not happy.

"Ise," she said slowly with no emotion, "do you mind telling me how in a single day you became engaged to a girl from another planet?" The heiress then turned her face sharply towards the boy, revealing not only her eyes, but also a small angry glimmer in said eyes.

"B-b-b-buchou wait!" Issei exclaimed, holding his hand in front of him as if he was asking her to stop, "I can explain, I swear!"

"Then. Explain."

The boy then shot to his feet and told her the entire story: Rito's plea to help him, their small roleplay, Lala's sudden appearance, and so on. The more she heard, the less power Rias radiated from her body. By the time he had finished his explanation, the heiress' expression had softened into one of understanding. She then looked at Lala, who was rather confused at what was going on, before closing her eyes. "I see," she began. The red head then opened her eyes once more and looked at the boy in front of her before she said, "I'll let you handle this problem seeing as this is yours." Issei nodded at his master's words with a flame of determination burning his eyes. Rias then looked back over to the pink haired girl before she asked, "Lala, do you have a place to stay while on Earth?" She more than likely knew the answer.

Smiling at the question, Lala pointed at the pervert and said, "Ise said that I could live with him."

Sparing the sheepish looking boy a stare, Rias sighed once more before looking back at the alien. "Alright then, with that out of the way…" The red head turned to look at Akeno, who had finally managed to calm down her laughing fit. "Akeno, I need you to take a few measurements."

The girl nodded at the King's words, Akeno walked over to Lala and said, "Lala-san, do you mind coming with me for a few minutes?"

Lala tilted her head in confusion at the older girl's request. "Why?" she asked.

"I will inform you later," the crimson haired girl replied, "I know it is a strange request, but it is important."

The next few seconds were spent with the alien looking quizzically at the red head before smiling and nodding her head. "OK!" she exclaimed and stood up off the couch. She then let the raven haired girl lead her to the other side of the clubroom where Akeno pulled the curtain and covered the entire area off from sight.

Issei merely looked at where the two walked to before turning back to the smiling red head. "Um Buchou, what are-"

"It's a secret," she said, winking at the boy as she said this.

The boy had no response to this; the only thing he could do was stare blankly at his master. 'A secret?' he thought while he cupped his chin, 'Why would she needs take to measurements-'

"Alright Lala-san," Akeno's voice said, breaking the pervert out of his thoughts, "I'm going to need you to undress."

Issei's head did a double take as he stared at the curtain.

"OK!" the voice of Lala responded enthusiastically, "Peke, I'm going to need you to change back to your normal form."

"Very well Lady Lala." A bright light then shined behind the curtain, briefly showing the two girls. If the boy had to guess, he would have to say that bright light was Peke changing out of her form.

Akeno giggled from behind the barrier. "Arara, I think you are as big as Rias' when she was your age."

Hearing these words, blood began to trickle down the boy's nose while a perverse smile began to grow on his face. 'She's completely…behind…oh man-' However, upon thinking such thought, Issei shook his head furiously to clear away those thoughts. 'No, she's too much like Asia, I can't take advantage of her!'

"Ise-san," said blonde began with concerned filled eyes, "what's wrong?"

"…He's thinking something perverted again," Koneko replied in her monotonic yet scathing voice.

The pervert deflated a bit while his master sighed. The red head then focused her attention on her Pawn before saying, "In any case, you have a request in a while. I suggest that you get ready."

"Yes ma'am!" the boy exclaimed while giving the third year a salute. He then turned around and began to head out of the room.

"Ise," Rias said, causing the boy to stop in place to look at the girl. Her eyes softened as a small smile formed. "Thank you for being you."

The boy could only look at the red head before nodding numbly and leaving the room. Everyone watched as he left the room and then shifted their attention back to Rias who leaned back in her chair and let out a huge breath as if she had just ran a marathon. "Well," she began, "today has been… excitable to say the least."

"Where did Ise go?"

Upon hearing the voice of the pink haired girl, the heiress shifted her focus onto said girl, now back in her normal clothes with Akeno following behind her. Turning her entire body towards Lala, Rias replied, "Ise is just off to complete a job."

"What kind of job?" the girl asked, her head titled once more.

Just as she was about to answer, the crimson haired girl had another thought. They had learned a lot about the alien before them but said alien knows very little about them. Smiling at the girl, Rias stood up and crossed her arms. "Well you see Lala, to explain that, you need to know something about all of us here in this room."

* * *

"Hey man!"

Hearing the loud voice of one of his usuals, Issei broke out of his stupor and looked at the glasses wearing human who in turned stared at him. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The human raised an eyebrow as he said, "I asked, do you want to go to the next episode since this episode is nothing but filler?"

"Oh," the devil replied before smiling sheepishly, "Uh, yeah sure let's do that."

Once more, Issei's client furrowed an eyebrow and squinted an eye to carefully look over the devil in front of him. "You've been spacing out this entire evening ," he said, "Something the matter?"

Issei merely shook his head slowly and looked away back to the television. "No, not really…" He then made a grunting noise before turning back to the other male and asking, "Hey can you answer a hypothetical question for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," the pervert began, trying to form the right words for his question, "let's say some beautiful alien girl who looks really human lands in your life and declares herself your future wife. What would you do?"

The glasses wearing human stared at the devil for a few seconds before saying, "I would have to first think that my life has turned into Urusei Yatsura." Issei opened his mouth to answer before thinking on the other male's answer and nodding his head in a way that said, "Yeah, you got a point". The older male then gripped his chin before looking up to think more about the question. He then directed his attention back onto the brown haired youth before asking, "Wait, did an alien girl land in your life-"

"No!" Issei replied a little too quickly, before he closed his mouth. "Let's just think of this on a hypothetical level."

At this response, the other male merely shrugged and closed his eyes. "I don't know, I'd pretty much roll with it. I mean some girl comes into my life and wants to be my wife, why wouldn't I just accept it."

Hearing the answer, the future Harem King nodded slowly before saying, "Well, thanks for answering." He then looked up at the alarm clock and turned back to his client while beginning to stand up. "Well, I think it's about time I head out."

Looking up at the standing boy, the glasses wearing male nodded before standing up himself. "Alright, well see you later Ise."

Smiling at his acquaintance, Issei made his way to the door while waving over his shoulder. "See ya man!" After exiting the apartment room, the devil let out a huge sigh before heading down the stairs towards his bike. He then got on his bike and began pedaling.

The boy sighed once more as he rode down the street back to Kuoh Academy. 'Man what the hell is wrong with me?' he thought with a disgruntled expression, 'If this was me one year ago, I would have totally been on board with being Lala's fiancé. So why am I-'

"Ise!"

The boy's thoughts were broken by a familiar and bubbly voice in front of him. Looking up a little, his eyes widened as he saw Lala standing right in the middle of the road; more specifically, she stood only a few feet away from him.

Reacting quickly, Issei slammed the brakes on the bike as hard as he could to stop the bike from crashing into Lala. Luckily, he managed to stop the bike when it was only a foot away from the girl. However, he had used so much force in stopping the bike that when it did stop, it stopped hard which sent him flying off the bike and onto the pink haired alien in front of him.

He groaned as his sense returned to him; he then proceeded to look down at the girl below him. His eyes then trailed down to where his hand was positioned, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Right on top of her soft and wonderful breast was his hand. While he was very tempted to continue, he knew that it was not right for him to do that to Lala. Leaning off the girl, Issei extended his hand to her while giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, you just appeared."

Looking at the hand for a moment, Lala smiled as she took his hand and used him to pull herself up. "It's fine," she replied in her usual jubilant tone, "I'm much tougher than I look!"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Issei couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's answer. "Yeah, I remember you telling me that." His face then became a mask of confusion as he looked at the girl in front of him. "That aside, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the clubroom."

"I came looking for you!" she exclaimed happily, "I heard this was when your 'devil job' got done and wanted to go back with you!"

"Ah," the pervert replied before nodding his head. He then almost completely fell over as he replayed the girl's lasts lines. "Wait, you know I'm a devil?!" he asked in a loud and confused tone.

Once more, the pink haired girl nodded at the boy's question. "Yep! I also know that everyone back there is a devil!"

"B-but how-"

"Lady Rias decided that it was best to inform Lady Lala about what exactly you are," Peke responded in place of her mistress, "In all honesty, this does help explain how you were able to do such feats last night considering most knowledge I have on this planets does not show any normal Earthling performing such deeds."

Well, if Buchou thought it was best to tell her, than he wasn't going to complain. "So, what did she tell you?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well," Lala began, thinking back on what was told to her an hour ago, "She said that you were part of a race known as Devils that existed in one of this planet's mythology called Christianity, and that there are two other races from the mythos: Fallen Angels and Angels. She then mentioned a huge war that took place a long time ago between the three factions. Honestly, it kind of reminds me of the Great Galactic War."

"I see," Issei replied, nodding his head as if he understood her words, "the Great Galactic War." His eyes then bugged as he processed her exact words. "GREAT GALACTIC WAR?!" he yelled.

"Indeed," Peke confirmed, not at all affected by the devil's exclamation. "The universe is not as peaceful as Earth seems to be. In fact, the war only ended about ten years ago by Lady Lala's father, the king of Deviluke. But you don't have to worry; the war was never close to this galaxy."

"O-oh," Issei stuttered as he stared at the costume robot, "i-is that so?"

Lala nodded in confirmation. "Yep, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"G-great," the boy said as he gave a shaky smile. He then shook his head, clearing his mind of the previous thoughts. "Well uh," he began as he turned around to pick up his bike, "I better head back to the clubroom."

Watching the boy set his bike right back up, Lala thought of an idea. "Oh Ise," she said excitedly, "Can I ride with you on that thing?"

The boy furrowed an eyebrow at her question. "My bike?" he asked. "You want to ride with me back to the clubroom on my bike?" The girl nodded in response; the pervert could feel drops of sweat forming on the back of his neck as well as his face. "Well…I don't know," he said, "I mean, for one thing, it's not really legal for two people to ride a bike and uh…uh…you can fly which is a lot cooler!"

"But Rias told me to not fly as much as possible so people don't find out I'm from another planet." On one hand that was a smart idea; on another, he had no other excuse.

"But…but…" Issei sighed before he scooted up on his seat a little and looked at the girl. "Alright," he said, smiling nervously, "But try to hang on, OK?"

Lala's response was an enthusiastic nod before she ran behind Issei's bike and jumped on the seat, hugging the brown haired boy close. This close contact caused him to stiffen a bit; he could feel her breasts against his back. He then looked over his shoulder, his shaky smile still in place, and asked, "A-are you ready?" With a nod of her head, the boy once more began to pedal the bike down the street and back to the club room, this time with a beautiful pink haired alien hugging him. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'Why can't I enjoy this?'

As the two traveled down the street, Lala smiled as she hugged the boy's back. Peke on the other hand was watching her mistress with suspicion. 'What are you planning Lady Lala? Why choose this Earthling.

* * *

"And that's you report?"

In the downtown district of Kuoh, atop of a large building stood a man. His hair was grey and his eyes were that of an ocean blue. He wore a rather demonic looking armor, that would weigh down any other man, along with a black cape. Hidden behind his cape was a tail that was scorpion like in appearance. One look of his face would reveal that he was an incredibly handsome individual.

Behind him on their knees were the two men in black suits who had pursued a certain pink haired girl the previous day. The red haired man nodded at the question. "Yes Captain," he replied, "we had attempted to capture the princess but we were stopped by her and an Earthling boy."

Not even looking back at the man, the one named Zastin turned his attention to the floating device next to him. "What are your thoughts my king?"

A low and commanding voice came through the device saying, "Hmmm, are your sure he was an Earthling?"

Maul nodded at the question once again. "He couldn't be anything else. He looked like any other Earthling so we assumed he was an Earthling. Right Smutts?" The green haired man next to him nodded at the question.

"It doesn't matter," the grey haired man said, "I will go and personally retrieve the princess. And if this Earthling gets in my way, I will stop him. Is that alright with you, your highness?"

There was a small pause before the reply came. "I want a report about this Earthling."

"What?"

"If this Earthling was good enough to help my daughter evade capture, he is worth investigating," the king replied, a smidge of mirth in his tone, "But, you have my full permission to crush himif he tries to intervene in your retrieval."

Zastin nodded at his king's words. "As you wish." Without saying another word, the man walked right off the building and allowed himself to fall all the way to the ground. When his feet touched the asphalt, nothing formed below him; no crater, no cracks, nothing. It was almost like he weighed nothing. Looking around at the tall buildings of the city, the armor wearing man said, "Such a peaceful planet, finding the princess will be no issue." He then began walking down the street, off to find the first princess.

However, if he was a bit more attentive, he would have noticed a girl that looked like the princess riding behind a brown haired boy on a bike that passed right behind him

* * *

The walk back home from the clubroom was awkward to say the least. As the three devils plus the one walked down the street, a tension could almost be felt among them. Lala was walking rather close to Issei to the point where she had wrapped her arm around his. Asia watched the pair walk, giving a jealous pout while tears formed in her eyes' corners. Rias' eye could not stop twitching as she watched the girl being up and close with HER servant.

And Issei?

Well, he was having a hard time figuring out what to do. While his arm being held by the pink haired girl was nice, he was a little nervous about her being so close to him; and that was not due to his master looking at him like she was about to smack him upside the head. He could tell Lala to let go, but she would more than likely give him some kind of puppy dog eye look and he would fall victim to them.

But then again, there was a certain blonde who looked like she was about ready to cry at any moment. If he tried to get Lala to let go though, she would give him the eyes and then he wouldn't be able to tell her to let go and then Asia would cry. And then there was his master who looked ready to hit someone in frustration.

'I feel like the luckiest, yet unluckiest guy in the world. Is that even possible?'

Thankfully, the quartet had finally reached the gate to the Hyoudou residence. As they entered the house, a tantalizing smell hit the brown haired boy's nose. 'Must be Mikan,' he thought. "Hey Mikan," he called out, "we're back!"

Walking out of the kitchen in her apron, the brown haired girl walked up to greet the other residence. "Welcome ho-" She then noticed the pink haired girl that was attached to her brother's arm.

Seeing the new girl, Lala smiled and waved at her. "Hi," she began, "my name is Lala!"

Mikan stared at the new girl for a few seconds before turning her head back to her brother and giving him a deadpan stare. "Ise are your trying to collect them?"

"NO!" the pervert exclaimed, his face rather red at the accusation of his sister.

Sighing, Rias put on her rehearsed smile and gestured to the alien, "This here is Lala. Her situation is a bit complicated but she will be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind Mikan-chan."

Now it was Mikan's turn to sigh. "No," she replied, "I don't think it will be a huge problem, but with six of us living here, food will be tight don't you think?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Rias replied. The red head then turned towards Lala and said, "Lala, do you mind following me? I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

The alien girl smiled as she replied, "OK!" And with that, she let go of the pervert's arm and followed the devil up the stairs.

With his arm now free, Issei let out a small sigh of relief. He then looked right at his sister and asked, "Is Rito up in his room?" Her answer was a simple nod. Ruffling his little sister's hair, much to her chagrin, Issei made his way up the stairs and headed straight to Rito's room. When he reached the door, he knocked three times before he heard a faint "Come in". Opening the door, the brown haired boy saw the youngest male lying on his bed and looking up at his ceiling with his hands behind his head.

Turning his attention from the ceiling to his older brother, the orange haired boy said, "Hey."

Nodding at the boy's greeting, Issei replied, "Hey." The pervert then made his way to the boy's bed before he sat down, his back turned away from the younger of the two. A small silence went on between the two for a few seconds before Issei looked down at the boy and asked, "So did you do it?"

Rito's face blushed at the question and he looked away from the gaze of his brother before quietly mumbling, "No…"

"No?" Issei asked in shock. "You mean to tell me you still didn't tell her, even when we went over what to say?"

"I just didn't feel that was the right time."

"You ditched me this morning Rito," Issei said, a small frown appearing on his face, "Now I wouldn't have minded if you went and told Haruna-chan how you felt. But the fact that you didn't tell her even after ditching me?"

"I freaked OK?!" Rito exclaimed as he leaned up and stared at his brother with a small glare. "When I got to school, I saw Sairenji-san standing in the hallway. I went up to tell her and then I bailed out. OK!"

Despite his little brother's exclamation, Issei did not once flinch at the increase in Rito's tone. He merely sighed and rubbed his hair. "OK, so you freaked today," he began, "so you just got to do it next time."

"It just wasn't the right time alright?"

"And when will it be the right time?" Issei asked, his expression demanding an answer. Rito, however, looked away from his brother's face and didn't say anything. His eyes softening, Issei reached out and pulled the little brother into a half hug, his hand resting on top of the younger male's head. "Look, I get that you're scared," Issei began, "but…sometimes we have to keep running forward even when we are scared. We can't let the results of the past affect the actions of today." The brown haired boy then let go of Rito and stood up and made his way to the door. Issei then turned around and gave the orange haired boy a small smile. "I'm your big bro, so I'll always be there to help you. All I ask is that you let me." With his final words said the pervert left the other male's room, closing the door behind him.

"Ise!"

The brown haired boy turned his head to the left to see a certain pink haired girl running towards him. She looked as stunning as ever, but there was something different about her.

"Hey isn't that…"

Instead of her usual attire, Lala sported the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. The only difference was that she wore what seemed to be a hairclip that resembled Peke's face.

"Where did you get one the…wait, is that still Peke?" the boy asked, piecing together the puzzle.

Lala nodded at his question. "Yep! One of the great things about Peke is that she can scan any kind of clothing and then replicate it!"

"A simple uniform like this is nothing to a high maintenance costume robot such as I," said robot declared with a loud feeling of pride in her voice.

Walking up behind the girl was Rias who was shaking her head at the girl's actions. "I tried to convince her to just wear the normal uniform but she just wouldn't have it."

"Wait a minute," Issei said, "Buchou, are you telling me…"

The devil heiress smiled at the boy as she said, "Well you see Ise…"

* * *

"And so we have a new student," the professor said before turning to the student standing next to her, "go ahead and introduce yourself."

Smiling at the people in front of her, Lala exclaimed, "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke! I'm very happy to meet you all!"

Every single student in the room stared at the pink haired girl that was before them. Many of them recognized her from the previous day.

"Wait a minute…"

"If she's here…"

"Don't tell me…"

Leaning to her left a bit, the alien gave an even brighter smile and waved as she said, "Ise! I'm in the same class as you!"

Issei tried to make himself look as small as possible to avoid the oncoming angry glares from every single guy in his class. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least they aren't trying to hang me today.'

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, this chapter was actually supposed to come out yesterday but the converter was being a huge pain in my ass. Luckily, I managed to cheat the system and paste over an existing chapter document. So here is my belated Christmas present to you all, the sixth chapter of "The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke". In this chapter the devils are made aware of Lala fully and also she is made aware of what they are in turn. Not to mention, something is up with Issei; I mean, if an alien girl as pretty as Lala showed up in your single life and was willing to be married to you, wouldn't you do it? Well, Issei has something thinking to do on that. And not to mention, Lala is now attending Kuoh, so yeah, if Issei's life is not hectic now, it will be. Also, do know that this has not been beta'd yet, so there might be a few mistakes here and there. But with that out of the way...**

 **fernando01516: I'm glad this looks interesting to you. Hope you stick around.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: It's a little more complicated than that.**

 **duskrider: Glad you are going to stick around. And more than likely not.**

 **Humlet: Either that or I have too much time on my hands. Just kidding. I do really enjoy writing this story. But I also feel like if I keep going I might burn out, so the updates may get a bit slower. But I am glad to hear that you didn't really see any mistakes in the last chapter. And for your question: yes. As for Lala, she is innocent, the problem is that Issei can't say no to a face that adorable and cute. And there will be more Yui, I swear it! And don't worry about it, you didn't offend me.**

 **Batman1998: Well...that would be really thing to have. And yeah, she has already thrown his life into chaos more so than his new life as a devil has already done. Concerning Nana and Momo, they will come, but not know. And as for the relationship between Nana and Issei, I am simply pointing to Koneko and saying look at that. Yami will come and make her attempt. Though, with him being a servant of Rias, imagine how she will feel about someone trying to have an assassin kill HER servant. Please be patient.**

 **Wargame-sama: Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter. But honestly, I don't see how seeing as how at this point, the only relation Issei has with Sona is knowing she is another high class devil.**

 **Super Saiai: I don't know either, guess it is just one of those things that we may never know. And as for Gid, he is still one tough son of a bitch if we are being honest. But I hope you stick around and see where this goes.**

 **patiphat1998: His destiny, you mean...as the HAREM KING OF THE UNIVERSE?!**

 **sks: Well, glad you are enjoying it so far. I'm mostly going to be using the DxD world because it is a huge sandbox to just put things into. I mean, what is to say aliens aren't on Earth. It is said that they look like Earthlings in disguise so it would be hard to find them. As for your other questions: no Gid won't train Issei (not yet at least), Momo, Nana, and Yami are coming so please wait, and no he won't right now.**

 **Gazagunmen: Well, I hope you stick around to see where this goes. I'm really looking forward to this. And your question confused me a bit. Will Issei be strong or the same in canon? Well...he's already pretty freaking strong in canon, seeing as how by the latest volume in his CxC form he is as strong as a Maou. But if the question is will he be stronger, than I can't really answer that. Spoilers.**

 **ARK.T : Well I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter. While looking back, thanks to some feedback back SB, I do feel like it was kind of just using TLR canon with the same results. While I am glad with how it turned out, I do also see their points. But I am glad that you did enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As for other planets having deities...I can't really say much at this point. Mostly because it would be a huge spoiler that I am saving, but I do hope you will stick around to see that answer.**

 **So that wraps everything up. So, thank you all so much for reading and if you liked this, please leave a comment, go back and read all more other stories, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay toasty, stay you.**


	7. Chapter 6: First Days are a Pain

**Chapter 6: First Days are a Pain**

When the bell rung for the lunch period, nearly every students were talking about the newest transfer student. A female foreigner sporting long bubblegum pink hair and a strange accessory that seemed to look like a tail; one look at her was all that was needed to see how beautiful she is. That paired with her rather generous figure, the girl seemed destined to be the most popular girl in the second year classes and perhaps a future member of the "Four Great Ladies".

As said girl sat at her desk looking around the room while smiling, several students, both boy and girls of different years, crowded near the doors and windows to get a peek at the rumored transfer.

"There she is!"

"I can't believe it!"

"She's really going to our school!"

"So pretty! So cute! So…much plot!"

"You think Gremory-senpai is worried that she may not be the prettiest foreigner anymore?"

"That is heresy! Gremory-senpai is way prettier!"

Many of the people looking at the pink haired girl remembered her from the previous day. While her clothes were much more different than the current uniform she wore now, it did nothing to diminish her overall beauty; in fact, some believed that the uniform only made her prettier. However, as many people remembered her sudden appearance from the day prior…

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Apparently, the new student has a fiancé."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, and not only that from what I hear, it's someone named Hyoudou."

Remember her bold declaration as well.

"Wait, do you mean Issei Hyoudou from class 2-B? 'King of Perverts and Beasts' Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"What the hell?! He's already in the Occult Research Club with all those cute girls! Why does he have to take this one too?!"

The boy in question merely sat in his desk, looking out the window while occasionally glancing to the pink haired girl sitting right next to him. He still couldn't believe what he had been told last night.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Lala's going to attend Kuoh?!" Issei asked incredulously. The three devils and alien girl had just moved into Issei's room to discuss the current situation and what was going to happen in secret. Issei sat on his bed with Asia and Lala sitting on his right and left respectively. Lala, now clad in her usual attire, was smiling with her usual optimism while Asia sported a look of uncertainty and anxiety._

 _Unfazed by the boy's question, Rias, who sat in his desk's chair, nodded. "Since Lala is going to be staying on Earth and living here, I thought that it would be best for her to at least go to school and receive an education. And since Lala is around your age Ise, it would be best for her to be a second year."_

 _"Y-yeah," he stuttered, before he gave a side glance to the jubilant girl on his left, "but, won't she have a hard time adapting? I-I mean, this is a new planet, new history; will she be able to keep up with what we're learning?"_

 _"From what I've been told," the red head began as she shifted her attention onto the princess, "Lala is an extremely intelligent girl. So intelligent that she has been praised through the universe."_

 _"Indeed," Peke nodded at the fact, "Lady Lala's brilliance is known far and wide…though, if only she would use that brilliance on more meaningful things." That last part was more said to herself than to the other occupants._

 _Rias nodded once more as she turned back to her Pawn and said, "Also, since she will be in your class, I trust you two will be able to help her adapt when she needs help."_

 _The logic was sound, but the brown haired boy was still nervous about the whole idea. "B-but what about-"_

 _"Ise," Lala said, cutting the pervert off and forcing him to turn and look right at her. He regretted it however as he came face to face with the widest pair of eyes he had seen yet. The alien girl looked at him with a set of sad eyes that had tears forming in the corners. If one were to describe the look the girl was giving the pervert, it would be the greatest puppy dog look in the universe; no pun intended. "Do…do you not want me to go to school with you?" she asked, scared of the boy's answer._

 _Now it was his eyes' turn to widen. Raising his hands up, he waved them as he said, "Nonononono! Lala, it's not like that! I would really love it for you to be in my class but-"_

 _"OK!" Lala exclaimed, instantly recovering her normal attitude and hugging the boy close to her. "I would love to be in the same class as you too!"_

 _Rias shook her head while letting out a sigh; Asia pouted at the sight before her. Issei could only look at the girl hugging him in disbelief. 'Did…did I get played?' he thought in disbelief before he shook his head. 'No, that's probably just how Lala works.'_

 _"Well then," Rias began, catching everyone's attention once more, "now that that's been taken care of, I believe that we need to all head to sleep."_

 _"OK!" the alien exclaimed once more, not letting go of the boy, who was still a little nervous at her hugging him._

 _The heiress stared at the pink haired girl for a few seconds before she said, "As in sleep in our own rooms."_

 _At this Lala let go of his arm, causing him to quickly let out a breath of relief while Lala pouted at the red head. "Why can't I sleep with Ise? Don't engaged people sleep together?"_

 _Rias shook her head at the question and looked at the alien with a stern gaze. "No Lala, they do not sleep together until AFTER they are married. So that means you will sleep in the room assigned to you."_

 _The pink haired girl deflated a bit at this statement before she let out a small, "OK."_

 _"Um," Issei said, "where is Lala sleeping anywhere? With everyone sleeping here, I don't think there are any rooms left open."_

 _"I decided to share my room Ise," the devil said as she stood up from the chair, "Thanks to devil magic, I was able to slightly increase the size of the bed so two people could easily sleep in it." Issei stared at the girl with a look of awe inscribed on his face. Smiling at the boy for the last time for the night, Rias bent down a little to look Issei face to face and said, "Goodnight Ise." She then kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a blush from the pervert._

 _Observing the older girl's action, Lala smiled and captured Issei's arm once more and said, "Goodnight Ise!" She then repeated the same action Rias had done and pecked the boy on his other cheek. This caused an even bigger blush to form on Issei's face. Letting go of her savior's arm, Lala stood up and went right up to Rias, who was sending the girl an unhappy expression. Shaking her head in exasperation, Rias walked out of the room wordlessly with Lala following behind her, oblivious to the red head's feelings._

 _Issei could only watch as the two girls before he felt something familiar on his right cheek. Turning his head to his right, he saw that Asia had just kissed him on the cheek as well. At least he thought that was the case seeing as her face was red and she looked extremely nervous by the action. She then covered her face and ran out of the pervert's room, yelling a quick 'goodnight' to him._

 _The pervert absentmindedly touched his right cheek and thought about the girls' actions. 'Why did they…it's…it's probably just a showing of affection. Nothing more…yeah, nothing more.' He then sighed and allowed his body to fall backwards onto his bed. Looking up at his ceiling, the boy moved his body so that he was fully on his mattress. 'I thought yesterday was crazy. Today has just been insane…here's hoping tomorrow brings something a little better.'_

 **Present** :

'Well, it kind of started out good,' the pervert thought as the memory came to an end. His face then gained its trademark perverted smile, 'I mean, what happened this morning was…kind of nice…I think…'

 **Flashback** :

 _Issei groaned as he began to wake up. He then tried to sit up but found that he was unable to. If he had to guess, it was more than likely his master was using him as a pillow once again. Looking over to his left, he was proven right for it was indeed true that the red head was sleeping in his bed while she hugged his arm; naked no less._

 _'But then, who is holding my other arm?'_

 _The pervert then proceeded to turn his head to the other side. However, as soon as he did so, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. On his other side was another girl holding his right arm just like the heiress who was holding his left. It was not very difficult to identify the girl; her face was ingrained within the pervert's memory and her pink hair was a dead giveaway._

 _"Lala!" Issei nearly exclaimed before he quickly shut his mouth to avoid waking either girls._

 _Indeed on his right side was the alien princess, sleeping as peacefully as the female devil on his other side. Not to mention she was just as naked as his master. Looking down he noticed a small white plush toy of sorts lying right between his and Lala's legs._

 _'Peke!'_

 _Once again the boy was correct in his observation as it was the alien girl's costume robot lying between him and his supposed 'fiancée'. Although her normal swirly eyes now appeared to be simple dashes. Judging from how she was not moving and it almost looked like she had her eyes closed Issei was going to guess that she was simply asleep. So here he was stuck in between two beauties, one being his master and the other being an alien princess. Now that was not so bad if he was being honest; both of his arms were held close by each girl and he could literally feel their bare breasts against him. It was an amazing feeling to the boy. Only one thing plagued his mind._

 _'How the hell did she get in here?'_

 _However, before he could think of anything else, he felt the girl on his right begin to stir. Looking back over to the now waking girl, Issei watched as Lala slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were fully open, she just stared at the boy in front of her; emerald eyes observed brown eyes. The princess' face then bloomed into her usual smile as she said, "Good morning Ise!"_

 _The boy winced a little at the tone of the girl but gave her a smile, despite being anxious. "G-good morning Lala," he replied in a softer tone in the hope of not waking the sleeping girl on his left, "w-what are you doing here?"_

 _"Yes, that is a good question."_

 _Issei froze in place as he heard a voice speak from behind him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who had spoken._

 _Letting go of her fiancé's arm, the pink haired girl got onto her knees and smiled at the stoic faced red head. "Good morning Rias!"_

 _"Good morning Lala," Rias replied politely, "but you never answered Ise's question: what are you doing here?"_

 _"Well," Lala began, "last night when we were sleeping, I felt the bed rustle a bit. When I looked up, I saw that you were leaving the room. I didn't want to say anything, so I decided to follow behind you. That's when I saw you enter Ise's room."_

 _"So you followed me into Ise's room and took his other arm after I laid next to him," Rias finished with an unamused stare._

 _The girl nodded happily at this statement. "Yep! I mean, you were sleeping next to Ise, so I wanted to as well!"_

 _Rias' sighed at the girl's words before turning her stare back onto the alien. "Lala, know this: Ise is my servant. That means I am allowed to sleep with him and have him be my special pillow whenever I want."_

 _"But I'm his fiancée, do why can't I do the same?" Lala asked, genuinely confused at the problem at hand._

 _"Because…you just can't!"_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because he is my servant!"_

 _'What am I, a teddy bear?' the pervert thought as he watched the girls go back and forth. However, the thought of being a hugging item for pretty girls did sound nice to him in all actuality._

 _Sighing once more, Rias said, "Look, we'll deal with this later, but for now I think we need to-"_

 _"Ise," Mikan said as she opened her brother's door, "I told you a few minutes ago to wake up and-" The brown haired girl looked upon the scene with her usual stare before she shifted her gaze right at the pervert. She then quickly closed door and said, "This must be a new record. Sorry for interrupting."_

 _"Wait, Mikan!" Issei cried out as he jumped off his bed and ran after his sister in the hopes of explaining himself. As he closed the door behind him, Lala and Rais just looked to where he had left._

 _Then, at that moment, Peke's eyes returned to normal and she leaned up and flew right next to Lala. "Good morning Lady Lala, did I miss anything?" Rias could not help but sigh while the pink haired girl laughed._

 **Present** :

'That could have gone better,' he thought bitterly while letting out his own sigh. Thankfully the walk to school had been less awkward than the walk home the previous night. Yes Lala was holding his arm most of the way there and Asia and Rias were not happy about it; but thanks to his little brother being there, the tension was not as thick. Also, Yui was not at her home waiting for the group nor had she gone to his house to walk with them. Maybe that was a good thing. After all, how was he going to explain how another young female his age was currently living with him as well as how he was supposedly engaged to said female.

Speaking of his 'engagement', several people, mostly the boys, remembered Lala's declaration. Thanks to that, he spent most of the day trying to ignore the severe death glares being sent to him by not his pals but by every guy in his class. However, Issei was happy that nobody asked her about her declaration meaning that they were going to ignore it or…

"Look at that."

The sound of Matsuda's voice broke the pervert's thoughts, causing him to look up at his bald pal, who was smiling at the sight before him. "I mean…damn."

Suddenly, Motohama appeared right next to the former jock with a smile of his own and said, "I know what you mean Matsuda.

Curious at what the two were talking about, the pervert followed their gaze until he saw what they saw: a girl sporting long pink hair and gorgeous features talking to a few girls.

"I mean, I've never seen someone that pretty that close before," Matsuda said as he looked at the alien beauty.

Nodding at his friend's words, Motohama adjusted his glasses. "89, 57, 87! She's bigger than Komekawa!"

"Kotegawa," Issei corrected automatically; he had gotten used to it.

His two comrades looked at him with confused stares before shrugging and huddling around his desk. "Hey man," the bald pervert began, "level with us alright."

The glasses wearing pervert nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we need to know the truth of this matter," he said.

Furrowing an eyebrow in confusion, the brown haired pervert looked at the two before slowly asking, "OK, what?"

"ARE YOU ENGAGED WITH THAT SMOKING TRANSFER!?" Matsuda asked loudly while pointing towards the girl with the black tail.

Jumping a little due to the exclamation, the devil quickly placed his hand against the former jock's mouth before shushing him as loudly yet as quietly as he possibly could. "Keep your voice down."

"While I do agree that Matsuda could keep his voice down, his question is valid." Motohama once again adjusted his glasses and stared pointedly at his fellow pervert and asked, "So are you engaged with Lala-chan?"

"Well I…" Issei then turned his eyes onto the pink haired girl, who at that moment turned his way and proceeded to smile and wave at him. This caused him to look away quickly due to an unknown emotion. "I…it's hard to explain…it's just-" A thought then occurred to the brown haired boy as he remembered the glasses wearing pervert's earlier words. "Wait she's 89? No wonder she felt big."

""FELT BIG?""

'Uh oh,' Issei thought as his eyes widened in fear at the death glares his friends were giving him. 'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.'

"Hey Deviluke-san, I have a question."

The devil turned his head quickly towards the voice speaking to the pink haired girl. To his surprise, it was Katase, one of the two members of the Kendo team that was in his class that always beat him and his buddies up after they got caught. Standing next to her was Murayama. Both of them had a stern look on their face as they went up to the pink haired girl.

"Hm, what is it?" Lala asked.

"Is…is it true what they are saying?" the short haired girl asked nervously.

"Is what true?"

"Are…are you really engaged to that..." Both girls turned his way to give him a quick glare before turning back to the girl before them. "To that beast?!"

'Beast?!'

However, Lala was obviously confused by the two girl's choice of words, as she merely tilted her head. "Beast?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You know," Murayama replied, subtly giving side glances to the so called 'beast', "Hyoudou-san!"

"Oh!" Lala exclaimed, a smile now forming on her face at the mention of her savior. "Yep, we are engaged! He proposed to me a few days ago after he rescued me!"

However, neither Katase nor Murayama were smiling at this drop of information. The short pink haired girl then leaned and said, "Listen Lala, you need to be really careful around that beast. Who knows what kind of stuff he may try."

"Try?" Lala asked, once again confused by the girl's wording. "What do you mean try? Try what?"

"Well…"

'OK, that's enough!' The pervert then jumped out of his seat and ran towards the pink haired girl and exclaimed, "Lala!"

Hearing her name called by the pervert, the alien girl turned her attention towards the boy and smiled her jubilant smiled. "Issei!" she exclaimed back as she ran towards the boy and jumped onto him to hug him. Looking up at his nervous face, Lala asked, "Is there something you need?"

Upon hearing the girl's question, Issei froze in place. What was he going to do once he had gotten the girl's attention? Talk to her? Distract her from what the two kendo team members was about to say? He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. "Well I…I…I…" His eyes quickly scanned the room in hope of something coming to him to save him from the current predicament. Then, he saw it: his answer; his potential saviors. Turning back towards the girl, the devil sent the girl a huge grin as he said, "Well I wanted you to meet some people!"

The girl tilted her head in confusion upon hearing this. "Meet some people?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yep!" He then quickly turned Lala around and pushed her over to the table where three girls sat.

When the girls saw the two approaching, the brown haired glasses wearing girl smirked as she said, "Well, what do we have here? The future Mister and Missus Hyoudou."

Ignoring the comment (or at least trying to if the twitching eyebrow was any indication), the brown haired boy smiled as he said, "Lala I want you to meet Aika Kiryuu, Risa Momioka, and Mio Sanada. Triple H Girls, I believe you remember Lala from yesterday."

Risa smiled slyly at the pervert's words before replying, "Yeah, we do. In fact, we remember a whole hell of a lot more than just her."

"Yeah," Mio said, smiling like her comrades as looked at the two standing before the three, "like how you never denied that you two were engaged. Was Asia not enough?"

Ignoring that last question, Issei gestured to the still smiling yet obviously confused Lala and said, "Well I was wondering if you three would be able to show her around the school."

This request took the three back a bit, their stunned expressions showing this fact. "W-well," Risa began, unsure how to reply, "I mean, we don't mind but-"

"Great!" the brown haired boy replied happily before he turned his attention to the girl who was the center of attention. "Lala, these guys will show you everything you need to know, OK?"

"Um," Lala began, now really confused by the pervert's actions, "OK. But will you still show me around town?"

Once again, Issei nodded happily as he replied, "Of course!" The pervert then moved his head around as if he was searching for someone before his focus stopped on a certain blonde girl. "Asia!" he called out with a smile, rushing over to her, shocking the girl a bit. "Do you mind helping Aika, Risa, and Mio out with showing Lala around the school?" he asked the former nun.

"H-huh?" she asked in confusion. "W-well, I don't mind it, but would you-"

"Thank you so much Asia!" he exclaimed before grabbing her hands affectionately, causing the young girl to blush a little. He then turned to the four girls before bowing and saying, "If you would please excuse me, I need to clear my head a little." With his piece said, the boy rushed right out of the room and down the hallway, out of sight from anyone.

All five girls, along with a lot of other students, merely watched this in confusion. Aika was the first to respond as she sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, you think that guy would jump for joy at the prospect of a cute girl hanging off of him like that." She then walked over to her blonde friend and smiled slyly as she whispered to the girl, "Looks like you have some major competition."

Asia blushed at this declaration. "A-A-Aika, please stop!" the girl stuttered as she placed her hands against the mouth of her still smiling friend.

"Don't worry," the glasses wearing girl continued, "I'm rooting for you."

Hearing this, Asia looked down at the ground before looking back up at her friend's face and said, "Thank you Aika."

Watching the scene between the two girls, Risa smiled before she focused her attention onto the pink haired girl before her. "Hey Lala-chi…you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

Lala shook her head as she answered, "No, I don't mind."

"Well then Lala-chi," the dirty blonde continued, a perverted smile that rivaled a certain devil forming on her face, "you don't mind if I feel you breasts a little, do you?"

Once again, the pink haired girl shook her head at the question. "No, you can feel them."

Both Mio and Risa looked at each other with joyful expression before Risa was instantly behind Lala. She then expertly snaked her hands up the transfer student's body and grabbed the two softly firm orbs. "Oooh!" Risa exclaimed in delight, "They are huge! They're amazing!"

Seeing her friend act in such a manner, Mio could not help but keep her own grin off her face. "Come on Risa, let me feel! Let me feel!"

Aika, now back at the three girls' side, giggled as she watched her comrade grope the pink haired girl. "Wow, they look amazing, they must feel great too from what I'm seeing."

"I-it tickles," Lala said as she giggled at how she was being grabbed by the dirty blonde.

Watching the entire affair from her desk, Yui quickly focused her gaze onto the door that Issei had run out of. She then turned her attention back onto the Triple H Girls and the new transfer student. Her eyes kept going back and forth between the two for a few moments, a battle going on in her mind. 'Confront Ise? Stop the indecency? Confront Ise? Stop the indecency?" This went on for about a minute before her eyes narrowed and she made her decision. Turning towards the four girls, Yui pointed at the group before shouting, "Stop this shameless act right now you four! Such actions are not welcomed in a school environment!"

* * *

"Excuse me, but I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm looking for the first princess of Deviluke. Maybe you've seen her."

"Come on buddy, I'll hear your story down at the station."

* * *

 **AN: So this is a story all about how I turned my life flip all upside down. Also, Happy New Years everyone. 2017 is going to be gone soon and 2018 will be upon us. Hopefully in the new year I will be able to continue writing stories and doing what I love the most. But anyway, I hope you will excuse how short this chapter is. There was a lot that I wanted to fit into this chapter but advised against it and decided upon just making this a set up for the next chapter. So, Lala is now going to Kuoh and Issei's life at school is now going to get much harder. For one thing, every guy is going to be hating him except for Kiba. Also, people still remember how he is the 'fiance' of Lala and some aren't happy about it. But anyway, enough of me rambling on...**

 **duskrider: Well, glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, Rito does learn to love Lala but he also tended to be too narrowed viewed. He was thinking too much like an Earthling.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: Yeah, true. And uh, as for Grayfia and Venelana, they're married so I'm not having them in the harem. So don't expect that.**

 **Hellifrit: If I come up with any. I have ideas but I am a long ways away from even doing original arcs at the moment. But thank you for the suggestions.**

 **Gazagunmen: Well, even if you didn't comment much, the fact that you reviewed still means a lot. And as for Issei getting stronger...well, he might just have to.**

 **Fenrir44: Momo's role will be revealed eventually once she gets here. And I will say again, no Grayfia and Venelana in Issei's harem. They are happily married.**

 **Black Madness: Was their any other choice?**

 **patiphat1998: OF COURSE!**

 **Wargame-sama: I think I get it, but Rias is the one who loves him and seeing him just appear naked with some random girl no less is much funnier than appearing in the student council room to just be scolded. They aren't major friends yet.**

 **Humlet: I don't really think this is a record, but thank you nonetheless. I just like writing and this is something that I doubt will change for a while. Yeah, Raynare did screw Issei up for a long time. When you get burned once, you're afraid to go anywhere near fire a second time. That's basically Issei's mindset, even if he really doesn't know it. And Gid isn't truly on Earth, but he is caught up a little. Just wait till Zastin informs him of Issei. And you would like this story to become more...interesting for Issei eh? Well...I will think about it.**

 **autor godz: Hey, glad to see you come back and read the next chapter. And I really wouldn't call myself incredible but I thank you nonetheless. And I do want to take my time and develop the relationship between Issei and Lala as well as the others since I don't want this to just be copy and paste like most other fics do. I understand that probably won't like this fic on a general basis because of the direction I plan to go, but the fact that you came back and tried again does mean a lot to me.**

 **RunDownLord: Thank you.**

 **Well I believe that is all for now. Nothing more to say than thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a comment, go back and read my other stories, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay toasty, stay you.**


	8. Chapter 7: We Didn't Start the Fire

**Chapter 7: We Didn't Start the Fire**

Issei sighed as he looked out the window located on the second floor. "Great thinking Issei," he said bitterly to himself, "leave Lala to take a tour with the Triple H Girls. What's the worst that could happen?" After he had left the alien girl with the trio and Asia, Issei had just run down the hallway until he was no longer anywhere near his classroom. Once he stopped running, the realization of his previous actions had hit him harder than any punch he had taken.

He was supposed to be Lala's helper; yeah he was still nervous about the whole fiancé thing, but he would handle that when he needed to. It was his responsibility to look after her and he just dumped it on someone else and ran away like a coward.

"What kind of a man am I?" the brown haired boy asked himself rhetorically.

"A dull looking perverted kind of man."

Not even being startled at the sound of the voice, Issei turned his head to his right only to scowl at the sight in front of him. Standing before him was a group of boys made mostly up of second years with some third years and in front of the group was a single male student. The boy sported spiky dirty blond hair along with steel grey eyes. He stood a little taller than Issei and seemed to be in a little better shape. However, his most prominent feature was his handsome face paired with his shiny teeth. In other words, he was quite the pretty boy.

The boy's name was Taizou Motemitsu, a third year at Kuoh, much like the devil's master and her queen. He's garnered a lot of reputation among the school due to his good looks and his skills on the baseball field.

However, if Issei was to describe the boy in front of him, it would be a simple statement: Motemitsu was a bastardized version of Kiba.

While both were incredibly handsome, the key differences were stunning, yet obvious. Kiba was incredibly smart, handsome, popular with girls, athletic, and overall rather sociable. Motemitsu…well he was handsome; he was also popular with the guys, as evident by the group that followed him nearly everywhere. The guy was also really good at baseball.

"What do you want Motemitsu?" Issei asked, not in the mood to deal with the blond before him.

The third year male flashed a rather smug and condescending smile at the boy's question. "I just came by because I heard about the new transfer student." He then placed his hand above his eyes as if he was surveying the area before saying, "But it seems to me that she's nowhere near here. Funny, I heard that she was always with you."

"Well, Lala's not here. She's not always with me," the pervert replied, trying to hold in his contempt for the boy in front of him.

As much as Issei had originally hated Kiba, his hatred for the blond before him was even greater. It was one thing that both boys were incredibly handsome, but there personalities couldn't be any more different. During the Rating Game with Raiser, Issei had at least learned to respect and kind of like Kiba.

Motemitsu was a whole other story. While the brown haired boy learned more about Kiba and came to like him, the more he knew about the third year the more he hated him. For one thing, he treated Issei and his buddies like trash; now while most girls do that, having it done by a pretty boy was just insulting. Second, he acted like such a big shot Casanova, claiming he could get any girl in the school if he wanted to, including Rias and Akeno. However, according to a certain pig tailed girl, the dirty blond was all talk.

That still didn't stop him from walking around with his boy group acting like he was the top dog in the school.

Motemitsu shrugged at the pervert's words. "Well that doesn't surprise me in the slightest," he said casually, "after all, not many girls want to be around you in the first place." He then flashed the pervert a smile that just radiated condescension.

"That's our Motemitsu-senpai!" the other boys exclaimed joyfully, "He's sticking it right to that pervert!"

Frowning at the overconfident boy before him, Issei crossed his arms before flashing Motemitsu his own smirk. "This coming from the guy who every girl has rejected? Not to mention to the guy who is in the one club with two of the most beautiful girls in the school?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Motemitsu looked like he had just been punch right in the face; though, considering the comment, it could be mistaken. He picked up a few things from Koneko.

"That's our Motemitsu-senpai!" the group once again cheered. "Getting told off by a pervert!"

Recovering from the previous jab at his success, the dirty blond smiled casually while closing his eyes. "Well, in any case, it seems as if the new girl isn't here so I'll be going. But know this Issei Hyoudou…" The third year then looked at the scowling pervert before flashing a toothy grin and pointed at himself as he said, "That new girl will be my girl. I guarantee it!"

"That's our Motemitsu-senpai!" the posse cheered once more. And with his piece said, the dirty blond once more closed his eyes, as if he was trying to avoid looking at the brown haired boy, before walking right past him and down the hallway with his group trailing behind him.

Watching the boys leave, Issei's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, not if I have anything to say about that," he muttered to himself before turning around and walking in the other direction…

"Ah!"

Right into a very soft, very large set of breasts. As his face was stuffed right into the forbidden valley, the very feeling of said breasts were rather familiar. 'Mikado-sensei?' He then slightly tilted his head up so he could get a better view at the individual who he had just run into. Staring back at him was a set of amused green eyes.

"Is this how we are going to be greeting each other from now on Hyoudou-kun?" the voluptuous nurse asked the boy still leaned against her breasts.

Shrieking a bit, Issei jumped back a little before bowing low and saying, "I'm sorry Mikado-sensei, I wasn't paying attention where I was going! I'm really sorry!"

Mikado giggled at the boy's actions before a flirtatious smile etched itself onto her lovely face. She leaned in close to the boy and used her arms to squeeze her breasts together which caused blood to leak from the boy's nose. "Did you get a face full of my breasts?" she asked slyly.

Straightening up once more, Issei nodded while a serious expression took over his face. "Yes sensei!" he exclaimed. "They were amazing!" He then proceeded to bow once more as he said, "Thank you very much!"

The red head then laughed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "You really are an honest one Hyoudou-kun…or would you prefer Ise-kun?" This caused the boy to blush heavily. "Oh, but you are engaged, so I really shouldn't."

"Wait a minute," he began while his face turned into one of disbelief, "how do you know about that?"

"Word gets around very fast in this school," she replied, her smile not once faltering, "It also helps being the nurse since I hear all the rumors that go around here."

Issei gave the nurse a deadpanned stare before he let out a heavy sigh. "So basically everyone now knows about it." He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Well you see the truth is-"

"You never really meant to propose to that girl, right?"

He nodded at her question while he replied, "Yep, it was by complete accident." His eyes then widened in shock while they threatened to fall out of his sockets from bulging. "Wait how do you-"

"It's rather easy," Mikado answered easily while she crossed her arms, unintentionally emphasizing the size of her bust, "you don't seem to be the kind of boy who would just go and propose to a random girl Hyoudou-kun. Plus, you're just too honest."

Once more Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he listened to the woman's words. "Well…yeah, but there's a problem: I can't tell her that it was an accident."

"Oh, why not?" Mikado asked, now intrigued as well as confused by the pervert's statement.

"It's just…I…she's just so happy and I don't want to say something that will hurt her. She reminds me a lot of a friend of mine."

The red haired nurse cupped her chin and mouth as she processed his words. "I see," she began, "that does seem like a problem. You have to tell her that you aren't really engaged yet you don't have the heart to do it."

"Right!" Issei exclaimed before he looked down at his feet. "I know it's cowardly of me but…"

"Then try breaking it to her slowly."

Issei looked up at the smiling woman with a confused look in his eyes. "What?"

"Try to tell her that while you may have made a mistake, you do still care for her and don't want to hurt her."

The brown haired boy looked at the nurse for a few seconds before cupping his own mouth and thinking on her words. A determined grin grew its way onto his face as shifted his attention to Mikado and said, "Thanks Mikado-sensei!"

"No problem Hyoudou-kun," she replied back before her eyes once more gained their flirtatious glint, "and do remember to come by and see me when you get injured, all right?"

Nervously laughing at her request, Issei scratched his cheek and said, "Well, I'll try my best not to get hurt but I'll come see you when I can."

The red headed woman nodded at the boy's words. At that moment, the bell signaling the lunch period's end rang through the hallway, catching the attention of both individuals. Focusing her attention back onto the pervert Mikado smiled once more before she said, "Well, you best not be late Hyoudou-kun."

"Right!" he exclaimed before taking off down the hallway back to his class. "Thanks for the advice Mikado-sensei!"

The nurse smiled as she watched the boy disappear down the hallway. "He's a pervert…but has a good heart. Though I'm curious," she said as she turned around and walked the other way, "how will the first princess of Deviluke affect this young man's life? I'm a little excited to see."

* * *

As Issei ran down the hallway, his plan began to form in his head. 'Tell Lala the truth alone; tell her you still want to be friends. Tell Lala the truth alone; tell her you still want to be friends.' He smiled in determination at his new goal. 'This is too easy!'

 **[Which means it will fail somehow,]** Ddraig said in a rather bored tone.

Frowning, Issei didn't even bother to look at his left hand as he mentally said, 'Hush you. It will work. Just you watch!' With a sigh as the dragon's only response, the brown haired boy kept running as he soon saw his classroom in sight. However, he did not slow down his speed and instead opted for an instantaneous stop upon reaching the door. As he neared the door…

"I'm going to go find Ise!"

The door suddenly opened and out walked a familiar pink haired girl, with her usual jubilant smile. The boy's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the new arrival. "LALA!" he exclaimed, causing said girl to look in his direction in confusion before smiling happily at the boy's appearance. Now, seeing Lala was not the problem; the problem was that Issei was too shocked upon seeing the girl just appear right before him and his previous thoughts of stopping were washed away.

The result was obvious: the pervert crashed into the alien girl. However, before he made impact, Issei used what little time he had to move his body to prevent him from fully falling onto Lala.

Moaning a little, Issei opened his eyes to see the damage. When he didn't directly see the alien princess' face, he let out a breath of air before moving his hand to get himself up.

"Ah~"

'Ah?' The pervert looked down at his hand before his eyes widened in shock once more. It had appeared that during his improved landing, he had somehow managed to get Lala into a position in which he was holding her below him. Why he didn't notice this was a mystery. But the bigger mystery and problem was how he was holding her. His left hand was wrapped around her body and placed firmly on her left breast while his right hand was a bit lower down holding onto her right thigh.

Blood began to drip down from the pervert's nose as he realized the compromising position he was in; his hand then accidentally squeezed the girl's breast, eliciting a cute moan from the girl. Lala looked up at the boy's face with a small blush as she said, "Ise, is this what engaged people do?"

He had no idea how to respond to that statement. So instead, his reply was a jumble of words, "I uh…this uh…you just uh…I…I…"

"Wow!" a female voice exclaimed gaining the attention of both the devil and the alien. As he looked up, the boy's face became deathly pale upon seeing the faces of Triple H Girls and Asia. The trio of perverted girls looked at the pair with grins that would put a clown to shame. "Well, well," Aika began as she covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"I never knew you were so assertive Hyoudou," Risa said slyly with an expression to match.

"What a beast!" Mio exclaimed, though her face betrayed her words, "He's going right for it! Great going Lala-chi!"

Hearing the words of his classmates, Issei's face began to gain a deep red blush. "N-now wait a minute!" he stuttered, "I-I-I wasn't trying to-"

"Ise-san."

Upon hearing the voice of the former nun, Issei shifted his attention to his right. However, he wished he didn't; as opposed to the other girls, Asia was pouting with tears growing and threatening to fall. "I-Ise-san…you…if you wanted to do something like that…I-I-I-"

'No Asia!' he thought, 'You mustn't think like that! This is all just a big-'

"Ise."

The pervert's blood froze upon hearing the familiar voice of his raven haired friend. Turning his head almost mechanically and looking up to see the glaring class representative...

'Oh sweet Maou no.'

Looking down at her perverted friend, Yui's bangs covered her eyes while her body began to tremble. Suddenly, what looked to be a white aura began to surround her entire body as she revealed her burning eyes once more to Issei. "Even if it is by accident I cannot forgive such shameless actions! For one thing, why are you still holding her?!" She then raised her hand and pointed at the duo in a menacing manner. "Sit in seiza now!"

'OH DEAR MAOU NO!' She was going to let loose one of her trademark scolding. This would not end well for the brown haired pervert.

 **[I told you so.]**

* * *

As the teacher rambled on with his lecture, Rito Hyoudou looked outside the window next to him. He really wasn't paying much attention to the old teacher. Instead, his thoughts lied elsewhere; more specifically they replayed the events of the previous night.

"And when will it be the right time?"

Those words had haunted the orange haired boy's dreams all last night, not allowing him a decent rest. They annoyed him so much; they irked him; they bugged him. But most of all, he hated them because they were too true.

The differences between Rito and his brother were like night and day. Issei was a pervert while Rito was (allegedly) not. Issei was confident in his actions and everything he did; Rito was shy and anxious about every step he took. Issei was one of the most infamous students in the school and Rito…was just another face in the crowd.

Now while his total admiration for his brother that he possessed in his childhood had since dwindled due to embarrassment that did not mean he didn't look up the older boy. For one thing, Issei never stopped trying to show the love he has for his two younger siblings. Yeah, he along with Mikan would prefer it if he didn't act like such a sibcon, but they did appreciate the thought.

For instance, when the brown haired boy learned about Rito's crush, he was all for it. He congratulated the boy on taking the next step towards maturity and swore he would do whatever it would take to help him get together with the purple haired girl.

Of course, Rito was not exactly thrilled to have his brother's help as it did seem a tad bit…embarrassing for a lack of words. Yes, he did try to give pointers and tried to make setups but it was really all for nothing as nothing worked. Each failed plan however only led right into the next one where Rito would just tell his brother to stop interfering. It was his business, he would confess to Haruna when he wanted to and when the time was…right.

'It doesn't matter,' the boy thought as he let out a small sigh, 'the universe is against me. I'll never get my chance.'

"We can't let the results of the past affect the actions of today."

Upon hearing those words play through his head, the orange haired boy glanced over to his side. A few seats away from him, diligently taking notes, was the girl of his dreams Haruna. Issei had always said that she probably liked him but he always doubted those words. After all, what was there to really like about him.

'But…'

A determined flame soon began to blaze in his eyes as he returned his focus forward. 'Even knowing that, I can't give up! Ise is right. I can't let the actions of the past affect me today! I will not stop! I love Sairenji!'

He then proceeded to stand up in his seat and slam his desk hard and loudly. "I will do it!" he exclaimed passionately with a steeled expression.

"Uh…"

However, upon hearing the voice of his teacher, Rito soon remembered that he was still in class with a lecture going on. He looked around the room quickly and in distress while every one of his classmates looked at him with grins and snickers.

"Uhh," the old man began as he adjusted his swirly glasses, "well, if you can solve the problem, do you mind telling us?"

Blushing heavily at the question, Rito stuttered out an apology before rubbing the back of his neck and sitting down. As he did this, many of his classmates chose to voice their amusement by loudly laughing. This only furthered deepened the boy's blush as he tried to make himself look small. 'I can't let the past affect me. I can't let the past affect me. I can't let the past affect me!' he thought loudly, trying to ignore the jeers of his peers.

However, a certain short haired girl merely looked at the boy with a worried expression instead of making fun of the boy's screw up. "Hyoudou-kun," she muttered.

* * *

"So Ise-kun," Kiba began as he looked over at the pervert with a smiled that mixed both pity and amusement in, "I heard that you are rather close with Lala."

"Shut up," the pervert replied back dryly and listlessly.

A few hours earlier, Issei and Lala (who was rather confused at the time) received one of the longest scolding in both of their lives from the former's childhood friend. Now the scolding was not the problem; the problem was having to sit in seiza for several minutes. By the time Yui had finished, Issei's knees hurt and both his legs had fallen asleep. Not to mention that every single girl was looking at him with more contempt, with the exception of a few, and every guy looked ready to string him up. Once the final bell rang, he had grabbed both the blonde and the pink haired girl and hoofed it out of the classroom and down to the clubroom. By the time he had reached the Old School Building, he was worn out.

Speaking of the two, both girls currently sat next to the boy with Lala on his right and Asia on his left. The former nun looked at the boy with worried eyes while the alien princess smiled and held the boy's arm close to her. Everyone else within the room just looked on with different expressions: Koneko watched the scene while she ate her usual afternoon snack, Kiba sent the boy a pitying look with a little bit of mirth in his eyes, Akeno was giggling in amusement with her expression matching, and Rias was resisting the temptation to twitch her eye in annoyance.

Instead, the red head opted to smile and ask, "So how was your first day Lala?"

Not letting go of the tired boy's arm, Lala turned her attention onto Rias and smiled as she said, "It was really fun! I thought it was going to be boring like how my studies used to be."

"Indeed," Peke said, still in her hairclip form, "you used to be so bored with your tutors' teachings that you always snuck away when they weren't looking." Lala's response was to laugh in a rather carefree manner while everyone, except the residential pervert, looked at her with sweat dropped expression.

'She hasn't changed at all,' was every single individual's only thought.

"Also, I made some friends!" the alien princess continued joyfully.

Hearing the girl's statement, Issei turned his head a little so he was looking right at Lala. "You mean with Aika, Risa, and Mio?"

The pink haired girl turned her attention back onto the pervert and nodded at his question. "Yep," she replied happily, "they asked me if I wanted to come with them and see the town this Sunday. But I said that you were going to do that!"

At first, the devil made a confused expression before a look of understanding made its way onto his face. "Right, I said I would take you around town on my next day off."

"And I can't wait!" she exclaimed in pure joy as she let go of the boy's arm and proceeded to hug his neck and place her face right next to his. This elicited a red blush from Issei, a jealous pout from Asia, and a barely contained frustrated expression from Rias.

Deciding to take charge and prevent an all-out war, Akeno said, "Arara, Lala, you mentioned that you are an inventor, correct?" Hearing the question, Lala looked at the black haired girl before nodding. "Well then," she continued, "could you show us one of your inventions?"

The instant Akeno made this request, Lala stood up and exclaimed joyfully, "OK!" The pink haired alien then produced her D-Dial and punched a couple of buttons. As it did once before, a light shined from the screen and the girl's invention was materialized.

Standing at the front of the room was a large, white colored, mecha dinosaur. Like her previous invention, the dinosaur looked like some kind of huge toy with how cute it looked. Also, just like the Go-Go Vacuum-kun, it bore that symbol on its side. At the sight of the device, every devil looked on gob smacked with Issei being too tired to make a reaction. They were expecting something strange but not this.

Smiling at the newly appeared dinosaur, Lala made her way next to the invention before gesturing to it and saying, "I present Chompy-Chomp Eater-kun!"

Leaning up a little, Issei looked at the device in confusion as he thought on the name. "Chompy-Chomp Eater-kun? What the hell does it do?"

Still smiling at the boy's question, the alien princess turned towards her invention before she said, "How about you show Ise what you can do Eater-kun!"

Nodding at its creator's order, the mecha dinosaur turned towards Issei…

And snatched the pervert into its mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the reenergized Issei screamed in terror as the device then proceeded to swing him back and forth much to the horror of everyone in the room.

"Ise/Ise-san/Ise-kun/Ise-senpai!"

The heiress turned towards the pink haired girl before yelling, "Lala, do something! It's your machine, stop it!"

Nodding at the red head's words, Lala looked at the mecha dinosaur with a stern gaze and said, "Eater-kun, put Ise down right now!" Upon hearing its master's words, Eater-kun stopped its swing action and just looked at the girl with a confused stare. "I mean it Eater-kun, put Ise down now! He is not a toy!" A couple of seconds passed as the alien princess and her invention had a stare down before the latter went back to swing the boy back and forth. "Ahhh! I said stop!"

Narrowing her eyes at the invention, Rias stood up from her chair and ignited her hand with her Power of Destruction. "So you want to disobey and harm my servant. Akeno!"

"Right," was the raven haired girl's answer as lightning began to dance around her arm. "It seems as though this one needs to be taught a lesson." The two devils then brought their hands together and shot their respective powers towards the dinosaur…and also towards the still captured pervert.

* * *

"Good job today everyone," a rather busty brown haired girl said as she wiped sweat from her brow. The girl wore the Kuoh Academy tennis team uniform that hung close to her body due to the sweat pouring off her body while her hair was styled into multiple drill curls. Hanging loosely from her left hand was a tennis racket and in her right was a ball. She looked at the other girls gathered who were sweating just as hard if not harder than her. She smiled at the girls, "I think that's enough for today, so you guys can leave early."

Her announcement was met with a barrage of cheers and howls. "Thank you Abe-senpai!"

The girl's name was Kiyome Abe, a third year and captain of the tennis team. While not as popular as the "Four Ladies of Kuoh", Kiyome was still popular with the student body due to her beautiful looks, kind personality, and tennis skills.

However, there is a secret that many people, if not everyone in the entire school don't know: Kiyome comes from a beast taming family. This means that she is trained to tame and train beasts and not the normal kind. She trains yokai, monsters, and other such creatures. Among her tamed creatures are harpies, merfolk, yuki-onnas, and so much more. She was also one of the few who knew about the existence of devils, though she rarely had any real connections with them other than being acquaintances.

Seeing the other girls leave, Kiyome turned around and headed towards the cart to get the balls.

"Senpai."

When suddenly, a voice spoke up behind her. Turning around, she was met face to face with a familiar purple hair girl wearing the same uniform the beast tamer currently sported.

"Sairenji, didn't I say you could leave?" Kiyome asked in a confused manner.

Haruna smiled in a sheepish manner as she replied, "I didn't want to leave you to do all the work alone."

The brown haired girl smiled at this response before letting out a loud laugh, "Ohohoho, what a good junior you are Sairenji. If only there were more of you. Very well, you can help me by picking up the balls and putting them in the basket." Nodding at her captain's words, Haruna went to work and bent over in order to pick up the tennis balls lying on the court. "You're improving Sairenji," the beast tamer said as she picked up a ball.

"Am I?"

"You very much are," Kiyome replied as she dropped the balls in the basket. "When you first arrived here, you were rather terrible. No offense."

"Oh, no offense taken senpai," the short haired girl replied, not in the least bit offended, "I'm not very good at sports in general."

"So why did you choose to join the tennis team?"

"Well," the junior began as she straightened back up, "I…I was inspired by someone back in middle school. He…he never gave up and helped us win the sports festival." Haruna looked down at the ball in her hand and her thoughts began to wander off to a certain orange haired boy.

Watching the girl's thoughts trail off, Kiyome raised her hand to her mouth to cover her giggles. "Ufufufu, I see, so you have quite the crush Sairenji."

The purple haired girl blushed heavily at the words of her captain. "N-n-no senpai," she stuttered out while waving her hands around, "i-i-it's not like that at all-"

"Um, excuse me?"

Both girls turned around to see an orange haired boy that was very familiar to the junior.

"Hyoudou-kun!" Haruna exclaimed in shock.

Kiyome furrowed an eyebrow at this as she looked back and forth between the boy and the girl. Then, a devilish smile appeared on her face. Closing her eyes, the brown haired girl grabbed the ball filled basket and turned around as she said, "Well, that's all of them. Thank you Sairenji; I'll take over from here."

"S-s-senpai?" Haruna once again stuttered out, confused by the older girl's sudden actions.

The beast tamer looked over her shoulder at the girl before sending her a wink and saying, "I'll give you two some privacy." After she said her piece, the tennis club captain proceeded to walk away from the court and out of sight of the first years.

Upon watching the beauty leave, the realization that they were now all alone together suddenly hit the two. Rito and Haruna turned back to look at each other, both blushing as they did so before looking away.

"Um," Rito began, unable to form any coherent words.

"Uh," Haruna replied, the same problem happening to her.

The two classmates then stared at each other for a few minutes before they both said, "I want to tell you something!" Both were stunned at how they spoke at the same time before they then said, "I'm sorry you go first. No, you! Um…" The boy and girl then blushed once more before they broke into a small fit of laughter at their actions.

When the two had calmed down an awkward silence settled over the tennis court. They had no idea what to say to each other even though they both were dying to say something.

Nervously messing with her hands, Haruna looked away from the boy before quickly glancing at him. "Um, goodbye Hyoudou-kun!" She then turned around and began to walk off.

Rito's eyes widened in fear. "Wait," he cried out while he reached out and grabbed the girl's hand.

This move not only shocked the purple haired girl but also the boy holding her hand. The two of them heavily blushed once more at the sight of them holding hands. Rito let go of the girl's hand and Haruna brought it back to her side immediately.

"S-sorry!"

"N-no, it's alright."

Once more, silence filled the court as the two fidgeted nervously, unable to make a move. Finally, Rito turned towards his classmate and said, "Um, Sairenji."

Turning towards the orange haired boy, Haruna replied, "Y-yes?"

"There… there's something I've been meaning to tell you…you see…"

"Come on, come on, say it already!"

Spying at the two first years was none other than Kiyome. While she had made it looked like she had left, she had instead hid around a large tree and watched the boy and girl interact. It was kind of obvious what was going on: the boy was trying to confess to Haruna but they were both too shy to do such a deed. Thankfully, the boy had gotten some kind of confidence and was about to tell the girl how he felt.

But then, an incredibly loud noise hit the area like a giant boulder. From the sound of it, the noise appeared to be some kind of large explosion. Looking around to see what could have caused such an explosion, her eyes made contact with the Old School Building, which had smoke coming out its windows. "What the hell are those devils doing over there?!"

* * *

Rias coughed extremely hard as she waved her hands around to clear the thick black smoke obscuring her vision. When she made her way to one of the windows, she cast a wind spell to help clear the smoke out of the room. Once the black cloud was gone, the heiress took a look around the room to see the damage. Aside from the entire room being covered in soot and one of the couches destroyed, the damage was not bad.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to use both her Power of Destruction and Akeno's lightning to destroy Lala's invention, but they didn't think the resulting damage or explosion would be this big. Looking around the room, Rias made sure to check off each member of her peerage to make sure that they were alright. 'Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia…where's-'

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud groan. Quickly shifting her attention to the origin of said moan, her eyes widened at the sight of a soot covered boy lying on his back moaning in pain.

"Ise!" she cried out in concern before making her way over to him, followed by Asia and Lala. The red head proceeded to lift Issei's body up so that he was looking at the three girls. "Ise, are you alright?" Rias asked, worried for the condition of her cru-servant.

"Ise-san," Asia began, tears welling in her eyes, "do you need me to heal you?" Upon her hands at that moment was Twilight Healing, ready to heal the boy if necessary.

Shaking his head, eliciting another moan from the boy, Issei replied, "Nooo….but…can I rest my head in your boobs Buchou? Please?"

Smiling at the ridiculous request, Rias brought the boy's head into her bosom and said, "Of course you can you silly boy."

Lala laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Ise," she began, "I really don't know what happened with Eater-kun. That really shouldn't have happened."

Rias could feel her eye twitch at the carefree words of the pink haired girl. However as she turned to say something, Issei beat her to it and said, "I-it's fine Lala but…can I…speak with you later. Like, really later?"

Everyone was surprised at the boy's words, Lala included. But nonetheless, she smiled her normal jubilant smile and nodded. "OK!" she replied.

Rias pouted a little before she looked down at her servant who smiled at her in a calm, yet still perverted manner (since he was still next to her breasts). Sighing, the red head nodded and turned back to her servants and said, "Alright, we need to clean this place up."

"Yes Buchou!" everyone replied. Lala also replied saying, "OK!" She then reached for her D-Dial before Rias raised a hand and said, "No inventions…just watch what we do." Once again confused by the girl's words, Lala merely nodded before standing off to the side and watching everyone go to work.

And as he lay on his master's very soft breasts, Issei looked at the pink haired girl with worried eyes. He gotten the chance to speak with her…now what was he going to say?

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?"

After finishing up one of his contracts with Mil-tan, Issei had taken Lala to a quiet deserted place where he could talk to her in private. The good news was that they were the only two people in the area. The bad news was that the place he chose was the park; more specifically, the two sat on the bench next to the fountain where Issei had original gotten killed. Not that Lala knew and not that she needed to know. The less she knew about this place, the better.

'But why the hell did I choose this place?' Issei thought as he looked down at the ground.

"Ise?"

Upon hearing the pink haired girl's voice and feeling her hand on his shoulder, the brown haired boy looked up at the girl. "Um…Lala…I..." As he stared right into the beautiful pair of emerald eyes filled with hope and optimism, he quickly turned away and looked right back at the ground, hiding the light blush on his cheeks. "W-well…you see-"

"Oh, it's a full moon! How pretty!"

Looking up at the sky, the pervert found that the girl's statement was indeed correct. He then turned to look back at the girl and asked, "Doesn't Deviluke have a moon? And…you don't transform at full moon do you?"

Laughing a bit at his question, the alien girl replied, "No, I don't transform. And we do have a moon back on Deviluke, but it is mostly blown up."

"Blown up?" Issei asked in a confused tone, "How did it get blown up?"

"Daddy accidently blew it up when he was really young and practicing his skills."

The devil stared back at the girl in utter shock at what he heard. 'Her father had blown up a moon by accident…and when he was young?'

 **[Pft, big deal; I could destroy ten moons during my time alive.]**

Everyone paused upon hearing the baritone voice speak up. Lala and Peke looked around in a confused manner while Issei looked down at his hand mortified. 'Ddraig!' he exclaimed mentally.

 **[Please partner,]** the Red Dragon replied out loud once more, **[If this girl is going to be living with us and knows your secret, she will know about me.]**

'Yeah but-'

"Ise," Lala began, now closer to the pervert once more, "who was talking just now?"

"U-um…well…" The pervert sighed as he raised his arm up to where both he and Lala could see, with the latter looking at his arm in bewilderment. "You see Lala, I was born with something known as a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "they are powers that the God from the Bible made for humans here on Earth to use. I happened to be born with one of the 13 Longinus, a Sacred Gear said to be able to kill a god. And within my Sacred Gear lies the soul of a dragon known as Ddraig."

 **[Don't undersell me partner,]** Ddraig said, picking up where Issei had left off, **[I am more than just some dragon. I am one half of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon of Domination, the dragon that sent fear into the hearts of men. Young lady, I am Y Ddraig Goch, but you may simply refer to me as Ddraig!]**

As the pink haired girl sat on the bench and looked at the boy's hand, which glowed green as the dragon spoke, her face was completely neutral. Then, when he finished, she gained a huge smile as she said, "It's nice to meet you Ddraig!"

 **[…not what I was expecting honestly.]**

"So, you two are connected together?" Peke asked, intrigued by the latest development.

"Well," Issei began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "from what I got told, we are kind of connected. It's more like Ddraig is a part of my soul and can't be separated."

 **[Not unless you want to be killed,]** the Heaven Dragon said, trying to make a joke but falling flat.

"But…I didn't come here to talk about Ddraig," Issei said as he placed his arms on his lap and shifted his eyes onto the ground. "I wanted to talk to you about…well, about our…our…our-"

"Our engagement?" Lala asked happily.

"Yeah that," the pervert replied. He then swallowed heavily before sighing and said, "It's just…I wanted to tell you that…I never really proposed to you."

Lala was silent upon hearing this. She merely looked at the boy in confusion as if he grew another head. "What?" she asked.

"I never really asked you to marry me," he repeated again, hoping that the second time would work.

"Yes you did."

Apparently not. Shaking his head, Issei turned to look directly at the girl before he said, "Lala, I never-"

"You proposed when we first me!"

This statement caused the pervert to do a double take. "…say what?"

This statement also caught the attention of the girl's companion. "Oh, you mean he proposed to you in that manner Lady Lala?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yep," she replied, "It was back then that you proposed to me!"

Issei looked confused at her words. "When we first met…?" The boy then took up a thinking pose as he recalled the event that was their first meeting. He was taking a bath, the water started to bubble, then a huge splash occurred, he reached out and felt the most wonderful, soft pair of-

His thoughts stopped there as he fully remembered what occurred. Nervously, the pervert turned his back onto the still smiling girl as he asked, "Do you mean when I…?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"But what does that-"

"In Deviluke tradition and culture," Peke began, cutting the brown haired boy off, "When a male grabs a female's chest that is considered a proposal. And considering that you did indeed squeeze her breasts…"

"That means we are really engaged!" Lala shouted jubilantly.

Issei's mind shut down and began to reboot as he heard this. 'You squeeze a girl's chest…and suddenly you're engaged to them?' he thought, 'WHAT KIND OF AWE-I MEAN SCREWED UP CULTURE DOES THIS PLANET HAVE?' "Out of curiosity…who made that tradition?"

"Daddy did."

'That king is a goddamn pervert! But one I would bow down to!' "Lala, I-"

"There you are!"

Upon hearing a new male voice, both devil and alien turned their heads to the side to see a surprising sight. A tall handsome man wearing demonic armor covered in tree branches with a dog biting his leg. In any other situation, he would have been intimidating, but here…Issei had to pity him. He looked like he just gone through hell twice.

"Zastin!" Lala cried upon seeing the grey haired man.

"Zastin? Who the hell is that?" Issei asked as he turned back to face the pink haired girl.

Looking at the brown haired boy, Lala replied, "Zastin is the commander of my father's bodyguards!"

Knocking the branches off his armor and shooing away the dog, Zastin composed himself and closed his eyes. "I got lost, arrested, and then attacked by a dog. Earth is a terrifying planet. But now…" He then opened his eyes and made himself look as tall and powerful as possible as he said, "Princess Lala, by orders of your father you are to return home with me this instance!"

The pervert's eyes narrowed as he heard this. 'So that is what this is about.' He then proceeded to stand up and get in front of the pink haired girl, confusing both aliens. "And what if she doesn't want to go back home?" he asked, trying to make himself seem tough.

The male alien looked over the boy in front of him before narrowing his own eyes. "I see," he began slowly, "So you are the Earthling who aided the princess in her escape from my men. In answer to your question, it does not matter. The king has ordered her home so that she will choose her future husband and the future king of Deviluke. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!" Lala exclaimed while trying to peek over Issei's shoulder, "It concerns Issei because-"

"Because I'm not about to allow some jackass like you force her into a marriage she doesn't want!" Issei shouted, shocking both Lala and Zastin.

The pink haired girl's surprise soon turned to joy as she looked at the boy with an affectionate gaze. "Ise," she said softly.

Peke was also surprised to see the boy's action. From what she had observed, she had initially believed that he would just up and surrender after everything that has happened to him; especially since he just tried to call off his engagement with her creator. But here he stood face to face with the head of the Deviluke royal family bodyguards as if he was ready for a fight. 'Maybe I misjudged this human,' she thought.

Zastin's initial shock soon disappeared before he closed his eyes. "I see," he began, "if that is your final answer…" He then reached down and grabbed what looked to be a sword's hilt before…

'A light saber?!' Issei thought with his eyes bulging out of sockets. Indeed the weapon the alien named Zastin possessed was a light saber or of some variant. Despite its green color and its shape, the weapon reminded Issei a little of the light blade used by that bastard priest. The thought of that sent a small chill down his spine.

"Then I will use everything in my power to strike you down and take back the princess!" the Devilukean declared in a low terrifying tone.

'Oh great! Now he wants to kill me!' Issei then looked over his shoulders and right into the eyes of the pink haired girl; she looked at him in the same way Asia did: with no contempt but with adoration and affection (he had no idea how either were warranted though). Narrowing his eyes, Issei turned right back around and raised his left arm. His hand was covered in a green light and soon the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm. "Like I said, I'm not gonna allow you to force Lala to go home. My name is Issei Hyoudou, you want some, come get some!" After saying this, a silence filled the park. Issei sweated a bit, anxious by the silence. 'Come on, say something! I went through all that trouble to say something awesome, at least follow up!'

Zastin smirked, whether he was amused or not was a mystery. But that smile was short lived as his expression turned serious and he raised his weapon. "Very well then Earthling…" He the shot forward with his sword raised above his shoulder. "Have at you!"

Clutching his left hand, Issei shot forward himself, ready for possibly the toughest fight of his life. In a matter of seconds, the two met in the middle. Zastin was the first to strike as he proceeded to swing his sword in an attempt to chop Issei's head clean off. Reacting quickly, the boy ducked under the attack and sent his fist flying right into the alien's chest which did…nothing.

An awkward pause was shared between the two as they looked at where Issei's fist made contact with Zastin's chest. The devil and alien then looked up at each other with the former laughing nervously and retracting his fist. "Hehehe, this is awkwAHHH!" Once more Zastin attempted to chop the pervert's head off. Thankfully, Issei's reflexes saved him as he ducked down quickly and ran right past Zastin and out of the park.

Turning around, the swordsman raised his sword into a ready position and began to chase after his opponent. "Come back here!" he cried.

Meanwhile, Lala and Peke watched the two males leave, screaming as they did so. While Lala looked concerned for the brown haired boy, Peke could not help but sweat drop at the sight of the running boy. 'I…don't know how to process this.'

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Perhaps challenging the armed and experienced alien to a fight was not Issei's smartest choice. Thankfully, with it being night and him being a devil, Issei had no trouble running long distances. As he continued to run away, the pervert looked over his shoulder to see if Zastin was still behind him.

And speaking of the sword wielding alien…

"Get back here and fight me like a true man!"

Said alien was currently chasing him, his sword extended out as he ran. One would think with all that heavy armor on, the male would have a hard time running. They would be wrong. In fact, Issei swore that while he may be ahead of the male, Zastin was purposely doing this to psyche him out.

But Issei was not one to go down without a fight, whether it be Yakitori dicks or sword wielding bodyguard aliens. As he ran down the streetlight lit streets, the brown haired boy looked down at the Boosted Gear.

BOOST!

'OK,' he thought grinning slyly, 'that's the fourth boost. Just one more.' See, for while it may look like the pervert was just running away, in actuality, he was trying to buy himself time as the Boosted Gear doubled his powers. However, that meant having to wait ten seconds for each boost, and he needed every second.

One had to wonder where Lala, the sole purpose for why these two were fighting, was. As soon as Issei and Zastin began their game of cat and mouse, the pink haired girl took the sky. As she flew through the sky, Lala looked at Issei with a worried expression. While it was sweet that he was willing to defend her, she knew just how strong Zastin is and how he easily overpowers the brown haired boy.

While his arms swung by his sides, the pervert took another peek over to see if Zastin was still behind him. Sure enough, the bodyguard kept his pace as he chased Issei with his blade poised for battle.

BOOST!

As he heard the baritone voice come from the gauntlet, Issei smiled happily. 'And that makes five!' Stopping right in his tracks, skidding a bit as he did, the teen turned around and once again ran straight towards his opponent.

This action had confused the alien. 'All this Earthling had done so far is run away and now he chooses to stand and fight? And that smile…' Nonetheless, Zastin made the decision to meet the devil head on. The swordsman then proceeded to bring the arm wielding his blade across his sword in preparation for his attack.

'That's it,' Issei thought slyly, 'A little closer.' At their speed, the pervert knew that he and his foe would clash in a matter of seconds, so he had to work fast. He gathered up all the energy he stored within the Boosted Gear and began to focus it into a single shot. While he may have a shitty supply of magic, Issei knew how to work with what he had.

As the two were nearly a foot away from each other, Zastin took the initiative and swung his blade horizontally. Expecting this action, the pervert quickly ducked under the sword and shot himself forward past the gray haired alien. He then proceeded to twist his body so that he was looking right at the older male. Issei then watched as Zastin turned his head around and looked at him with obvious confusion written all over his face.

Smiling, Issei brought his left hand back and formed a fist, all the while a small red orb formed right in front of his fist. Before he hit the ground, the devil sent his fist straight into the orb as he yelled, "Dragon Shot!" The red orb then shot forward at an insane speed that Zastin believed he had blinked.

As the sphere hit the alien head on, a small explosion occurred, sending the pervert flying back. When he finally landed, he was lying on his back, his body feeling heavier after firing off all the stored energy he had. Moaning as he sat up, Issei wearily looked at the small dust cloud that had formed from his attack. While he knew a point blank Dragon Shot was not something one could easily shrug off (ask Raiser's rook and the top of a mountain), he still was not going to let his guard down until he was certain he was in the clear.

Suddenly, from out of the dust came the blade that Issei's opponent wielded. He then watched as Zastin proceeded to walk out of the cloud. However, what shocked him the most and caused his eyes to widen was the fact that the alien looked relatively unharmed. Sure, there were some scratches and scuffs here and there, but for the most part, Zastin did not look to have been hurt at all by Issei's attack.

Looking at the boy who sat on his butt about a few meters away from him, Zastin smiled slightly and closed his eyes before saying, "I had honestly not expected such an attack, much less something like that from an Earthling. I now see what those two were talking about." His eyes then opened once more before narrowing. "However, now that I know what you are capable of, I cannot allow you to make another attack like that." As his finished his sentence, the alien shot off the ground towards Issei, this time at a much faster speed than before.

Knowing the danger of staying put, the pervert began to scramble to his feet, ignoring the cries of pain from his body. Just as he stood back up, the gray haired male was right behind him. As the alien raised his sword and brought it down, Issei jumped forward to avoid the vertical slash.

When he landed, this time he landed on his feet. Without even turning around to see his foe, Issei bolted away from the other male.

Removing his sword from the asphalt, Zastin took off once more after the devil. This time however, he would not play any games. This time he ran fast enough to catch up to the boy quickly. As he was once more upon Issei, the bodyguard raised his blade and swung vertically. However, what happened next, he had not anticipated.

As Issei continued to run, the distinct sound of steel meeting caused him to stop in his tracks. Turning around, the pervert's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Kiba?!"

Indeed, the blond knight of Rias Gremory and Issei's comrade, Yuuto Kiba stood in front of him, intercepting Zastin's blade with his own sword.

Looking over his shoulder, Kiba flashed Issei a smile as he said, "Buchou had us all watching to make sure nothing happened when he showed. But she only wanted to step in if it got to be too much for you."

"This has nothing to do with you," Zastin said as he pushed his weapon onto the knight's blade.

Turning his attention back to the alien, Kiba's expression turned serious. "Sorry, but if you pick a fight with my comrade then you pick a fight with me."

Shaking his head, Issei said, "Kiba, he's right. This fight is between us. I don't want anyone to get involved."

"Well, you don't get a choice in that matter. Besides, you could use this time to boost yourself."

Looking down at the Boosted Gear, Issei's expression became serious as he nodded to the other boy. "All right," he began, "He's all yours." The brown haired boy then turned around and began to run once more.

Watching the boy retreat, Zastin looked down at his new opponent before saying, "Very well, if you plan to intervene in affairs that are not your own, I will show you no mercy. HAVE AT YOU!" The gray haired male then brought his sword up once more before bringing it down onto the blond.

Kiba countered this, bringing up his sword to block the other swordsman's attack. He then jumped backwards quickly to put distance between him and his opponent.

The two then leveled each other with indifferent stares before dashing towards each other. Their swords then met in the middle, letting out a loud ring in the air as this happened. They then brought their weapons back and swung them again, clashing once again. This went on for a while. Steel meeting hardened light, blade striking blade, a dance of blades.

However, as the fight carried on, Kiba noticed how he was getting pushed back by his opponent. In the short time that they had engaged each other, the blond could see the huge difference between them, not only in strength but skill as well. Jumping back once again, Kiba cautiously watched Zastin as he thought, 'This guy…this guy is just as good as sensei. But…' The knight poised his blade once more before utilizing the speed that his class was known for. 'I got to buy some time for Issei.'

And soon enough, the festival of swords began once more. However, this time, Kiba was beginning to lose any momentum for offence he had as Zastin continuously bombarded him with well-placed strikes that forced him back each time their swords meet.

Swinging his sword once more unto the blond's weapon, Zastin began to put pressure on his sword, forcing Kiba onto one knee. "You know, you're not all that bad," the bodyguard began, "With a bit of training, you could be a great swordsman. However, your 'friend' doesn't seem to have anything going for him as opposed to running away and sneak attacks."

Smirking at the alien's words, Kiba said, "You'd be surprised by what Issei has going for him."

Zastin furrowed an eyebrow in confusion at these words. Just as he was about to raise his words once more…

"Hey asshole!"

He turned his head to the side and noticed that Issei Hyoudou had returned to the battlefield once more. The alien then watched as the pervert raise his arms and perform the 'come on' gesture. Narrowing his eyes, Zastin broke off from the younger swordsman and shot towards his original opponent. He raised his blade, this time ready for anything the boy had in store. Once he was an arm's reach away, Zastin swung his sword once more, this time going much lower so the boy would not be able to duck under the attack.

However, this was just what the future Harem King wanted.

As the blade swung low, the brown haired boy jumped backwards, gaining much more altitude than before, shocking the alien. Issei brought his armored hand up, the red sphere forming once more, before thrusting it forward. "DRAGON SHOT!"

The sphere made contact with its target and a much bigger explosion occurred. As he landed on the ground, the pervert anxiously approached the smoke cloud. 'Five boosts weren't enough, so what about ten?' As he was a foot away, Issei looked all over the cloud in the attempt to find Zastin. Then…

"OOF!"

The hilt of Zastin's sword shot straight out of the cloud and hit the pervert straight in the gut. This not only caused his eyes to widen, but also forced him down to his knees as he began to cough spit out.

"Well, that was quite the attack."

Slowly looking up, Issei watched as the smoke and dust parted, leaving only Zastin in front of him. While there was most certainly evidence that Issei's last Dragon Shot had did something to him, evident in the now cracked armor, he looked just as good as he did before. The only major difference was that there were a lot more scuffs and scratches but other than that, no major injury.

"You caught me off guard when you jumped that high," Zastin said, his voice sounding surprisingly pleased, "You then used that to fire off another attack. Honestly, after your first attack and that other Earthling keeping pace with me, I should not have been surprised that you could jump that high." His eyes then narrowed. "And if I had not used my sword to block your second attack, I might have lost my head."

"Ugh," Issei painfully muttered as he tried to stand back on his feet. However, that sucker punch was hard enough to take the wind right out of Issei's sail. But he knew that he could not stop here.

Watching the devil try to stand back up, Zastin smirked. "I will admit, you do have guts and will power. But that alone is not enough to protect the princess." The gray haired alien raised his sword once more, ready to strike down the boy in front of him.

Watching this, Kiba's eyes widened in fear. However, just as he was about to rush to his comrade's safety…

"Stop Zastin!"

Lala placed herself in front of Issei, shielding him from the older male. This act caused Zastin to lower his blade to his side. "Princess, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting Issei!" she declared, her arms extended out to prevent the bodyguard from advancing.

"He asked for this fight princess," Zastin said in a placating manner, "This is a matter between him and me."

"I don't care," she yelled defiantly, "I'm going to protect and help Issei just as he did for me!"

"But you should not have to do such a thing; it should be him that does that. This is why he is not suited to be your husband-"

"That's the shit right there."

Both aliens stopped their argument and turned around to see Issei, still trying to stand up, but failing to do so. Covering his stomach with his hand, the pervert grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. Lala was quick to his side, her eyes radiating with concern as she called out his name (something Zastin took note of).

Looking back up at the gray haired alien, Issei continued, "Lala ran away because of that shit right there. You and her father are pushing all this crap about her needing to find a husband and all that junk, but you are barely letting her have any say in that. All she wants is to be with someone she likes. Not someone who you selected for her. Not someone incredibly strong and only for that reason. Not some fancy prick. She just wants to be with the person she loves!" As he finished his rant, Issei began to cough heavily, bending over as he did this.

The bodyguard then watched as Lala's eyes shifted from concern to loving as she began to hug the boy. "Ise," she began, "I knew you would understand me. Thank you! I love you! I really do!"

"Ise!"

The gray haired alien then turned and saw that a group of Earthlings were running to where they were. He noticed that the red head and blonde haired girl of the group were the quickest to the boy's side, both with looks of concern for him. The red head then turned to look at the older male with a barely contained fury in her eyes. She stood up in front of the boy and stared down Zastin as she said, "My name may not mean anything to you, but I am Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory Family. This city is my territory and Ise is my servant."

"Your servant?" the grey haired man asked in confusion.

"If you hurt him again I will bring down the entire force of my family onto you. Alien kingdom be damned." As she said this, her Power of Destruction began to form an aura around her body

As Zastin observed the scene in front of him, a small smile began to form on his face. Turning around, the bodyguard sheathed his sword and began to walk away from the group.

"Hey, wait a minute."

While he stopped at the sound of the brown haired boy calling him, the alien did not turn to face his former opponent. All he did was say, "I can quite clearly see that the princess has no intention of leaving either you or this planet. So, I will withdraw for today. However, I will be informing the king about this."

Issei tried to smile confidently as he replied, "Yeah, you tell him if he has a problem, he say it to my face."

Looking over his shoulder, Zastin flashed the boy an amused smile as he said, "If you could not beat me, you do not have any chance of beating his lordship." He then watched as the pervert grimaced at these words before turning back forward. "But…I will admit, you did fine for your first fight against me. Good job Eart-Issei Hyoudou." With that said, the bodyguard walked down the street, past the blond boy and the newly arrived white haired girl who was helping said boy catch his breath.

Issei and co then watched as the bodyguard walked off into the night. When he was gone from sight, the pervert let out a breath of relief before collapsing onto the grass in exhaustion. He could barely hear the girls calling out his name as he began to black out.

* * *

"So she still refuses to come home," the king said from his side of the communicator.

Zastin nodded at the statement before replying, "Yes, I'm afraid she is most adamant about staying with that Earthling."

The man who conquered the universe hummed at this information. "And what do you think of this…Issei Hyoudou?"

"Personally?" the swordsman asked. "Well, he's not especially strong, he's not anything to look at, all he did was run away, and he too tired after using the same attack too many times. In all honesty, his comrade with the sword was more impressive."

"I see."

"But," he continued, "he is rather crafty, able to come up with a plan on the fly. He is also rather determined as he refused to go down after I stuck him. And if anything, he seems to understand the princess more than any of us."

The communicator went silent after Zastin spoke his piece. "I've made my decision. Lala may stay on Earth for the time being." Zastin nodded at the words of his king. "And you are to deliver a message to Issei Hyoudou."

"Shall I personally tell him?"

"No," the king replied, "I wish to tell him…myself." If there was an image being shown, Zastin could swear that he would see a cruel and sadistic smile etch itself onto his majesty's face.

* * *

 **AN: So technically this is the first chapter of the new year, so yeah. If anyone is curious, this chapter was 11k words, the longest chapter yet in this story. I hope this makes up for the rather short last chapter. In any case, things have picked up. Issei tried to tell Lala the truth, Zastin appeared and fought the pervert (along with Kiba) and the king has made a decision. Thing are certainly looking up and down for our lovable pervert.**

 **Also, since my message from the last chapter didn't really make a lot of headway, I will say it again: Venelana and Grayfia will not be in the harem. That is NTR and I hate that crap. I really hate it. Those two are happily married and will not be attracted to Issei in any kind of romantic way. This is not up for debate. This will not be changed. I will not be convinced otherwise. End of story.**

 **With that said, onto reviews!**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: They are not within the realms of possibility. They are married and they are happy with their marriages. If anything, Venelana would merely tease Issei and Rias because she supports the two.**

 **Humlet: Well, I appreciate your support of me and thank you for reading this. And you are right as this last chapter was a little shorter than normal. As opposed to 5k to 7k, I did only 4k. I hope this chapter made up for that little error. And I didn't really think that I was going for less humor at the Perverted Trio part. I thought that was just there normal thing. Now, just wait for a little farther into this story. That is when things get very serious. And Issei is going to need a lot of help to dive into the fire for one thing. And Gid now knows a little more about Issei due to his fight against Zastin and just wait till he gets his hands on the Rating Game footage as well as the footage of his rematch against Raiser. I hope you continue this story this year as you did last year and wish you the best of times this year.**

 **TheLastNanaya: Hey looks whose back! I kind of thought you abandoned. Nice to see you here.**

 **the Composcreator: Well, I just introduced Kiyome here, and her as well as Risa? I'll think on it. And as for the teacher trio? Well...I do have a plan for Tearju...but it is subject to change, so I will keep an open mind. Ross is guaranteed but Mikado...hmmm.**

 **autor godz: Well shucks...you're making me blush here. I don't just want to throw Lala and Issei together. For one thing I do want there to be a reason for them and the others. That was something I really loved in DxD, how Issei won over each of the girls' hearts. The same care has to be taken here and to hear that I'm doing a good job does make me feel happy. And I am glad to hear that you are liking this fic a little more with each chapter. And as for your request...I don't think it will work and that's because Rito really doesn't want a harem. Even at the end of Darkness, he was not on for the harem as his focus was on Haruna. Yes, he came to realize the other girls' feelings for him (kind of) but he never really took major responsibility. So, why give him a harem when he is not really going to want one? I know this may not be what you want, but I'm trying to think of this from a stand point of how this would progress. It took Rito to the end of the original series to finally admit he loved Lala and even then he was too narrow minded to realize that Lala had the right solution. I do hope you continue to support this story, despite this fact, because I do like the support and creative feedback.**

 **fernnando01516: Diablos Dragon? Hmmm...to quote a wise man..."That's a secret."**

 **duskrider: Well I do hope you enjoy where it goes. I do like writing this.**

 **Fenrir44: As I said, no Venelana and Grayfia. No debates, end of story.**

 **phantom-swordsmen: I'll be using both.**

 **ARK. : Yes, poor Zastin. He can't get a break can he? Hopefully he'll get a better time to shine here where Shonen battles are a guarantee.**

 **TheLaughingStalker: That is a good line.**

 **sks: Yeah, but it is even harder with his current condition. It is going to get better when he gets over his feelings. And as for how long it takes me? That depends on how much time I have. For a chapter like this? Probably a full day. A chapter like the previous ones? A couple of hours. But I also need to think of this as I go. The plan is there, but I write it out as I go and go back to see how it looks. Plus, I sometimes step away and forget about it for a day before coming back.**

 **So anyway, that about wrap it up. Thank you all so much for your support back in 2017 so I hope for your support in 2018! If you liked tihs chapter, please leave a review, go back and check out my other stories, and I will see you in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay toasty, stay you! Buh bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Morning Excitement Part 1

**Chapter 8: Morning Excitement Part 1**

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. 'What hit me last night?' His thoughts immediately gathered themselves and pointed him to the memory he desired. 'Oh right,' he thought, 'I challenged a space knight who happens to be Lala's bodyguard to a fight and got my ass handed to me. Great, only another reminder of how useless I am in a one on one fight right now.'

The pervert then tried to sit up only to find that his body was being held down by something; not something heavy, but still weighing enough that he'd need more force to lift his body. 'Wait a minute…' Almost immediately his head went from side to side to check on a guess of his. To his expectation, the brown hair boy found his arms being held by two beauties wearing next to nothing. On his right was his master while his left was being snuggled by the pink haired alien.

'But then what's…?' Craning his head a little, Issei's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets upon seeing what was preventing him from moving his body. Lying on his chest, underneath the covers with her long hair not only covering her back but also some of the devil's chest, wearing the same as the other two girls was Asia. As the girl snored softly with a content face, Issei was freaking out; it did not help much that he could feel her chest up against his.

'A-Asia?! B-but why is she…I get Buchou and even Lala but…but…but'

"Good morning Ise."

His body jolting at the sound of his master calling his name, Issei turned his head quickly to see the smiling face of Rias staring back at him. The way she looked at him made it seem like there was nothing wrong with the situation currently at hand and in any other case, Issei would have to agree.

Trying his best not to look down at her wonderful and exposed chest, the boy smiled wearily back as he replied, "G-good morning Buchou. H-how are you today?"

"I'm fine Ise, thank you for asking," she replied calmly before her expression shifted into a more somber look. "But are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I think so; but um, if you don't mind me asking…what happened last night?"

Her face turning serious, Rias leaned in close to the boy as she said, "It's understandable you don't remember what happened. Well, after that knight…Zastin, I believe, left…"

 **Flashback:**

 _"Is Issei going to be OK?" a very concerned Lala asked as she looked at the still passed out boy hanging on both her and the red headed devil's shoulders. After his encounter with the Devilukean known as Zastin, the brown haired had fallen unconscious and has since yet to wake up. This in turn forced the group to carry the boy back home; and seeing as how Lala couldn't teleport and they didn't want her getting lost, Rias had decided on carrying the boy home._

 _Looking past the boy's head and at the alien, Rias made a rather concerned expression of her own as she answered, "While I do think he will be fine in the morning, he'll most likely need to be lied down on his bed."_

 _Trailing behind the two girls and the knocked out pervert was a very concerned Asia. She looked at the boy's hanging body with teary eyes and a worried pout. "I-is Ise-san really going to be alright?"_

 _Rias looked over her shoulder to send the former nun a comforting smile as she replied, "While I think he will be fine, it wouldn't be a bad idea to use your Twilight Healing before we head off to bed." The blonde responded by nodding her head rapidly, emphasizing her agreement to her King's statement._

 _A few moments later, the trio of girls along with their unconscious boy arrived at the Hyoudou residence. Asia moved ahead of the two girls and opened the gate to allow them an easier time entering considering they were holding a body up on their shoulders. The young devil then proceeded to open the door and let the girls move Issei in first before following behind them as she closed the door._

 _Hearing the sound of the front door closing, Mikan, wearing her apron, made her way out of the kitchen and towards the front hallway with a small scowl. "About time you guys got home," she said in an annoyed tone, "I know you guys come in late due to your club but-Ise!" At the sight of her brother hanging off Rias and Lala's shoulders, the young girl gasped before rushing over to the group. Looking at her brother with a worried expression, she turned towards the red head and quickly asked, "What happened?"_

 _The devil heiress sighed as her own expression became somber. "Ise was attacked by a bunch of street punks," she lied with a melancholy and regretful tone. "Lala and Ise went on ahead of us, and the two were suddenly jumped. Ise managed to get Lala away, but the punks hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Thankfully Kiba was walking with me and Asia when Lala ran to us and we managed to stop them before anything worse happened to him."_

 _Hearing this answer, Mikan's face became tired with a mixture of concern and aggravation. "Ise," she began in a low tone, "why do you always have to try and be the hero?" She then shook her head before wiping the unshed tear out of her eye._

 _Lala however tilted her head in confusion at the story she just heard. "But didn't Ise fight-"_

 _"Yes, he did try and fight back against them Lala," Rias said, cutting the girl off before she said anything unnecessary that would blow their cover. Once more, the pink haired alien looked ready to speak up before the red head sent her a stern glare and shook her head, making a statement that said "Don't say anything"._

 _Hearing all the commotion from downstairs, Rito looked down at the group as he walked down the stairs. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing his older brother hanging limp with his eyes closed. Nearly jumping down the rest of the way, the orange-brown haired boy immediately ran up to the group and got close to his brother. "Ise!" he shouted in concern, his eyes matching his tone._

 _"He's fine Rito-kun," Rias said in an attempt to calm down the near frantic boy, "but it's best that we get him upstairs and into his bed. Do you mind helping us?"_

 _The second Hyoudou son nodded as he took his brother's arm off from Lala's shoulder and placed it on his own. Looking over at the red head, the two shared a nod before they lift Issei's body up a little and carefully made their way up the stairs with the other girls following behind them. When the group reached Issei's room, Mikan moved ahead of the red head and her brother and pulled back the pervert's bed sheets. Carefully placing the boy down on his bed, Rito and Rias went to work on removing his shoes and school uniform respectively._

 _Once the unconscious boy was left in nothing more than his boxers, socks, and shirt, Rias pulled the covers over the boy and ushered the group out of his room. As she closed the door behind her, the devil sent a worried glance before pulling the door shut. Turning back to the group standing behind her, the red head tried to put up a good façade as she said, "Well then, Mikan, I think maybe it would be best to put aside some dinner for Issei if he wakes up."_

 _The youngest of the group nodded before she made her way downstairs. Rito gave one last long look at Issei's door before making his way back to his own room, closing the door behind him. Rias sighed and rubbed her temples before looking at the blonde and pink haired girl that still stood before her. "Let's talk in my room." Asia and Lala nodded before following the heiress into her own room._

 _Rias' room was what you would expect from a girl like her: filled to the brim with all sorts of nick knacks and items she has interest in. More specifically, on her walls and shelves were Japanese memorabilia from all around the country. There were posters, postcards, books on famous individuals, and other such things. The room was also expanded a little more than any other room in the house, but not too much to make anyone notice immediately._

 _The red head immediately sat on the chair located at her desk while she motioned for the other two girls to sit on her bed. Leaning back a little and crossing her arms, the red head focused all her attention on the alien princess before she said, "Is there anymore guards like this Zastin that will try to come here and take you home like he did tonight?"_

 _Lala shook her head as she answered, "No. The only ones I know of that daddy would send out are Zastin, Smutts, and Maul. I doubt daddy would come here himself either."_

 _"Why's that?" Rias asked with a furrowed eyebrow._

 _"He's too lazy to be bothered by something like this."_

 _'How irresponsible!' both devils thought in complete shock, Asia showing her feelings while Rias managed to hide them if barely._

 _She shook her head lightly as she looked back at Lala. "Then is there anything else I should worry about that might come after either you or Ise?"_

 _"No," Lala once more replied, "but can I ask a question?"_

 _While a bit confused, Rias nonetheless nodded as she said, "Go ahead Lala."_

 _"Why did you lie to Mikan and Rito?"_

 _This took both devils back a little as they weren't really expecting that kind of question to come from the alien princess. Composing herself, Rias replied, "It's to keep them in the dark so they won't have to worry any more than they already do."_

 _"But why?" Lala asked, still confused about the whole situation. "I really don't understand you not telling them about how you and Ise are devils. Not to mention, why can't I say that I'm alien to them?"_

 _"You haven't know them for very long Lala," the red head replied back, holding back a sigh as she did, "I can't exactly say how they would react but that is a secret much better kept until you know you can trust them."_

 _"I told Ise I was an alien when we first met," the alien girl said immediately._

 _"Yes, but Ise is not someone to just betray another's trust," Rias replied back slowly. She then looked at the girl with eyes that radiated seriousness even as they narrowed. "Plus, Ise is not exactly a normal Earthling seeing as how he is a devil."_

 _Lala tilted her head in confusion at the heiress' words. "Then…does that mean you don't think Rito and Mikan are trustworthy?"_

 _"I never said that," the red head immediately said, a little annoyed at the assumption of the pink haired girl. "I do trust the two of them, but if they knew about our world, things might get more dangerous for them. Ise has already risked his life several times before and I'd rather not have that known to them only for them to freak out and worry." Rias then looked at her clock before she turned back to the unsatisfied looking Lala sporting a small pout. Asia merely looked at the two girls, not wanting to interrupt them but also not wanting them to get into a small fight. Rias let out the sigh she was holding in before her eyes softened. "Lala, I can understand your displeasure, but can we at least talk about this when Ise is awake and a little time has passed?"_

 _The alien princess' face scrunched up a bit before she looked down at the floor in thought. The female devils watched on; Asia with a worried expression and Rias sporting a relaxed yet tense face. Finally, after about a minute, Lala looked up at the red head with a small smile and nodded. "OK!" she exclaimed with her usual jubilant smile._

 _Not even resisting the infectious energy of the pink haired girl, both Asia and Rias made small smiles at the girl's reaction. The red head then proceeded to stand up and clap her hands while smiling at the two younger girls. "All right," she began, "I think now it's best that we all get some rest."_

 _"Are you going to sleep with Ise again tonight?" Lala asked, genuine interest lacing her tone._

 _Asia sputtered a bit as she heard this while Rias merely crossed her arms and shrugged. "If I am, so what?" she asked. "I like to sleep with Ise and he likes to sleep with me."_

 _Letting loose a rather big pout, Asia stood up and exclaimed, "I'm going sleep with Ise-san tonight too!"_

 _The heiress shifted her attention over to the blonde with a stern expression and said, "Asia, let me have Ise for tonight. He's just gotten through dealing with a dangerous situation and he needs comfort when he wakes up._

 _"No," the former nun said, not wavering from the red head's gaze as she pouted, "I have the right to sleep with Ise-san! And I want to make sure he gets comforted too!"_

 _Meanwhile, the pink haired girl watched the girls going back and forth, shifting her head from side to side. She was just curious if Rias was going to sleep with the brown haired boy as she had done last night. It wasn't like she was against it as Lala was more than likely going to do the same, so why were the two arguing about it? Why couldn't they all just sleep with Ise-_

 _A light bulb then went off in the alien girl's head as that last thought passed through her brain. She then stood up and with a megawatt smile exclaimed, "I have an idea!" Both devils stopped their bickering to look at Lala in confusion before looking back at each other._

 **Present:**

"…and so Lala suggested that it would just be easier for us all to just sleep with you," the red head finished telling the pervert. She then sighed tiredly as she looked over at the still sleeping pink haired girl close with the boy's right arm. "Honestly, I just wanted to sleep with you by myself, but it ended up coming to this."

Issei sweat dropped at that statement. "W-well, at least you all came to a compromise," he said with a weary smile. 'And you didn't try and blow up the house…or worse.'

Shaking her head, Rias could not help but smile at this comment. "Yes, indeed we did manage to come to some kind of agreement. And I doubt any of us are going to come up with anything else. So, it's more than likely this is going to be our agreed sleeping arrangement from now on."

'You mean I get to sleep with beautiful girls every night now?! Even though I'm probably just a pillow for them…but still, that is still awesome!' Issei thought as a goofy grin began to form on his face.

Her smile soon turned into a look of concern as she held Issei's left arm tightly. "But aside from all that, are you alright Ise?" she asked worriedly. "When you passed out last night, we were all scared something worse happened to you."

Looking away nervously, Issei made a low moan that showed his thoughts on that belief. "I'm sorry," he said as he turned back to look at his King, "it's just that guy punched a lot harder than I thought he could. I guess I need a lot more endurance."

"That you do, and I will work you even harder during your training to make sure of that. I think I will start with having you run all around Kuoh every morning starting at 5."

The boy's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull upon hearing that. 'Buchou, you truly are a sadist during training! Please have mercy!'

"But for now…" The female devil then gave the pervert a rather sultry smile as she leaned close to his face. Issei face soon matched the girl's hair color and his perverted smile was traded in for an anxious expression. "Since both Asia and Lala are still asleep…that means I can still get away with an early morning kiss."

"B-buchou," the boy stuttered as the girl's face inched closer to his.

"Ise," Rias whispered as their lips were mere millimeters away from each other.

However, both devils stiffened at the moaning sounds coming from the still sleeping girls. Quickly swiveling their heads, the two saw that both girls were indeed waking up. Seeing this, Rias clicked her tongue in annoyance before muttering, "Every time, honestly." She then shook her head before sighing. "Oh well, next time."

As she emerged from the embrace of sleep, Lala covered her mouth with one hand to cover a yawn while her other hand rubbed her eye. Seeing the boy who defended her awake, she smiled tiredly, but even then it was cute and lit up the room. "Good morning Ise," she said drowsily.

Sending a smile back to the girl, Issei did his best to make sure his eyes were focused on her eyes as he said, "G-good morning Lala." He then turned around to look at the still waking blonde and said, "Good morning Asia."

Looking at the brown haired boy, Asia smiled as she replied, "Good morning Ise-san." The blonde then sat up so that she was positioned on his lap, allowing the pervert to sit up as well.

After sitting up, the pervert looked down to see a familiar white robot right between his and Lala's leg waking up as well. "Morning Peke," he said casually while waving his hand.

The costume robot proceeded to look up at the boy her creator had become smitten with and raised her hand in a similar manner as she said, "Good morning Lord Issei."

'Wait…Lord?'

She immediately turned towards the alien princess and flew up right next to her and said, "Good morning Lady Lala. Did you have a pleasant sleep last night?"

Lala nodded at the robot's question happily. "Yep," she answered before grabbing the pervert's arm and leaning into him, "sleeping with Ise is like sleeping with a big comfortable pillow!"

Said boy could not help but laugh anxiously while his face became red once more due to the contact of the girl's breasts and his arm. 'They're so soft!' he thought as he resisted the urge to look down at them. 'Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs…' However, the temptation was just too great as his eyes soon trailed down to look at the twin peaks. 'AHHHHHH! STOP! It's like looking at Asia naked, it's not right!' The brown haired boy soon then began to shake his head back and forth to help clear away the thoughts of seeing Lala's exposed bosom.

Watching the boy, Rias could not help but sigh at his actions knowing exactly what he was doing; Asia opted to just pout rather cutely at him. Coughing a bit to get everyone's attention, Rias smiled softly at the group as they looked at her. "Now then," she began simply, "since Ise is now awake, I think it is best that we all get ready for school."

Issei and Asia nodded while Lala exclaimed, "OK!" The alien then turned towards the little costume robot and said, "Peke, I need my school clothes."

Peke nodded at her creator's request. "Yes Lady Lala," she said. "Change form!" Once more, Peke was replaced with a bright light that covered Lala as well; once the light had died down, the girl was already in her clothes, looking as cute as ever in them.

"All ready!" Lala said energetically before resting on her knees upon the pervert's bed once again.

"…I know I said this, but that is really cool," Issei said as he looked at the pink haired girl, causing her to smile at in delight.

Shaking her head once more, Rias said, "Well, in any case, we best let Ise get ready alone."

"I agree."

The pervert nearly jumped in shock upon hearing the familiar masculine voice of last night. Every single individual in the pervert's room turned their heads as if on a swivel to the boy's window to see a truly shocking sight. Crouched upon the window sill, was none other than Zastin, looking much better than his first appearance. Seeing how everyone's attention was now on him, the grey haired man stepped into the room and turned to face the devils and his princess.

With wide eyes, Issei pointed at the man before him as he exclaimed, "Y-you!"

In contrast to the boy, Rias' eyes were narrowed and sharp as she looked at the man while saying, "You."

"Zastin!" the alien girl exclaimed in shock.

Asia merely got up closer to the pervert, worried about what may happen next.

Turning his pointed hand into a fist, Issei shook his arm a little. "S-so, come back for round 2?" he asked. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are pal!" While his words portrayed one expression, his body language told another story: his entire body shook a little, sweat raced down his forehead, and after he made his declaration the boy gulped a little.

The swordsman shook his head as he made his way slowly to the side of the bed. "I did not come here to fight. I come brandishing an olive branch as you Earthling like to say."

The red head furrowed an eyebrow in suspicion. "An olive branch you say?" she asked cautiously.

Zastin nodded at this question before his attention shifted back to the still anxious pervert. "I bring with me a message from his royal highness."

"From daddy?" Lala asked, her head tilting in confusion.

"Yes," the bodyguard once again said, his eyes never leaving Issei, freaking the boy out a bit, "his majesty wished for me to deliver a message to Issei Hyoudou."

"Well," the red head began, an unamused expression taking over her face, "what is the message?"

Turning towards the heiress, the grey haired man shook his head as he looked at the three girls. "I'm sorry, but this message is only for the ears of Issei Hyoudou. This is by the king's direct orders."

"I'm Ise's master," Rias said sternly, crossing her arms as she met the alien's stare head on, "whatever he is told I will hear. He's my responsibility and I will not let some intergalactic warlord tell me otherwise."

'Buchou,' the pervert thought happily as he stared at his master with stars and affection in his eyes, 'even if I'm just like a pet, hearing those words make me happy!'

Zastin raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing the devil's words. "Yes, you did say something similar like that last night during our encounter. …Well, if you are his master, then I suppose this may apply to you as well."

"If buchou hears it, I want to hear it too!" Asia exclaimed as she tightened her grip around Issei's body while pouting in an adorable manner.

Lala nodded as she took the boy's right arm and held it close to her. "I want to hear what daddy has to say to Ise as well!" she declared with a rare serious face.

The swordsman merely shook his head at the girls before focusing his attention back on the group. "I'm sorry," he began, "but I will have to deny those requests. The king has forbidden you from hearing this message Princess as well as anyone else. I would deny Lady Rias here, but if she is indeed Issei Hyoudou's master, then she is responsible for his well-being and therefore must be allowed to hear this message."

Of course Lala did not look the least bit convinced by her bodyguard's words. "But-"

"Lala," Issei said, gaining the attention of the alien princess, his expression hardened with the tiniest bit of anxiety glittering in his eyes, "please listen to this guy."

The pink haired girl looked shocked at the boy's request. "B-but Ise-"

"I know you don't want to," he interrupted, "but this is something I need to face as a man. I'm the one who made the decision to protect you from going home and I'll step up and face anything your dad throws at me. So please, just go ahead with Asia and wait for us."

Lala looked down with a depressed expression written on her face, making Issei feel terrible for causing such an emotion in the girl. Putting a hand on the alien's shoulder and causing her to look behind her, Rias smiled gently at the girl and said, "I will be here to make sure nothing happens. Ise is my special servant, I won't let anyone, not even your father, harm him."

She looked down once more before a small smile bloomed on her face and she turned towards the brown haired boy. "OK," she said while nodding, "I'll go on and wait for you." She then leaned in and hugged the boy one more time before getting off the bed and leaving the room. Watching the pink haired girl leave, Asia turned back to the boy, who gently smiled at her and rubbed her head affectionately to tell her he would be alright. Nodding a little, the blonde hugged Issei extremely tight before leaving the room herself and heading to her own room to change.

The pervert then proceeded to get off his own bed and close the door, leaving the only individuals in the room to be him, Rias, and Zastin. Returning to his bed and sitting down next to the red head, the two devils looked at the grey haired alien with serious and nervous expressions. Issei nodded as he said, "Alright, what's the message?"

The swordsman reached into his belt and proceeded to pull out some kind of device with a crystal floating above it. He then pushed a button and the device as well as the crystal lit up with a dark blue color. Then…

 _ **"Issei Hyoudou…"**_

A deep baritone voice came from out of the crystal. The sound of the voice was enough to make the pervert jolt a little, but hearing his name in that tone? He gulped a bit. 'He knows my name. How swell.'

 _ **"I have recently heard from Zastin about your little…skirmish the previous night,"**_ the voice continued, _ **"Add that with the fact on how you aided my daughter in escaping my guards and helping her from being sent home, you have caused quite the bit of chaos for me."**_

'Oh crap,' Issei thought worriedly, 'he's pissed. He's really pissed at me.'

 _ **"Therefore, in light of these actions and of Zastin's report, I have made up my mind."**_

'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.'

 _ **"I have added your name to the list of candidates for Lala's future husband."**_

'I'm gonna-' The boy's mind stopped working upon hearing the last statement that the mysterious king made. 'I'm what exactly?'

"He's what?" Rias asked, just as confused as the boy sitting next to her was.

 _ **"The fact that you chose to stand your ground against an opponent like Zastin is remarkable…stupid, foolish, and overall a terrible idea, but remarkable,"**_ the king continued, not even paying attention to the two, making them remember that this was merely a recording and not a live transmission. _**"Not to mention, Lala has never been this interested in a boy before so I will honor her wishes and allow you to be a candidate. In fact, you are the number one choice at this moment."**_

Issei was just coming back to his sense as the recording said this. 'Wow,' he thought in a stunned manner, 'I uh…I didn't see that coming.'

 _ **"However,"**_ the king said, breaking the pervert's thoughts, _**"the other fiancé candidates have been informed of not only this new information, but also where Lala is at the moment."**_

"Wait…what?" both servant and master asked in confusion upon hearing this.

 _ **"The wedding date will be decided in due time, so stand by Lala before then. And know this,"**_ the king said, his voice becoming more intimidating as he spoke, " _ **if any one of the other candidates steals Lala away, I will personally travel to Earth and destroy it myself, starting with you first."**_

"D-d-d-destroy the Earth?!" Issei asked in a terrified manner. 'He would blow up the Earth?!'

 _ **"I have great expectations for you, so do not let me down."**_

Rias' face was of pure shock as she processed the words of Lala's father. She turned towards the grey haired man and asked, "W-would he really destroy the Earth?"

The older male nodded silently at the red head's question. "Indeed," he replied, "the king is quite serious about this matter. If Lord Issei fails to protect the princess, the Earth will be completely annihilated."

The heiress looked down at the ground, unable to come up with a proper response to what she had just heard. 'Destroy the Earth,' she thought, 'for failing…'

"I don't care about that shit!"

Upon hearing the pervert's shout, Rias jumped a little in place due to shock while Zastin's face turned to that of confusion. The female devil turned her head to look at her cru-servant only to see a fire burning in his eyes with a determined expression to match.

"I don't care whether or not you make me her fiancé, husband, or whatever!" Issei exclaimed, standing up from his bed and looking at Zastin as he did, "But if you think I'm going to allow some jackass to come here and force Lala into a marriage she doesn't want, then you are dead wrong!" He then raised his left hand and summoned his Boosted Gear, crossing his arm over his chest as if he was in some kind of Super Sentai show, gritting his teeth as he did so. "And if you think threatening to blow up my planet is going to make me nervous…well it is, but I'm not going to let that happen!" He then closed his eyes and proceeded to point to the sky before his eye opened and his Boosted Gear index finger was pointed at the swordsman and the device he held. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, the future Harem King, and to all those 'candidates': you want some, come get some!"

A silence soon filled the room after the boy's passionate speech with the two other individuals looking at him, but with different expressions. Rias looked at the boy with affection and happiness upon hearing his declaration to protect the alien princess and the planet he called home. Zastin looked at the boy with an impressed look and a small smile.

 _ **"Very good answer."**_

Issei's body froze upon hearing the king's voice continue to come out of the device. 'Wait...did he…'

 _ **"Do not disappoint me…Harem King."**_ After saying his last words, the device lost its blue color, signaling its power down.

The red head looked at the device once more before the realization hit her. She stood up and walked next to the pervert and touched his shoulder, only to get no response. When she moved around to look at his face, she did a double take; the boy's face was stuck in a look of frozen fear. "I-Ise, are you alright?" the heiress asked in concern as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit.

'I just told the father of Lala that I'm going to become Harem King,' Issei thought anxiously, 'And I just literally challenged every single candidate to come and try and take Lala! But…he wouldn't announce that…would he?'

* * *

 **"You want some, come get some!"**

* * *

"Hihihihi, so this Earthling wants some, I'll give it to him."

* * *

"No one is more worthy to be Lala's husband than I! I'll show this Earthling to not challenge me! Get me my communicator, I have a call I need to make!"

* * *

"Lala…I will show you how much manlier I have gotten since we last saw each other."

* * *

On the planet Deviluke, within the palace, the king of the universe sat on his throne, shrouded in dark shadows. His mind went back to the 'conversation' he shared with the Earthling known as Issei Hyoudou. He expected a nervous response to his promise after he said it, but instead this Earthling responded back with a challenge to all and a statement that would pierce the heavens. The king smiled devilishly as he thought about what lied in store for the future. "Issei Hyoudou," he said out loud, "I hope you are what you say you are." He then broke into a small chuckle that transformed into a full out blown maniacal laughter.

Off to the side were two young girls with hair matching a certain alien princess watched the king laugh in such a way. The two girls looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the man.

* * *

 **AN: A little later than I wanted to post but it will do. Hello to all my readers and welcome back to Dragon, Devil, and Deviluke. Things have...escalated in a way. Zastin has come bearing Gid's message about Issei now being a candidate with his threat, Issei says that he doesn't care and he dares the other candidates to try something, that gets recorded by Gid who sends it to all the other candidates, and the king laughs to himself. So yeah, that...is going to lead to some big fun. Also, since it has happened, the number of view this fic has is...is...over 8000! References aside, I am glad that people are enjoying this fic. But I do want to get serious and say what I hope becomes of this fic. The first is that I want to complete it. That is the big thing since I do want this story to end properly. The second is that I would like to have this fic on the SpaceBattles rec page for the DxD discussion. The third is kind of like the second but in a different way; I would like to get this on the DxD tv tropes fanfic rec page or even get this its own page. And I'm not trying to sound arrogant by saying "I know this will get those recs", I'm more hoping that it would happen. Reason being is that I want people to not only think this fic is good, but I do want more people reading it. This may sound like I'm being a asshat, but I at least want to make my hopes clear.**

 **Anyway, we have quite a few reviews. Whew.**

 **duskrider: Thank you, and I am happy you do agree. And to a certain extent about Rito, I do agree but to another, I get a little ticked off.**

 **TheLaughingStalker: Indeed Stalker, indeed.**

 **Hellifrit: I think its a family curse seeing as the universe also likes to fuck around with Issei as well. Being a Hyoudou is suffering. I'm glad that you feel like I did Zastin a justice. What many people forget is that he is a capable fighter and strong opponent. It's just comedy always takes him out. I didn't really want to do that here. As for Gid, he's going to be waiting for a while. The guy is kind of a lazy jackass. And I agree, I would be upset as well.**

 **Batman1998: I hope he confesses to Haruna as well...wait a minute, I'm the writer...I hope I write that. And Yami will be appearing, maybe before or maybe after Kokabiel. And Irina is going to be rather shocked; not just on the idea of Issei being engaged but also being engaged to a beautiful alien princess. That is going to want to make her get into overdrive.**

 **Wargame-sama: Well in the original TLR, it was not really meant to be taken seriously. In a way, I wanted Zastin to have an establishment on how strong he is as well as show the difference in skill between not only Issei but also to Kiba as well. And Sona and her peerage? ...I can't say much on that, but a certain magical lord will be appearing along side her counterpart.**

 **TheLastNanaya: Like a ninja...**

 **patiphat1998: Hail to the king man. And yes and no; Zastin took on a lower level Dragon Shot but he stop/deflected the second one with his blade since it would have been a lot worse.**

 **Riggnorok: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you continue to support this fic.**

 **autor godz: While an amazing Mangaka and a butt monkey, there is a reason he has his position. And Gid will come much later, but he will have this presence in a way. Also, I am happy that you can understand my thoughts on this. And don't worry about Sephie; she has only one husband and that is Gid. She spent a long time trying to get his love and no way am I touching that. And thank you for the compliment.**

 **antifanboy: Well, no offense but I did not expect to see you here again after your last review. But you don't have to apologize. I understand your comments last time and I came to the conclusion that not everyone was going to like this or what I do. But to hear that I have exceeded what you thought of me makes me kind of nervous in a way. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the fic and what I am doing with my pace and my attempt to keep things together with both series. And you are right about Serafall and Yasaka being more likely than the married woman (and I completely forgot about Penemue). And like I said, Sephie is safe.**

 **sks: As said, Gid is not appearing just yet. He wants to see more about this boy on Earth who is strange and has garnered his first daughter's interest. As for the fight scene between Zastin and Issei being one sided, that is because I intended it to be. This is a little after Raiser and before Kokabiel shows up. Issei at this point is not that strong or powerful and against an opponent like Zastin, he's going to get his ass kicked. Concerning the difference between their strength...well, Issei during his training with Raiser is more than likely as strong or stronger than Zastin, so rather big at this point.**

 **Humlet: Honestly I was waiting for your review and I thought that something happened. Good to hear from you. And am I really going for less humor? I can't really tell as it seems like DxD humor mixed with the TLR humor. Nonetheless I am glad this chapter made your day. And yes, Rito took a long time to confess, it took him to the end of Darkness to finally confess properly. Considering the original manga had nearly 162 chapter and Darkness had 77, that means it took him 239 chapters. At least Issei managed to confess to Rias by Volume 10! And yes, Issei is quite bold, but that is who he is. And let us hope that he can get over his issues or he might just lose his virginity due to lack of action. And concerning the chapter lengths, I will take that into thought. Thanks.**

 **the Composcreator: I agree about the wives. And I do like the idea of Kiyome and Issei developing more of their relationship and over the shipping of their juniors. They would be leading the ship. And Kiyome and Nana would get along great in all honesty due to their love for animals and beasts. Hell, they could teach other a thing or two about the different animals they have. And yes, Kiyome would think on it since she never really pursued Issei due to his feelings for Rias. However, with a harem plan, she'd probably be alright with that. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle. And while Ajuka and Azazel have more experience, don't forget Lala is very creative and no slouch. Plus, imagine her tinkering with Sacred Gears. As for Vali making Gid younger...probably not. My guess is that Issei would not allow her to use so much and try to help her, which would reduce the chance. As for Saki, oh do I have an idea for her. It certainly is something alright. Issei having the Legendary Fall ability to end up in ecchi positions, I blame the universe. And Mikado would so do that, just because. She's like that adult who leaves the condoms inexplicably lying around to where the couple can find them...and then blow aphrodisiac in the room. And a deadly loli duo...the most dangerous one I have seen. I'll try to do something about the other fiances. And as for Azenda...she'll be here. Yes, he would call Kuro Train wouldn't he. And the more ridiculous the situation, the more Ddraig has to comment. Well, I thank you for your review and for liking this story.**

 **So, I think that is it. I don't know when or how fast these updates may come seeing as how I am going to be back in college with my spring semester soon. Hell, I'm already doing a course now so my time to write this is limited. But I hope to get this out and written. And I hope for support as I continue onward. So thank you all so much. If you liked this chapter, leave a review, go back and read all my other stories, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	10. Chapter 9: Morning Excitement Part 2

**Chapter 9: Morning Excitement Part 2**

As Zastin looked at the brown haired Earthling, he could not help but furrow an eyebrow in confusion. It had not been two minutes ago that the boy known as Issei Hyoudou and his apparent master Rias Gremory heard the message given by the king of Deviluke. Upon hearing the words from the man himself, the boy had made a bold declaration. It was then that the king made it known that he was actually sending a live feed.

After learning this information, the brown haired Earthling proceeded to react in a way that many would consider normal.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, normal to an Earthling at least.

The scene before him was honestly confusing to Zastin. Not only was the boy screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs, he was also banging his head against a wall as if he was trying to instill some sort of brain damage to himself. Though if the alien was being honest, he believed that the wall would break first before there was any kind of damage done to Issei.

Meanwhile, the red haired devil was trying to pry the boy off the wall with little success. Pulling back a little, she angrily blew out a puff of air due to not being able stop her servant. Then, as if a bulb of inspiration went off in her head, her face lit up in joy. Moving around to the back of the boy, the red head carefully lifted his shirt up before placing her still bare breasts against his back. This action caused Issei to stop and stiffen which gave the girl the chance to grab his head, turn it around, and stuff in between her bosom.

There was no fight at all given by the boy as he just went limp and allowed himself to be held by his master. Also, if Zastin looked carefully, he could almost see the boy crying. Rias then proceeded to lift his head up a little and smiled comfortingly as she asked, "Do you feel better?" The boy slowly nodded his head which caused the girl to push his head once more into her breasts for a few seconds before letting him go and guiding him back over to his bed. The whole ordeal was actually rather interesting for Zastin to see.

Rubbing the spot where he previously banged his head against, Issei glared weakly at the grey haired male as he sat down on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me that was a live transmission?!" he asked irritably.

The male alien simply raised an eyebrow while he crossed his arms. "I don't ever remember telling you that this wasn't a live feed. My words were that this was simply a message from his highness." The swordsman had no idea why the boy was acting all hysterical.

Rias sent a sharper glare at the man as he said this. "It would have been nice to at least have been given a small heads up." It was bad enough that her beloved servant was now being forced to fight aliens in order to marry Lala but the threat of blowing up the Earth should he fail also irked her to no end.

"Pushing that matter aside," Zastin said, almost ignoring the red head's comment, "you both now know of the current situation at hand. Lord Issei must protect the princess before his highness decides upon the wedding date.

"This is beginning to remind me of my former engagement," the heiress said before sighing and placing a hand on her temple to soothe an oncoming headache. She then glanced at the still anxious pervert before turning back towards the grey haired male. "So that's it, all Ise has to do is protect Lala until the king has made his final decision?"

"Yes," Zastin replied back, "it is that simple."

"Great!" Issei exclaimed in an almost sarcastic tone, catching the other two's attention. "All I need to do is protect Lala against some possibly super powerful monster aliens who really want her. It's only her freedom and Earth's very survival that's on the line. No pressure!"

"That's not exactly true."

Upon hearing the alien's words, both devils immediately shifted their attention unto him. "What do you mean?" the brown haired boy asked in confusion.

"Just because these individuals are possible candidates to be Princess Lala's fiancé, that does not mean they excel in combat," he replied back. This statement alone caused both servant and master to look even more confused. Seeing their bewilderment, Zastin continued saying, "Being exceptional at fighting is not a requirement to becoming a candidate."

The red head furrowed an eyebrow at this statement. "But wouldn't it make more sense for the king to choose strong individuals? Why allow someone not well versed in combat to possibly marry the first princess and become king?"

The grey haired alien coughed nervously at this question. "Well you see," he began slowly, trying to find the right words, "the king is more than likely ready to just hand the throne off so he will be free to do what he pleases. So he just chose from a random selection."

'How irresponsible!' both devils thought in disbelief. "This guy is your home planet's king?" Issei asked, not truly believing what he had just heard.

"Actually, his highness is the king of the universe," Zastin corrected, "and whoever marries the princess will inherit that position."

If Issei's mouth was not hanging open, it was now. 'KING OF THE UNIVERSE?!' he thought incredulously. 'How is someone this irresponsible the king of the universe?!' The pervert just could not believe this fact or it was more likely he couldn't process it.

Rias sighed tiredly once more as she looked at the oblivious space knight. "Would you at least be able to tell us who and what Ise will be going up against?"

Mulling over the red head's question, the grey haired alien look down at the ground on his left before replying, "I'm afraid not. His highness has sworn me to secrecy when it comes to information about the other candidates." He then turned towards the still upset pervert before he asked, "Tell me Lord Issei, are you regretting your decision to protect Princess Lala now that you know just what lies ahead of you?"

Hearing the question, Issei's eyes narrowed and a frown formed onto his face. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he asked in an upset tone, "Of course I don't regret protecting her! I'd do it again in a heartbeat! I said that I wouldn't allow anyone to take her and I meant it." His expression soon turned rather somber as his eyes trailed to the ground and he continued, "I mean, yeah I'm worried about what kind of guys I have to fight but…"

The bodyguard furrowed an eyebrow quizzically as he leaned in a bit. "But?"

The pervert lifted his head up and stared at the older male with determination radiating through his eyes and expression. "But I'm not about to allow some jackass to come to my planet and act like he can do anything. I'll stop them!"

 **[Hahaha]** Ddraig laughed within the boy's mind as he heard this. **[Now that is the true nature of a dragon: protecting what is yours.]**

'What do you mean protect what is mine?'

 **[You'll see in time partner.]** He hated it when he did that.

Hearing his words, Rias closed her eyes and smiled softly as she nodded her head slowly. 'That's my Ise.'

Zastin looked into the eyes of the boy that had challenged him the previous night before he smiled a little himself. "Good answer," the knight replied as he crossed his arms. "However, I don't think it needs to be said, but this information cannot leave this room. Meaning the princess must not hear of this at all,"

Both devils looked at each other for a few moments before turning back towards the grey haired male. "Will I at least be able to tell the other members of my peerage as well as a friend of mine about this?" Rias asked in a hopeful tone.

Cupping his chin, the alien's expression turned thoughtful for a couple of seconds while he hummed. The swordsman looked back at the red head before slowly nodding at her question, "I do not see how that will be a problem, but the princess must not know. His highness was very explicit about this."

'Gee, I wonder why?' Issei thought dryly as it dawned on him why the king would not want his daughter to know of his statement.

"Now if you don't have any more questions," Zastin began once more, his tone shifting into an inquisitive one, "I actually have a few questions of my own. First off, what is this about Lord Issei being your servant-"

"Ise!"

Said pervert jumped upon hearing the loud voice of his sister calling his name. Judging from the volume of her voice, he would have to say that she was standing right outside his door. This assumption was proved correct as immediately after thinking this the brown haired girl knocked loudly on the wooden door. "Lala and Asia both came downstairs to tell me that you were up. Is Rias in there as well?"

'Crap!' Issei thought worriedly as he stared at the barrier that separated his sister and the grey haired alien standing in the middle of his room. 'What do I do?!' Deciding to take a chance, Issei said, "Um, don't worry Mikan, I'm up! I just uh…just uh…"

"Just what?"

"Just…getting dressed!" the boy exclaimed joyfully, believing his lie to have worked.

"…Look, if you two are in there doing something out of one of dad's lewder mangas, I get it," was the younger girl's reply.

This statement forced a deep blush onto the pervert while pink dusted his master's cheeks. "N-no Mikan!" he shouted in a near hysterical tone, "W-we're not doing anything like that-"

"Who's that outside there?" Zastin asked in confusion.

This one question silenced everyone in the nearby area. The two devils looked at the obviously confused Devilukean with wide eyes. Rias' expression was one of worry while Issei's was more frantic. 'We forgot to tell Zastin not to say anything!'

Then, without saying another word, Issei's door was swung open by Mikan revealing to her what she had assumed. Standing a little ways from her older brother's bed was an older looking male. However, there were two strange things about this man that she could see. The first was as plain as day, he wore some kind of demonic looking armor with what seemed to be a sword sheath on his side. The second thing that stuck out to the long haired girl was the scorpion like tail that, while hidden nicely, could be seen from her position.

The girl proceeded to stare at the man for a few seconds before shifting her attention unto the two high schoolers sitting on the boy's bed before returning once more to the strange man. Mikan then turned back to her brother with a neutral expression as she said, "I've pretty much gotten used to seeing you wake up with girls in your bed, but who is this guy and why is he in your bedroom? Didn't you say you hate pretty boys?"

As the pieces continued to fall into place, it was becoming clear to Zastin what the situation currently going on was. The grey haired male then turned his attention onto the younger girl before taking a knee and bowing his head a bit. "You must be one of the people who live here with Lord Issei. Thank you for taking care of the princess while she has been here."

Once more silence filled the room as the grey haired male said something. Rias sighed and gave into her urge to palm her face. Issei stared at the older male with a mixture of frustration and disbelief. 'Idiot! Don't just say things like that!'

Mikan merely stared at the kneeling man before her as she heard his words. She then turned her head slowly towards the two devils and stared at them for a couple of seconds before her attention shifted back onto the grey haired individual. "Princess?" the youngest Hyoudou sibling asked with a raised eyebrow.

At that same time, a certain pink haired girl entered the room, oblivious to what was going on in said room. "Ise, did Zastin finish telling you daddy's message?" she asked with her usual smile. She then looked towards said swordsman and noticed that he was kneeling in front of Mikan. "Oh, Zastin this is Mikan, she's Ise's little sister."

"His little sister?" the older male asked as he looked up at his charge.

Meanwhile the brunette proceeded to look at pink haired girl standing behind her before looking back at the still kneeling man and then finally at her older brother, who was currently wearing a nervous grin. Crossing her arms, Mikan furrowed an eyebrow as she said, "I believe that you have something to tell me."

With his laugh matching his expression, the pervert scratched his cheek a little as he replied, "W-well, you see Mikan, there is a really funny story about this. Y-you see…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mikan began as she closed her eyes. Currently the young girl sat at the table with Rito next to her looking back and forth between her and the people sitting across from them. On the other end of the table sat the eldest Hyoudou child with Rias sitting on his right and Lala on his left and Asia next to the red head. The pervert's expression was that of anxiety while his master held onto a mask of neutrality in order to hide her feelings. Asia looked worried as she was almost mimicking the light brown haired boy's action of looking back and forth. Lala on the other hand was going back and forth between looking relieved and worried before ending up in an expression that mixed the two together. Glancing at her brother for a few seconds, Mikan switched over to the pink haired girl before continuing, "You're an alien princess from a faraway planet and you came here to Earth in an attempt to escape your father from forcing you into an arranged marriage. Then, when you got here to Earth, you teleported into our home, into our bathroom, naked, while Issei was taking a bath. Finally, after he helped you escape your bodyguards, you two became…engaged? That's the whole story?"

Nodding at the question, Lala said "Yes."

Taking in the girl's response, Mikan hummed for a few seconds as if she was thinking. Everyone's focus was directly on the brunette with both a variety of feelings and a similar feeling anticipation. Finally, after perhaps a few minutes, Mikan nodded and opened her eyes once more before getting out of her seat, confusing everyone at the table. She then proceeded to head back over to the stove and finished prepping breakfast it seemed. Turning over her shoulder, the young girl asked, "Do you mind getting the plates Issei?"

"Wait a minute!" said pervert exclaimed as he stood out of his chair and looked at his sister as if she had suddenly grown gigantic.

Not even reacting at his outburst, Mikan tasted a little of the soup cooking as she stared at the brown haired male. "Is there a problem?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"W-well, no not really," Issei began, unsure of how to respond to the girl's nonchalant attitude. "I just thought…well, I thought you'd act more… shocked."

"It's not really much of a shock when it makes sense," the youngest female deadpanned. She then pointed at the obvious and easily seen tail that the pink haired girl in question possessed.

The male devil rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he and everyone else looked at Lala's tail. "OK, I see your point. But…you act as if this isn't some kind of big deal."

Rias nodded at the boy's words as she stared at the brunette and said, "Indeed, I would have thought that you would have a much more…vocal reaction."

Mikan merely shrugged at the two's words before replying, "I mean, it is kind of strange knowing that an alien girl is living with us, but if Issei trust her enough to not only protect her but also let her stay here, then I can trust her as well." As she finished her statement, Mikan smiled teasingly as she looked over at her older brother and said, "Though I have to know just how did someone like my pervert of a brother ended up with such a nice girl like her."

"Hey!" Issei responded though he now bore a small smile at hearing the girl's words. Turning towards his younger brother, Issei leaned forward a bit and asked, "What about you Rito, you've been quiet this entire time. What do you think?"

Hearing the question directed at him, Rito looked at the pervert before looking at the pink haired girl. He then took on a contemplative expression as he looked down at the table. After a few seconds, the boy looked back up at the group and smiled lightly. "I feel the same way," he began, "If Issei trusts her enough and Mikan does too, then I can't say no. I mean, there's no harm in it after all."

Lala's expression shifted back into her usual jubilant one as she heard the third sibling say his feelings on the matter. "OK!" she exclaimed happily, "Thank you all so much!" Hearing the infectious energy in the girl's tone caused everyone to smile a bit. She then tilted her head a bit to reveal the Peke style hair clip as she said, "And just so you know, this here is Peke, one of my greatest friends!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," the costume robot said, startling the two before the two humans shook their heads and smiled as they returned the greeting, strange as it seemed.

Glancing at the girl with a small smile, Rias inwardly sighed at the prior events. While she was initially worried about the young Hyoudou siblings learning about Lala's true nature so soon, hearing their responses was a relief. However, she would have to remind the girl not to tell anyone else about her being an alien if only to prevent it from getting around. 'Not to mention Zastin,' the red head thought as she remembered that she had promised to answer the grey haired swordsman's questions later today.

As Mikan brought the pan of miso soup over to the table, a thought occurred to her. It was just bugging her and she needed to address it while she had the chance. Looking over at the pink haired girl, who had now just latched herself onto her brother's arm causing Rias to do the same along with Asia grabbing him from behind, Mikan said, "Hey Lala, do you think you can answer a question?"

Shifting her attention from the anxious and excited pervert over to the wondering brunette, Lala nodded as she replied, "What is it Mikan?"

"How exactly did my brother propose to you?"

"Well-"

'Sweet Maou no!' the pervert thought in terror. There was no way he wanted anyone, especially his little sister to know that he apparently confessed to an alien princess by groping her wonderful and soft breasts. 'Save me, any deity! Just please save me!'

At that exact moment, the doorbell rang, nearly startling everyone as well as causing the pawn to smile in joy. 'Thank you!' Issei then stood up and proceeded to run out of the dining room and said over his shoulder, "I'll get that!" Sighing as he made his way to the door, the pervert could not help but count his lucky stars. He then shook his head quickly before opening the door to a surprising sight.

Standing right on the porch was a familiar looking girl sporting a Kuoh Academy uniform along with short purple hair and two red hair pins revealing her cute face. "Um," the girl began nervously as she looked at the boy before her. She then shook her head slightly before looking back at the devil and nervously asked, "I-is Ri-Hyoudou-kun here?"

Issei furrowed an eyebrow as he processed the girl's question and caught her near slip up. "Yeah, Rito is here," he responded, "why do you…" The boy then cut himself off as he looked at the girl in front of him over once more. "Hey you're Haruna Sairenji, right?" he asked just to hear the girl's confirmation.

"Y-yes," she replied once more nervously.

'Why is Haruna here asking for Rito?' the pervert thought as his face took on a thinking expression, confusing the girl standing before.

"Hey Issei, who's at the door?"

And speaking of Rito, the middle child of the three siblings, curious at who his perverted brother was talking to, walked towards the door, completely unaware of who was standing outside. However, the moment Issei turned to look towards him, Rito saw the purpled haired girl standing there, her expression nervous as she turned to look at her classmate. Upon seeing the girl, Rito's eyes widened in shock. "H-Haru-Sairenji!" he exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here?"

The girl in question looked away shyly as her cheeks were soon dusted with a light pink color as she replied, "W-well, I was wondering if you would not mind w-walking to school together." She turned back towards the boy with a concerned expression as she continued, "Do you not want to-"

"No!" the boy exclaimed before coughing nervously and shaking his head. "N-no, I would love to walk with you."

Haruna smiled gently while also slightly smiling at the boy's answer. "Thank you."

Moving his head back and forth between the two, a light bulb began to go off in Issei's head. 'Don't tell me…it is!' A huge smile broke out on the pervert's face as he slapped the other boy hard on the back, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. "I knew you could do it Rito, I told you that all you needed was confidence!"

"W-w-what are you-"

"Mikan!" Issei shouted, cutting his younger brother off, "Rito did it!"

As if this was some kind of code the two had planned, Mikan immediately ran towards the door to see her brothers along with Rito's crush standing there, just as confused as her classmate. The brunette's eyes widen in shock before a huge smile that nearly matched the pervert's own grew onto her face. "Great job Rito," she congratulated while repeating the same action Issei had done and slapped the boy on the back, although it was not as hard as the devil's slap.

Stepping back away from his siblings, Rito's expression took on an anxious and confused look. "W-what do you mean congratulations?! What did I do?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Issei asked, his smile not leaving even as he noticed his brother's actions. "You've finally have taken the next step in becoming a man and confessed to Haruna-chan over here!" The devil's then began crying as he held a fist up and looked to be touched by something. "I can't say how much this means to me! To us! To you!"

Rolling her eyes at her brother's actions, Mikan produced a tissue and handed it over to Issei as she said, "Here."

Taking the tissue in hand, the pervert dabbed his eyes to clear the tears before looking once more at his brother and the purple haired girl, who now looked equally as nervous as Rito paired with a heavy blush on her face, and grabbed his shoulder before giving a thumbs up. "Great job bro!" Issei then turned towards the girl in question before saying, "Please take care of my brother. I know he will do everything he can to take care of you and make you the happiest, but please look after him as well."

"I-I-I-" Haruna stuttered, unable to form a sentence much less a coherent word.

Letting go of the younger male's shoulder, Issei turned around and crossed his arms behind him. "Rito," he began seriously, "this is a big moment for you. A moment that has been building up for a long time. So…" The pervert quickly turned around and jumped towards the boy with his eyes closed and arms wide open. "Embrace your older brother in a manly hug and rejoice!" He then landed on the ground and swung his arms across his chest as if he was hugging someone. However, it didn't feel like he was hugging anything, in fact…

"Issei," Mikan said, causing the brown haired pervert to turn around and look at the girl. She then pointed at the door as she continued, "Rito just ran away before you could even hug him."

Turning his head to look out the door, Issei did indeed see his younger brother running out of the gate and down the street towards school. "Ah!" he exclaimed in shock, "Not on my watch!" Without missing a beat, the pervert ran back into the kitchen, quickly fixed himself a plate, downed it all without even tasting it, grabbed both his bento and book bag, said quick goodbyes to the three confused girls, ran past the two girls standing near the door while saying goodbyes to them, and made his way down the street after his younger brother as he shouted, "Come back here and let your brother hug you!"

The young girl could not help but sigh tiredly as she watched the eldest child chase after Rito. Shaking her head, she turned towards the still confused Haruna before asking, "Do you want to come in and eat something?"

Looking at the brunette before turning back towards street, Haruna replied, "W-well...I don't want to impose or anything."

"It's fine," Mikan replied back, "Knowing Issei, he'll catch up to Rito in no time and bring him back here. In the meantime, you can just wait here for him." Once more, Haruna looked unsure as she stared back at the street before she turned back to look at the younger girl and nodded while smiling slightly. "Great," the brunette replied while pointing towards the kitchen, "just head in there and get yourself a plate." The purpled haired girl nodded as she removed her shoes while saying, "Please excuse me." As she watched the older girl walk into the other room, Mikan shifted her attention back outside before sighing and saying, "Today is just a morning of excitement, isn't it?"

"I concur."

Hearing the familiar male voice, Mikan looked to her side to see the grey haired man-Zastin if she remembered correctly-standing next to her and looking out the door. She also noticed that there was a plate in his hand and he looked to be eating.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched the man eat some of the breakfast she cooked. "You're still here?" she asked, genuinely confused about his reason for not leaving.

Putting his utensils down on the plate, the swordsman turned towards the girl and replied, "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday and there was a lot leftover. But in any case, I should be heading back to my ship. Thank you once more for allowing the princess to stay here."

Smiling a little, the young brunette crossed her arms as she said, "It's no problem. I'm more concerned about my brother's sanity."

"Then, if you will excuse me." With his meal finished, the captain of the Deviluke royal family's bodyguards handed the young girl his plate before walking out the door and out the gate-

"Rrrr."

And stopped upon hearing a familiar growl. Turning his head slowly, Zastin was met with the growling face of the dog that had previously chased and attacked him the previous night; and judging from its expression, it wanted more. Holding up his hands nervously, the swordsman took a step back as he said, "Nice Earth doggie, good Earth doggie. Please don't attack me, I'm not doing anything."

However, it seemed as though the dog was not going to listen to the man's request. Barking loudly, the dog charged at the alien, causing Zastin to turn around and run from the dog, screaming in terror as he did so.

As Mikan watched this, she couldn't help but sweat drop. Here was this imposing, tall, demonic armored looking alien and he is running away from a dog that is not even the height of his shin. This sight completely destroyed her initial thoughts about the man. Sighing and shaking her head once more, Mikan closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen. 'Well at least some good things have happened today.'

* * *

In the vast vacuum of space, a small spaceship raced past several planets before slowing down at the sight of a blue and green ball appeared before it. Inside the ship, a shadowy male figure grinned maliciously as he looked at the planet before chuckling to himself. "Gihihihi," he laughed, "so this is Earth. Looks pretty primitive." The figure then moved towards a panel on his ship's console before pushing a button causing a small hologram screen to appear. Pushing another button caused the hologram to act like a video, with audio and all.

 **"You want some, come get some!"**

Pushing another button caused the hologram's image to switch to another image. The second image was a picture of a familiar pink haired alien princess, usual clothes and all. The male licked his lips a bit as he stared at the girl. "Soon," he said before having his ship begin its descent onto the planet named Earth.

* * *

"Stop chasing me!"

"Stop running and hug me!"

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"I can do this for hours!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, a little late on updating, but here I am. Hello all, welcome back to Dragon, Devil, and Deviluke. Sorry for the delay in the update, the edits on this chapter were a little slow, but in any case here it is. Also, I thought I might take the time here and say that the time between updates may soon become bigger. I said this already but I'm starting my next semester soon, so the time I have to write will be scarce and little. But I will do my best to make sure this along with all my other stories are updated in timely that said, let us move onto reviews!  
**

 **Wargame-sama: That declaration was brought to you by Badass inc, bringing you all kinds of badass moments. And yes, the Excalibur arc will be on hold for right now as I want to do a bit more with the TLR before going back to DxD canon. As for Yami, don't worry, she will appear.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: Um, no problem. I only have one major request, please don't start a flame war here on this fic.**

 **patiphat1998: Ah, but while it is very high, he has a long road ahead of him.**

 **the Composcreator: You quite do got a lot to say. Well, here we go: Yeah, glad to see you here on time! I do have a plan for Oshizu, while it may not be exactly like TLR canon, she will appear. Alright, I won't say if you are right or wrong. As for Run, I have a plan for her so I can't adhere to that request; and Issei would more complain if Run and Ren were one individual, but they are two distinctive people. As for the three way science showdown, I do understand what you are talking about. But also, Lala making her own giant robot. She never did so in canon, but she never had the reason to do so. Now, her seeing them on TV and other such things might cause her to do such a thing. But I will wait for the three to meet to go anywhere with that. As for Seekvaria, I will see what I can do with her and how I fit her in. It also helps that her name is Eve. But I think Issei would call her Yami more than anything. And I look forward to more reviews like this.**

 **Humlet: Hey, no problem man! And I am glad that you like the last chapter. These last two chapters to me were a chance to slow things down and just help build things up before things really start getting crazy. As for Kiyome, maybe she will be added. And that really wasn't Rias' fault as it was Kiyome's choice to not pursue Issei as she believed he was more interested in Rias. And Kiyome is a brunette, so no dual blondes with Asia, but there is the possibility of dual blondes with Yami. And we already have an upcoming trio of Lolis: Koneko, Yami, and Ravel (a quartet as well if you count Gasper). And Kunou...she will get her spotlight, but I still have a long ways to go before I get there. And you are right that there is going to be a lot of characters to develop and work with, and Rias would have a fit. And concerning the other candidates, compared to Zastin, Issei is going to have a walk through the park if anything. There is only one real major threat but he won't appear yet. But Issei will get stronger; remember, this is only a little after Raiser and he had to win that fight through wit and cunning as opposed to sheer brute force. And yeah, Issei will rush to the aid of anyone he cares about even disregarding his own life, something he really needs to stop doing.**

 **Also, concerning the confessions of Issei and Rito, there are a few major differences of why it took them so long. Rito didn't confess for that long because...well the universe was against him and because he couldn't get the courage and...just because even when Lala kept encouraging it. Issei didn't confess for so long because of his trauma with Raynare and the fear of getting rejected and being in another relationship as well as the thought of him being unable to be Rias' boyfriend with how different they were. Rito only confessed because Haruna saved him and he did it in the moment when they were hiding and they still didn't go out after that. Issei confessed because the other girls were able to comfort him and help him get past his trauma and while he did propose his love for Rias while fighting Sairaorg so loud everyone could hear, he also did it again and they began dating. Plus, Rito took longer as the story started in his first year and he confessed when he was in his third year. Meanwhile, DxD starts while Issei is a second year and he confesses to Rias before the winter began. Personally I respect what Issei did and how after he got over his baggage he made sure to acknowledge every girls' feelings for him. As for which arc I will doing first, I will be starting off with the TLR first before I shift back into DxD. So, Rito then Issei. And as for Momo and the Harem Plan...it wouldn't be the same without her plan now would it? Sorry for the text wall.**

 **ARK. : I'm glad that you enjoy how Zastin is portrayed here. While he will have his epic moments, I do also want to have him have some ridiculous moments as seen here. And yes, Issei can't really catch a break. If it is not one thing, it is another. And of course Ren would not fall in love with Issei, he loves Lala. Joke aside, while it may not seem that way at first, I do have a plan for her and how she would fall for Issei. And concerning how she fell for Rito, it started with a contest between Rito and Ren over who could get Lala's first kiss. However, during their attempts to do so, they tripped and ending up kissing each other, which is how Run fell for Rito. And the interactions with Yami are going to be something really good. And while yes, she does hate perverted things and perverts, Issei has that charm to him in which the more you know about him, the less you hate him. Though, her reactions towards him will be funny especially if he accidentally uses Dress Break on her during their first meeting.**

 **sks: Thank you, I hope to.**

 **TheB: ...Well that is true and a very good thing.**

 **duskrider: She'll more than likely will. It was something that I wanted to change and see where it went. Glad you liked it.**

 **warprince2000: Well, here is the update. Hope you liked it.**

 **lunabell: I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far.**

 **Riggnorok: Personally, I can't either. Also, you are the 100th review! *Pulls out and blows on a streamer***

 **Guest: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad this story is turning out the way it is. And concerning Gid and how he compares to DxD's power houses...sorry, but spoilers.**

 **Well, I guess that is all. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review, go back and check out my other fics, and I will see you in the next chatper. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	11. Chapter 10: First Contact Part 1

**Chapter 10: First Contact Part 1**

After the only two males of the Hyoudou residence ran out the house, it took Issei a grand total of two minutes to catch his younger brother. However, in that short span of time, the two boys had already ran over half the distance to Yui's home; in other words, what would have originally been a ten minute walk turned into a two minute run. Issei wasn't even running that quickly if he was being honest, he was just trying to keep a nice pace behind his brother so there wasn't any kind of suspicion.

Now Rito on the other hand ran like his life depended on it. His speed was the main reason why the two brothers had traveled such a long distance in such a short time. The brown haired pervert almost forgot that his brother was this quick, seeing as this was why he was the one who helped his class win the school festival last year.

After finally catching a very tired and worn out Rito, Issei had called back home to tell the girls that he and Rito were just going to wait for them and they could all meet up before heading to school. The younger of the two looked disappointed upon hearing this, but Issei had assured him that he would get all the time to walk and talk with his new girlfriend when she and the rest of the girls arrived. However, upon hearing this, Rito's face turned red and then…

"WHAT?! You mean Haruna-chan isn't really your girlfriend yet?!"

The light brown haired boy shot both his hands out to cover his brother's loud mouth from speaking any further. However, while his mouth was covered, that did not stop the pervert from speaking, albeit in a muffled tone. Issei then frowned as he looked at his young sibling's nervous expression before he pushed the first year's hands off his mouth. "OK," he began, "start from the beginning. What happened yesterday?"

After that, Rito began to tell the devil how when he did manage to approach the purple haired girl the previous day, an explosion occurred in the old school building surprising both him and Haruna. If that wasn't bad enough, apparently some small and fluffy animals had escaped and began to form a stampede that nearly separating the two. Then, some kind of giant robot dinosaur landed near them and began uprooting trees (Issei's own face took on a nervous expression on that one). Then, when the dust had finally cleared, the poor freshmen were all exhausted from the running and in an act of exhaustion, Rito said one simple sentence:

"I…really like you Haruna!"

When the boy had realized what he had said, he attempted to change his statement that he really liked the girl and wanted to get to know her better. Then, with the fear of being rejected, the short haired girl gave him a bright smile as she said:

"I…like you too…and I want to get to know you better as well!"

In the end, while neither Rito nor Haruna actually confessed to each other, the stage was certainly set for something more to come in their relationship. At least, that is what it sounded like.

"So," Issei began once more after his brother finished his story, "that's why she came by our house and wanted to walk with you. You wanted to get to know each other a bit more."

"Yeah," the orange-brown haired boy replied while rubbing the back of his head, "not only that but…but she wanted me to go walking around this Sunday-AS FRIENDS THOUGH!" The last part of his sentence was much louder in response to his brother gaining an all-knowing smirk.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle a little as he heard this. His little brother was growing up so fast and he was able to watch it happen. Not to mention he already set himself upon the Haruna route. Sending the younger male a big smile, Issei patted his brother on the back, nearly toppling him because of it, as he said, "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure you and Haruna-chan will get to know each other a lot! And a date is the best way to do that!" Hearing the pervert's words, Rito could not help but smile; his brother somehow always knew the right words to say to make the situation better.

"But that aside," Issei continued as he swung one of his arms around the first year's shoulders before bring him in close. Rito could see the smile on the older male's face and swore he knew exactly what Issei was going to do.

Leaning in a bit closer to his brother's ear, Issei asked, "By the way, what was it like seeing Haruna in a tennis uniform?"

As soon as the words traveled to his brain and were processed, Rito's face lit up like before. However, the difference was that the younger boy had a nervous smile that was on the border of matching his older brother's trademark perverted grin. "W-well," Rito began nervously while trying to look away from the other male with his index fingers pushing against each other, "I-I wouldn't say that I hated seeing her like that. S-she looked very…c-c-c-cute." After saying his true thoughts, the boy's face gained an even deeper shade of red than before while steam almost seems to be escaping from his ears.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was clear what his younger brother's thoughts were, he just had a difficult time admitting those thoughts. One of these days though, he'll finally get through to him and the younger Hyoudou son would see the glory in women's breasts, even if it is just one girl's.

For the next few minutes, the two males just stood around chatting about random topics, ranging from school to new video game and anime releases to even their current living situation. Issei and Rito had to wonder just how their parents would react to the news that several girls were now living with them. They came to the same conclusion: pure joy and a desire for grandkids.

While the two were talking, the older girls of the Hyoudou residence and Haruna arrived and made their way towards the two. The older brown haired boy smiled and greeted the girls while the younger boy's eyes immediately focused on the short haired girl who was looking at him as well. As soon as their eyes met, the two blushed before quickly looking away in opposite directions. It had seemed that the events a while earlier had not been forgotten and Haruna was still thinking on what the second year male had said to her before running off. Of course, she had explained the same story Rito had told his brother to the three high schoolers and the youngest Hyoudou sibling when she joined them for breakfast.

That still didn't stop the brown haired girl from showing her encouragement towards dating the brown-orange haired boy.

Noticing the reactions of his brother and junior, a lightbulb went off in the pervert's brain. Smiling in a devilish manner, he gently pushed Rito forward while saying, "Come on guys, Yui's waiting for us. Let's not intrude on these two's walk anymore then we have."

"H-hey, wait a minute! W-what are you-"

"OK!" came the excited reply of a certain pink haired alien as she immediately made her way over to the pervert's side before catching his arm with her own and holding it close while she herself leaned into him.

Asia could not help but puff out her cheeks in a jealous manner while Rias managed to hold back the twitching in her eye. Although her smile did strain a bit when looking at the scene before her, she was willing to let it go. Closing her eyes, Rias made her way over to the reincarnated devil, with the blonde walking next to her, before saying, "Well then, let us not keep her waiting any longer." The red head then casually looked over her shoulder and sent a reassured smile towards the youngest female of the group before resuming her walk to school with the second years following behind her.

Rito turned around wanting to say something to stop his brother when he closed his mouth and thought about his current situation. He was being given the opportunity to walk to school and chat with the girl of his dreams. That very thought made him blush once more, causing him to miss a similar blush on the purple haired girl's face as she had thought the exact same thing he did.

Turning around to face Haruna, the boy said, "I'm uh…sorry about my brother…you know, about earlier."

"Oh no!" the girl exclaimed in a surprised tone while waving her hand in front of her, "I-I was just a bit surprised by what he said! You don't have to apologize. But…" A small gentle smile then appeared on her face as she said, "Your older brother is strange, but he really cares about you."

The orange-brown haired boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head as heard this. "Yeah," he said while letting out a sigh, "Issei tends to go a bit over the top when it comes to things like that but…I wouldn't trade him for the world." A smile soon made its way onto Rito's face as well as he thought about his brother.

"In a way, he reminds me of my older sister," Haruna said as she thought of both the brown haired boy's words and action, "If not a bit more…eccentric."

The surprise of hearing this new information made itself very clear on the boy's face. "You have an older sister Sairenji-san?"

She nodded at this question before beginning to explain her living status with her sister and how she…normally acts. This soon led to the two beginning their walk to school, trailing behind the upperclassmen, while speaking casually about different topics.

Ahead of the group however, Issei could not help but smile in satisfaction as his ears picked up the conversation going on between the two first years. What had started out being awkward had evolved into a more comfortable exchange. It paid to have devil ears.

"Ise-san," the former nun began, looking at his expression in confusion, "why are you smiling?"

Looking at the girl he considered a second little sister, Issei replied with a smile, "Oh I'm just happy to see that my time as a captain has finally come."

"You're a captain?" Lala asked with interest lacing her eyes. "What are you the captain of?"

Sending the girl on his left a smile, the pervert said, "I'm the captain of the ship behind us." While both Asia and Lala were confused by his words, Rias merely shook her head, albeit with a small smile on her face. While her love for Japan lied in its culture and history, that did not mean she didn't watch a few anime and she did know what the word 'ship' meant in the context her servant was using it in. As she thought about this, her gaze went back to the budding relationship between the younger Hyoudou brother and his class' class representative. Her smile shifted into a small frown. 'Ship huh?' she thought before looking at Issei, who was laughing nervously as he spoke with the pink haired girl and the blonde.

Less than five minutes later, the group had reached the Kotegawa residence. Then, as if she timed it, Yui walked out of the house while waving her mother goodbye before walking up to join the group. She then stopped right in her tracks as she saw two specific things. The first was how close Rito was standing to Haruna and how intimately they were chatting. She would have spoken up on it had it not been for two reasons: the first was that she knew Haruna as they were both class representatives and thus they met regularly during student council meetings. While the girl was not always the most confident, Yui knew that she would not commit any indecent acts. Her second reason for not speaking up was her relationship with Rito Hyoudou. She had known the boy for a long while, as long as she had known his brother and she knew he was very kind and tended to distance himself from perverted and lewd acts. So, she would leave the two alone and would only step in when it was completely necessary.

However, that did not stop her from taking action on the second sight in front of her. Turning her attention back onto the upperclassmen, the black haired girl frowned a bit at the pervert who was smiling anxiously while a certain alien was looking at her in an oblivious and kind manner.

"Uh, morning Yui," Issei began, dreading what his friend was going to say next.

"Ise," Yui began as she crossed her arms, "I thought your lecture yesterday would have made you understand that this kind of behavior, in the morning no less, is not appropriate."

"Well-"

"Huh? Inappropriate?" Lala asked in genuine confusion, interrupting the pervert, "How is this inappropriate? I'm just holding Ise's arm."

Shifting her attention onto the pink haired girl, Yui's eye twitched as she looked at where specifically the brown haired devil's arm had been placed. "It's still too much intimate contact for high school students to be having. Not to mention that you two are not even in a relationship of any kind."

As soon as she said the words, all three devil's eyes widened in worry. 'Oh crap,' they all thought simultaneously.

"Is that the only problem?" the pink haired alien asked, although this time with her usual jubilant tone. "Well that shouldn't be a problem, because I'm Ise's fiancée!"

The entire area went silent at that. Haruna looked on in confusion while Rito was attempting to scoot around everyone to avoid the oncoming storm. Rias merely sighed while shaking her head. Asia looked between Issei, Yui, and Lala in a quick manner. Lala looked at the girl in front of her with an oblivious smile while Yui looked at the pink haired girl with a blank stare.

And the loveable pervert?

He was frozen stiff in fear at the thought of how his friend would react.

"…Then…you really are his fiancée? That wasn't a joke or prank?" Yui asked calmly, her expression unreadable.

Lala happily nodded. "Yep," she replied, "Issei saved me from having to go home and then confessed to me and now I live with him!"

'Oh Maou, it just got worse,' the brown haired male thought in anxiety as his eyes shifted back and forth between the girl in front of him and the girl next to him. As he looked at Yui, he could almost swear he heard the gears in her moving, spinning faster as the answer came to her. That or broken glass.

Yui turned to look at the boy and stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and sighing. "If Gremory-senpai is fine with this, then I can't say anything more on her living with you." And with her piece said, the girl turned around and began to make her way to school, not even waiting for someone to follow her.

Seeing this, Issei's eyes widened. "H-hey wait up Yui!" he exclaimed as he jogged quickly to join up with her, dragging Lala with him. 'I really need to get Lala to not say that I'm her fiancé…maybe getting her away from the Triple H Girls is the best plan. But I need someone to look after her if I'm not around. Who-' He cut his own thoughts off as he looked ahead at the girl increasing her walking speed to avoid looking at the group behind her. Issei's smile widened. 'Perfect!'

* * *

"Humans sure are a strange a pathetic bunch of individuals, bickering over meaningless topics. But if there was one thing that made them tolerable, it's that the females are so beautiful and well endowed."

Looking at the group from his hiding spot, a mysterious individual could not help but grinned as he watched the people interact. However, his attention was set upon two specific individuals.

The first was the pink haired princess of Deviluke. He had met her only once, but once was all that was needed for him to decide that Lala would be his. After all, becoming King of the Universe and marrying an attractive girl, what was there to lose?

His only obstacle was the other person he was keeping a close eye on, Issei Hyoudou. When he received the message from the king of Deviluke himself that a new fiancé had been chosen for Lala and that not only was he an Earthling, he was also the top candidate to become the first princess' husband, he had been flabbergasted.

Luckily, he was in the nearby galaxy when he heard this, so it only took him a little time to reach Earth. Not only that, but he seemed to be the first of any of the other candidates to have arrived. This meant that all he had to do was beat the brown haired Earthling and then just take Lala.

However, if he went off the video and the words of said Earthling, a direct confrontation may not be the best plan. Though, it was never an option. So, he would rely on the skills he was good at.

Coercion and manipulation.

Though, the only problem was who he was going to use to get the boy to follow through with his demands. His focus centered on the crimson haired girl that walked elegantly. If he was being honest, this girl was as pretty and big, if not bigger than the pink haired girl. But something told him that trying to use her was a bad idea. It was hard to explain, but it had something to do with the aura that surrounded her.

Then there was the little, adorable blonde…but his gut was telling him that was a suicidal move for some reason. And his gut has yet to be wrong about those kinds of things.

That left him with the black haired girl who appeared to be lecturing the brown haired male. The being let out a lecherous smile as he closely looked at the girl. She did look very appealing and her chest made him lick his lips. Yes, he decided that after he got Lala, he'd take her as well for some…fun on the side.

* * *

High above the blue and green planet, a Devilukean battle cruiser observed the area where the first princess and her hosts were. The two guards who had originally been sent, Maul and Smutts, sat at the control panels, typing every few seconds after checking on a specific file or message. As the two worked, the sound of the door leading to the deck filled their ears, causing them to turn around to see their superior and comrade. However, he looked like hell, if his heaving breathing and tired eyes were anything to go off on.

"Captain Zastin," the red haired alien began in concern, "are you alright?"

"Earth…is truly…a terrifying…planet," Zastin said in between his breaths while he tried to compose himself.

"What?"

After finally catching his breath and shaking his head, the gray haired swordsman said, "Nothing, do not mind me. Now then, status update. Anything to report?"

The two suit wearing aliens turned back to their stations and began typing once more. "Well, only one thing to report sir," Maul answered before bringing up footage of an alien ship descending towards Earth, "a little while ago, an unidentified spacecraft entered Earth's atmosphere and landed in the area near the first princess."

"Unidentified?" Zastin asked as he cupped his chin in thought. "Did you request communication?"

"Yes sir, however, they refused to reply."

This statement caused the swordsman to ponder. 'It would appear as if they have finally arrived. I would have thought that it would have been at least a few more days before the first one showed up. But…'

"Captain," Maul began once more, breaking the demonic armor wearing man out of his thoughts, "should we intervene?"

Zastin shook his head at this question. "No, his highness has ordered us to remain stationed unless a major threat has made itself known. If I'm correct, this is the first test for Lord Issei. We will remain on standby for now. Understood?"

Both men nodded at this statement with the red head saying, "Yes captain!"

"Good. Keep me updated if you find out anything else on that spaceship." With that said, Zastin turned to leave, before stopping and looking at the two men once more. "In a few hours I will be leaving to meet with Lord Issei's master and be informed more about the planet. Do you two wish to accompany me?"

Maul and Smutts looked at each when they heard this. The red head stared at his green haired friend who merely nodded at him. Maul then turned back the gray haired male before saying, "It's better that we stay up here and continue to monitor for anything else." Hearing this, Zastin nodded before finally turning away and leaving the main deck. After their captain had left, the red turned to Smutts once more before saying, "Hey, what do you think of that kid anyway?"

Smutts just looked at his friend without saying a single verbal statement.

"Yeah, I mean, you got to have a lot of balls to challenge not only the captain, but also the entire universe."

* * *

"And so that's the full story?"

"Unfortunately, yes it is."

The moment the bell for lunch rang, Rias walked straight to the student council room to talk with her best friend and rival, Sona Sitri. When the heiress arrived at her destination she told her short haired friend everything that the alien swordsman had told her and Issei about an hour ago.

Picking up the cup on her desk, Sona took a small sip of her tea before saying, "When you told me yesterday that an alien girl had been saved by your pawn and would be going to school here, I just knew that…interesting events would be happening to us. Issei Hyoudou does find himself in rather complicated situations, doesn't he?"

"That is one way to put it, yes," Rias replied as she looked out the window next to the student council president's desk. "The only thing that truly matters is that Ise needs to protect Lala until her father makes up his mind. And if he can't…"

The glasses wearing girl looked down causing a light to flash over her glasses, masking her eyes. "Then this King of the Universe will come to Earth and destroy it himself." The red head only nodded at this statement. "Such an outrageous demand."

"True, but…"

Sona turned her head to look at her childhood friend and saw a small, serene smile adorning her face. The Gremory family heiress lifted her right hand and covered her heart as she said, "I know Ise is more than capable of doing such a thing. Not only that, but I can understand Lala's situation more than anyone. On my name of Rias Gremory, I will not allow a fate like that to fall onto that girl."

The black haired girl stared at the red head for a few seconds before turning away and smiling a little. "That's just like you," she said softly. "But, in any case, we need to inform Lord Sirzechs about this new development of the Devilukes."

Upon hearing her brother's name, Rias' body stiffened for a few seconds. If her brother knew about the potential threat of an intergalactic warlord destroying the planet she is living on…

She then smiled slyly as a thoughts came to her. "Well, in that case we should inform Lady Serafall as well; after all, she is in charge of dealing with foreign affairs and how more foreign can one get than aliens?"

Now it was Sona's turn to freeze as she heard the name of her sister's name. If her sister knew of a potential threat to her, then she…

Looking in the opposite direction, Sona said, "I see your point. If either of our siblings knew of the situation and what could happen…"

"Then the trouble they both would bring…" Rias did not even bother to finish her sentence as it was unnecessary to be said. Her expression then took on a tired look before she sighed heavily. "But we don't have that luxury. Lord Ajuka is too absorbed with his work to bother with this and Lord Falbium would just tell my brother or your sister."

"…I'll…try to keep my sister at bay, but you should at least inform your brother of the existence of aliens and Lala."

Sighing once more, Rias put on a small smile before replying, "Thank you Sona. I'll inform him after my meeting with Zastin."

"You're meeting with Lala's bodyguard?" the glasses wearing girl asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Rias nodded at her question. "Yes, I promised him earlier that I would inform him about our existence and answer any questions he may have. That reminds me, would you care to join us?"

The student council president thought on this proposal before shaking her head. "Sorry Rias," she began, "but I have too much work to get done today. So, I'll take a rain check on that one."

The red head smiled softly at her rival's answer before making her way towards the door. "Well that's a shame. I guess our peerages will have to meet some other time."

"Indeed. However, if I have the chance I'll come by and give my formal introduction."

"Thanks Sona," Rias replied before heading out of the student council room, leaving the glasses wearing girl alone to finish her tea.

Raising her cup up once more, Sona looked out the window to her side. "King of the Universe…to think, a position like that could possibly be handed to a young man like Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

"Come on Yui, please?"

"No means no Ise!"

And just as one set of childhood friends were finishing up their conversation, another set were chatting. After the little scene back on their way to school involving the pervert's longtime friend and the pink haired alien, Yui would not even look at Issei during class. Not only that, but she refused to even look at Lala in fear of a blush appearing on her face if she remembered the conversation. Then, once the lunch bell rang, the long black haired girl attempted to leave the room quickly…

Only for Issei to all but chase after her with the request to try and be friends with Lala.

"Please Yui?" the boy asked/begged once more as he continued to walk behind the girl at a fast pace.

"Why do you even want me to be friends with her?" Yui asked in an accusing manner while she looked over her shoulder. "Isn't she already a part of the Occult Research Club and friends with Kiryu-san, Momioka-san, and Sawada-san? Why ask me?" Maybe that came off as a bit harsher than she intended, but Yui did not really have time for friends. Yes she had Issei, but he was an exception. Besides, who was going to be friends with her?

"Well, I think Lala just needs a really good and level headed friend," the pervert replied back while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I mean, if I leave her in the hands of the Triple H Girls-"

"Please do not refer to your classmates with that nickname Ise."

"Hey, they call us the Perverted Trio and they don't mind it," he retorted back. "Like I was saying, she needs someone who is reliable and can teach her a bit more about Japan."

At that statement, the boy's class representative stopped right in her tracks, causing him to do the same to prevent himself from crashing into her. Yui then turned around and looked at her friend straight in the eye before she asked, "What about you?"

"…eh?" Issei responded in a confused manner.

"Isn't she living with you? Isn't she your "fiancée"? Why can't you teach her more and be that reliable person?" Yui asked. 'Like you always are.'

"Well," the pervert began before looking away in a bashful manner, "I just think she needs someone more reliable than some pervert. Besides…" Issei then turned his head to face the girl in front of him once more before saying, "I want you to have more friends and be friends with the people important to me. I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you behind."

A small blush began to form on Yui's cheeks as she heard this. It was just like Issei to act this way to her; worrying about her and saying what he wants to do to help her. On one hand, she appreciated it. After all, he was one of the few people outside her family that did worry about her in this manner. It was one reason why…that wasn't important at the moment.

However…

"Will you tell me what has been going on as of late?" the black haired girl asked. This question threw the pervert for a loop causing his eyes to widen a bit. "Why is Germory-senpai living with you? Why were you gone for nearly 2 weeks? Who is Lala really and why are you her…"fiancé"?" She then took a step forward and put on a determined expression before swallowing a bit and asking, "What happened to Yuuma?"

At that final question, Issei went silent. Cold sweat began to form on his face and he was looking everywhere except right at the young female's face. "I," he began hesitantly, "I-I-I…I…don't want to talk about it."

Yui frowned at this, but it was not out of anger or frustration; it was a frown of sadness. "Do you not trust me enough to tell me something like this?" she asked. When her friend did not answer her or even look at her, the black haired girl looked down at the floor before saying, "If you can't trust me with this, how can you trust me to a reliable friend for Deviluke-san?"

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt. If I tell you…I don't know what might happen," Issei weakly said, still not looking at the girl. However, his stuttering from before was gone as well as his cold sweat.

The black haired girl gained a sad expression before crossing her arms and walking past her friend. When their backs were to each other, she stopped before saying, "I'll think about your request Ise. But I want you to know that before you worry about me, I am always going to worry about you." With her piece said, the girl walked down the hallway, not stopping or looking back at the boy behind her.

All the while this happened, Issei did not even attempt to call out to her or turn around to look at her. He wanted nothing more than to answer her questions, she was his friend and she stuck with him through nearly everything. But if he did tell her about his new life as a devil, who knows what could happen. She could be thrusted into a dangerous world where she could get hurt or even worse. It was one of the reasons he didn't want his siblings to know. Not to mention he had no idea what Yui's or his brother and sister's reaction would be if he told them that he was killed by his first girlfriend.

And that thought made him pause. The very thought of Yuu-no, Raynare caused Issei's brain to stop for a few seconds. He had no idea why, but he didn't want to think about it anymore. Sighing, the pervert placed his hands in his pockets before walking forward in the opposite direction of Yui while thinking, 'I'm sorry Yui. I just don't want to see you get hurt.'

As he walked away, unbeknownst to him, a figure lurking in the shadows grinned evilly. 'This is just too easy.'

* * *

As Yui continued to walk down the surprisingly empty hall, her thoughts turned back to the conversation with the brown haired pervert. While she could understand his request and his reasoning, there was just something about it that irked her. Maybe it was the fact that she rarely got to spend time with him anymore since they entered their second year, what with her studies and protection of morals and him with the Occult Research Club. And now when she finally got the chance to spend time with him, it's because he wanted her to teach a girl he is now living with about the country she is now living in.

But what annoyed her, or more appropriately worried her, was that Issei refused to answer any of her questions. He trusted her enough when he first asked her about Yuuma when everyone else forgot about the black haired girl. Hell, they trusted each other with everything for as long as she could remember. But now? The fact that he didn't answer her made her believe that he just didn't trust her.

'Ise,' she thought sadly as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror while placing her hand on the glass, 'do you…just not trust me enough anymore?' With that thought she began to slowly apply pressure onto the glass while she gritted her teeth. 'Do you not want me involved in your life anymore? Do you think if I knew I'd be in danger? Do you think I'm incapable of handling myself? Do you not want me to know that-'

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of cracking glass. Looking up quickly, Yui's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she noticed the webs of cracks that surrounded her hand on the glass.

Quickly pulling her hand away, as if she was touching fire, the black haired girl grimaced as noticed that her actions had almost led to the window being broken. 'I got too upset!' she thought worriedly while looking around to make sure no one had seen what she had just done, 'Sensei warned me about this! I need to watch myself! If I applied anymore force I would have-'

"Excuse me, Kotegawa-san."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Yui quickly turned around and saw Taizou Motemitsu standing a little away from her. He had the usual smug grin on his face and that air of confidence around him. However, there was something…different about him.

'No,' Yui thought warily, 'there are a few things different about him.' Deciding to play along and see where this is going, Yui dropped her hands and replied, "Yes, is there something you need Motemitsu-senpai?"

The dirty blond shook his head as he approached the girl in front of him. "Hey now Kotegawa-san," he began smoothly, "I just wanted to talk. I heard that argument you had with Issei Hyoudou and I wanted to make sure you were alright. That's all."

The black haired girl's eyes narrowed as she heard this one sentence. Taking a step back, confusing the male in front of her, Yui glared at him as she said, "Who are you?"

"What?" Motemitsu(?) asked in a confused tone, although there was a small hint of nervousness in his voice. "What are you saying, I'm Taizou Motemitsu."

"No, you are not," Yui replied back coolly. She then crossed her arms before raising her right hand up and showing off one finger. "First, Taizou Motemitsu does not go anywhere without his group of second years. Seeing as there is no group of males behind you, either they were all sick today or you're not really Taizou." She then lifted another finger as she continued, "Second, Taizou Motemitsu would never address Ise as merely Issei Hyoudou. He always refers to him as "that worthless pervert of a man"." 'As if he could be any more wrong.' The black haired girl then held up a third finger. "Finally, Taizou Motemitsu would never refer to me as Kotegawa-san. The reason is that he always messes up my family name. Everytime. So, I'll ask again; who are you?" Yui then proceed to shoot the person in front of her an icy glare while a white aura of some kind began to unconsciously form around her body.

At this point, the individual claiming to be Taizou Motemitsu began to sweat quickly. He had no idea where he went wrong. His disguise was perfect and no one was able to see through it. Lowering his head so that his face was unseen by the girl, the male chuckled darkly. "I guess I underestimated you Earthlings."

"Earthlings?" Yui repeated in a confused manner. "Who are you and for that matter what are you?"

The person in front of her chuckled once more before he lifted his head up and licked his lips in a perverse manner. "It doesn't matter," he said before beginning to reach into his blazer, "I thought I could do this the easy way and take you by surprise, but it looks like that plan is out."

Watching the male carefully, Yui slowly raised her fists while taking a step back. "Whatever you are about to do, I suggest against it."

He only chuckled once more at that before pulling his hand out of his blazer and threw something onto the ground with speed that was clearly inhuman. Once the item he took out hit the ground, a thick, black smoke filled the area where Yui stood, causing her eyes to widen. She moved her hands to cover her mouth but it was too late as the smoke had already reached her face and she breathed it in. The black haired girl began to cough harshly while attempting to wave the smoke away and see through the thick barrier. However, at the very next moment, something soft was pressed up against her mouth. It almost felt like a handkerchief or something similar. Her eyes then widened as she realized what was happening, before her eyes slowly began to droop and her entire body went limp.

"Gihihihihihi, I thought this was going to be harder, but it looks like this was even easier than I thought."

Who was the owner of that voice? Was it the imposter Taizou? Yui didn't know, her mind was beginning to grow hazy and did not want to cooperate with her at all.

"Well then," the voice said, and the girl could almost swear that there was a perverted grin adorning the individual's face, "time to get you all…set up."

That was the last thing Yui heard before she passed out. But before she lost all consciousness, she had one thought that resonated in her mind:

'Help me Ise.'

 **AN: Just so we are clear, hell's services, suck big time. So like what, it's been two months since the last update. College is a thing and it sucks but it is important so my focus has been there. But anyway, we got the next chapter and not a lot really happened. Rito and Haruna are not truly dating yet but are on their way to, Sona has been informed, Issei and Yui have a talk, and someone kidnaps Yui. This chapter was actually going to be longer, but I felt this was the best place to leave off and come back.**

 **And as for the guy who kidnapped Yui...well, you best hope Issei doesn't get his hands on you. Anyway, time for reviews!**

 **duskrider: Not just Sirzechs, it will be a bonding moment for Issei, Sirzechs, AND Serafall. The Siscon Trio!**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: Yep, it's him that on the beating-I mean chopping-I mean...yeah it him.**

 **autor godz: Well, I'm glad that the last chapter was good. As for the DxD arcs, we shall wait and see how things progress. And yeah, I do understand there is a major difference between Rito and Issei, but Rito just sometimes frustrated me. That's all I will say on that matter.**

 **Batman1998: Power levels will be later, cause I haven't really gotten to a point yet where it needs to be addressed. And yeah, Irina will have quite the reaction to Lala. She leaves for a few years and he goes off and gets engaged. As for Mea...Wait and hope.**

 **Wargame-sama: That should be the order. And as for the hostage...well, I hope this answers your question.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Wow, you wrote a review on every chapter. Thanks man! I don't think I'd be able to go through every review, so I'll cover some big points. Yeah, I'm going with Rias' personality as I always saw it and done in the LN. The magical girls will meet. Yes, Issei was afraid of women due to Raynare hurting him, but he's got a massive inferiority complex in that. Hell, he doesn't even think about a relationship with Rias due to how he believes she is untouchable. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to enjoy it. And I'll try to keep the review section shorter.**

 **Evowizard25: Well, I'm glad that you adore it. And you should check out the original manga for To Love Ru, if only for how adorable it can get.**

 **Humlet: Well, I'm more looking through the manga of TLR and the LN of DxD as well as changing things and adding original ideas. And Mikan and Rito will find out...just not now. And it's less me running low on juice and more me not having time and energy as I need to direct my focus elsewhere and to important tasks. And I don't know if Lala could tweak the Boosted Gear...not without Azazel's help. Thanks for the continued support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **the Composcreator: Well thanks for that. I'll take that in mind when I'm writing. I just hope that even if I do go slow it turns out quality.**

 **Wilson the Mudkip: You're damn right it was!**

 **harlequin320: I will try to. Thakns for the support!**

 **patiphat1998: Come next chapter, I believe the next thing that should be said is: "KO! Issei wins! Perfect!"**

 **Goldthesupersaiyan: Well, thank you for the compliment. I'm happy to hear that you enjoy how I'm presenting Issei here.**

 **Dazzazzle: Honestly, I always thought they could go together with how similar they are. DxD mentions all the supernatural and myths and the possible existence of aliens. I am happy that your expectations were met though. I look forward to your continued support.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Momo will come and her harem plan more than likely will follow. Though if she learns of Issei's trauma, you can bet she would try and fix that shit real quick...and wish that she never meets Raynare.**

 **T51b Moridin: Yeah, I felt that just going through the first two volumes would be unneeded since we already know it so it's easier to just summarize it along with Issei's relationship with his siblings. And in a way, this was more or less from their point of view as opposed to Issei's. As for therapists, the Japanese don't believe or really have therapists. It's a cultural thing were you have to be willfully strong and block out that kind of stuff.**

 **Randomperson nb2: Thank you for the compliments. The characterization can be difficult but I'm glad to hear that it has been consistent so far. I'm glad to hear your support for this.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading. I hope for your continued support. If you liked this chapter, please leave a review, follow and/or fav this story if you aren't, go back check my other stories, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	12. Chapter 11: First Contact Part 2

**Chapter 11: First Contact Part 2**

As he walked down the hallway in a slow, dejected manner, Issei could not help but sigh. 'I really screwed that one up didn't I?' the pervert thought to himself.

 **[I can't really say that you didn't partner]** Ddraig commentated within the boy's mind.

'Thanks for that Ddraig,' the brown haired devil replied dryly as he stopped walking. He then turned and walked closer to the window before closing his eyes and placing his forehead against the glass. Sighing once again, he continued to think, 'But what was I supposed to do? Should I have said, 'Hey Yui, I was killed by my first girlfriend and now am a devil'? I can't say that. She'd freak out and that would just be about me being killed. I'd have no idea how she'd react to me being something that will live longer than she or my family will.'

The Red Dragon chose to stay silent as his host continued to lament his situation. If there was ever one thought that continuously made its way back into the pervert's mind it was the thought of outliving his human loved ones. The average life span of a human was about 100 years while the average life span of a devil was 10,000 years. That was 1000 times longer to live which meant that his current partner was no doubt going to live longer than his friends, which killed him inside. While he had seen many partners having loved ones that they were close to, the feelings that Issei Hyoudou had for his siblings and his childhood friend were much stronger than any he'd seen. But that also made the thought of what his reaction would be if he lost those people worrisome.

Issei's arms then sagged as he sighed once more. 'I mean, when I become a high class devil, I would want to revive Yui, Rito, and Mikan, but…by that time, they'll already have major things in their lives. Rito will be with Haruna-chan and enjoying each other's company, Mikan will be living her life how she wants to, without big brothers around, and even Yui will be going on to do bigger things. Hell, after our third year, I'm sure she'll want to go out to some big fancy university, away from me. I mean, I'll still be pals with Matsuda and Motohama and I'll have the rest of the ORC and now Lala too…until her fiancé is chosen but that's not for a while.'

The pervert then lifted his head off the window and looked at his reflection as if trying to see something only he could see. 'And besides, even if I told Yui or my little siblings about my new life as a devil…I'd probably be throwing them into some kind of danger.' His thoughts went back to the days after he was revived as a devil. He imagined a scenario where Yui was with him and she was walking back with him from school when suddenly one of the fallen angels attacks. The two friends would then run with Issei getting a light spear to the stomach. Of course, the black haired beauty would try and protect her friend, not knowing the dangers which would lead to…

He shook his head, not wanting to even imagine what would happen to his longtime friend. 'I couldn't do that to her. I could never…would never want to put her in any kind of danger.'

 **[Sometimes we don't get that choice partner]** Ddraig spoke up, breaking the pervert's concentration. **[None of my previous partners ever wanted to bring their loved ones into danger and yet most of them were put in danger.]**

Frowning a bit, Issei mentally replied, 'Well I'm not like those guys.'

 **[That's for sure]** the Heavenly Dragon dryly replied causing his host to mentally shout at him. **[Besides, I wouldn't think of that girl as defenseless.]**

This caught the pervert off guard as he looked at his hand in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

 **[…It's nothing]** Ddraig replied while making Issei think of the dragon shaking his head. **[Perhaps I was imagining things. In any case though, whether or not she needs to know about your current state is irrelevant. Sooner or later she is going to find out. Take it from me partner, women always find out.]**

Issei swore he could hear a shiver in Ddraig's tone. However, before he could respond, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Backing up from the window, the brown haired male shook his head before looking at the ground in front of him. 'Well…you're not wrong Ddraig…I just…how can I explain this to Yui-'

The boy's thoughts were then cut off by the sound of a cat meowing as if it was singing. His eyes widened at the fluffy animal's sound. 'Yui!' he thought with a small smile on his face. He then reached into his pocket and quickly fished out his cell phone. After pushing the button, the pervert raised the device up to his ear and said, "Hey Yui! Listen, about earlier I wanted to-"

 _"So sorry, but Yui Kotegawa can't come to the phone right now."_

Issei's entire body froze at the unfamiliar voice coming from the receiver. His eyes widened and his grip loosened to a point where the phone almost fell from his hand. "W-who are-"

 _"Who am I?"_ the voice finished, sounding very disgustingly slimly and nasty to the devil. _"Well, I can't say too much. All I can say is that you better hurry up and come to the equipment storage. I have something to discuss with you concerning the first princess of Deviluke."_

'Deviluke?!' Issei thought, too shocked to exclaim the word.

 _"Should you refuse,"_ the voice continued, not bothering to let the brown haired male respond, _"your dear friend Yui will suffer the consequences."_

Once again, Issei froze at the voice's statement. "…Yui?" he asked slowly. His eyes then began to narrow to a sharp point, his teeth began to grind together, and his grip on his phone became tighter with each passing second. "What do you mean Yui will suffer the consequences?" he asked, his tone like a dam trying its best to hold back a flood.

 _"It's as I said,"_ the voice on the other phone replied, completely oblivious to the Earthling's tone. _"You best hurry."_ And with that final word, the mysterious voice hung up leaving the dial tone as the only sound for Issei to hear.

For a few moments, Issei just stood in place, his grip on his phone trying to get looser to prevent him from breaking his device. Then, after putting his device back into his pocket, the pervert turned around and began walking in the opposite direction of his classroom.

As he did this, he did not notice his two fellow perverted pals walking up to him, both covered in bruises from their latest peeping job. "Yo, Ise!" the bald headed of the two called out, a satisfied smile on his face. "You'll never believe what we saw today!"

The glasses wearing pervert nodded his head as he said, "Indeed, for you see, we got to see actual nip-" Motohama then cut himself off as he saw his friend's face and immediately backed up close to the wall to get out of Issei's way with Matsuda doing the same.

As the brown haired male continued on his way, not even responding to his friends' statements, the other two members of the Perverted Trio looked at each other with confused yet worried looks. "Damn," Matsuda began slowly, "it's been a while since we've seen that look on him."

Motohama nodded in agreeance as he watched their friend walk down the stairs, his bangs covering his face. "Indeed, if I remember correctly, last time he made that face was when you made a comment about his sister."

"Don't remind me," the former track star commented while wincing at the same time. He could easily recall that day as well as the pain that came with it. All he did was say how adorable Issei's little sister was and he wouldn't mind hugging her. That earned him a suplex and a glare that still haunts his dreams.

Just as it was back then, Issei Hyoudou's expression was that of cold fury. And whoever caused such a look to appear on the normally jovial and optimistic pervert…the two could not feel any pity for them.

* * *

"Hmm?" a certain pink haired alien said as she looked at the door in confusion.

"What wrong Lala-chi?" Risa asked as she sat leisurely on her desk. At the moment, her, Mio, Aika, Asia, and Lala were sitting around each other finishing up their lunches.

"Well," Lala began as she looked around the classroom. "Ise isn't back yet even though class is about to start again."

At this statement, everyone else looked and noticed that the new girl's observation was indeed correct.

"Not only that, but Komegawa isn't back either," Mio commented. This also seemed strange to the Triple H Girls as they knew their class representative was not one to be late or miss the bell.

The dirty blonde smiled a sly smirk that showed tones of perversion as she said, "Maybe she and Hyoudou found an empty closet to go to."

""Empty closest?"" both non-human girls asked in a confused manner.

The pig tailed girl of the group smiled rather pervertedly herself as replied, "Hmm, well it would make sense. Afterall, Kotegawa and Hyoudou are childhood friends and with so many rivals appearing, such as this lovely fiancée-" she gestured to a rather confused Lala, "-perhaps she wanted to get a leg up on the competition."

"Oh my~" Mio commented while holding her blushing cheeks, "How bold! I would have never thought that she'd go that far~"

"Um," the long haired blonde spoke up nervously while raising her hand, "what does it mean to…find themselves a closet?"

The three perverted girls looked at each other before nodding in an understanding manner. Aika then got up close to her friend and leaned in as she said, "Well you see, Asia, when you and Issei are alone and find a closet, you two will…" As she continued to speak, her voice was lowered to the point where only Asia could hear it.

However, judging by the devil's blush darkening, it was clear to many what she was being told.

"W-w-what?!" the former nun stuttered in shock. She was not quite expecting that. Then again, she had no idea what to expect.

The auburn hair girl nodded while giving a satisfied smile. "Mmhm, and it gets even better."

Asia held her blushing cheeks as she was still trying to process what she was just told. "I-I mean…it's not like I wouldn't want to do it with Ise-san but…in a cramped and…dark…and…" Her cheeks became an even darker shade of red as she continued to mumble to herself, much to the amusement of the Triple H Girls.

"I don't get it," Lala said, causing everyone to focus on her. "What did you tell Asia?"

Risa smiled in a mischievous manner as she leaned into the girl's ear. "Well…"

Seeing this, Asia's eyes became wide with fear. "No!" she cried out while covering the dirty blonde's mouth and trying to pull her away. Whether it was to limit the competition or to prevent such a pure soul from being corrupted…only she would know. However, it did cause the glasses wearing girls to laugh a bit and the pink haired girl to tilt her head in confusion.

Shaking her head while sighing a bit, Aika then said, "If it's my guess, Hyoudou is probably either with his pals and they are heading back here after visiting the nurse's office due to their daily beating or he's with Kokegawa, which would explain why she isn't here." The other two of the trio nodded in a sage like manner while Asia let out a breathe relief and Lala looked on in confusion.

Just then the classroom door opened and in walked Matsuda and Motohama, each sporting bruises and an uncomfortable look. Seeing the two, Lala stood up and nearly ran over to them with a smile on her face as she asked, "Hey! Have you two seen Ise?"

The perverts looked at each other and grimaced for a second before turning back to the pink haired girl. "Well," the bald headed of the two began nervously, "we did see him a little while ago but…"

"It's best not to go near him for a while," the glasses wearing perv finished for his pal while adjusting his glasses.

"Huh?" the alien princess said with a look of confusion evident on her face. "Why?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Risa asked, as she and the others made to join the boys and Lala.

"It's just…he didn't look to be in the best mood when we saw him," Motohama said, trying to explain the situation.

"Yeah," Matsuda spoke up and nodded at his pal's words, "and let me tell you from firsthand experience, when Ise gets like that, you best hope that you didn't do anything to piss him off."

"Is Ise-san going to be OK?" the former nun asked with a worried look in her eyes. She knew firsthand how far the boy of her dreams would go when he was pissed off and it made her concerned to think that he was going to go charging into danger.

The other two male perverts looked at each other with worried expressions of their own before looking back to the blonde. "Well…it's Ise ya know," the former athlete began, "I mean…he's tough and he knows when to get out of danger…I think…"

This did very little to reassure the devil as her eyes widened even more. Shaking her head at the boy's words, Aika put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder as she said, "Don't worry about that idiot, even he knows when not to put his life in too much danger. He'll be fine." She then turned to her comrades and asked, "Right guys?"

"That's right!" Mio answered in an enthusiastic manner.

Risa smiled in a confident manner while giving a thumb up to the girl. "I've known that guy for a while and he's smarter than most give him credit for. He'll be fine."

While this did help Asia a little bit, there was still a bit of uncertainty on her face. "Still…"

Seeing this, Lala smiled and leaned down towards her new friend and said, "Don't worry Asia, I'll go find Ise!" And with that said, without waiting for any other reply, the pink haired girl ran straight out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Ah!" the blonde exclaimed in shock, "Lala, we still have class!" However, just before she was about to run after the alien princess, their teacher showed up and told everyone to sit down. Sighing, the Perverted Trio (in this case Duo) and the Triple H Girls went to go sit at their desks while Asia looked back and forth between the door and her desk. The blonde then sighed before making her own way back to her desk. 'Please find Ise-san and be safe, Lala. May the Lord ble-Ah!'

Meanwhile, with said pink haired girl, Lala had just finished running up the stairs and made her way up to the school's roof. She then proceeded to stand on top of highest point before looking around the entire school grounds in an attempt to find the Earthling. "Huh, I don't see him anywhere. Where do you think he went Peke?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea Lady Lala," her companion replied as she also tried to locate the pervert who had not only won the feelings of her creator but also swore to be her protector. "But out of curiosity Lady Lala, would it not be better if we were to find Lord Issei when he has calmed down?"

The pink haired girl smiled while shaking her head. "No, I mean, Mama always calms down Papa when he goes into a rage so I should be able to do the same."

"True, the queen is always the one to calm down his highness when he has a temper tantrum," Peke acknowledged, "but his highness and Lord Issei are two completely different people. How do you know you will be able to calm him down?"

Lala raised her left arm in the air before grabbing it with her right as she said, "I just do!" The costume robot could not help but sweatdrop at this answer. Her companion was a genius at technology and other things but this field may not be one of them. The alien princess then proceeded to reach into her shirt pocket and retrieved her D-Dial. She then pressed a button before holding it out in front of her. "And I know the perfect way to find him!" Just as before, a light emanated from the screen of the device before dying down to reveal some kind of invention. This time, it appeared to be a small robotic dog that any girl would just find adorable. "Behold! I present Sniffy-Sniff Tracer-kun!" She then bent down a little before reaching into her shirt once more as she said, "With this, I'll be able to find Ise no problem!" The alien princess then proceeded to pull out-

"Lady Lala! Is that-?!"

Lala nodded at the question her costume robot did not even finish. For you see, held above the robotic dog in the young girl's hands was a pair of Issei's underwear. Whether they were clean or not was another problem all together.

"Lady Lala, you should not be holding something that flilthy!" Peke scolded, her own face blushing as evident by the now red hairclip.

Ignoring the words of her companion, Lala held the item with Issei's scent on them in front of her invention and said, "These have the scent of the person I need you to find. OK?"

 **"Right!"** the robotic dog replied while nodding. It then proceeded to sniff the underwear before turning away and sniffing the air. All of a sudden its eyes lit up and it said, **"Scent located!"** And with its target's scent known, the dog began running towards the stairs.

Smiling Lala began running after it, proud of her work. Meanwhile, Peke had just remembered something about the invention her mistress was using. "Ah, if I remember correctly that was the invention you used to track down Zastin when he ran away from you back at the palace."

"Yep," the pink haired girl replied jubilantly, thinking back on all the 'happy' memories she spent with Zastin and another girl her age.

"I believe that you also used it to find him much quicker when you wanted to prank-I mean, test a new invention on him. I see, this should lead us straight to Lord Issei."

As she reached the bottom of the first set of stairs, Lala watched as the dog turned right and continued running until…

"Ah! What is this? A dog?" a certain red haired devil asked in shock as a dog began sniffing her, a blush present on its face.

"Ara ara, such a naughty little doggy isn't it?" the red head's black haired friend commented quite jokingly as the dog also sniffed her.

 **"Scent located!"**

Seeing this made Lala's jaw drop a little before she frowned a bit and exclaimed, "Be serious about this!"

* * *

As he continued to wait in the athletic equipment storage room, the being disguised as Taizou Motemitsu looked at the still unconscious Earthling. To him, she was equally as delectable as Lala, perhaps even more. 'Maybe after I get that guy to give me Lala, I can take her as well,' he thought while licking his lips a bit. It wouldn't hurt to have some…choices would it?

However, before he could make another move, the door was slammed opened and light poured into the room. Turning around, the male(?) saw the Earthling known as Issei Hyoudou stand a short distance away from him with an expression filled to the brim with rage.

Smiling in a smug manner, the being said, "Ah, you got here much quicker than I expected. I was kind of hoping you'd be slower."

Not even bothering to acknowledge the guy before him, ther brown haired devil's eyes shifted right over to the form of Yui. She appeared to be unconscious as well as clothed (thank Maou) while being constrained by some kind of robotic tentacle device. "Yui!" he exclaimed in worry before beginning to move over to her.

Seeing this, the other male said, "Uh uh uh, I wouldn't think about it." He then raised his hand to reveal some kind of small remote before pressing a button on it. Then, Issei watched as the tentacles began to move around the knocked out Yui, going in and out of her uniform, causing her to blush even while unconscious.

"Yui!" Issei cried out once more before gritting his teeth and stopping in place. He then turned his attention onto the other male while saying, "Who the hell are you?! I know that Motemitsu would never stoop to something this low."

The male taking on the form of the third year began a low sounding chuckle before increasing in volume. Then, before the young devil's very eyes, the other being began to change shape. His once human skin turned into a light green color as well as being more reptilian. His ears became much larger and similar to an elf while his body grew a bit in size. When he finished his transformation, he let out his blue colored tongue while also laughing. "Gihihihihi, the name is Ghi Bree! Issei Hyoudou, I'll say this once! Relinquish Lala Deviluke to me!"

"…What?" Issei asked, confused by both the transformation and the statement.

"I am the one who shall marry Lala and become the future king of Deviluke!" the green alien exclaimed, "I won't allow some scumbag like you to acquire that title! If you do it, I'll let you have your friend back! But…" He then smiled a lecherous smile that bordered a bit too much on the edge of forbidden territory for the devil. "If you don't, that's fine with me as well."

However, Issei didn't respond to the alien's threat. All he did was lower his head until his bangs covered his face, preventing anyone from seeing his expression.

Seeing the human's lack of response, Ghi Bree continued to try and provoke the male in front of him as he said, "Come on, it's not that hard of a choice. I'm not known for my patience ya know."

In another universe, another young boy who was connected to the pink haired alien would have first thought about the consequences if he was to hand her over to the alien before him.

However, that was not Issei Hyoudou's first thought. His first thought was far different than his counterpart. "You mean to tell me," the brown haired boy began softly, surprising the alien a bit, "that you kidnapped Yui, put her in some kind of…sick machine, tormented her body, and you want to do the same to Lala?"

"Of course," Ghi Bree replied, "I mean, Lala's cute and all, but her personality is far from what I want in a girl. I'll train her so that she fits my type."

"…That's the shit right there," Issei replied in a low tone of voice, "you think I'll just allow that?"

"Huh?" the male alien asked in confusion.

"Not only are you willing to do such things to Lala, but you've done a horrible act to my friend," the pervert continued, his tone not rising even though his words would make it seem as if it was. Issei then raised his face up to look Ghi Bree right in the face. The alien had to use every ounce of willpower not to flinch or look terrified at the boy's expression being sent at him.

For Issei Hyoudou was looking at him with a cold fury that he had only seen once before. "I hope you counted your blessings because I'm never going to forgive you."

'W-what's going on?!' Ghi Bree thought in fear. 'Why isn't he afraid of my form?! Why isn't he giving into my demands?!' However, before those questions could be answered…

"Ise!"

A familiar, jubilant voice filled the air of the extremely tensed equipment room while a certain pink haired girl latched herself onto the devil's back.

"Lala?!" Issei exclaimed in confusion as he realized the feeling of the girl's breasts against his back, breaking his serious expression. He then turned around to look at the smiling alien's face, bringing a feeling happiness back to his body. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and-" Lala then cut herself off as she noticed a green skinned alien and black haired Earthling in front of her. "Ghi Bree!" she exclaimed in shock. "And Yui, too!" An angry look, or what she could muster, appeared on the alien princess' face as she yelled, "Ghi Bree, what did you do to Yui!?"

"He knocked her out and put her in that machine," Issei replied, his serious expression back on, "he then demanded that I give you to him in exchange for her."

"He what?" Lala asked, shocked but not surprised to hear such a thing. She then glared as hard as she could at the alien. "You're nothing but a big bully! I hate you!" The girl then pulled down her eyelid before sticking her tongue out at the other alien in a rather childish manner.

Ghi Bree frowned at this statement. "Lala…shut up!" His body was then engulfed in a strange black aura, causing strong winds to appear within the room. However, neither Issei nor Lala faltered from the winds. "If you tell me such things then I will show you the true face of hell!" When the winds died down and the aura around him was gone, standing in the alien known as Ghi Bree's place was a much stronger and larger version of him. He smiled smugly as if he believed that he had won. "And this isn't even my final form!" To him, this was an unshakable plan. He had used this form to intimidate his foes into submission before having his way with the women. It was flawless, it was brilliant, it was-

"You going to keep talking," Issei said as he walked forward, the Boosted Gear appearing on his arm, "or are you going to get your ass kicked?"

-not working! Instead of looking scared, the Earthling was just glaring at him like he was no threat at all. 'What's going on?! Why isn't he scared?! Well…time to push it up a notch!' This time, Ghi Bree let out a loud scream as steam began to form around him and his body began to grow much larger. "Since you asked for it, I'll give you my super serious form! I hope you're ready Earthling!" he exclaimed, trying to make himself look bigger.

However, Issei was still not scared of the alien before him. Instead all he did was whisper behind him and say, "Lala, when I charge this guy, I want you to grab Yui and run."

"What?" Lala asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Lord Issei, are you asking Lala to save herself and your friend while you stay and fight?" Peke asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know how tough this guy is, but…" He then shifted his eyes onto Yui, which softened for a few seconds before hardening once more as they shifted back onto the monstrous looking alien. "All I know is that if Yui and you can get out of here, I will have no problems holding back. Because this guy made the mistake of pissing me off by hurting Yui and trying to hurt you!"

"Ise," the pink haired alien said, looking at the boy with pink cheeks and a bit of admiration.

Seeing the Earthling still not backing down, the green skinned alien continued to try and make himself bigger by puffing up his chest and saying, "I'll have you know that I can split this planet with just one punch in this form!"

Gripping his fist with the familiar sound of [BOOST] coming from the Boosted Gear, Issei replied, "Then I guess I'll have to match fists with that." He then began to charge forward while raising his fist high and letting out a fierce cry. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ghi Bree then raised his own clenched fists and gritted his teeth, trying to prepare himself for the oncoming fight. However, just when the two were about to meet…

"I'm sorry!"

Everyone froze in place as they heard this. Lala, who had made her way over to Yui, looked on in confusion. Issei, fist high in the air ready to pummel the alien, looked on in confusion. And Ghi Bree?

His fists were covering his face while he leaned back a bit with a scared expression before shifting to a nervous look and finally a cocky look. "I said, even if you beg for it, I'll never apologize!" Hopefully, his bluff would work.

However, Issei merely looked at the buff looking alien before quickly sending a punch into the other male's gut. Ghi Bree's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the punch. He bent over a little and covered his stomach while attempting to catch his breath. The alien then took a step back before accidently stepping on a pole, causing him to fall backwards and land on his head. "AHHHHH!" he cried in pain while rolling on the floor as he clutched his head.

Meanwhile, Issei, Lala, and Peke watched the almost comedic spectacle. The pervert then stared at the larger alien with a deadpan expression as he thought, 'He's nothing but a wuss! I got all serious for nothing!'

Then, steam began to rapidly pour out of Ghi Bree's body and, much to the confusion of the three, began to shrink until he barely came up to Issei's knee. He was still rolling around clutching his head until he noticed that he was no longer huge and buff. "Ah!" he cried out in fear.

"Ah," Peke began in an understanding tone, "he's a Balkean."

"Balkean?" the brown haired devil asked in a confused tone.

"Right, his species are exceptionally skilled in mimicking other individual's appearance although their bodies are quite frail."

Issei looked at the tiny alien once more. 'Well that makes sense.' The Earthling then proceeded to bend down until he was much closer to the now smaller Ghi Bree.

Seeing the boy he tried to swindle, Ghi Bree put his hands together as tears fell down his face. "P-please don't hurt me!"

As he watched the tiny alien beg for mercy, Issei couldn't help but sigh. "You know, beating up a person this tiny just doesn't feel all that right." Ghi Bree let out a breath of relief as he heard this.

"On the other hand…"

Upon hearing the cracking of knuckles, the small green alien looked back up at the taller Earthling and began to sweat as he saw a vicious smile form on the brown haired male's face. "With what you did to Yui and what you were going to do to Lala…I'll get over it." He then looked over his shoulder a bit before asking, "Lala, do you mind removing Yui from that machine? I'll just be a few minutes."

"OK!" the pink haired girl exclaimed before making her way back over to the still unconscious girl and begin removing her from the tentacles.

Leaning back a little in fear, Ghi Bree looked up at the demonic looking Issei and weakly said, "M-mercy."

"So sorry, but I appear to be fresh out of that."

What incurred next was a beatdown so gruesome that it was not allowed to be shown. As her mistress finished removing the black haired girl from the device, Peke could hear the screams and punches that were being delivered. 'Well, at least now I know what happens when Lord Issei's loved ones are hurt,' she thought to herself, not even daring to look on at the carnage behind her.

After a few minutes, Issei walked over to the two girls holding the now unconscious pile of bruises known as Ghi Bree in his hand. He smiled as he saw that Yui was unharmed before looking at the alien in his hand. "So now that that's over, what do we do with this?"

Cupping her chin and thinking for a few seconds, Lala snapped her fingers and brought out her D-Dial before bringing out what looked to be a small toilet, much to the pervert's confusion.

"W-what…what is that Lala?" he asked.

"This is the Flushy-Flush Warp-kun! With this, I can expel him from Earth!" Lala exclaimed proudly.

Issei then looked at the alien he was holding before placing it over the device and dropping him in. Lala then hit the device's switch and Ghi Bree was flushed away, never to be seen again by the pervert or the princess. "Never come back!" Lala yelled to the now gone alien.

"Hey out of curiosity, where will he get sent?"

"I don't know," Lala replied, shrugging her shoulders, "it is similar to the Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun as it chooses a random location off of Earth."

"Hmm," Issei hummed as he held his chin, "off of Earth huh?"

* * *

"Ahh," Zastin moaned as he slid into the large bath located on his ship. "There is nothing quite like a nice relaxing bath while looking at a beautiful sight such as Earth." It was then he began to notice small bubble form from the bath. "Hmm?"

Then, a small green alien popped out of the water, looking like it had just been through a grinder. "Ahhhh!" it screamed in fear.

"Ahhh!" Zastin screamed as well, mostly due to shock, "There's a tiny alien in the bath! AHHH!"

Meanwhile, from within the command deck, Smutts and Maul looked at the door before looking back at each other. "Man, Earth is starting to get to Captain Zastion." the red haired Deviluke said to his green haired comrade.

Smutts merely nodded.

* * *

Letting out his own relieved breath, Issei walked over and placed his childhood friend onto his back. Once the black haired girl was safely on his back, Issei looked towards Lala and said, "OK, let's take Yui over to the nurse's office. I'll leave and you stay with her. Once she wakes up, tell her that she got attacked and you saw it and stopped it."

Lala merely tilted her head in confusion as she heard this. "But weren't you the one who saved her? Shouldn't you be the one to tell her what happened?"

The devil paused as he heard this before replying, "To Yui, I'm just a pervert who can't defend himself. If she knew what happened today, she'd get curious and try to investigate what happened and that might lead her into more trouble. I'd rather have her think I'm useless and be safe than think more of me and be in danger." With that said, Issei gestured for the pink haired girl to follow him as they began their trek to the nurse's office.

As she walked behind him, Lala could not help but look at the boy with a bit of sadness in her eye as well as confusion.

* * *

"Mm…mm…Ise!" Yui cried out in fear as she sat up on the bed she was laying on-

'Wait, bed?' The black haired girl looked at her current situation and noticed that indeed she was lying on a bed located in the nurse's office. 'But…how did I-'

"Yui!" a familiar and bubbly voice exclaimed, startling the poor girl. Then, just as she was about to turn around, someone grabbed her and brought her into a strong hug.

"Deviluke-san?!" Yui asked in confusion. Indeed, for the girl hugging her was none other than the pink haired transfer student. "Why am I in the nurse's office? Why are you here?"

"You got attacked by some intruder and got brought to the nurse's office to rest," Lala replied, "I'm here because I was worried about you."

This caught the class representative off guard a bit. "You…you were worried about me?" Only her family and Issei ever worried about her.

"Mmhm," the pink haired girl nodded happily as she leaned back from the girl a bit, "after all, we're friends right?"

"…Friends…" Yui couldn't help but tear up a bit. No one made friends with her this quickly much less was this familiar with her. This feeling of being called a friend felt…really nice. "Yes," she continued slowly, "we are, Devil-I mean…Lala-san."

This caused the jubilant young girl to squeal a bit before embracing the other girl much tighter.

Then, Yui's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Wait, Lala-san, was it you that saved me?"

Lala pulled back once more before her smile became softer and replied, "Nope, it was Ise."

"…huh?"

* * *

As he sat down on the couch in the clubroom, with Lala and Asia sitting beside him, Issei could not help but let out a tired sigh. Today had been quite a long day for him and he wasn't really in the mood to deal with any more craziness until tomorrow.

"Anything interesting happen today Ise?" his lovely master asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Uh…no?" the pervert offered back weakly.

"Well, something interesting happened to me and Akeno today. Isn't that right Lala?" The red head then sent a narrowed gaze at the smiling alien.

All Lala could do was laugh and rub the back of her head sheepishly. Issei looked between the two in confusion before deciding that maybe it was better not to know.

"So Buchou," Kiba stated as he looked towards his King, "when is this Zastin supposed to come?"

Shifting her gaze onto the blond knight, Rias replied, "I told him to come here around this time. I just hope my directions were enough."

"They were more than enough Lady Rias," a familiar deep voice said, startling everyone in the room. All the devils and the single alien turned their attention onto the windows because there, in all his glory, stood the head of the Devilukean Royal Guard, Zastin. "Now, I believe that I have some questions needed to be answered."

* * *

Back on the ship with the other two, Smutts noticed a small blip appear on his radar. He then gestured to his comrade who saw the blip as well. The red head then hit a few buttons on the control panel, bringing up the image of a ship, much larger than the previous one. In fact this one appeared to be one that could house a single person. Maul was about to hit the communication button when he then noticed a symbol on the side of the ship. He looked to his partner before nodding at him, to which the green haired man nodded back.

The ship in question began to make its way down to Earth, specifically touching down in a small forest outside of a certain town, near a certain abandoned church. Walking out from the ship was a young male who was about the same age as a certain pervert. He then pulled out a picture that contained a younger version of himself wearing a rather girly dress and a younger version of a familiar pink haired alien. He smiled as he looked at the picture. "Soon Lala," he said, "soon I will be able to show you just how much of a man I have become. And then…I will expose this Issei Hyoudou for whom he iss…he isss…ah…ah…ACHOOO!"

* * *

 **Omake!**

 **"Teach us! Hyoudou-sensei! Professor Lala!"**

"Hi everybody!" Lala exclaimed to the camera, all decked out in her white lab coat and glasses.

"Yo! Hi from the Dimensional Gap!" her partner Issei greeted, wearing a similar outfit to her.

"Welcome to the first episode of Hyoudou-sensei and Professor Lala!" the pink haired alien said in a very cheerful manner. "On this show, we will go into details about things like alien species, key people, or even topics from both To Love Ru and High School DxD!"

"And do note that since we are here in the Dimensional Gap, nothing here counts as official canon!" the pervert confirmed to the anxious viewers.

"Alright then!" Lala exclaimed while pointing the giant screen behind the two. "Today's topic is about the Balkeans!"

"Hey, ain't that creep Ghi Bree a Balkean?"

"Yep!" his partner cheerfully confirmed, "you see, the Balkeans are a race of reptilian like people who developed a technique that allowed them to mimic the appearance of anyone they see."

"This includes body shape, skin color, voice, and other such things," the brown haired 'teacher' continued pointing to each quality as they appeared.

"In fact, many Balkeans were enlisted as spies and scouts during the Great Galactic War! I believe the Devilukean army had a few in their ranks."

"However, there is a down side to their powers," Issei began before a scene of Yui and Ghi Bree disguised as Taizou showed up on the screen, "they can mimic the overall appearance of the individual, but they have to know who they are imitating or else they can be easily found out. Such as when Yui exposed that asshole."

"And that's all the time we got for today!" Lala stated in a jubilant manner.

"Thank you all for tuning in," the brown haired male said while bowing to the audience, "please tune in next time for not only the next chapter of Dragon, Devil, and Deviluke, but also the next Hyoudou-sensei and Professor Lala!"

"From the Dimensional Gap, I'm Professor Lala!"

"And I'm Hyoudou-sensei!"

""Have a wonderful day!""

* * *

 **AN: Guess whose back...back again...Robo's back...tell a friend...guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back. Woah! So yeah, I'm back after...this many days! Sorry for the slow update. Good news is that I am not out of college for summer and have a lot more time on my hands! Hooray! So, this means I can write more to my hearts content!  
**

 **So here we get to see Issei 'fight' Ghi Bree, Lala makes a new friend, Zastin is getting some answers, and a new player has arrived. Things are heating up. When I wrote this chapter, the first part of it was tricky as I had no idea how to start it. But, I knew how I wanted the fight to go down and how I wanted things to proceed so that was easy.**

 **Also, before I get to reviews, I wanted to say thank you to CCPDarkraiRules for reccing this fic and putting it on the DxD TvTropes FanFic rec page! Thanks!**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: True, he should let them know. Hopefully, they will know...soon...**

 **antifanboy: I'm glad that you enjoy the slow paced development that I am going for here. And I agree that I need to make it so that Issei fits into the universe as well as everyone else does.**

 **autor godz: All I can say on these is that I have a plan.**

 **TheLaughingStalkGuy: Great to know it is a fun read for you!**

 **Evowizard25: Writing their relationship is fun since it opens all sorts of things to do. And I hope this was enough rage beating for you.**

 **Humlet: Well, I was out for a while as here, but I bring you the next chapter! And I do hope this also clears up somethings as well.**

 **ARK. : I'm glad that you enjoyed what I;m doing for Rito and Haruna. One of my main plans was to advance their relationship more. IT moved so slow in the original series so I had to kickstart it a bit. And I'm happy to hear that Zastin's funny bits were good for you. They are pretty funny. As for Yui, well...you'll have to wait and see. All I can say is that you'll never see it coming!**

 **Dazzazzle: Glad you like the ship. Captain Issei is proud to have you aboard.**

 **dad90: Spoiler- he got his ass kicked and development happened!**

 **Guest: You will have to just wait.**

 **Wargame-sama: I thank you for the compliment.**

 **harlequin320: I will!**

 **TypeSomeWords: Well, her being more of a cultural nut is canon and her being anime otaku is fanon so I wanted to establish what I think. As for Yui's sensei...wait and see.**

 **Randomperson nb2: Glad to know the characterization is turning out real solid. And the interactions are fun to write in all honesty because I can set them up in a way that makes sense. And as for a fight between Gid and Ophis or Great Red...nah.**

 **CCPDarkraiRules: First, I am glad that you enjoy the story and are looking forward to more. Second, thank you for the rec.**

 **Well, I beleive that is everything. All that left is to say thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you liked it, please leave a follow, fav, or review. Go back and check my other stories out and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.  
**


	13. Omake 1: Magical Girl Kyoko Episode 1

**AN: Not a new chapter, but something I thought you all would enjoy.**

Hi there everybody! Isn't today such a wonderful day? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there are no criminals running around causing me any trouble today!

Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot the most important thing. My name is Kyoko Kirisaki. I'm a second year student at Kujan High and I'm pretty much like any other girl you might meet on a day like today.

Well…except for one tiny and insignificant fact: I happen to be a magical girl! In other words, I am the flames of justice, Magical Girl Kyoko-chan! Solving all the world's problems by setting them ablaze!

But like I said, today no criminals are to be seen in sight so I don't have to worry about a thing. It's a good thing too, seeing as how I need to focus on my grades. I may be able to use fire, but my mother is still the most powerful foe that I've ever fought to this day.

"Kyoko-kun!"

As I was lost in thought, a masculine voice calls out to me, causing me to turn around to look for its source. Looking behind me I saw a tall boy around my age run up to me. He sported fawn hair that went down to his shoulder and blue eyes. His clothing was the male version of the uniform that I was wearing and he was carrying what looked to be a guitar case.

"Ikemen-sempai!" I couldn't help but squeal out. After all, he is most handsome guy in my entire school and the one guy who I want to find love with. "Looking good today too!"

He simply smiled at me as I said this. "I thought I almost that you would walk to school without me."

"Of course not sempai!" I shouted indignantly, "I will always walk to school with you! And…" I then closed my eyes before moving my shoulders back and forth in what could be seen as suggestive. "If you want to…we could always meet after school and-"

Unfortunately, my words were cut off by the sound of an exploding building nearby. Sighing a little to myself in aggravation, I look up at my handsome senior before saying, "Sorry Ikemen-sempai, but I need to go and deliver some justice." Understanding exactly what I said, the fawn haired boy gave me a thumb up and a dazzling smile. Smiling at the boy I turned and ran towards the explosion while opening the top of my book bag to reveal a small white cat. "Come on Shirone!" I shouted.

"Right Kyoko-chan," she said back.

And with that, my transformation began. Gone was my school uniform and on me at the moment was my magical girl uniform: a white shirt with ruffles down the middle, a short blue skirt, black boots, a red cape, and to top it off, a red pointy witch hat. Gone was everyday high school girl looking for love Kyokou Kirisaki. Now, in her place is Magical Girl Kyoko-chan, flame of justice!

Once my transformation was done, I ran towards the now blazing building, I noticed a group of men in the front of it. They were quite suspicious looking and if I had to guess I would come up with two guesses: they are the ones who are attacking the building and they are a part of the evil organization Uzarth! But why attack an everyday looking city building? Although, it really doesn't matter why, all that matters is that bring them to justice. "Halt," I shouted, grabbing their attention, "stop this crime at once evil doers or face the flames of justice!"

It was then that the leader of the group stepped forward. He was the tallest of the bunch and was mostly mechanical with robotic parts covering half his face and limbs. The man smiled cruelly as he looked at me. "Ah, Magical Girl Kyoko, what a surprise; and by surprise, I mean completely not a surprise."

I narrow my eyes as I look at the large man. "General Mechafist," I begin, "so it was you who was leading this attack. But why attack this innocent building?"

"Well you see Kyoko," the half robot man began as he lifted his arm up and showed off his newest weapon, which seemed to be a flamethrower, "about a week ago I was looking for a company to invest some money into to further support Uzarth's goal for world domination. That's when I came across this building. It's the HQ for a frozen yogurt shop chain. I approached them and gave them the chance to work for Earth's newest rulers."

"So what happened? They turn you down?"

"No, they wanted to change our image!" he yelled with anger evident in his voice. "They wanted us to be 'nicer' and less 'mean' and more 'politically correct'! So I took a group of my brigade and brought them here to serve justice by setting this building on fire."

I pause at that statement. Did he just say what I think he just said? "…What did you say?"

As if he realized his mistake, the general's eyes widened as he raised his hands out and began waving them in front of him as a means to placate the girl. "W-wait a minute, that's not what I meant! What I meant to say was-"

"How dare you steal my catch phrase!" I yell with anger in my voice now. "I never expected that you would sink to the level of copyright infringement Mechafist! You're the worst kind of criminal!"

"P-p-please stop! I didn't mean it!"

I raised my hands to my mouth and clapped them together before having them take the shape of a gun. I then placed my fingertips right near my mouth before I took a deep breath and let it all out, which included a large ball of fire that engulfed Mechafist and his minions. After my flames died away, the Uzarth members look nothing less than burned to a crisp.

"…*cough* All I wanted…was to have a sponsor that didn't change our image." With that final statement, Mechafist fell backwards and was out like a light.

Well, that takes care of that. After I arrived and began distracting Mechafist, the fire department arrived and began putting out the building. Meanwhile, the police just arrived and began piling the defeated gang into a large car before taking them away. Well, let this be a lesson: copyright is never OK, especially when it is my catchphrase. So once more, everything has been solved by fire~ See you next week!"

 **Next Time:**

 **The Dragon's Dayout**

* * *

"Wasn't that amazing Ise?" a certain pink haired alien asked the brown haired boy next to her. This was the first episode of Magical Girl Kyoko and it was nothing less than amazing.

The pervert could only stare at the credits of the show he had seen even before Lala began taking residence in his home. '…So is Kyoko-chan a confirmed pyromaniac?' It would be a question that would never be answered.


	14. Chapter 12: A Late Night Meeting

**Chapter 12: A Late Night Meeting**

"So allow let me get this straight," Zastin began while closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "With the exception of Princess Lala and myself, everyone in this room is a part of a race known as devils."

"That is correct," Rias nodded as she confirmed the swordsman's statement.

"Not only that," the gray haired male continued, "but here on Earth, there exists other races that's apart from normal Earthlings, referred to as humans, that are a part of the supernatural, a collection of species that are myths to humans but in reality are quite real."

Once more the red head nodded at the bodyguard's words.

"And, you are the heiress to your family, the Gremories, and the devils in this room are a part of your 'peerage' and are your servants, including Lord Issei," Zastin concluded as he opened his eyes and focused his attention onto said brown haired pervert.

"Well," Rias began garnering the older male's focus, "they are really servants in name only. The Gremory family treats our servants as if they were family. So while they hold the title of my servants, they are all my precious family."

"I see."

Gaining an anxious face Issei asked, "So…does this change anything?" Everyone looked at him in confusion, with Zastin furrowing an eyebrow and Lala tilting her head. "I mean…about the…you know…?"

The grey haired swordsman immediately caught onto the teen's words and cupped his chin in thought. After a few seconds he shook his head before replying, "No, I do not believe so. While you may be a servant, by Lady Rias' words you aren't just a servant so your place in the running would not be affected." Issei sighed a little; thanking whatever deity he could pray to that his pink haired companion wasn't going to be shipped off home and forced back into her position. "Although," Zastin continued, catching everyone's attention, "I highly doubt that the King would do such a thing. From his words, he seems to be quite interested in you."

'Am I supposed to take that in a good way or a bad way?!' the pervert thought nervously with wide eyes.

"In any case, I shall be reporting this to his highness. I was informed to keep him up to date on everything that happens here and whatever I learned," the male Devilukean said as he shifted his eyesight onto the King of the group.

Rias nodded at the man's statement. "I have no problems with that. However, if your king wishes to know more than he will have to speak to Lady Leviathan."

"Lady Leviathan?" Zastin asked in a confused manner.

"She is one of the four Satans, or the leaders of the devils," the red head replied. "Lady Leviathan happens to be the individual in charge of foreign affairs so it is best that you or your king speak to her."

"I see. How might I be able to contact her?"

"I have a connection with the four Satans so I should be able to help set something up after I make my report about this."

Akeno giggled a little into her hand as she heard this. "Ara ara, so you are finally informing Lord Lucifer?" This statement only caused the red head to sigh tiredly, much to the confusion of the Devilukeans and the two freshest devils.

"Moving on," the Gremory family heiress began, emphasizing her words to gather everyone's focus back onto her, "is there anything else that you need before you go on your way?"

The older swordsman shook his head at her question. "No, I have all the information that I require to make a report and make my own judgments. Thank you Lady Rias." Then, Zastin turned to look at the pervert, who in turn looked at him with a confused expression. "I assume that it was you who sent me that…thing while I was trying to relax. I have informed his highness of this and he does require a full story about it." The brown haired male began to sweat a little as he sheepishly laughed and scratched his cheek. "In any case…" The older male bowed to his princess before saying, "Good night Princess Lala, I will check up on you later."

"OK!" Lala exclaimed jubilantly. "See you later Zastin!"

The swordsman then turned to leave when Kiba spoke up from his spot, "Sir Zastin, I was wondering if you would allow me another duel."

The bodyguard stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the serious looking knight with a furrowed eyebrow. Everyone else in the room was looking at the blond with a confused expression with some of them wondering what was going on in Kiba's mind. Zastin stared at the young knight for a few seconds before turning away and replying, "Get stronger young swordsman. One day, you and I will cross blades once more. However, at your level now, the outcome would be obvious."

Kiba, for his part, did not flinch at the older male's words and merely nodded before replying, "I understand."

Letting out a ghost of a smile for a few seconds that quickly disappeared, Zastin resumed his trek, heading for the open window from where he entered before. Seeing this, Issei sweat dropped before yelling, "Go through the door like a normal person!"

The grey haired male turned his head and looked at the devil with a genuinely confused look. He then looked at the window before looking back at Issei. He did this for a few seconds before finally moving away from the window and towards the door. Zastin then opened the door before turning back and looking at everyone in the room and saying, "Good night to you all as well." He then nodded before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

As he made his way through the building and down the stairs, he could not help but think back on the conversation he held with the red head. Planet Earth was home to several different races and species. Beings that could possibly and very easily destroy the planet. He had no idea that there existed such beings, but then again it only made sense.

While it was true that several aliens had come to Earth, they were mostly looking for a new life. The Devilukean Empire never sought out Earth nor did it really care about it enough to investigate it. To Zastin, and even the king, this planet was nothing short of the boonies. He could only think on how his highness would react.

However, knowing his king, he'd be excited about this unknown planet housing such beings.

As he made his way out, he looked up at the now black sky. 'Our talk must have lasted longer than even I thought,' the grey haired man thought. Then, his communication device buzzed bringing him out of his thoughts. Holding the device up, a hologram lit up showing an image of an emblem. Zastin's eyes widened as he looked at the image. 'That's…I see. So that means that they are on Earth. I imagine that he has come for the princess' hand in marriage. Your next opponent approaches Lord Issei.' With that final thought in mind, the swordsman began his walk towards the exit of the school and into the night.

* * *

"Well," Rias began in a satisfied manner, "that went much better than I expected."

"Huh? What do you mean 'better than expected'?" Lala questioned with a tilted head.

Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, the devil replied, "It's nothing Lala. However…" She looked at her peerage before placing her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together. "I suggest that we get some jobs done. We have a couple of requests that need to get filled."

"Yes ma'am," the others, excluding the pink haired girl, replied. Nodding at their response, Rias brought the paper that listed the clients and the requested devils. "Issei, I have a request for you with…Mil-tan."

Issei nodded at his master's words before standing up and saying, "Got it. I'll head over there now."

As he began to head for the door, Lala tugged the boy's shirt causing him to look down at the smiling girl. "Ise can I go with you on your 'job'?" she asked in an eager tone.

"What?" the pervert replied in confusion.

"I want to see just what kind of things devils do and what their 'job's and 'requests' are like," she replied back with a glint of curiosity shining in her eyes. Issei looked at the girl with an uncertain expression. He honestly didn't know if he was allowed to bring her along with him on a job. Asia and his master had accompanied him once or twice, but they were devils and the former was trying to learn the ropes while the latter was more supervising him. Also, with his client this time being Mil-tan…he had no idea if he wants to subject Lala to something like that.

Thankfully, it was Rias who spoke up saying, "I'm afraid not Lala. For one thing, this is strictly devil, or more specifically Gremory business and I can't allow any outsiders to accompany one of my peerage members on a request. Besides…" She looked at Lala with an almost mischievous expression. "You don't have to be around Ise all the time."

"I know but-"

"Then you can wait here until he gets back," the red head said, cutting the Deviluke female off.

Lala frowned a bit at this. What Rias was saying was true, but that didn't mean she liked it. After all, she wanted to be close to Issei because that is what engaged couples do. At least, that is what she believes.

Seeing her frown, the brown haired boy put his hand gently on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "Hey," he began while giving her a big smile, "I won't be gone for long. Plus, I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

It was then that the alien's frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile that was much bigger than Issei's. "OK!" she exclaimed happily while nodding in a jubilant manner.

As she watched this, Rias couldn't help but frown slightly. She understood her Pawn's words and she did not like what they meant. "So Lala," the devil heiress began, gaining the attention of the pink haired girl, "are there any problems with classes so far? It maybe only your second day, but it is best to know them now."

"Well," Lala began while rubbing the back of her head, "I kind of don't understand some of the writings on assignments or the history and culture of Japan."

Rias' eyes widened to the size of saucers as she heard this. However, it was not out of shock or worry, but out of anticipation and excitement.

"But you can perfectly speak Japanese," Kiba began in a confused tone, "how can you not understand the writings?"

"While it is true that Lady Lala is able to understand and speak the language of Japanese, it is only because Devilukeans are able to understand and speak any language in vocal form. Any kind of written documents in another language would require one to learn that language," Peke replied in place of her creator.

"Pretty much," the alien replied in a carefree yet embarrassed tone causing Issei to look at her while sweat dropping.

'This isn't the kind of thing to just brush off.'

"I can teach you," Rias said in a barely contained tone of excitement, garnering the attention of everyone in the room as well as the confusion of the two younger devils.

"Really?" Lala asked in a happy tone.

"Yes!" Rias replied in an equally happy tone. "I know the entire Japanese written form by heart, I'm sure I can teach you it! Plus, there are certain key points about Japan in both its history and culture you should know. Also-" The red head devil then began to go on a sort of speech about all the kinds of things she had to teach to the now excited alien.

As he watched this, Issei couldn't help but stare at his master in confusion. Seeing this, Kiba laughed a little before walking over to his comrade and saying, "Buchou happens to be a big fan of Japan. It was one of the reasons she chose to come here and study. Even before she came here, she learned everything she could about the country's history and culture."

"In other words," Akeno said, joining the two males, "she is quite the culture otaku."

'A cultural otaku?!' Issei thought in disbelief. He could never believe that his calm, mysterious, big sister-like master could be a cultural nut for his homeland. Then again, as he watched her talk with the pink haired girl, he noticed just how happy she was in what she was talking about. 'Seeing Buchou act like her age is…really cute.' The things he would give up to see her act more like her age.

Giggling a bit, the black haired beauty pushed her breasts into the pervert's arm, causing him to stiffen a bit and blood to begin running down his nose at a slow pace. "You best hurry and get to your job while the two are distracted, Ise-kun," she said in a voice that made Issei smile in his usual perverse manner.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed before saluting and running out the door, his smile still plastered on his face. Watching the pervert leave, Kiba and Akeno couldn't help but smile while the long haired blonde pouted before patting her own breasts and then looking over at the group's Queen's. Koneko merely dismissed the pervert's actions in favor of her snacks. All the while, Rias and Lala were still engaged in their conversation about what the former had to teach the latter.

* * *

"See ya next time," Issei said as he waved goodbye to his client. The large magical girl dressed individual merely struck a pose saying goodbye as well before closing the door. As he walked down the stairs of the apartment building, Issei couldn't help but sigh. Once again he had failed to make a contract with Mil-tan, who had requested to become a magical girl. Of course Issei could not do that, so the two decided to sit down and watch a little of the Magical Girl Milky-tan anime.

In a way, the pervert was glad he didn't bring Lala to meet the large man…magical girl…Mil-tan. He was afraid that she'd be a little off put by the large individual or she'd actually try to help Mil-tan become a magical girl. Issei honestly didn't know what would have been worse.

As his thoughts turned to the pink haired girl, Issei couldn't help but think back on the earlier events of the day. Today was his first contact with the other suitors and his first impression was not a very high one.

[Then again] Ddraig said, breaking Issei out of his thoughts, [if all of her potential suitors are like this then you will not have any problem clearing through any of them.]

'I guess that's true,' Issei replied mentally to his partner, 'but since you're here, you were awfully quiet when we beat up that a-hole.'

The Red Dragon merely scoffed at these words. [Please, I've seen plenty of individuals like him before. Weaklings who like to puff up their chests and make themselves look bigger and more threatening but fall apart once you expose them. I saw no reason to speak up or say anything.] Well, when the brown haired boy thought about it in that manner, it did make sense. [Plus, I was also watching you and how you acted. It seems you are more dragon then devil partner.]

'Huh? What does that even mean?' the pervert asked in genuine confusion.

[You'll understand much later.]

Once again the Heavenly Dragon's words only served to confuse the pervert so he decided to just shrug them off. As the brown haired boy continued on his ride back to Kuoh Academy, he began thinking on what he was going to do tomorrow for his and Lala's first outing. This was her first time being shown around the town, since he assumed she didn't explore it all that much even before coming to live with him, and he wanted her to see everything that she could. Not to mention that he was very nervous about going on this little exertion. He's only taken a girl out to see the city part of Kuoh two times with the most recent being with Asia and the first being with-

Issei shook his head at that thought to get rid of it. 'That's in the past! There's no way Lala is like that…I know it.' He may have known the girl only for a few days but he could tell that she was genuine in her feelings and how she expressed them.

Then, a few minutes later, Issei stopped his bike as he looked further down the street to see an unsettling sight: a small group of large and intimidating older men were huddled around what looked to be a young girl. The young girl's expression was that of pure apprehension and she obviously didn't know what to do in her current situation.

Leaning forward a bit, the pervert used his Devil hearing to listen in on what they were saying.

"…come on, you'll like it once you try it," a rough and masculine voiced said.

'What?' Issei thought in confusion before continuing to listen in.

"Yeah, one taste and you'll be hooked. There's no way you would be able to say no if we put another in front of you," another male voice said in a rather smug and strange tone.

"Um…I…I," a soft and feminine voice replied back- or at least tried to reply back.

"Come on, you can trust us. We only want what's best."

At this point, Issei had heard enough. He didn't know what these guys were doing, but they were obviously making the young lady uncomfortable as well as planning something deviant. And on his honor as a pervert he would not allow that to happen on his watch. However, if he wanted to make an effective rescue, he needed to be subtle. There was no way he could simply run in and beat up all those thug looking guys. He could, but he didn't want to hurt them really badly. Plus, he didn't want to make it look really suspicious.

That's when an idea hit his head. It was not only possible but also allowed for the least amount of violence possible. Stretching his fingers a bit before gripping the bike's handles, Issei narrowed his eyes as he lined up his path. He then placed his right foot against its pedal before taking a deep breath. Then, he released all of his air in one large exclamation, "Hey!" Once the group of thugs and the young girl's attention was on him the brown haired boy went into action immediately by pedaling as fast as he could.

As soon as they saw the high schooler coming towards them at such a high speed the group of thugs broke apart revealing a path towards the young girl. It was like Moses parting the Red Sea, which was ironic to the devil. Before he was even a meter away from her Issei extended his right arm out and shouted, "Grab on!"

And, whether she understood what he was saying or by total instinct, the young girl reached out and grabbed Issei's hand. Using the strength in his arm the pervert lifted the girl up and gently swung her around onto the back of his bike seat all while speeding past the group. After that, Issei just kept on pedaling as fast as he could, not stopping for anything. Behind him he could hear the group of thugs trying to give chase while also shouting at him.

"Come back here!"

"Yeah, take it like a man!"

"We only want what's best!"

"Top grade shit man! It is top grade shit!"

A few minutes later, Issei stopped pedaling and looked behind him. 'Seems they gave up after a while,' he thought while breathing in and out lightly. With it being night, Issei's already impressive stamina had increased due to his Devil nature. The brown haired devil then looked at the young girl who was holding onto his back, more than likely to keep herself from falling off. He could even feel her wonderful breasts being pushed up against his back, which made his nose almost bleed a little and his trademark smile appear. But now was not the time for perversion. "Hey," Issei began softly, "we lost them. You can let go if you want." 'Or don't if you don't want to, either is really fine with me.'

Looking up at the boy, the young girl nodded and let go of Issei before dismounting the bike. As she began straightening out her clothes, Issei finally got a much better look at her. Her light green hair was long, but not to the same degree of his master or Asia or even Lala. It went to down just a little past her shoulders and sprouting out from the top of her hair were two points that almost reminded him of Akeno and Rias. Her clothes were that of long baggy pants, a dark blue vest with a white wrapping around her bountiful chest, and a mixture of jewelry that included a belt of sorts and a small headband. Its overall design looked like that of Arabian clothes. She was also rather small compared to Issei, though she was taller than Asia. Though, the one thing Issei also took away from one look at this young girl was that she was incredibly cute.

'She's not on the level of sexiness that Buchou and Akeno-san is, but more on the level that Asia and Lala are,' he thought critically while bringing his hand up to chin.

"Um," the green haired girl began, snapping the pervert out of his thoughts instantly, "thank you for your help back there."

The high schooler merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he heard this. "Hey, don't worry about it. As a guy I couldn't let those guys gang up on pretty girl like you. Hehehehe."

She sighed at these words before replying, "Earth is a pretty intense planet."

"Yeah Earth is…wait," Issei said before a look of realization appeared onto his face, "are you an alien?" When the girl looked at him with wide eyes and a look of confusion he knew he had his answer. "Hey don't worry," he continued while raising his hands in a placating manner, "I'm not judging. I know an alien so I'm not going to freak out about this or anything. In fact if I had to say anything I would say that you are very cute!"

Watching the boy continue to ramble on made the young girl smile a bit. 'He's weird…but he seems nice. A lot better than most other guys I've met,' she thought before giggling a bit, causing the brown haired devil to stop his speech and smile gently at the girl.

Then, a loud grumble filled the air stopping the small interaction between the devil and the alien. Being a big brother who had heard this sound before and judging from the small but noticeable blush on the young girl's face, Issei knew exactly what the problem was. He then gestured for the girl to get on his bike once more, confusing the girl.

A few minutes later, the light green haired girl was standing outside a convenience store waiting for her savior to come out. Then, said devil came out with a small plastic bag and hand. The pervert then reached into it and pulled out a small bottle of milk tea as well as melon bread. "I got something small since Earth food is new to you. Sorry if you don't like it," he said while handing her both items.

"That's fine," she replied back while beginning to walk away from the store with the Pawn following beside her, "I just lost track of time while exploring the city and forgot to eat."

"Exploring the city?"

The young girl nodded at this question. "Since I'm going to be living in this city for a while, I thought that I might as well explore it a bit and know where things are." She then gained a rather comically teary eyed expression. "But I got lost and couldn't find my way back and then it was dark and then those Earthlings showed up and started gathering around me until you showed up."

"That reminds me," Issei said, interrupting the young girl, "just what were those guys trying to get you to do?" Hearing the question, the light green haired girl pulled out what looked to be a flyer from her pants before handing it to the brown haired male. Taking the paper, he began to read what was written on it. "Yankii's Freshly Made…Fancy Sushi?!" he exclaimed in confusion. "Special deal, come in with a party of four or more and get the meal half off?!"

"Yeah, they kept pushing it in my face saying that I would love it once I tried it," the girl said unaffected by the loud reaction of her "savior", "though, I had no idea what they were talking about. That's what made me so nervous to be around them."

'They were trying to get you to come to their restaurant! I completely misinterpreted the situation!' He then shook his head before looking back at the now confused girl. 'Still, they were bothering her so I don't think I did the wrong thing.' "So," he began, "what now? Do you know where you are heading?"

The Arabian dressed girl looked at Issei for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, I don't. I know my ship is in a forest but I don't quite remember where it is, especially with where I am now."

"Then why don't I help you?"

Turning to look at the now smiling boy, the light green haired girl gave him a confused stare. "Well, since I live here I think I know exactly where you are talking about. Besides, a real man can't just walk away and leave a girl on her own when she needs help!"

The young girl just stared at the pervert for a couple of seconds before finally smiling a bit nodding. Deciding it would be much faster, Issei had the young girl mount the back of his bike once again while telling her to hold on tight. Once she was seated safely, the brown haired boy began pedaling to his desired destination. As he did this, the two chatted for a bit, discussing tiny things as well as answering some questions about Earth. Nearly ten minute later, the two were walking through the forest that housed the abandoned church.

Thankfully, the light green haired girl had a much easier time recognizing things and the two were able to easily make it to a rather large empty field where the girl's ship was stationed. To Issei, it was big; much bigger than he thought until he thought back on the girl's words. "So, you are living in this?" he asked in confusion.

"Mmhm," the girl replied while nodding her head, "it's a ship not only meant for travel but also acts as a house, complete with everything needed to live: bed, kitchen, shower, and…and…ah…ah…ah…AH…huh?" However, she never finished her action because Issei immediately put his finger underneath her nose to stop her.

"Sorry," the pervert replied sheepishly while retracting his hand, "I sort of acted on instinct." He just had some bad feeling that it wouldn't be the wisest choice to let her sneeze. After all, who knows what would have happened.

"No, it's fine," she replied while waving her hand in a dismissive manner, "I'm actually very grateful for that." The young girl then casually glanced to her side as she thought, 'Especially since now I know what happens.' Turning back to the young man, the girl smiled once more before saying, "Thank you very much for everything you've done today."

Grinning in an embarrassed way, Issei rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "Nah, I just did what any guy would do, don't worry about it…uh, this sounds really stupid but I never actually asked for your name."

"My name?" she asked before softening her smile a bit. "My name is Run."

"Run," the devil tested out before smiling in an incredibly bright manner, "cute name for a cute girl! Well, my name is Issei! Issei Hyoudou! And if you ever need any kind of help, just come look for me!"

"Issei…I'll remember that Issei," the newly named Run replied before walking up the stairs into her ship. She then turned around to look over her shoulder before smiling and waving at the pervert. "Good night!" And with that final statement, the young female alien walked into her ship with the door closing behind her.

Seeing that the young girl was now safely in her home, the pervert turned around and began his walk out of the forest. Once he saw the street, he mounted his bike and began his ride back to the clubroom. 'I've been gone for a little longer than I should have been,' he thought while he pedaled down the street, 'hope Buchou and the others aren't worried.'

* * *

'Issei Hyoudou,' the alien known as Run thought as she began taking off her clothing. She had been walking around for nearly half a day and she wanted to get out of her clothes. A shower also sounded very nice to her at the moment.

As she headed towards the shower, she thought about the brown haired Earthling as well as his earlier actions. 'He's not a bad guy…in fact he's a really nice guy. Though, I don't know anything major about him yet. He's a bit of a strange and funny guy though. And…' She thought about his words and how he continued to call her cute. And it wasn't in a strange or perverted manner like some other males she met, but more of a genuine and nice way of saying it.

'Though, if that is the case, you have a lot of catching up to do,' she thought while beginning to turn on the water for her shower.

'Please, with my everlasting bond to her and when I show off how manly I've become, my dear Lala will understand the truth that she had been deceived by this Issei Hyoudou,' a young male's voice said in her head with the utmost confidence showing through.

'Well,' Run replied not sounding the least bit convinced by the words of the male voice, 'good luck with that.'

'Anyway, switch with me after this!'

'What? No! It's been a full week since I was last out! I'm not switching back so soon!'

'I can't see my darling Lala unless I'm in control! Switch back!'

'No!'

The two continued their argument well through the night until Run was fast asleep, much to the male voice's annoyance.

* * *

When Issei returned to the clubroom, he did not expect both his master and the pink haired princess to still be speaking. He especially did not expect a stack of books to be placed next to them with Lala reading one of them while the red head occasionally points out something in a cheerful manner. "Um, I'm back," he nervously spoke up getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ise!" Lala exclaimed happily before jumping up and running over to him with her book in hand. She then latched onto him before showing a picture of what looked to be a temple of sorts. "Rias has been teaching me so much about Japan! Like culture, mythology, and even places! Like Kyoto and Tokyo!"

Rias shrugged while letting out a very happy smile. "She absorbs the knowledge quite easily, especially since she is so interested in it, so it made teaching her rather easy."

"It also helps that you are very knowledgeable and interested in this subject to begin with," the black haired beauty said before giggling behind her hand.

"Ise, I want to go to Kyoto tomorrow!" Lala declared before showing a picture of downtown Kyoto in her book. "I want to visit and see all the temples, stores, and all the stuff there!"

While seeing her all so happy was a very cute site, the pervert knew how this was going to end. "I'm sorry Lala but we wouldn't have enough time to do that." When Lala looked at him with a confused expression, he elaborated, "Well, Kyoto is a very big place and we wouldn't be able to see everything in just one day. It would take at least two. And we have school the next day. I'm sorry, but it just can't happen now."

Hearing this made the energetic girl deflate a bit. "Really?" she asked in an upset tone. Issei didn't know how to respond to this question as he didn't want to make Lala anymore sad.

Thankfully, his master saved the moment as she said, "Don't worry Lala, in a couple of months the second years will be going to Kyoto as a school trip. You'll be able to see as much as you want then."

Hearing this reenergized the pink haired girl as she looked at the red head before returning her vision back onto the pervert. "Really?" she asked once more, this time in a more jubilant manner.

Smiling back at his 'fiancée' Issei nodded before replying, "Yep and I'll try to show you as much as you want when that happens, but let's focus on tomorrow for right now OK?"

The Devilukean princess cheered in joy before nodding her head in reply. She then proceeded to grab Issei's hand, shocking him a bit, before dragging him back to where she was seated next to the club president. The pink haired girl then smiled brightly once more before going back to her readings while Rias went back to her teachings. As he watched the two interact, he couldn't help but notice the large smile on his master's face. It seems as though a common interest had brought the two together which made Issei happy to see.

"By the way Ise," Rias said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I hope you don't mind but Asia and I will be joining you and Lala tomorrow."

"…Huh?"

 **AN: Heheheh, potatoes. Hey there guys, Robo here with the next chapter of DxDxD. First off, I'd like to apologize on two accounts. The first is because this chapter should not have taken as long as it did to write and second because this is not what I fully wanted but it's what I ended up with. Good news is that I can actually see the DxD canon beginning once again. It will take a couple chapters but I see when it will happen.**

 **Anyway, Run is now here too! Yeah, she's introduced a lot earlier than she is in canon and I wanted to do that to help set up a relationship between her and Issei. The only reason she fell in love with Rito in canon was because he kissed Ren, which translated to her as well. Hopefully I set up the foundation to go some where even better.**

 **Now then, review time!**

 **Wargame-sama: Indeed, a new challenger appears on both ends. And yes, Issei will hate Ren for being a pretty boy and praise Run's glorious breasts.**

 **Apostle-of-Darkness: You'll just have to wait and see how that goes. And I'm glad that you think that this is one of the best TLR crossovers.**

 **duskrider: Knowing him and how long it took in canon, probably rather long. But then again, we will have to wait and see.**

 **Humlet: I didn't think so. That last chapter was about 7k words. This one might be a shorter since it is only over 5.5k. Glad you enjoyed that 'fight'.**

 **CCPDarkraiRules: Ohohoho, the interactions between characters is going to be really fun as seen by Rias and Yui. Especially since all the ecchi stuff usually happens because the girls start it.**

 **TheLaughingStalkieTalkie: Glad to see you enjoyed it.**

 **lunaball: I will most certainly try. And glad to see you are this far with us.**

 **autor godz: I'm very happy to hear that.**

 **Batman1998: As you can see, Ren (and Run) have been introduced and they will make their return a little later. But I'm happy that you like how slow I am taking things. And I am looking forward to writing those characters as well. I also have a plan for Nana and to prevent her from constantly hitting Issei due to perverted things.**

 **Evowizard25: Glad to hear you enjoyed it. And yes, Yui will have payoff. I can assure you that.**

 **Leragas: Indeed, on all accounts.**

 **Anonymous: Pretty much all of this. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the beatdown. Though, in concerns with Run, Akeno is actually more forward with her feelings than Run is, so she should take notes from her. And Yami is coming, don't worry. Also, kind of. I understand a little.**

 **the Composcreator: Ohoho, I can't wait to have Serafall and Kyoko interact since they are both magical girls with opposite powers. Principal ain't here. And yeah, I only noticed when you commented that I didn't put any Ddraig comments in, but I tried to come up with a reason why he may have been silent here. As for OC canidates, it's possible, I'll just have to wait and see how things go. Issei's childhood will come out soon enough. I can't answer those questions now, but they will be answered. And I have a couple of more chapters to go before we get back into DxD Vol 3. And Yui's powers will come out, but not now. Soon though.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Yeah, I went back and noticed that I did. Will fix later. And yeah, I never intended to string any mystery along. And yes, Shirone is Koneko's original name but that was also the name of the cat in the manga omake with Kyoko, so I'm taking all this from the manga.**

 **Apostle-of-Darkness(again): I think now is the time to address this: no. Main reason, he really wouldn't add anything to the story and I just never thought he was all that funny.**

 **Bear of Cali: Yeah, pretty much. Though, I don't think Issei cares at this point. He loves his ladies far too much to complain. Also I like the family bits too. Issei is best big bro. As for Peke, wait and see. I'm happy to hear that you find this funny and enjoy it very much. Hope you continue to support the series.**

 **That about wraps things up I guess. All I can say is thank you reading the chapter. If you liked it, please leave a review, follow or fave this story, go check out my other stories, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	15. Chapter 13: Peaceful Days

**Chapter 13: Peaceful Days**

"Wow! So this is what an Earth town is like up close!"

As Issei looked at the jublinat pink haired girl, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. Kuoh City wasn't an incredibly huge town like Tokyo or Kyoto, but it was still a rather large city that offered a wide variety of stores and places to visit. And despite her being in the city for the past few days, the alien princess had not really walked through the town and see all the sights. After all, she never saw a need to.

Standing next to the pervert, also smiling as they watched Lala look at everything in sight, were the other girls of the Hyoudou residence, including the pervert's little sister. After returning home last night, Lala had informed Mikan of their little excursion and how Rias and Asia were going to join both her and Issei. Upon hearing this, the youngest of the Hyoudou siblings asked if she could tag along, something the alien princess (as well as the devils) immediately agreed to.

However, when Mikan asked Rito if he would like to go, Issei swooped in and said that their father had called them earlier that day and asked if Rito could come over and help him out, much to their sister's suspicion. The younger of the two brothers thanked the pervert after dinner while Issei gave him some advice, such as places the group were going to be visiting and the amount of time they would be spending there so Rito knew where and when to avoid said places. Issei wanted his brother to go on a date without any interruptions. Though he did let it slip to Mikan to ease her mind, who proceeded to tease her older brother.

Ending his memories, the pervert took a look at the girls that he was walking with. It was a rather strange and unorthodox sight to say the least. Everyone, with the exception of Lala, were wearing casual clothes. Issei was sporting long blue jeans with a purple tee shirt and a red long sleeved shirt over that. Mikan was wearing a white graphic tee with a cream hoodie and rolled up jeans. The red head of the group sported a white sleeveless shirt with red stripes that almost matched her hair and white jeans. Asia wore a light blue colored shirt with matching skirt.

Discounting the alien princess, since her outfit was normal for her, it was a strange sight to see both female devils wearing clothes that girls their age would be wearing. In fact, this is one of the few times Issei had seen them wearing casual clothes. Usually they wore their school uniform or a training jersey for when they practiced on their days off. Not that it was a bad sight, in fact the brown haired pervert was mentally jumping for joy as he looked at the adorably dressed girls.

"Hey, do you see that?"

And judging from all the staring and whispering, he surmised that other people were too. Looking around, he noticed all sorts of people looking at their group while saying all sorts of things.

"Man, those girls, they're just so cute."

"I know."

"How the hell did that kid get so lucky?"

"Pisses me off."

"Some people get all the luck."

The pervert adorned an unamused expression as he heard this. 'You guys are so much older, get over it.'

"Hey, what's with the pink haired girl?"

"Don't know? Some kind of new style?"

"Who cares, she is just as cute."

This time, Rias reacted as she gently grabbed Lala by the arm and pulled her towards an alleyway, the others following behind her. When the group was mostly out of sight from bystanders on the street, the heiress told the pink haired girl, "Lala, if we are going to continue, then you are going to have to change your outfit."

"Huh?" Lala questioned while tilting her head. "Peke's dress form is no good?"

Walking up next to her, Issei replied, "It's because you stick out too much. If you wore that all day I don't think we'd get anywhere or get anything done."

"Exactly," Rias said as she nodded in confirmation at her servant's words, "the point of today is to show you around the city and introduce you to some Earth culture, so by wearing clothes that an Earthling would be wearing, it makes things much easier."

The pink haired alien stared at the crimson haired girl for a few seconds before smiling brightly and replying, "OK!" And with that said she walked back to the entrance of the alleyway and looked out. She began scanning everyone that walked by looking for a new set of clothes. After a few seconds she pointed at one individual before saying, "Peke, please copy that one."

"As you wish Lady Lala," her dress robot replied before scanning the selected clothing and creating a huge flash of light around the alien.

When the light died down, everyone looked at Lala's new attire with deadpanned expressions. In place of her normal dress was a brown suit with matching pants, white shirt, and a tie that would not be uncommon on a college professor. She even had the glasses on. "Well?" she asked eagerly.

"…Well," Issei began while cupping his chin thoughtfully, "if we are being honest, you do pull off a certain cute charm with those clothes. However, the personality is not a match at all. Perhaps if you switched the pants for a skirt you could pull off an adorable and endearing teacher look."

"Really?"

"Ise," Rias said while letting out a small sigh, "please don't analyze her clothing. You'll just encourage her."

"Erk!"

"In any case, please try again Lala."

And without any fuss, the alien princess turned around and began looking for a new outfit. Once more, she pointed to her selection before Peke copied and dressed her in it. This time, in place of a formal outfit, Lala was sporting the female version of a police uniform, with skirt, hat, and everything.

The devils and humans stared at the alien before Issei said, "I think we could get into a fair bit of trouble with that one."

For the third time Lala changed outfits, but her choice was a definite no to the group. Replacing the adorable police girl was a red bunny girl outfit wearing Lala with fishnet stockings and ears to complete the piece.

Despite his perversion, Issei managed to keep his nose from bleeding due to the sight before him through sheer will power because he refused to perv on the innocent girl.

However, the two female devils had very different reactions.

"Hmm, I wonder where that outfit came from…perhaps there is a store nearby…investing in something like that could be very beneficial," Rias muttered to herself as she walked towards the oblivious pink haired girl.

"L-Lala! You can't walk around in something like that!" the blonde exclaimed. "B-but, would Ise-san like it if I wore something like that?

This time, the red haired devil took Lala to the edge of the alley and pointed out one specific set of clothes for the girl to copy. Once the fourth blinding light of the day died down, the outfit that Rias hand-picked for the alien was revealed. It was a black dress held up by thin straps that went down a little over Lala's knees and was covered by a white short sleeved coat.

"Wow, that's cute," Mikan commented, "Big Sis Rias has good taste."

"You look so nice Lala," Asia added with a smile.

"Ise," the heiress spoke as she looked at the only male in the group, "what do you think?"

However, as the brown haired pervert looked at the clothes that Lala wore, his mind began to short circuit. How could it not? The pink haired girl looked so cute in those clothes that it was causing him to blush heavily. Lala was already cute thanks to her energetic personality. But seeing her in clothes that human girls her age were wearing just rose her to a new level of cuteness. "T-they suit you really well," Issei said while averting his eyes. 'The hell am I doing?! How can I call myself Harem King if I can't look at a really cute girl in adorable clothing?! I can handle Buchou's sexy mature yet age appropriate look, so why not his?!'

Giggling at his answer, Lala ran over to her fiancé and grabbed him suddenly by the arm, shocking everyone. "Well then," she began in an excited tone, "let's get going! Let's see everything today!"

Immediately breaking her shocked expression, Rias ran over to the pair and took her pawn's other arm and stated, "Don't just rush off without us. We need to stay as a group." The red head was a little irritated at the sight of seeing her precious servant's arm being held hostage by the alien princess, but figured Lala would calm down soon.

Walking close behind them, Asia gave a sad expression as she looked at the two active girls. "I should have reacted faster," she muttered sadly.

As she watched the interactions between her brother and the girls, Mikan grew a very wistful smile. 'Maybe I should have stayed home today. Who knows, I could have ended up with a sister in law by the time the day is over.'

And the brown haired pervert, despite being in a true man's heaven with both arms being held by two incredibly beautiful girls, had only one thought. 'I wonder how Rito's date is going.'

* * *

'Oh man, oh man, oh man,' Rito Hyoudou thought in a worried manner as he sat waiting for his date. He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. If someone told him a year ago that he was going to go on a date with Haruna Sairenji, the girl of his dreams and someone he has nothing but absolute respect for, he would have either brushed them off or blush uncontrollably (something he was trying very hard not to do).

But here he was, in the middle of downtown at nine thirty in the morning, waiting for his date. He was so nervous when he got up this morning that he nearly left about an hour early. Thankfully Mikan stopped him and made him eat breakfast…and made him put on the clothes he selected the previous night.

Afterwards he made his way over to the spot where he would meet up with Haruna. As he sat there he began going over what Issei had told him and where they should go to avoid joining up with his sibling's group. He also remembered the final piece of advice Issei gave him the night before.

"Don't…don't end your date in the park. Please."

He would have assumed it was just a joke but there was a look of pain in his brother's eyes that he rarely saw so he merely agreed to it and left it there.

'We agreed at nine thirty and it's almost five past,' the orange brown haired boy thought with concern. What if the girl really wasn't coming? Did she set him up? No, of course not, there was no way the purple haired girl would ever do something like that. She didn't have a mean bone in her. So what happened? Did something happen to her on her way here? Did somebody stop her? Is she in danger? Is she hurt? Is she-

"Hyoudou-kun!"

The boy's thoughts were immediately broken as soon as he heard the familiar feminine voice call out his family name. Turning his head to the side, Rito's face gained a very dark shade of red at the sight of the girl. The sight in question was Haruna Sairenji sporting a long purple dress that went to her knees with thin shoulder straps covered by a blue cardigan. She didn't have on any makeup, something Rito felt was nice as the girl didn't need any, and her face was a little red while she was breathing rather heavily.

"I'm…sorry…I'm late Hyoudou-kun," the girl breathed out an apology while bowing.

Seeing this, Rito waved his hands to placate the girl as he replied, "N-no, it's fine, I was just worried something happened to you."

"Well," Haruna began nervously as her face gained a similar blush to the boy's as she remembered what had transpired not even an hour ago, "I accidently told my sister that I was going out and when she found out it was a boy, she…" Her blush grew brighter as she trailed off. "She put me in so many outfits that by the time she was satisfied, I was worried that I was going to be late."

"No, like I said it's fine. In fact, I just got here myself," Rito said. 'I've always wanted to say that,' he thought jubilantly.'

Hearing the boy's words, the young female let out a relieved breath. "That's a relief." Haruna then smiled at the orange brown haired boy as she continued, "I'm looking forward to today Hyoudou-kun."

And once more the dark blush appeared on the boy's face as he shakily smiled back and replied, "M-me too Sairenji-san."

After that, the two stared at each other for a few moments before shyly looking away and walking towards their first destination side by side, hands nearly touching each other. 'Please let this go well,' Rito mentally wished, 'please universe, let me have this one date.'

Fortunately for the middle Hyoudou sibling, the universe had grown disinterested in playing with him and opted for a new target.

* * *

The first thing Issei's group did was merely walk around for a while. They wanted to let Lala get familiar with the city in case she wanted to go out and do something by herself. Thankfully, they didn't have to do it for very long since the pink haired girl soaked up information such as store locations and street names like a sponge. Rias could only smile in a proud manner at Lala's desire to learn.

The first stop the group made was a costume shop of sorts. The pink haired alien saw some outfits and accessories being displayed in the window and got very curious, so she ended up dragging Issei who ended up dragging Rias with Mikan and Asia following behind. Inside the shop there were all sorts of costumes and such, like a traditional maid's outfit (something Rias took note of for later) and a full body bunny outfit that was less sexy and more adorable. However, the one thing Lala took notice of was a mask that looked like the stereotypical Earth idea of an alien, grey face and big black eyes. Instead of being offended though, the alien found it very amusing and even asked the brown haired male to put it on real quick. While it did look very silly, Issei did end up putting it on making the group of girls laughed, which he was proud of.

Afterwards, the five wandered around once more before ending up in a park where a lot of people were relaxing. Then, the pink haired female noticed a strange yet pleasing smell in the air. It turned out that there was a taiyaki (a Japanese pastry they explained to Lala) stand nearby. Seeing the alien's interest in what she considered a strange food, Issei walked over and order one small bag. As soon as Lala took a bite of her taiyaki, her face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. The rest of the girls smiled as they watched the alien's reaction, happy to know that she enjoyed the treat. However, Issei, while noticing the girl's happiness, was a bit distracted by something, or more specifically someone, staring at them.

"Is something wrong Ise?" his master asked him in a worried tone.

"Well," he began before pointing at what was in his line of sight, "it's just…that girl over there."

The girl in question, standing about a few meters away from the group, was a small girl. Her hair was long and blond, just like Asia, but that was where the similarities ended. As opposed to the casual and normal looking clothes, the girl wore a completely black and Gothic outfit. Her sleeves were detached from the main outfit and started just a little above her elbows. She also wore five belts on each leg with black combat boots of sorts. Not to mention her dark red colored eyes that made her stand out even without her rather unique outfit.

"The one in the cute outfit? What about her?" the brown haired female asked.

Her brother didn't respond as he just kept staring at the girl in confusion before his eyes trailed down to what he was holding in his hands: the bag of taiyaki. It then dawned on him what she was possibly staring at. Turning to the other girls Issei said, "I'll be right back." He then ran over to where the blonde was standing. The devils, alien, and human all watched in confusion as the male began speaking to the girl before handing her the bag containing the rest of his taiyaki. He then said something else before running back over to the group. "All right," he began, "let's head out."

"What did you say to that girl Ise-san?" Asia asked in a curious manner.

"Why did you go speak to that girl Ise?" Rias asked in a skeptical voice.

"Who is that girl Ise?" Lala asked with a confused expression.

"I really don't know who she is," the pervert replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "but she was looking at us and I thought that she might want some taiyaki. There were about three or four left in the bag so I said she could have them if she wanted. Plus, she looked rather lonely."

Upon hearing the boy's explanation, all three girls couldn't help but smile. Issei's words were, as usual, honest and kind. Mikan on the other hand looked at the expressions on the older girls and smiled rather slyly. 'I can see why you all may have fallen for this perverted idiot that I call my brother.' And with that, the group left the park and resumed their walk.

The next place the group visited was a very familiar sight for the former nun.

"Ah, this is the place we went to before Ise-san!"

Issei couldn't help but smile fondly as he saw stars light up in Asia's eyes as she looked at the arcade they had once visited a few days after they met. A few days after…

The pervert shook his head as he and the girls walked into the arcade. When they entered the building, they were bombarded with the sounds and musics coming from the different machines.

The resident scientist and inventor looked at the different machineries with curiosity and anticipation-filled eyes. This was a new experience for her as she couldn't remember something like this on Deviluke. At least, not in the royal palace.

Then, something caught the pink haired girl's eye and she immediately ran towards it. The others, seeing the action of Lala, followed after the girl. A few moments later they stood in front of a crane machine with the alien princess' face pressed up against the glass as she looked at a specific item within the game. The brown haired pervert looked over the girl's shoulder to see what exactly caught her eye.

The item in question was a bunny plushie that seemed like a parody of Frankenstein's monster. It was a sharp contrast to Asia's Rache-kun that he had won for her when they came here last time.

"It's so cute!" Lala squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, but it's pretty big," Mikan stated in a disappointed tone, "so it'll be pretty hard to win."

"What?" Lala asked in an equally disappointed tone.

Hearing the girl's sad tone, the male of the group closed his eyes and nodded sagely. "Do not worry Lala," he stated, garnering everyone else's attention. He then opened his eyes and gave a confident smile with a thumb up. "Because I am here and I promise to win you that rabbit." The excited look on the pink haired girl's face was all the reward he needed. And so, with a confident expression, Issei stepped up to the machine and put his money in. He then grabbed the joy stick and began moving the crane.

As opposed to the Rache-kun doll, the rabbit plushie was so much easier, only taking two tries to get it. He handed his prize over to Lala and said, "Here you go, I hope you like it."

The pink haired girl immediately took hold of the plushie and held it close to her. "I will Ise!" she exclaimed. She then flashed him the most grateful smile she could give as she said, "I'll treasure it forever."

A light blush appeared on the brown haired male's face as he heard this. "Y-you don't have to do that. R-really-"

"But I want to Ise," Lala interrupted, her smile still attached to her face while being oblivious to the boy's blush, "it really means a lot to me that you did this so I want to treasure this gift you gave me."

'G-geez, saying something like that,' Issei thought nervously.

 **[If you can't take praise like this, how are you going to even form a harem? Much less become Harem King?]**

'W-well…'

"Ise," his master said, breaking him out of his thoughts and blush, "can you win me this?" He, and the other girls, looked at what the red head was pointing at: a small purple cartoon-like bat plushie.

"Y-yeah Buchou," he replied, thankful that he managed to abort the conversation with Ddraig, before putting more money into the crane machine to win his master her desired prize.

All the while Mikan watched with a curious eye. 'Sneaky Big Sis Rias, sneaky.'

In the end, both Rias and Lala walked out of the arcade with a plushie in hand, won by the brown haired pervert. He did offer to try and win one for Asia and Mikan, but both declined. Asia because she already had her Rache-kun and that was enough and Mikan because she really didn't need it. After he won his master her plushie, they played a few other games, like racing and fighting. Lala was nearly unstoppable after learning about the basics of the games, only rivaled by the brown haired pervert.

They left the arcade about half an hour later, with the blonde holding Issei's right arm and Lala holding his left. Rias, in a showing of self-control, kept her comments and complains to herself while walking to the side of Lala with the youngest of the group walking on her other side. After a few minutes of walking, the group stopped in front of one store when Rias spoke up. Looking inside the store, Issei couldn't help but smile and blush. "B-buchou, isn't this a-a-a-"

"Yes Ise," she replied calmly, not at all affected by his reaction, "a clothing store for women."

"Huh, why are we here?" Lala questioned in a confused manner.

Turning towards the girl, the red head replied, "We are here to get you some new physical clothes."

"But I have Peke."

"Is there something wrong with me Lady Rias?" said costume robot questioned as she if she was just insulted.

"Not at all Peke," Rias replied back, "it's just this is something that I think is needed. Think about it, what if you were to run out of power while Lala is wearing you? She'd more than likely be completely exposed to the world." To his credit, Issei managed to keep the image of a naked Lala out of his mind for her sake. "Not to mention, if she had physical clothes to wear, then you would be able to fly right next to her and do more with her."

"Hmm, that is a fair point. However, it is Lady Lala's choice in the end. Whatever she decides, I will follow."

The alien princess thought about it for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "OK! Let's go!" And with that, the girls walked into the store leaving Issei outside.

'…It's alright if I go in right?' he thought while trying to figure out his next move. 'I mean, I'm with them and it's not like I'm going in for any other reason…yeah. Besides, it's not like anyone will have a problem with it-'

"Hyoudou-senpai?" a familiar feminine voice called out.

His entire body freezing, Issei turned around to see a confused Haruna and a wide eyed little brother. Issei then looked back at the store he was in front of before turning back to the two. "I…can explain?"

"…Sorry to bother you sir," Rito said before he and Haruna began walking off.

"Wait a minute?!" Issei exclaimed. "'Sir'?! Why are you acting like you don't know me?! Rito! Please! It's not what you think! Search your feelings! You know it…think about the context…I'm with the girls!" However, the two were already out of sight and he doubted that his little brother was going to listen to him until after his date. With a dejected sigh, Issei walked into the store and made his way over to the other girls who were in front of a dressing area.

"Ah Ise," Rias began in a happy tone, "good, now we have a judge."

"…judge?"

"OK Lala, if you are done you can come out."

And then, in an instant, the brown haired pervert went from depressed to ecstatic. The reason was quite simple: standing in front of him was Lala wearing black lingerie. "Ise," the pink haired alien began in an equally happy yet curious manner, "what do you think? Does this one suit me?"

He had only one response. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Jeez, that brother of mine," Rito began in a tired manner, "I thought he would be with Mikan and Gremory-senpai and the others. I didn't know he'd be in front of some…female clothing store."

"But," Haruna replied, "wasn't that a little harsh the way you addressed him? He even tried to explain."

Despite his personal feelings on the matter, the orange brown haired boy smiled. "Maybe, but how would you feel if you saw your sister in front of a store that she really shouldn't be in front of like that?"

The purple haired girl thought about the question for a few seconds before laughing nervously. "I can see your point."

The orange brown haired male then sighed as he said, "But I'll hear him out later and he'll be fine. He's bounced back from worse."

"That's good to hear."

As the two continued to talk, Rito couldn't help but continue to jump for joy mentally. His day with Haruna was going rather smoothly all things considered. They walked around the town, they visited a couple of stores, saw a movie, got ice cream, and were now just about to head to a few more places before ending the day. And throughout the entire trip, not a single thing went wrong. No large crowds separating them, no wash bins falling on him, and certainly no spaceships falling out of the sky. He had to wonder if this was the universe's way of rewarding him for actually getting this far. Or was it simply a trap? Either way, he was going to enjoy the day for however much longer he could.

If only he knew that there was more planned for him and Haruna in his future. If only he knew.

* * *

"Wow! There are so many Earth fishes!" Lala exclaimed in an excited manner as she watched all kinds of different fish swim by.

"Well yeah," the brown haired male, with a small smile, replied, "it's an aquarium. There are all sorts of fish you can see here."

After the group bought a few clothes and undergarments for the alien princess, Rias had suggested that they all do something relaxing. When Mikan suggested they go to the city aquarium, Lala, interested in the prospect of visiting a new place voiced her agreement and it was decided.

"So…what do we do?" the pink haired girl asked her fiancé.

"We just look at the fish," he replied.

"…That's all?"

"Yep, that's all."

"But…how is that relaxing?" the pink haired girl asked in a confused manner. What she is currently doing was contradictory to what she usually do to relax: inventing something new, playing pranks on Zastin; anything where she was moving her body. Simply standing around and watching the local aquatic lifeform moving about is far from the first thing that came to mind when she wanted to relax.

"Well," Issei began, trying to find the words to explain it better to the hyperactive girl, "it is things like these that allow people to simply…sit back and clear their minds. They don't have to move or get very active; they can simply enjoy the sight. Or something like that."

Lala gained a slight frown as she heard his words. She didn't really understand what he was talking about. Why would she want to clear her mind when it was more fun thinking up new ideas and carrying them out? But she decided to look at the fish anyway; trying to see if she could understand the boy's words. She stared intently at them until a hand came onto her shoulder. Her eyes widening a little in surprise, the pink haired alien turned her head to see the comforting look on the heiress' face.

"If you try to force something like this to happen, it will never come to you," the crimson haired girl stated before turning her attention back to the fish. "Just enjoy the view and don't think about anything else."

While even more confused by the devil's words, Lala shifted her attention back onto the swimming fish, this time with less intensity. After about a minute of watching the colorful creatures glide through the water so easily and without a care, Lala's body began to loosen. She wasn't thinking about anything major like a new invention or even about the day she was having. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she was watching these Earth aquatic creatures with people she had not known for long but had come to trust. For the first time since she could remember, Lala's mind was given a chance to simply enjoy her surroundings.

Though a stray thought did pass through her head. 'I wonder what they are thinking. Maybe I can try to bring Nana here if she and Momo come to visit, she might enjoy this a lot.'

Off to the side, the brown haired female watched her brother, the blonde, the red head, and the pink hair girl looking at the fish with a happy smile. 'Seems like coming here was a good idea after all. And…' She then silently walked away from the four and hid behind a corner as she watched her younger older brother happily interact with the girl of his dreams. 'Seems like things are going just as well over there. I can't wait to tell mom and dad.'

* * *

 **AN: Seriously, it feels like I've been doing nothing for two months nearly...oh shit. Hey there guys, what's up! It's me back again with the next chapter of Dragon, Devil, and Deviluke. It's been a while and I know what I said but things came up and I wasn't able to update as much as I liked. But hey, at least this chapter is now out.**

 **So nothing really special in this chapter other than the dates going on between Issei, Lala, Asia with Mikan joining them along with Rito and Haruna's day out (read: date). Pretty standard but hey I think it does its job and we will get back to whacky hijinks in the next chapter so please wait. And with that reviews:**

 **Wargame-sama: Thanks!**

 **the Composcreator: It's possible they might meet them but I doubt Ren would flirt with them because he loves only Lala and would never do anything to betray that love.**

 **duskrider: Thank you. I decided that in order to properly create a relationship between Run and Issei I needed to do something differently and I am glad it payed off in the end.**

 **Humlet: I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for your other statements, I can't say a lot right now, but things will unravel and reveal themselves.**

 **patiphat1998: Not necessarily.**

 **TypedSomeWords: I do have plans for the relationships between the two races. And I hope you enjoyed the date chapter.**

 **Randomperson nb2: I'm happy to hear that you enjoy this story.**

 **PandaGX: We shall see.**

 **That's all for now, so I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	16. Chapter 14: Love From a Sneeze Part 1

**Chapter 14: Love From a Sneeze Part 1**

As the morning sun rose above the homes of Kuoh, a young man approached Kuoh Academy. He looked on as the golden rays hit the building, lighting it up and making it shine brighter. The young man smiled a mixture of smugness and nostalgia as he observed the school.

'Finally,' he thought, 'after all these years, you and I will be reunited. And I will be able to show you just how much of a man I have become.'

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said breaking the young man's thoughts. His eyes shifted over to the approaching females led by a short haired girl sporting glasses. She stared at the young man with an indifferent expression as she asked, "Are you the new student who called yesterday? The one related to a Miss Deviluke?"

He smiled at this question and nodded. "Indeed," he replied, "you could say that our fates are…tied together."

* * *

Issei smiled as he sank into his seat which didn't seem abnormal to many of his classmates as they knew who he walked to school with every day. However, his reason for smiling could not be any more different.

As he and the others were leaving his house, he saw Haruna waiting outside of their front gate. This time Issei didn't say anything for fear of his brother bolting once more. And this action payed off as Rito immediately engaged in conversation with his classmate (crush). In fact, they were talking in a rather intimate manner if he was hearing things right.

He and Mikan proceeded to high five one another when their brother was not looking.

The only downside on their walk was that Yui was not home, though that was expected since she is his class' representative. Issei did take notice of how disappointed Lala looked when she heard this, mentally vowing to ask about that later. But, his brother was talking with a girl that he didn't live with, and it was Haruna so things were not all bad.

Issei then shifted his vision over to his two second year housemates and watched as they energetically chatted with the others in class. He smiled in a much calmer and serene way at this. It was good to know that the two girls were getting along with the other girls and making friends. Even if said friends were potential corruptors of innocence.

"Ise! My man!" Upon hearing the familiar tone of his former jock friend and feeling the weight of said friend's arm on his shoulder, Issei looked to his side to see a joyful Matsuda who looked ready to cry. "You'll never guess the good news?"

"You got a girlfriend?" Issei asked sardonically, but with a small hint of hopefulness that went unnoticed.

"Fuck you!" Pulling away from the brown haired boy Matsuda gave a thumb up. "We're getting a transfer student in our class?"

Issei blinked owlishly at this. "Seriously? Another one?"

"I'm surprised too, but Motohama said that he heard it straight from our teacher's mouth."

With his name spoken the glasses wearing pervert popped up on the other side of Issei and said, "Well not straight from her mouth. It was more like I was walking by the teacher's office and I just happened to hear our homeroom teacher talking about how she was receiving another student." Motohama then pushed his glasses up while rubbing his chin in thought. "Though it is strange that we are receiving yet another transfer student. Not to mention it's not even a week after we got Lala."

"Yeah, weird," Issei replied while his attention was focused right onto said pink haired girl and Asia. However, upon feeling the heated glares of his perverted pals, he looked over at the two with a nervous expression. "Um, what?"

"Who is this new transfer student Ise?" Matsuda asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb," Motohama replied, his face pushing closer to Issei's own, "The last two transfer students just 'happened' to know you and are living with you. You might think we are idiotic and unobservant, but we can see things much clearer than you think. So spill it!" And thus the two grabbed Issei by his shirt and began shaking him.

Asia looked on worriedly as Issei was harassed by his comrades while Lala just watched with a confused expression. The pink haired girl turned to look at Risa and asked, "Is Ise going to be alright?"

Risa merely smiled while waving off the girl's concerns. "Don't worry, I doubt that those two would seriously injure him. It's just boys being boys."

"Really?" Lala asked as she continued to watch the male devil being manhandled.

Then, before any of the girls could answer, the classroom door opened and in walked Yui. Seeing their class rep Matsuda and Motohama dropped their inhuman friend before running over to Yui with hopeful eyes. "Kog-I mean, Kotegawa, what perfect timing!" Motohama said.

The bald headed male nodded at these words. "Yeah, listen! You got to tell us, are we getting a new student?!"

While a bit surprised by the two's actions and questions, Yui composed herself and said, "While there are rumors of a new student joining our class, I have not been informed by either our teacher or anyone else on the matter. In short, I can neither confirm nor deny this." She then turned away from the boys and walked over to the group of girls.

Upon seeing the approaching girl Lala smiled and waved. "Morning Yui!"

Yui smiled at the alien's greeting. "Good morning Lala," she replied before turning to Asia, "and good morning to you as well Asia-san."

The former nun smiled and replied, "Good morning Kotegawa-san."

"Please, just call me Yui," the black haired girl said, "You are already very acquainted with Ise so it only makes senAAHHH!"

Hearing his friend's surprised cry Issei stood up from his seat with a worried expression. That is until he saw what had caused Yui to shriek which caused him to stare blankly at the group of girls.

"How rude Yui," Risa cooed as she gently grasped the black haired girl's breasts, "you say hi to Lala-chi and even Asia but not to us?"

"Mmhm," Mio said as she grabbed Yui by her left side, "I mean, we have feelings too you know."

"And ignoring those feelings shows just how cruel you really are eh Kotegawa?" Aika said as she embraced the now blushing girl from her right side.

With her face letting off enough heat to warm up the classroom Yui closed her eyes before shouting, "H-HOW INDECENT!"

Watching the scene before him, Issei had no idea whether he should be aroused, frustrated, or feel pity about Yui's situation. However, he did not get the chance to act as their teacher walked into the classroom with a tired scowl. Without even looking at her class she commanded, "Everyone take your seats now, homeroom has begun." She then sighed as she turned to look at her students. "Now, before we begin today I have an announcement to make. It would seem as though another student is joining our class."

"Excuse me, sensei," one of the female students began with a confused look, "why is it that only our class is receiving new students?"

"Because apparently the protagonist of this story is in our class," the teacher replied with a deadpanned expression.

"Eh?"

She sighed once again. "Just a little joke." The teacher then turned towards the door to her side and said, "You can come in now."

And with the permission given, the classroom door was slid open and in walked a young man. At first look he seemed to be the same age as Issei, if only a year younger than the devil. He sported white hair on top and black in the bottom back and hot pink eyes. His expression was that of calm disinterest. If there was one way for Issei to describe this boy it would be a pretty boy.

"My name is Ren Elsie Jewelria," he said, "I hope to get along with all of you."

The reaction he got was immediate by both genders.

"A boy! And cute foreigner at that!"

"Finally! After so many girls we get a boy!"

"Aw, I was hoping for another girl!"

"Yeah, way to ruin the potential streak we had going."

'Jewelria,' Lala thought as she stared at the boy. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

'Well, he doesn't seem that bad,' Issei thought, 'though I get the feeling I've met him before.'

As the classroom rapidly got louder in conversations, Ren scanned his eyes until he found one person in particular. The young boy immediately walked to the back of the class and stood right next to Lala's desk, much to her and the rest of the class' confusion. Showing off a serene smile Ren gently grasped her hand as he said, "It has been a long time Lala, my bride."

Total silence engulfed the room when he said this. Issei could only stare at the new student with wide eyes. 'H-he's another fiancée?! So soon?!'

Ren nodded at his own words and, not allowing Lala to make a response, said, "Indeed, with just one look, I recognized you. Even concealed by such a throng of people, your radiance cannot be hidden. You were truly beautiful as you romped around the palace as a child. Your smiling face shone down upon mine like the rays of the sun." Ren then let go of Lala's hand and pulled back a little. He placed his right hand over his chest before raising his left into the air. "And now the days and months have given way to years, and you have become still more ravishing, your glow even more radiant! You have become a goddess!"

'Wait a second,' the perverted devil thought as he watched Ren monologue before him, 'does this guy actually know Lala? From his words it seems like they knew each other a long time ago. But no tail, so he's not from Deviluke; so where?'

"Oh my, a mysterious man from her past has returned to claim Lala-chi as his bride?" Risa asked with her hand against her blushing face.

"It seems like some kind of love triangle has formed between them and Hyoudou," Mio commented.

"It seems things have gotten even more interesting," Aika said while nodding in agreement with her comrades.

"Hey wait did that guy say palace? Does that means he's royalty? Or is Deviluke-san royalty?" a random student asked.

'Shit! This love struck moron said too much!' Issei thought.

 **[Is that all you are upset about partner?]**

'What's that supposed to-oh forget it, you'll probably say something vague.'

However, as he was mentally arguing with his dragon, Ren continued to speak to a strangely quiet Lala. "And now, our passions reignite! How splendidly worthwhile that I traveled all the way to this remote place!"

'Remote?!'

"Now then, Lala, let us share in bliss!"

Lala merely stared at the boy who claimed to know her before tilting her head and asking, "Who are you?"

And with that single question, Ren was forced to ground as if he was struck by a large rock or brick. The impact was so harsh that even Issei had to wince a bit as the words made contact. As he lay on the floor, Ren said, "She…she doesn't remember me?" From small tears forming in the corners of his eyes it seemed like he was about to cry. That is until he wiped them away and stood up, even wiping away the figurative blood flowing down from his wound, and said, "But that is fine, because I am a man!"

'What…what does that have to do with anything?' Issei asked.

"Lala," Ren began, composed once more, "I have heard that you have been tricked by a most fiendish and brutish man." The dual hair colored boy then raised his finger and pointed it intensely at the brown haired pervert next to him. "You, Issei Hyoudou!"

"…Me?" Issei asked, though a bit annoyed at the boy pointing at him only further garnering attention to the trio.

"Permit me to tell you my connection with Lala," Ren said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. The picture contained two young individuals. The first, and happier looking, of the two seemed to be Lala while the second looked like Ren, only he was wearing a dress and seemed very distraught about it.

"That's me when I was young!" Lala said excitedly before looking at the girly dressed boy. "Wait," she began in realization, "I remember you! You're Ren the Crybaby!"

Ren smiled and nodded at these words. "The same."

"You know, being called 'the Crybaby' isn't exactly helping your image right now," Issei said with a deadpanned expression.

The alien boy merely scoffed at the pervert's words. "Laugh all you want, but my bonds with my dear Lala go farther than with just a nickname." His eyes then gained a serious yet nostalgic air. "Those days were truly priceless. Every day you would dress me up in girlish clothes and make me a test subject for your inventions. You were quite the mischievous angel."

Issei, and a lot of people in the room, looked at the boy in confusion. Though only the pervert and nun knew what he was talking about…in a way. 'I don't know whether I should feel sorry for him or kind of laugh at this.'

 **[Who knew the princess had a malicious side.]**

'I'd say less malicious and more…innocent and childlike.'

 **[…Again, malicious.]**

"But," Red said, breaking the conversation within Issei's mind up, "you made a promise with me when we were young."

"A…promise?" Lala asked.

"Yes, you promised that if I became more manly and showed you as such you would marry me!" Ren stated. "And so, here I am!"

"Lady Lala," Peke whispered, "did you make such a promise?"

The pink haired girl made a confused and contemplative expression. "Did I? Or didn't I? It was so long ago I don't remember."

"Lala," Ren began with a soft expression, "I'm not asking you to marry me right now. All I ask is that you allow me to show you how I have grown in these past few years and see how much a man I have become." He then turned his vision onto Issei. "And as for you Issei Hyoudou, do you now realize the depths of my bond with Lala?"

Issei only glared lightly back, not knowing what to say that wouldn't cause more problems.

"Ahem," the teacher said garnering her class' attention once more, "while this romance drama between my students is very entertaining and enlightening, may I please start homeroom?!"

Placing his hand against his head Ren nodded and said, "Yes of course ma'am. I am sorry." And with that he took his seat in a calm manner, with everyone's attention solely on him.

'Oh joy,' Issei thought as he glared at the back of Ren's head, 'this is going to be fun. What else could happen today?'

* * *

'Why do I think like that?'

"And that is the story between us," Ren said as he stood before the entire Occult Research Club. "Lady Sona has already informed me about how you are all devils and the current situation Lady Gremory." After the school day had ended, the alien boy followed Issei, Asia, and Lala saying that he needed to meet the devil's King. Issei's response was his palm meeting his face.

Rias smiled and nodded at the boy's words as she replied, "And Sona has informed me of your situation Prince Ren."

The dual hair colored boy merely shook his head with a light smile. "Please, just call me Ren. I come not as a prince but as a guest."

"Then please call me Rias or Buchou."

As he watched the boy interact with his master Issei couldn't help but sigh and rub his eyes.

"Bit of trouble Ise?" Kiba asked.

"You have no idea," the pervert replied.

"Well, honestly aside from rumors about this new 'mysterious childhood friend' of Lala, I seriously don't have any idea," the knight said before looking at the alien prince speaking with the red headed devil. "If anything, he seems like a nice individual and not all that bad."

Dropping his hand and staring at the blond with an unamused glare Issei said, "Well you didn't have to deal with him all day. All day he was trying to outdo me just to prove he was 'manlier'. In class..."

 _"Can anyone tell me the answer to the problem?"_

 _"Yes!" Ren replied as he stood up from his seat. "I will answer before Issei Hyoudou! The answer is x=2+3y!"_

 _The teacher looked at the board for a second before back at Ren and said, "Uh, yes. But in the future please raise your hand before you answer."_

 _"My apologies."_

"In PE…"

 _As Issei was running, Ren suddenly appeared beside him racing past him at full sprint. This caused the pervert to do the same which ended with the two nonhumans running side by side. When they made it to the end, Ren raised his hands in the air and began cheering for himself. "I managed to run the hundred meter dash faster than Issei Hyoudou."_

 _"Actually," one of the other students began, "you finished at the same time."_

 _"What?! I demand a rematch so I can prove my manliness!"_

"And even during lunch!"

 _As Issei sat and ate lunch with Asia and Lala, he began thinking about how he was going to handle his newest problem. Then, without warning, said problem appeared from behind his back with food stuffed into his mouth. "Om nom nom (Look at me)! Nooom (I can be even faster and better than you)!" Ren gargled. However, what the alien did not realize was that eating and talking in such a manner was a bad idea. Evident when he began choking on his food._

 _His eyes widening, Issei sprang into action and began performing the Heimlich. After a few pushes the food was coughed out and landed on the floor. Coughing a bit Ren turned to Issei with a smile and said, "Thank you."_

 _"No problem," Issei replied._

 _However the two realized what they were doing and went back to glaring at each other._

"And it was like that for the entire day!" Issei finished, a look of frustration fully formed.

"Well…that's…certainly something," Kiba replied; his smile rather shaky. If he was speaking honestly, he had no idea how he was supposed to react to the situation.

It was then that Ren walked over to the two boys and smiled kindly at the blond knight. "You must be Yuuto Kiba," he said before extending his hand, "I've heard a bit about you from the girls of my class but I wanted to extend my greetings to you and see if the rumors were true."

While a bit taken aback, Kiba smile reformed into a warmer one as he took the alien boy's hand. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well your highness. Please call me Yuuto."

"Then please call me Ren," he replied before leaning in close, "I assume that it feels good to be in a club with another male that is not a certain individual."

"I can hear you!" Issei said with annoyed expression.

Ren however rolled his eyes at these words. "Well I didn't want to be rude and say your name."

Wanting to avoid a potential argument or fist fight, Kiba asked, "Where is Lala? I didn't see her come in with you three."

"She went to go use the bathroom," Asia replied wanting to follow the knight's example.

* * *

"Just what are you going to do Lady Lala?"

As she finished washing her hands, Lala looked at herself in the mirror before replying, "About what?"

"About Prince Ren," Peke replied, "it doesn't seem like he is going to be leaving any time soon and he is adamant about the promise you two share."

"I suppose, but I want to marry Ise."

As her mistress said this Peke sighed, or what could count for a sigh. "Lady Lala," she began, "don't you think you are being a bit too…single minded about this whole situation?"

"How?"

"Well, Lord Issei is your first love and because of that you are so focused on him and him alone that you are not giving any other candidates a chance."

Hearing this made Lala form an annoyed expression. "But you like Ise too!" she countered.

"Indeed," the dress robot confirmed, "he has proven to be a good hearted individual, albeit with some perverted tendencies, and one who I would feel comfortable leaving you with. But Prince Ren has known you since you were both young and wants to show you how he has grown."

"What are you saying Peke?"

"What I am saying is that perhaps it would be best to take a step back, calm yourself, and see if there are perhaps better individuals for you than just Lord Issei."

Lala did not reply to this. The only thing she could do is stare at her reflection and think upon the words of her companion.

* * *

When Issei left with the girls for the night, he expected to be rid of a certain alien boy. Unfortunately Ren believed that it was best for him to walk Lala home as well as help both Asia and Rias get home safely since he didn't trust someone of Issei's reputation to do the job. Not that he said such a thing out loud but he implied it with his basically condescending eyes and attitude.

And then his speech to Lala when they reached the Hyoudou Residence. Even when leaving he had to make a big deal about it. Though, the pervert did notice that Lala had a strange expression on her face. She was smiling but it did not feel like her usual perky and optimistic self. It felt off. He asked her if anything was wrong but she brushed aside his worries and said she was fine.

It certainly did not feel that way.

But with the day over, the pervert had time to recount the day's events and think about what to do next. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything before he fell asleep.

The next morning, who should appear on their doorstep other than Ren Jewelria. He introduced himself to his little sister and Mikan had only one thing to say to Issei: "You have some major competition."

On the way to school, Ren kept going on about how Lala was wonderful and amazing, not really paying attention to anyone else. To his credit Issei managed to keep his cool until they got to school.

However, it was when the group finally did get to school did things go wrong. The second year group headed to their class, Ren still going on about Lala. Then, Issei told the others to go ahead and parted from the group. Seeing this, the alien boy bid a temporary farewell to Lala and Asia before going after the perverted devil in a quick manner. As he caught up, Ren asked, "Where are you going Issei Hyoudou?"

Holding back an aggressive sigh, Issei replied, "I'm going to the restroom."

"Very well," his self-proclaimed rival said in a competitive manner, "then I shall use the restroom faster than-"

"OK, that's it!" Issei turned around to face Ren with an aggravated expression and all but yelled, "Stop with this competition thing! It's getting on my nerves!"

Ren's smile faded at these words and he merely stared back before replying, "Will you admit that I am manlier than you?"

Issei let out a breath in anger at these words. "Oh my Maou!" he said whilst throwing his hands into the air. "What is it about you and your need to prove how manly you are?! Are you insecure about your own manliness so you want to prove yourself better?!"

"My reason is to not only to show Lala why I am a better choice for her but to also-"

"Oh and there it is! You want to prove something to Lala so she'll marry you!"

"So what? Like you are any better than me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I've heard the rumors and statements from girls in our class. Your desire for a harem of beautiful women and how you peep on women while they are changing!"

"One, you are some prince from another world, you have no right to judge the desires of me. A harem is the desire of any youthful young man! And two, I haven't peeped on a girl in about a month now."

"You just literally admitted to have peeped on women!"

"You want to say something pretty boy! Just say it!"

"I am: Lala deserves better than you!"

"And that someone is you?!"

"I've known her longer! We are childhood friends!"

"Yeah and that is why she forgot about you when you reunited and had to be reminded!"

"And how long have you known her? An Earth week? Less than that? Just how are you the best option?!"

The two boy's argument was getting so heated that their foreheads were nearly touching one another. However, they were brought out of their world when they felt a much smaller hand try and push them away. They looked down to see a smiling Risa staring at them with a mischievous glint that was shared by her two comrades standing behind her. "Girls, girls," she began, causing Ren to flinch a bit, "you are both incredibly beautiful so there is no need for all this fighting."

Mio nodded at the words. "That's right, because there is a better way to handle this."

Chuckling a bit, Aika said, "And lucky for you two we have said solution."

The two boys backed off. While Issei looked skeptical and even nervous, Ren was intrigued and interested. "Really?" the alien prince asked.

"Uh huh!"

"Then please go on."

Issei sighed tiredly while rubbing his eyes. "Please, don't. You're just encouraging each other."

However, the pervert's words were met on deaf ears as the Triple H Girls smiled and huddled together. "A question first," Aika began, "have either of you two kissed Lala?"

"No, we were kids and Lala was more interested in her inventions then things like kissing," Ren replied.

"No," Issei hesitantly replied, "why?"

The girls giggled once more. Risa then looked at the two confused males before saying, "Well then, here's the solution: whichever one of you can manage to kiss Lala-chi before the other will be the winner! And the loser must pull out of the competition for her hand and heart."

"You can use any method you desire, but it has to be full on lip to lip action," Mio continued while her fellow glasses wearing girl made smooching motions.

Ren smiled and formed a fist which he raised into the air. "Exactly what I was hoping for!" he declared. This was what he was waiting for: a competition that would truly show Lala how much he had grown and how he was perfect for her. He looked over to see his rival and declare that he would not lose.

"I refuse."

However he only saw a serious look on Issei's face as he stared at the now confused girls.

"Huh?" the three asked.

"I said I refuse to participate in this stupid contest."

Pointing at the pervert Ren said, "Hah! Then you admit defeat! Truly my showing of manliness has shaken your own confidence-"

Issei then turned around and got right into the alien's face. He looked right into Ren's eyes with eyes full of tranquil fury as he said, "Listen Ren, I don't know what it is like where you come from. But here, a girl's first kiss is one of her most important things. It is a symbol of choice and love. For me, or anyone for that matter, to even think about stealing something like that is an act that I will never cross. Right up there with forcibly taking their first time or anything from them. For you to even think about wanting to steal a kiss from Lala just to win a stupid contest…well I guess that is what you consider manly." Issei then pushed past Ren and walked back to the classroom. However, he stopped for a moment before looking over his shoulders and saying, "But I'll give you credit, the last guy tried to blackmail me into stepping down. So you had my respect for coming at me head on."

And with his piece said, the devil walked away from the group leaving them to their own thoughts.

"Wow, that was…kind of really mature of Hyoudou," Risa began, unsure of how to process what she had just seen.

"Yeah," Mio said, "I thought he'd be all for it."

"Now I can see why Asia fell for that moron," Aika said.

The dirty blonde of the trio turned to look at Ren and say, "Hey Jewelria-san, we don't have to…you okay?"

However, Ren was not paying attention to the girl. He could only stare at the now gone figure of Issei with confused eyes. The boy was dead set on proving his manliness to the girl he loves and especially to his rival. But to hear such a thing from someone who many considered a degenerate…

"Hey you alright?" Aika asked while snapping her fingers.

Blinking a bit, Ren flashed the girls smile in an attempt to soothe their concerns. "Yes, I was just…I…I have a lot of things on my mind now." He then walked back to the classroom, leaving the unconvinced girls behind. 'How…how could words unsettle me like that.'

'You'd think that having me you'd understand these kinds of things,' a feminine voice in his head said.

Ren ignored the voice and decided to instead mull over the pervert's words. Throughout the morning classes, the boy continued to run what was said to him over and over in his head, causing him to answer questions in a less excitable manner than he did before. He answered them correctly but the change was noticeable.

Then, when the lunch bell rang, he politely excused himself from a group of girls who asked him to eat with them. He even turned down an offer to eat with Lala. Ren walked away from the classroom and stopped at a window and looked outside. 'No matter how much I think about it, it just doesn't add up. How can someone like Issei Hyoudou say such words and be serious about them?'

'Perhaps because he isn't the kind of person you believe he is?' the female voice from before asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'You saw what happened when he saved me, so that should show you what he is like.'

'But that is one situation and there could be a number of reasons. How can I be certain that is what he is like?'

"Oh," a familiar voice began breaking Ren out of his thoughts. The alien prince turned around to see the blond knight behind him. "Good afternoon Ren."

Smiling at his new acquaintance, Ren replied, "Good afternoon to you as well Yuuto. How are you?"

Walking up to stand next to the boy, Kiba replied, "Well, I'm doing alright but what about you? Why aren't you back in your classroom eating with Lala and the others?"

Hearing his childhood friend's name brought a small frown to the prince's face, something he never thought would ever happen. "It's just…I had to think on some things that's all," Ren said as he turned his focus back to the outside. Kiba merely nodded and hummed at this answer. "Yuuto, may I ask you something? What do you think about Issei Hyoudou?"

"Ise?" the blond asked. Kiba then gripped his chin as he began thinking about the question. "If I'm being honest…he's a pervert with no shame and has an extreme love for breasts."

'I knew it!'

"But…"

This caused Ren's mental victory party to be rained on as Kiba continued, "he's a really great guy."

The alien prince's eyebrow furrowed. "How?"

"Well," the knight began, "a little while ago, our master, Buchou was caught in a problem. She was engaged to a member of another devil household named Raiser Phenix. She didn't want to marry him so an ultimatum was created: if Buchou could beat Raiser in a Rating Game-a fighting match-her engagement to Raiser would be no more."

"And?"

Kiba's face became forlorn as he recalled the events of his first Rating Game. "We lost," he replied, shifting his attention to look out the window, "one by one Raiser and his peerage picked us off at our weakest until it was Buchou, Asia, and Ise. However, Ise had already overexerted himself and ended up getting thrashed around. Not wanting a member of her household be killed, Buchou had no choice but to give up."

"So…she got married?" Ren asked.

"Well, that was the plan. She lost and so she was bound by honor to marry Raiser. And the fact is, every single one of us were complacent in that. We were going to allow that to happen because she lost. Well, everyone except Ise."

Hearing this made Ren even more curious. "What did he do?"

The blond smiled fondly at this question. "Well, you see, Ise charged in during the engagement party and declared that he would not allow Buchou to be married to Raiser."

"What?!" Ren asked, baffled by this answer. "He just…charged in and said that?"

"Actually he declared that her virginity belonged to him, but that is just semantics."

"Semantics?!"

"Anyway, Ise charged in and fought to earn Buchou's freedom. And he did. He beat Raiser and rode off into the night with Buchou."

"But how does that make him a great guy?" Ren asked, still not seeing the picture that Kiba saw.

"Those of us who attended the party had been with Buchou for years. Akeno in particular had been with her for nearly a decade and is Buchou's greatest friend. And yet, not one of us continued to fight. We were all so accepting of our defeat and willing to go along with Buchou that we never stopped to think if we should continue fighting for her sake."

"And Issei Hyoudou did," Ren finished, his eyes wide with a small sense of realization.

Looking right at the boy, Kiba said, "I know Ise doesn't seem like much but when the chips are down he is someone I can rely on. And that is what I think of Ise."

"I see," the alien began, his eyes looking contemplative, "Well thank you Yuuto. You've given me a lot to think about."

The knight nodded and smiled at these words. "It is no problem. I hope you got the answer you were looking for."

'Sad thing is…I haven't.'

Waving his club member goodbye, Ren returned to the classroom. After lunch, his attitude remained the same, though it did seem a bit more optimistic than before. When the school bell rang, Lala, followed by the two devils, approached him and asked, "Are you ready to head over to the clubhouse Ren?"

On any other day, Ren would have been more than happy to walk over with his beloved Lala. But today was not like any other day. Smiling sadly, he replied, "I'm sorry Lala, but I have something important to do after school. Please give my apologies to the club president."

The pink haired alien's expression turned to confusion upon hearing this and Issei's face was that of skepticism. However, Lala's smile returned as she said, "OK! Bye Ren!" The trio left the room, with the sole male looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Sighing a little, Ren picked up his bag and began to make his way out of the classroom. He was met by a small group of girls asking him if he wished to go out to karaoke. He politely turned them down saying he had something important he needed to do. Walking past the girls, he began thinking about what he should do next. 'Maybe I should go get some food from the store. I know I have a lot back at the ship, but maybe getting some other things would help. Or maybe-'

His thoughts were cut off as he bumped into someone. Stepping back he saw the one he walked into was an older woman with a white coat, short brown hair and a well-endowed chest. Ren bowed a little as he said, "My apologies ma'am, I was paying attention."

'Like normal.'

The older woman merely waved his apology off and said, "It's fine your highness." Seeing the boy's eyes widen in surprise, the woman pulled her hair back a little to reveal a pointed ear. "I'm an alien as well. My name is Ryouko Mikado, the school nurse and alien doctor. I already know that you are from the planet Memorze so if you have any health problems, you or your 'sister', just come see me."

"Thank you Doctor Mikado," Ren replied while bowing once more.

"Although," Mikado continued as she felt the boy's forehead, "you look a bit distracted. Do you feel alright?"

Gently pushing the doctor's hand away, Ren said, "I assure you Doctor I am in perfect health. I…am just thinking about things right now."

"Oh? What kind of things?" she asked, a look of interest now on her face.

"It's…personal," he replied simply.

"Does it have to do with Lala Deviluke and Issei Hyoudou?"

Ren's eyes widened as he heard this. Looking at the doctor in confusion he said, "B-but how do you-"

"Word travels fast around here and I'm usually the first to hear anything," she replied with a small wink. "I'll tell you this, Issei Hyoudou is a pervert who won't hesitate to compliment a girl's breasts; I speak from experience. But he is also the kind to take a person's feelings into consideration before acting. Don't think too hard about it." She then patted his shoulder before walking past him. "If you have any problems just come see me. I've been living here for a while so I know how to adapt more."

Ren just watched her go. Her words only added more to his already confused thoughts. He needed to get out and clear his head. Do something.

* * *

 **AN: United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama...oh! Hey guys! Robo here with the next chapter! And it only took me about a month to do it...great. Anyway, since I'm now back in college, my time on here is very limited but thankfully I can find it to update this story. So, in this chapter we finally meet Ren and get to see some his character. I also decided that I wanted to do a bit more with Ren here than he got in canon. I don't know how much, but hopefully enough.**

 **So in anycase, on to the reviews!**

 **the Composcreator: Well, for one thing he was around was surrounded by a few people so it would have been best to attack later. Plus it will be explained in her full chapter debut.**

 **TigerWarrior98: I'm happy that you enjoyed it.**

 **Wargame-sama: Yep, Issei has met Yami. And yeah I did, but I wanted to do it differently which I think I did in a way.**

 **Batman1998: I don't know if they will be shocked, more like Rias is like, "Oh come on! Another one is trying to take my sleeping time with Ise?!" And pretty much.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Yeah, will it affect anyone really. As for the pacing, I have someone helping me on that end so I know how to approach this story with good set idea.**

 **SuperSonic2018: Not for a while I'm afraid but she will appear, she will appear sooner or later.**

 **ptl: Oh don't worry, shenanigans will occur sooner or later and as for Yami...we will have to see.**

 **Zoommerfish: Well thank you very much! I am glad that you enjoy this story and look forward to the progression.**

 **giacomoX: Oh don't worry, you won't wait for long...hopefully.**

 **Well, that's all there is to really say. So thank you all for reading this chapter and if you liked it, please follow or fave this story, and leave a review. And I will see all of you in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	17. Chapter 15: Love From a Sneeze Part 2

**Chapter 15: Love From a Sneeze Part 2**

Ren sighed as he sat down on the park bench. 'I completely lost track of the time,' he thought while looking at the plastic bag sitting next to him. 'And all I bought was a bottle of milk.'

After leaving school for the day, he wandered around the town for an hour. He then spent the next three hours looking around a minimart. The manager did try to ask him to leave, but his presence brought in a lot of customers, specifically young female ones who liked to look at him, so he was allowed to stay. When he finally left, the only thing he bought was a single gallon of milk, even though he wasn't browsing the dairy section. Not only that, but the sun was already setting and a beautiful orange hue colored the town.

When he came upon the park, it was already dark out and the street lights were lit.

'Why am I letting this affect me so much?' he thought.

'Maybe it is because you can't accept the truth.'

He sighed once more while an unamused expression formed. 'I don't need you to point that out to me. It's just…so hard to acknowledge.'

'You just see anyone that is pining for your dear Lala's heart as a threat.'

"Jewelria-san?"

Hearing his family name called, the boy turned his head to the side to see a strange sight. There, a few feet away from him was his class' representative Yui Kotegawa decked out in a white wife beater, black shorts, and running shoes. While the weather had cooled down due to the night, there was quite a bit of sweat rolling down her face and body. It didn't take a genius to know what she was doing out so late, but it would be rude to assume. "What are you doing her Komegawa-san?"

"It's Kotegawa," Yui replied instantly before walking over and sitting next to the prince. "And I'm out on my daily jog."

"Daily jog?"

She nodded. "Yes. You see, I met someone recently who has been helping me…get into shape, and one of the requirements is a jog."

Ren smiled and nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. Keeping a healthy body is important. So how far do you jog? From your house to here?"

Smiling nervously, Yui scratched her cheek before replying, "Actually, I uh…run all around town." There was a pregnant pause between the two. Ren's mouth was opened wide enough that a bug could fly in and out unnoticed. "B-but uh, don't misunderstand," she continued, her hands waving in front of her, "I-I usually start after I get home from school so I have a lot of time to do it!"

"N-no, I wasn't going to say anything about that-"

'Liar.'

'Please be quiet.' "I was just thinking of how impressive that is."

This calmed the girl down and caused her to tilt her head and ask, "Really?"

"Of course," the alien boy replied, "after all, running around the entire town and not keeling over is not only a manly thing, but also impressive. I had no idea Earthlings were capable of such things."

"Earthlings?"

"I-I meant it in a hypothetical manner!" he quickly explained. Yui looked skeptical but nodded her head and voiced her agreement, causing the boy to quietly sigh in relief. 'That was a close one. I forget that I'm on a planet where aliens are just some kind of myth to its inhabitants. I'm just lucky that I haven't had an accident since last time.'

'Yeah, you would have had a lot of explaining to do.'

'Wouldn't it be you who'd have to do that?' When the voice did not reply, Ren turned back towards Yui and said, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Um…about…a month. I usually run, go to the gym on my off days, and…" She trailed off while wincing a bit.

"Um…Kotegawa?" he began while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Eh!" she exclaimed before standing up. She looked at him with a red face and nervous looking expression. "S-sorry, I wasn't thinking straight! Apologies Jewelria-san!"

"It's uh…fine," he said, unsure of what she was thinking about.

"In any case," the black haired girl began, "why are you out so late?"

Sighing a bit, Ren looked at his bottle of milk. "Well…I've been thinking on some things that aren't…the easiest to comprehend."

"Oh? Then maybe I can help."

Shifting his vision onto the girl next to him, Ren asked, "Really?"

"Of course," Yui responded with a smile, "I'm the class rep and it is my job to help my classmates whenever they have a problem." She then retook her seat next to the boy and turned her body towards him. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

He took a deep breath before he said, "It has to do with Issei Hyoudou."

"Ise?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. You see, as I said back on my first day, I wish to marry Lala. We've known each other since childhood and we made a promise. And that promise is what has motivated me to see her again, even when we stopped playing together. But now…"

"Now Ise is declared her fiancé, right?"

Another nod. "I had fully come here to challenge him to see who was manlier and to prove to Lala who was better for her. Then I heard about how Issei Hyoudou was an unrepentant pervert and I believed that it was obvious. But…he said something that shattered that image." He could still remember the glare that the pervert had given him. His eyes were narrowed sharply and his eyebrows were formed in just the right angle; not to mention what seemed to be a small fire burning within those brown pupils. Not only that, but Issei's words played in Ren's mind on a loop, along with the words of Yuuto and Doctor Mikado, only serving to further confuse him.

"Yeah," Yui said with a small sigh, "Ise can…he can do that sometimes." A small smile then formed on her face. "But, he's not a bad person."

"How do you know him?"

"We're childhood friends, like you and Lala."

"Truly?" Ren asked. He didn't even think that his rival for love had friends during his childhood with how perverted people have mentioned him to be.

"Yep," she replied, "I've known him for a long time. He's perverted and he has peeked on girls before, but…" She then stared Ren right in the face, her smile gone and replaced with serious expression, "he'll give you the shirt off of his back if you needed it."

The alien boy matched the girl's stare for a minute before he sighed once more. "I see," he began slowly, "if even you say this and you claim to know him as much as I know Lala, then my mind has become clearer." Standing up and picking up his bag, Ren smiled at the girl and said, "Thank you very much Kotegawa."

Matching his smile, the black haired girl stood up and said, "It's fine, and you don't have to call me Kotegawa. You're a friend of Lala, so just call me Yui."

"Well then, good night Yui."

"Good night. Please make sure you get home safely tonight." And with her piece said, Yui jogged off.

Ren watched the girl's disappearing figure until she was completely out of sight. He picked up his bag of milk and turned around only to see a young girl sporting long blonde hair and a black dress standing right behind him. "Um," he began cautiously, "can I help you."

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before walking around him. He watched her as she walked away. She then stopped and, without turning around, said, "I can understand your confusion as well. He is an anomaly to me." The girl then walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

'Something about her seems familiar,' the boy thought, running the look of the girl through his mind. 'She's obviously not an Earthling, but then who…?'

* * *

"We're heading off Mikan!" Issei called out as he and the others walked out the door.

"Alright!" his sister replied from the kitchen. "I'll see you when you guys get home."

Nodding at his sister's answer, the pervert turned around and joined his brother and the girls at the gate and began their walk to school. It was not even a minute later before they saw a familiar white haired boy standing at the corner, causing Issei to frown slightly.

Lala's expression was much different though. Seeing her childhood friend, Lala smiled brightly before running towards the boy and waved. "Ren, good morning! How are you doing today?"

The boy turned his head and smiled at the girl. "Ah, good morning to you as well Lala. I'm…fine. And you?"

"I'm great!"

Ren nodded at this answer. He then shifted his vision to the oldest of the two brothers, who was just observing him, as if waiting for him to do something. The boy walked over to the pervert and met his stare. The two looked at one another for a minute before Ren asked, "Issei Hyoudou, do you mind if I speak with you alone for a minute?"

Furrowing an eyebrow at the request, Issei said, "Not really, but why?"

"I just need to say something to you, that's all."

Another minute passed as the two nonhumans watched each other, one cautious and the other focused. Sighing a little, the brown haired boy turned towards the others before saying, "You guys go ahead without us. We'll be right behind you." The others' reactions were that of confusion (and skeptical with one red haired devil), but they nodded and said they'd be waiting for the two up ahead. The two watch the girls and boy walk away before returning their focus to each other. "Alright," Issei began slowly, "what do you want to say?"

The prince took a small breath. "Ever since yesterday morning, I have been…thinking on somethings. One of them being how I saw you."

"Really?"

"Ever since I first arrived, I was under the impression that you were a wicked fiend who sought to take Lala for your own," Ren said. "I believed that you were manipulating her or using some cowardly trick and I thought that if I could show Lala how much I had grown, then…I'd be able to free her from your clutches."

Issei's eyes narrowed as he heard this but he didn't comment on it. He only replied, "But…"

"But," the alien continued, "when you said how you wouldn't take Lala's first kiss to win a contest…I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Everything I had thought and heard about you was…wrong. And in that moment, when I accepted that contest it felt like, even if it was just a little, that I was like how I thought of you."

"Well," the pervert began slowly, "not really. Not caring about Lala's feelings? Oh yeah. But manipulative? Nah."

Ren resisted the twitch in his eye and said, "You don't have to rub it in you know."

"I wasn't…just trying to set you straight."

"Anyway," the alien said, "I wasn't acting like how I should have been. And you spoke and proceeded to do what a true man would do."

"And the point is?"

"The point, Issei Hyoudou, is that I am willing to admit that in that moment, you were the better man. And I respect that."

The devil watched the boy with confused eyes and replied, "O…kay?"

"But," Ren said, forcing the pervert to direct his complete attention onto the alien, "I do not intend to give up. Instead, this has only spurred me to truly become a man. I will not force Lala to choose me over you, but I will not just sit back and let you be the last man standing. I will show Lala how much of a true man I am, even if it means fighting against you. But this time…" He smiled, a competitive flare laced within it. "I will see you as the man I need to aim for."

Issei merely stared at Ren for a few seconds before sighing in a tired manner. "I'm not trying to win some kind of competition here. In the end, it's Lala choice who she wants to marry. All I will do is protect her and make sure she gets to marry the guy she loves. Whether it's me or you, it doesn't matter." Issei then smiled in similar manner to the other boy. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to lie back and let you beat me. My pride as a man, as well as my dream, demands it."

"That's good to know," the white haired boy replied. Then, at that moment, a gust of wind blew by, bringing with it dust and sand which flew past Ren's nose, causing it to twitch. "Because I ah…ah…ah…ahCHOO!" The moment he sneezed, a huge smoke cloud formed around the two.

"Ah!" Issei cried out. "What the hell?! He explodes when he sneezes?! What kind of race explodes like that?!" He then began waving his arms through the smoke in an attempt to clear it, before his hand landed on something. It was round and it felt a bit smaller than Lala's breasts. Not to mention the feeling of it; it felt like whatever he was holding was separated by a thin layer of cloth, very similar to his own.

"Ah~"

'Ah~,' he thought.

"Ise!" Said pervert turned his head to see the group of Lala, Asia, and Rias all looking at him in confusion and worry. His master ran towards him and said, "Ise, we heard a small explosion over here! Is everything alright?"

However, before he could even answer, the smoke cloud began dispersing and what was hidden was finally revealed. No longer was the boy known as Ren Elsie Jewelria standing before him. Instead, wearing the boy's uniform, was the green haired girl he had met not even a week ago. To say Issei was shocked would be an understatement. His jaw was nearly touching the ground and his eyes were as wide as plates.

"Dang it Ren," the girl said to herself, "you couldn't hold it in just a little longer? I was sleeping in." She then opened her eyes and looked at the perverted boy before her. "Oh, hello Issei. How are…" Her words trailed off as she looked down at her chest to see that Issei's hand was still grasping it. "Um Issei," she began nervously, "do you think you could…you know?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed while retracting his hand and bowing a little. "I'm so sorry and thank you for the feel! Even if it was by accident."

Chuckling slowly, the green haired girl said, "W-well, it's no problem, I-"

"Run!"

The girl's words were cutoff as Lala closed the distance between them and hugged the new girl. Rubbing her cheeks with the green haired girl's own, the alien princess smiled. "It's been so long since I last saw you! How have you been?"

Rias observed the two girls before turning back to a similarly confused Issei and asked, "Ise, who is this girl and how do you know her?"

Continuing to hug the girl named Run, Lala pulled back a little and looked at the pervert as well. "Yeah, how do you know Run? Did Ren change in front of you once before?"

"Well," Issei began before pausing at the alien's words. "…Did you say change?"

Lala nodded and smiled at these words. "Yep! You see, Ren and this girl here, Run, are actually the same person! …Kind of!"

The devils stared at the two girls, one who looked rather annoyed being cuddled with for so long, and all collectively said, "Eh?!"

* * *

"My name is Run Elsie Jewelria, please take care of me," she said while bowing slightly to the students before her.

In an instant, the entire room exploded with questions.

"Jewelria?! Does that mean you're related to Ren from the next class?!"

"You're a foreigner right?! Where are you two from?!"

"Finally! Our class gets a transfer student and she is beautifully hot!"

The alien could only smile nervously as several inquiries were thrown her way. Thankfully, the teacher silenced the class and instructed Run to go sit at her seat. She made her way down the aisle of chairs in a quick yet dignified manner to avoid looking at anyone's expression. When she made it to her designated seat, Run shifted her eyes to look at the smiling blond placed right next to her. Holding in a sigh, the girl sat in her spot while the teacher began homeroom.

Propping her head upon her hand, the alien directed her attention out the window.

* * *

"Ise, my man! Did you hear?!"

The pervert turned his attention onto his two perverted comrades with as much of a confused expression as he could muster. "No, I didn't. What?"

"There's another transfer student! But this time in Class 2-A!" Matsuda explained, unaware of the devil's unamused face.

"Really?"

"Indeed," the glasses wearing pervert confirmed, far too happy at the information he attained to even care about Issei's bored look, "and this one happens to be a girl as well! I even got to get a small peek of her! 83, 55, 83!"

'I knew it!' Issei joyfully thought, his face reflecting this belief for a split second.

"The only downside is that she is in the same class as that bastard Kiba!"

"Dammit, the one time we could possibly get a girl who knows nothing about us and doesn't know Ise, and she is placed in the class with the school's prince!" The two began to tear up, with Matsuda being the worst offender and Motohama attempting to comfort him.

Hearing this, Issei turned his attention away from the two and looked right at 'Ren'. He was busy speaking to a few girls, answering their questions, and helping them finish some homework problems. 'I got to admit,' the pervert began, 'that is quite the impression.'

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Rias began, as she and the other members of the Occult Research Club looked at Run, now wearing a female's version of the school's uniform, "your name is Run Jewelria and you are the sister of Ren, the boy we met two days ago. However, you two share a body with one another and change positions."

Said alien girl, who was sitting next to a confused yet intrigued Issei, nodded. "Yes."

"And you two swap between one another through a-"

"Yes," Run replied while sighing, "but that's only because of this planet. It didn't happen any other time through that manner."

Rias sighed and shook her head. "Did Sona know about this?" The green haired girl nodded again. "Seriously Sona? You couldn't have at least inform me of this?" Akeno stifled a giggle upon hearing this while Run winced a little. "In any case, this is a bit of a problem."

Lala tilted her head at this statement. "How is it a problem?"

Run clicked her tongue silently at the girl's words. "Of course you don't see it as a problem."

"Lala," the red head began, "what would happen if Run, or even Ren, were to sneeze in the middle of class?"

"They'd turn into the other."

"Exactly, and that would cause confusion and questions to be thrown around. Them sneezing and changing could reveal that they are not earthlings."

The pink haired girl nodded while her face changed into an "oh" expression. Run shook her head in a frustrated manner. "Seriously, it should have been obvious. And not only that, but people are going to wonder where Ren is if I'm around all the time. And if either one of us are away while the other is around, then that causes more problems."

"She's right," Rias said while a smile formed onto her face. "Thankfully, we have a solution to this problem." Hearing this, the two rookie devils and aliens looked at her with confused expressions. The red head then lifted her hand up while a small red bat appeared in her palm. The appearance of the creature shocked the four. "This is my familiar," Rias explained, while the bat took flight, "and she is going to be the answer to this problem." The bat then stopped in place when it was in front of Rias' desk. A cloud of smoke then suddenly appeared around the familiar before quickly dispersing to reveal Ren Jewelria.

Issei's eyes bulged out as he saw this. "What the hell?! She can do that?!"

Rias nodded with a satisfied smile. "Indeed Ise," she replied while walking up next to the Ren copy, "before you and Asia, we used our familiar to hand out fliers and to do that we had them take human forms." She then turned her attention onto Run and said, "So, here is the simple solution to this problem. My familiar will take the place of either you or Ren when the other is out and if one of you sneeze, she will take the other's place."

"Really?" Run asked with a jubilant expression. "That's amazing! Did you hear that Issei?" She turned towards the boy and smiled at him. "Now I don't have to worry about my identity as an alien getting out!"

"Yeah, that's great," Issei responded.

"By the way," Rias began, looking at the two with a critical eye, "how exactly do you know my servant?"

Looking back at the heiress, Run smiled as she said, "Well you see, Issei saved me a few nights ago."

This caused Issei's master to furrow an eyebrow. "He did?"

"He did?" Lala asked her friend.

"Well," said boy responded nervously, "kind of-"

"Oh don't be so modest Issei," Run said while grabbing onto his right arm, "you were so brave when you fought off the mean people and swooped in and saved me. I can still remember it."

 _"Come on girly, we'll show you a good time," a scar faced man said while licking his tongue. His three companions nodded._

 _"N-no!" Run cried as she tried to step away from the scary men. "S-someone, help me!"_

 _"Oh don't worry, we'll help you."_

 _"Hey, leave her alone!"_

 _Everyone turned their head to see a very angry Issei standing a few feet away from them._

 _One of the men sneered and said, "Get out of here kid!"_

 _However, Issei merely scowled fiercely and yelled, "I will not stand by and let you punks harass this poor girl! Have at you!" He then charged at the group, causing the scary men to charge at him. The largest of the group swung a fist at him, causing Issei to duck and send his fist straight into the man's gut. The man held his stomach in pain and bent over, allowing Issei to nail him in the chin making him fall onto his back._

 _The others were not happy about this and swung at the boy at the same time but to no avail. He merely ducked and weaved his way through their strikes. The boy then spun and kicked one of the men in his chin before spinning and making contact with another man's head with his foot. Issei turned to the final man, who was shaking and sweating bucket, before he shifted and jumped on his feet and assumed a combat stance. This caused the final man to run away, crying as he did so._

 _With the threats neutralized, Issei turned towards Run, flashed a winning and charming smile, and said, "You are safe now miss."_

As Run finished, everyone was staring at her. Lala and Asia had stars and joy in their eyes as they heard this heroic tale. Akeno and Kiba were both failing to keep a straight face and hide their laughter. Koneko ate her snack with a raised eyebrow. Rias stared at the girl, and her servant, with a skeptical glance.

And Issei?

He could only look at the smiling girl with a confused look as he said, "I'm…pretty sure that's not how it went."

Run looked up at him with her own confused stare. "But it's how I remember it."

'That explains it.'

"Plus," the alien princess continued, much to everyone's confusion, "there's also the words you spoke to my brother yesterday. Just remembering them makes my heart flutter!" Her face was covered in nostalgia smile and a pink blush as she recalled the events of the day prior.

 _"A-are you telling me, that if I kiss her you'll drop out," a kneeling Issei asked the standing Ren. Behind the alien, were the Triple H Girls, smiling in a devilish manner while they held onto him._

 _Smiling smugly at his opponent, Ren replied, "But of course. But I do not intend to let you-"_

 _"But I refuse!" Issei exclaimed shocking everyone before him. "The one thing I, Issei Hyoudou, respects more than anything is a girl's choice to who she will give her first kiss to! And I will not take that from her!"_

"It was so manly!" Run gushed while hugging the boy's arm.

"I have to admit," Rias began while looking at her servant, "that does sound like something Ise would say."

'Well I did, but not in that manner! I clearly don't remember that first part.'

"But, that makes me curious." Issei froze up as his master's stare shifted onto him. "What is this about kissing someone?"

"In any case," Run continued with a blissful look, "I think it would be best that I be around Issei from now on! After all, he is my savior!"

"But Run," Lala began while taking Issei's other arm, stuffing it in between her breasts, "Issei is my savior and my fiancé too!"

Her eye twitching, Run looked across Issei at her pink haired friend and said, "Lala, didn't you make a promise with my brother? That you two would get married?"

"I know, but…"

"So why don't you make good on that promise?"

Issei couldn't help but sweat nervously as he watched the budding argument between the two girls. "Um, come on, let's not get into an argument-" The two stared at him with different expressions, Lala's being confused and Run's being annoyed.

"In any case," Rias interrupted, garnering everyone's attention, "there is the matter of what class you will be in and…" She looked over to her blond knight, who only nodded at her unspoken request.

* * *

'I can't believe this,' Run thought as she looked out the window, barely listening to the teacher's lecture.

'You are telling me! I'm stuck here in another class without my beloved Lala!' Ren cried in their mind.

'Oh boohoo,' his sister replied, 'I'm actually glad to not be in the same class as Lala. After all those experiments she did on us while we were kids, I thought I would never have to see her again. It's the fact that I'm not in the same class as Issei that annoys me.' Run resisted the urge to cry. 'Wait for me Issei, I'll figure out a way to get into your classroom!'

Back in Class 2-B, a certain brown haired pervert couldn't help but sneeze. He just knew that things were not going to be simple.

* * *

"Hi everybody!" Lala exclaimed in her usual labcoat.

"Yo from the Dimensional Gap!" Issei said.

"And welcome to the next episode of Teach Us, Professor Lala and Hyoudou-sensei! On today's topic, we'll be talking about the Memorzians, the species of Ren and Run's people!"

"You see," Issei began while pointing to a picture of the planet Memorze, "the Memorzians live on a planet that is 80 percent dry land and have two suns surrounding it. Meaning, that the planet has no night! And that's got to suck!"

"Thankfully, the Memorzians developed a way to survive on this planet!" Lala then pushed a button on her remote control and switched the image to a video of Ren and Run. "You see, the Memorzians are born with two different genders, each with their own personality and they change on a monthly period to adapt to the area."

"But, how come they change so quickly on Earth?"

Then, Ren appeared from under the table and stood in between the pair. "I can answer that!" The video then switched to that of Ren sneezing resulting in him changing into Run. "While we usually change on a monthly basis, how we change varies depending on a planet's magnetic field. And such, when I landed on Earth, the magnetic field here caused me to change via a sneeze."

"That's got to be a hassle," Issei commented with a sympathetic gaze.

"You have no id-ACHOO!" Smoke covered the young boy and in his place was now Run who turned to look at the brown haired pervert with glee. "Oh hello Issei! I heard that you two were going to be talking about Memorzians!"

"Actually, we're all finished up for this episode!" Lala cheerfully announced.

"What?!"

"Really? Oh well. Thank you all for tuning in! I'm Hyoudou-sensei!"

"And I'm Professor Lala! We'll see you in the next episode! Bye!"

"Give me back my explanation episode!"

* * *

 **AN: Party party party, you need to have a party! Hey guys! Robo here with the next chapter of The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke! So, it's been like, what? A month? But what I do know is that this is the 15th chapter and it has been a little over a year since I first published this story here on FFN. Yeah, I missed the celebration date, but I'll post the party chapter next time. And so, in this chapter we wrap up Ren and Run's intro story and the start of Issei's relationship with them. And let me say, my favorite parts are the flashbacks that Run have, because they were awesome to write.**

 **Now then, onto reviews!**

 **Imperial-samaB: Oh, it's about to get more amusing. Just wait till Yami gets here.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Glad to know that they were handled competently. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **antifanboy: Don't think that's going to happen really.**

 **SuperSonic2018: I'll try, and hopefully get them out quickly but with quality to them.  
**

 **Evowizard25: I'm happy to know that you agree that Issei was being rather mature. And yeah, it ticks me off that people think he is rather shallow, but that's their loss.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Good to know that I'm not thought of as a lazy writer.**

 **CrimsonFucker4455: Happy to know that you are enjoying this story a lot and think highly of it.**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I agree. That is one of the problems I have with a lot of DxD fics in general. Most just have Issei as a pervert...and that's it.**

 **Guest 2: Ohohohohoh, she would indeed wish to learn, but she may come to regret it since Akeno can get very...intimate.**

 **So, that's it for this chapter! So, thank you all so much for reading. Please, leave a comment, favorite and follow this story, and go check out my other stories and I will see you all in the next chapter! Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty my friends!**


	18. Chapter 16: Enter Golden Darkness

**Chapter 16: Enter Golden Darkness**

As night fell upon the city of Kuoh, the surroundings became lit up from the street lamps and lights from the buildings, tall and small. Not many people were out besides those who were either were returning from their jobs late, leaving a bar in a drunken state, or both.

And high above those people, standing on the tallest building in the city was a young girl with blonde hair. She watched the people move around with an impassive stare before she lifted her hand to allow a small bird to land on her finger. "Earth…is a strange planet," she said to herself.

It had not even been a week since she had arrived and she was truly fascinated by it. Due to her profession, she was always on the move, barely staying on a planet or even taking the time to look at it for more than a day. But this planet was different and that was due in part to her current job.

She remembered what she had been told by her employer. His fiancée was being held captive on a planet known as Earth by a perverted and malicious young man who was even now plotting to take control of the Deviluke Empire. Of course, she did not personally care about what kind of person he was, though him being perverted did not sit well with her, so she took the job and flew to what many considered an unknown territory of the universe.

And then, the day she arrived, she met her target. He matched the picture she was given and she could see that he was with a female Devilukean, along with some other females. So, she followed the group and when they stopped to rest and eat, she had planned to kill him there.

But then, he approached her and gave her some food, telling her that they had some left over and she could have it if she wanted them. A fish shaped pastry with some kind of filling inside it. She later learned that the people of this planet called it a taiyaki. It was strange tasting to say the least but she did not hate it. She would even go as far to say that she enjoyed the treat very much. And while she remembered her first bite and the taste of the warm, fluffy, and delicious delicacy, what truly bugged her mind was the male's face.

While it did match the description and photo to a tee, there was no malice or darkness in it. Instead, his face had a genuine smile that brought back happier days. His expression radiated a feeling that she herself had felt very little of and offered no judgment. And his words; each syllable was not covered in poison but instead the same sweetness as the bread used to make the taiyaki he had given her.

Now, while she was very well known in the entire universe, few people know of her appearance. She had first assumed that he was simply playing nice with her, but gave up on that theory because he'd have no idea what she look like even if he knew she was coming for him.

So, she decided to watch him. And for the next few days after their first meeting, she had done just that. Apart from reading the literature of the planet and eating, she had spent her days observing her target, trying to see if he would act like she was told about. Yet, it never happened. He did seem to act a little perverted, but there was no evidence that he was attempting to overthrow the Empire.

When she had called her employer to tell him this, he had reminded her that she took a job and she told him that she would carry out that job. Her employer had then informed her that he would be coming to the planet today and expected the job to be completed.

And so now here she was, torn between her dedication to her job and the principle of not killing a target with false information.

She knew what must be done. If her client was coming to the planet, then she would find out what was going on. She would not be deceived.

But first, she would see what kind of a man her target really was. Lifting her finger up, the bird flew away from her, the girl watching as it did so. And then, in a blink, a pair of pristine white angel wings appeared on her back. She bent down before jumping into the air. Her wings began to flap and she took flight, looking for her target.

* * *

"Lala," Rias began slowly, "what is this?"

The past week had been a test of patience for the heiress and today, with the curve ball of the newest off planet student Ren Jewelria also having another individual inside of him named Run Jewelria, was no different. It did not help that Sona was offering no support on that matter. But, thankfully the rest of the day went smoothly. And when her servants, Lala, and she returned home, nothing seemed to be going wrong until Lala disappeared for some reason.

An hour later, she had called the three devils to Issei's room, much to their confusion and subtle worry. Lala then opened the male's closet to reveal a white tube that resembled an elevator. Out of curiosity, they followed Lala into the tube and ended up where they now stood.

It was a large room, perhaps as tall as their house. On the wall was a large computer monitor and keyboard. Littered around were various machines of different sizes and shapes. There was also a staircase that seemed to lead into another room.

Lala smiled as she gestured to the room. "This is my new laboratory! Plus it is also my new bedroom! Well…at least, it's the start of it."

"I can see that Lala," the red head replied, trying to not raise her voice. "What I want to know is why did you build this lab in Ise's closet."

"Yeah, and how did you make it so fast?" said boy asked, though more in awe and wonder than frustration.

The pink haired girl smiled and laughed a little while rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I kind of thought that it would be better for me if I moved into my own room so Rias could have her own back, so I began working on this the day after my first night in her room."

"You built this place that quickly?!" Issei asked, even more impressed by the quickness of the alien. "How?! And also, where did you place it?!"

"In answer to where I placed it, I rushed ordered a part from Deviluke that helped me created a space distortion and allowed me to fit my new lab in without changing the structure of the house. As for how I built it, I used this!" And with that statement, Lala held up what seemed to be a wand that held the usual spiral symbol with bat wings on the top of it. "This is my handy dandy Almighty Tool!"

The three devils stared at the tool with a mixture of awe and confusion. "Almighty…Tool?" Asia asked.

"Uh huh! With this, I can make any new inventions, modify anything, and much more!" She held it close to her and looked at it with fondness. "I've had it ever since I first showed interest in building things back on Deviluke."

"Do you miss it?"

Lala looked up at the boy with a tilted head. "Do I miss…what?"

"Deviluke," he clarified, "do you miss your home planet?"

The alien's face took on a more contemplative expression at this question. "Well-"

"Hey Ise!" The sound of Mikan's voice forced everyone present to turn their focus back to the door they came through. "I need you to-whoa! Look at this place! What is it?!"

"It's my new lab!" Lala explained, her expression once more its usual cheerful self.

"Seriously, how did you…never mind, probably some kind of space thing. Anyway, Ise, we're out of chicken broth. Can you run out and get some more?"

The pervert smiled and nodded at the request. "Sure."

"I'll go with you!"

"I'm good Lala, besides it'll only take me a few minutes." He then headed out the door waving behind him as he said, "I'll be back!"

With the only male present gone, Rias turned back to Lala and said, "Well, if you now have a bedroom all set up, why don't we work on getting your belongings moved."

"OK!"

* * *

When he exited the store, Issei sighed in relief. 'Thank god they had some in stock here. It would have been a pain to run all the way to the market downtown.' He then made his way over to his parked bike but stopped when he saw a familiar sight. It was the long haired blonde that he saw at the park on Sunday. 'Huh, I wonder what she's doing here.'

 **[Partner, move slowly towards your bike and try not to make eye contact with this girl]** Ddraig suddenly commanded.

'What-why?'

 **[Just do it. If you wish to live then you will move quick-too late.]**

'Too late?' Issei then noticed that the girl was right in front of him. For a full minute, he didn't move from her sharp and unwavering gaze. It felt like she was analyzing him or waiting for him to do something. 'You know, she kind of reminds me of someone…but who?' Raising his hand slowly behind his head, Issei said, "Uh, hey. I don't know if you remember me but-"

"You gave me the taiyaki," she replied, her voice not giving any emotion away.

"Yeah, how was it by the way?"

"It was…good. Earth food is strange, but not undesirable."

Issei laughed at the reply. "Yeah, Earth food is…Earth food? Wait, you're an alien as well."

Without saying anything, the girl moved forward, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Issei Hyoudou…I have no grudge against you…if you wish to hate me, then you may do so." She then moved her right hand back and swung it across Issei's chest.

However, Issei had jumped back even before she moved. "What was that…for…" His words trailed off as he looked at the girl's hand. From elbow to fingertip, her arm was now a sharp blade that shined in the moonlight. If it was not for the pervert's reaction, it was quite clear what would have happened to him. "What the hell?"

"As I said," the blonde continued while lifting her weapon above her head, "I bear no ill will to you. But a certain person has asked me to kill you. I will try to give you a quick death."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff in guys!"

After Issei had left for the store, the girls began moving Lala's belongings into her room. The room itself was rather nice, with a king sized bed and pink curtains around it, not so different from her own room back at the Gremory Mansion. Littered around the room were also unfinished inventions according to Lala. She was told to pick them up by Rias.

"It's no problem Lala," the red head replied while folding some clothes and placing them in a drawer. "But I have to say that this is quite impressive. You still aren't completely finished, right?"

"Yep, I still need to add a few more things to both the lab and the room, but I thought that it would be best to move into my own room!"

Rias closed her eyes and nodded at the girl's words. "While I don't disagree with you, I don't mind sharing a room with you-"

"It will also make it easier for Lady Lala to sneak into Lord Issei's bed."

'And there it is,' the heiress thought while sighing. Like with Asia, Rias was not so keen on the idea of sharing her beloved pawn while they were sleeping. But, also like her Bishop, she couldn't exactly stop it so it would be best to just let it happen. "In any case-"

However, Rias' words were cut off by the sound of a computer beeping loudly. Her head perking up, Lala ran out of the room and towards her lab. The devils and human looked at one another before calmly walking after her to see that she was hitting different keys on her computer. "Someone's calling me," the alien began, "but who…Zastin?"

"No!" a masculine voice called out while a picture began forming on the screen. When the feed was fully up, everyone but Lala looked at the screen with confused yet deadpanned faces. It looked to be a small male with light green skin and purple lips wearing regal clothing. Surrounding him were beautiful women of differing species wearing scandalous clothing. "It is I Lala! Surely you remember me!"

Lala's faces shifted into one of pure shock. "Lacospo!"

"Indeed!" the alien happily confirmed. "It is I, prince of the planet Gaama and the best choice of any of your suitors, Lacospo! How are you my dear Lala?" He then looked around at the other girls while making perverted faces. "And I see you have such beautiful company around you! Especially that red haired girl with such big breasts!"

Rias' face darkened at these words. To her, only one man could make such a comment and it certainly wasn't him.

"In any case, I wanted to call to tell you that I will be on Earth in an hour or two to pick you up! We'll get married right afterwards!" Lacospo then patted the spot next to him as he said, "I've even saved a special spot for you my dear."

"No way!" Lala replied while pulling her eye lid down and sticking her tongue out. "I'm not leaving Earth and I'm not marrying you! I already found a really amazing guy!"

At this, the alien giggle in a malicious manner. "Oh, you mean Issei Hyoudou right? Well, I'm sad to say that he has already departed from this world."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rias asked, her eyes cold and sharp.

"O-oh," Lacospo began, trying to ignore the red head's stare, "you see, I have hired an assassin to kill him. And not just any old assassin, but the legendary Golden Darkness to do the job!"

"Who?"

"Golden Darkness. She's an assassin that has a body count that few can match and the ability to change any part of her body into a weapon at will. And I hired her to kill Issei Hyoudou! So you might as well forget about him. I'll be at your location in a little while to pick you up! Bye bye!" And with that, the feed was cut and Lacospo disappeared.

"How dare he…" Asia and Mikan turned to look at Rias, causing their eyes to widen a bit. The air around her was distorting and the Power of Destruction was beginning to radiate off her. "How dare he thinks he can kill my Ise so casually." The red head turned to Lala and said, "Lala, contact Zastin and tell him about the situation! We'll try to find Ise before that assassin!"

"Got it!" Lala replied before running out of the room, leaving a dust cloud behind.

Rias then shifted her attention over to the other two and said, "Mikan, Asia, you two stay here. Whatever happens, don't leave the house."

"But Buchou, I want to help."

"Yeah, he's my brother!"

The heiress lifted her hand, effectively silencing the two. "I know, but we have no idea what this assassin is like and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"What about you?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry," Rias replied while walking out the door. She looked over her shoulder and winked with a sly smile. "I don't intend to let my beloved Ise die."

* * *

'Crap, crap, crap!' Issei thought as he ran at full sprint. The moment the blonde revealed her intents the pervert decided that the best course of action was to get as far away from her as possible. 'Why is this happening to me!'

 **[Partner, above you!]**

'Wha?' The male's eyes widened as he saw a small shadow below him begin to grow at a rapid pace. He jumped forward only to barely dodge the large steel ball that was the girl's foot now implanted in the concrete. Not bothering to stop and look at her expression, Issei continued running. His arms swung side to side while he took short but plentiful breaths of air. 'Seriously, what did she mean by a certain person had hired her?'

 **[Think about it partner, who wants you dead?]**

The brown haired male thought on this for a few seconds before his face lit up. 'Wait! Either some other candidate hired her…or her dad sent her here to kill me!'

However, before Ddraig could comment, the wall in front of them exploded to reveal the blonde. Standing a meter or two away from him, the girl said, "Please stop running. You are making it harder for me to give you a swift death."

Smiling sardonically, Issei replied, "Yeah sorry, but I don't intend to die here and now!" He then raised his left arm up, the Boosted Gear forming on it instantly. "I got my own dreams to accomplish you know!"

She stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before she said, "Very well…" Lifting both hands above her hand, the pervert watched as they transformed into swords. "I tried." The girl charged at him with her weapons. She made a swing at him with her right blade. Issei pivoted his upper body to the left to avoid the slash before using his left hand to catch her other hand. He then shot his other hand out and caught her right arm by its flesh base, trying to keep her from moving it.

Both sides began to push at each other, with neither letting up. The green gem in the Boosted Gear shined before crying out **[Boost]**. 'Damn it,' the pervert thought, 'with Buchou nowhere in sight, I can't promote at all! Not to mention she's really strong! But I can't just let up, I still have a few tricks to pull.'

"Mistake," the girl suddenly said, snapping Issei out of his thoughts. His eyes then widened as he watched part of the girl's hair rise over their heads and form another blade. The blade was then drove straight down heading towards the pervert's head.

Thinking fast, Issei stopped pushing and pulled the girl forward, surprising her and causing her to stumble a bit. This allowed him to fall to his knees and side right between the girl's legs and get behind her.

It also allowed him to see something interesting if his small nose bleed was any indicator.

"White," he muttered.

Pushing her dress down, the girl turned her head to show her angry, yet blushing, glare. "I hate perverts," she said still in a monotonous tone.

"Hey, first of all, that was an accident!" Issei yelled while pointing at her. "And second, you're trying to kill me, I think you lost any chance to judge me when you chose to do that!"

 **[Boost]**

The male looked down at his Sacred Gear subtly before returning his gaze back onto his supposed foe. 'That's at least three boosts. I'm gonna need at least three more.' Issei knew that in a straight up fight, this girl would beat him. Her power to transform her body into weapons, multiple parts at once even, was too dangerous for a head on approach. So, the only option for him was to turn around and run once more. Looking over his shoulders, he saw that the girl was flying after him with pure white wings that looked similar to an angel. And she was gaining on him. 'Great, could tonight get any worse?'

"Ise?"

The brown haired male looked ahead which caused his eyes to widen. Standing at the end of the street was his bald companion Matsuda. "What are-" His eyes widened when he saw what was behind Issei: a cute blonde loli wearing gothic clothes. "Hey who's that incredible beauty chasing yoAHHH!" His question was cut short by the hair-fist sent straight at him courtesy of the blonde. Luckily for him, Matsuda managed to dodge that attack and started running as well, albeit falling behind his brown haired friend. "Who the hell is she and how did she do that?!"

"I don't know, just get away from me!"

"No problem!" And with that, Matsuda turned and ran in a different direction.

'Thankfully she isn't interested in Matsuda,' the pervert thought while looking over his shoulder slightly to check on the distance between him and his pursuer. 'That means he isn't in any real danger.' Looking down at the Boosted Gear, he saw that the gem shined once more with the familiar sound. He smiled. 'And with that makes six!' Issei then quickly turned around and jumped backwards. While this shocked the blonde, evident by her now wide eyes, this did not stop her advance as she kept flying towards him, her blade arms now ready. The devil smiled at this and waited until she was about a meter away from him before he raised his hand up as fast he could manage. He formed a familiar red ball in his hand before punching it while shouting, "Dragon Shot!" The magic bullet shot forward at an incredible speed…

Only to miss their marks as the girl quickly shot to the side and watched the attack fly into the night sky. She turned back to the boy, now wearing a stunned expression before asking, "What was that supposed to be?"

"That…was supposed to hit you," he replied lamely.

"I see." The girl shot forward once more causing Issei to break out of his stupor.

'If that one didn't work, let's try another idea.' Once again he waited for the girl to get close before he jumped over her. He watched her look at him in the same kind of shock he held a minute ago. Before he landed, he shot his hand out and touched the girl's shoulder, creating a magic circle on it. The pervert landed on the ground hard but managed to recover quickly thanks to a roll that sent him back to his feet. Issei turned around and said, "I'm warning you, just stop attacking me and we can forget this all happened."

The girl stared at Issei once more. "I cannot. So please, just stay still so I can end you." Raising her blade arm, the girl charged forward once more.

'Don't say I didn't warn you!' He then raised his hand, his fingers ready to deliver his signature move. He opened his mouth ready to yell before something appeared in front of him cutting off his assailant. His eyes widen at what stopped the girl. "Zastin?"

Standing between him and the blonde was indeed the Devilukean male, his blade locked against the girl's. "Hear me Golden Darkness, I shall now be your opponent. Me, Zastin!" He then pushed forward with his blade causing the girl to disengage herself from the newly appeared man.

"Zastin? Who are you?" she asked, sounding annoyed at the interruption.

"Commander of the planet Deviluke royal guard, I am Zastin!" the swordsman proclaimed. Zastin then turned to look at the devil and said, "I heard everything from Princess Lala. A suitor of hers hired the assassin before you, Golden Darkness, to take you out of the running."

"Well I kind of figured as much," Issei said, "glad to know she wasn't hired by her dad."

This caused the older male to look at Issei with a bewildered expression. "His majesty? Of course he wouldn't do something like this."

"Oh, good to know-"

"If he wanted you dead, he'd come here himself to do the job."

'Don't say it so casually!'

"In any case," Zastin continued, turning his attention back onto the blonde, "she is far too strong for you to deal with at the moment, so I shall now be your opponent Golden Darkness."

Golden Darkness merely stared at the swordsman and said, "Very well, then I will remove you first." She then shifted her hand into a blade and shot towards her new opponent. Zastin readied his blade and charged toward her as well. The two's weapons collided, creating a small dust cloud but, much to Issei's shock, it was Golden Darkness who was overpowered and sent flying backwards. Not allowing his opponent time to recover, Zastin ran after her.

"Holy shit," Issei muttered, stunned by the display of strength by the swordsman. 'That…is awesome.'

 **[Meh.]**

"Ise!" Hearing a familiar feminine voice, the pervert turned around to see Lala in her Peke outfit flying towards him. Stepping back a little, he caught her in a position that made it easy for her to hug him. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're safe!"

"Yeah, thanks to Zastin," he replied before turning his attention back to the fight between the two aliens.

Zastin continued swinging his blade at the girl, each swing being powerful enough to sever steel but not sacrificing any accuracy or speed. However, Golden Darkness was meeting each strike with her own blade, matching his tempo. She then jumped backwards causing the swordsman to chase her. But this proved to be a mistake as the girl's hair then transformed into several small dragon heads that she sent flying towards him. This move shocked him, allowing the dragons to reach him, biting down on his armor.

"Zastin!" Lala cried in worry.

"Come on man!" Issei cheered on before looking where the two were. 'Wait a second, isn't that…' His eyes widened. "Zastin," he yelled, "move out of the way! Move!"

The gray haired man, along with Golden Darkness, looked at the boy in confusion before they heard a loud noise. They both turned around to see a bullet train racing towards them.

"What the hell is that?!" Zastin asked.

Seeing it as an obstacle, the blonde created her wings before jumping into the air, effectively dodging the train.

The Deviluke swordsman was not so lucky as he was hit by the machine, sending him flying off to god knows where.

"I tried to warn you man!" Issei called out. 'But seriously, a train?! So what is the power scale here? Me, then Zastin, then at the top a train?!' However, the pervert was not allowed time to mull over this new info as the assassin landed softly behind him and Lala, looking like she did not even break a sweat with her fight against Zastin.

"You," she began, looking right at the pink haired alien, "you are Lala Satalin Deviluke, first born princess of Deviluke, the planet that reigns supreme over the galaxy, correct?" Lala nodded in response. "Do not interfere. Issei Hyoudou is my target."

"No way!" Lala exclaimed standing right between Golden Darkness and Issei. "Ise is someone really important to me, so I won't let you hurt him!"

"Lala…"

"Then," the assassin responded, "I will remove you." Her tone offered no sympathy or emotion. It was clear what her intents were if the pink haired girl tried to stop her.

"Then I will fight you!"

This statement shocked both devil and alien, though the latter showed less of a reaction. Issei turned towards the girl and said, "Wait a minute Lala! All she wants to do is kill me! Don't worry about it and just get out of here!"

"What? But if I do that you'll get killed! Is this that 'fight till the end' that my mom once told me about?" The girl then smiled while flexing her arm and grasping it with the other. "But don't worry Ise, I'm tougher than I look."

The male was not convinced and only looked more worried. "Yeah, but-"

"You are going to fight me?" Golden Darkness asked before raising her hand. "Play with fire and you will get burned princess." The assassin then transformed her hand into a giant steel mallet before jumping into the air and dive bombing the two. Seeing this, Issei and Lala jumped out of the way, with the latter taking to the skies. When Golden Darkness landed, her mallet smashed the concrete, leaving a giant crater.

"Ooh," Lala began with stars in her eyes, "she really can transform any part of her body into a weapon."

"Lady Lala, now is not the time to admire her abilities!" Peke exclaimed.

"Right!" The princess fished out her D-Dial and pressed a few buttons. A bright light was erected from the device before a bazooka appeared. "Behold the Clingy-Clingy Cannon!" She took aim and started firing a strange goop at the oncoming alien.

Seeing this attack, Golden Darkness swiftly dodged the oncoming projectiles. Meanwhile, Issei, who was running on the ground after the two, jumped away from the stray shots before they hit him.

"I missed!" Lala commented with a slight frown. She punched a couple of more buttons on her device, sending one invention back and calling another one forward. This new device looked similar to an arm clamp, only larger. "The Grippy-Grasp Grasper! And goooo!" The device's grapser shot forward in an attempt to grab the assassin. However, like before, the blonde dodged the device. Not wanting to give up, Lala repeated this a few more times, forcing her opponent to jump back a few times.

"Lala," Issei began, "it won't work! She's too quick! Try something else!"

Sending the grapser back into her D-Dial, Lala smiled as she activated the D-Dial once again. This time her desired invention looked like a long rope with hearts at the end of it. "Try this! My Twisty-Twirly Twine!" She threw the rope towards the assassin, who once again dodge it.

That is until it changed course and wrapped around her, shocking the blonde.

"Alright!" Lala cheered. "I got you!"

But this moment of triumph was short lived as Golden Darkness formed a blade on the back of her hand, effectively cutting through the bindings. The assassin stopped her flight and landed daintily on the ground; Lala doing the same with Issei running up to join the pink haired girl. The blonde closed her eyes as she said, "If you are going to fight me princess, then stopping playing around."

This caused Lala to pout. "I'm not playing around!" she defended. "I just don't want you to hurt Ise!"

"Why do you go so far to save him?" The pink haired girl paused at this question, unsure what the girl before her was trying to imply.

"He's the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" the princess replied with a bright smile. "Even after I lied about my situation when we first met, he still promised to protect me from all of my unwanted suitors. He would do anything to help anyone that needs it."

Golden Darkness closed her eyes, thinking about everything she had watched the brown haired male do the past few days. "That may be so…but once I take a contract, I will see it through to completion, no matter what kind of person they may be. That is who Golden Darkness is."

"You can't! That's just awful!"

"A princess with your royal upbringing would struggle to understand what it is like to be completely alone in the universe," Golden Darkness replied, her last words holding a slight bit of bitterness to them.

Lala just stared at the alien, trying to formulate a reply when Issei stepped up and yelled, "Yeah we don't understand. But…that doesn't mean we don't want to!" Both girls' eyes widened as they looked at the determined looking boy. "You're alone, okay. But are you alone because nobody wants to be around you or because you don't want to be around anyone?"

"I…"

"In any case, that still doesn't give you the right to attack him."

Everyone turned their heads to the side to see Rias Gremory with her queen standing right next to her. And judging by her narrowed eyes and stiff body, she was not happy.

"Buchou!" Issei called happily.

"Who are you?" Golden Darkness asked.

"I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the devil family Gremory and…" She pointed at the pervert. "I am the master of Issei Hyoudou."

"You are…his master?"

"Yes, I am," Rias responded, her eyes becoming sharper while her demonic power began to flow off her body, "and I do not take kindly to those who make attempts at my beloved servants' lives."

"I was not informed that he had a master," the blonde began; her own eyes narrowing when she thought about her client, "In fact, there is a lot that I was not informed about."

"And just what do you think you are doing Golden Darkness!" a high and shrill voice exclaimed, causing everyone to look up. There, materializing right before them was a flying saucer. "You are not supposed to be fighting my dear Lala!" The saucer then erected a green pillar from its center and sent it to the ground. When it disappeared, standing before them was the shrimp of a prince, Lacospo. "It is I, Lacospo!"

"Lacospo!" Lala cried out.

'That's the guy that sent an assassin to kill me? He looks so…so…'

"Lame."

The green skinned alien froze as he heard this, turning towards the brown haired male and asked, "What did you just say?"

With a deadpanned expression, Issei sighed and said, "I said you look lame. I mean, Ren at least looked kind of cool and made it seem like he was a legit threat. But…not to judge but you really don't have anything going for you."

Lacospo snarled at this statement, baring his teeth and seething out of his ears. "How dare you Issei Hyoudou! First you seduce my lovely Lala and now you dare insult me?! Me, a prince?!" The prince then turned towards the blonde and yelled, "Golden Darkness, kill him now! He's right before you!"

"Hm," the girl began, tilting her head as she stared at the short alien. "Oh, Lacospo, you are here. I did not even notice. My apologies. I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier." She then turned towards him, causing him to instinctively step back a little. Talking to the assassin on the phone was one thing, but standing before her was another. "As I said before, the information you gave me seems to be…incorrect. Not to mention there are bits and pieces missing, such as that he has a master. You told me that the information was free of any lies. Tell me, there is not anything else you are lying to me about…is there?"

The green skinned alien flinched at her words, sweating furiously. "H-how dare you!" he yelled. "How dare you, you measly assassin! You are a dog of the galaxy! How dare you bite the hand that feeds you!"

"Hey, don't you insult Yami like that!" Lala exclaimed.

'Yami?' the devils pondered.

"I-I'll show you!" Lacospo continued before raising his hand, causing another beam of light to be sent from his ship. "I'll teach you not to mess with the prince of Gaama!" When the beam disappeared, the group's eyes widened as the saw a giant toad behind Lacospo. Said alien laughed as he jumped onto the creature's back. "Behold, my beloved pet Gama!"

"I-is that a rare irogaama?!" Peke asked in fear.

"Huh, you know what it is Peke?"

Indeed Lady Lala," the dress bot replied, "I've read about it in the Guide to Intergalactic Species. If that thing is real…then it is my worst enemy!"

Pointing at the blonde, Lacospo yelled, "Now Gama, show them how terrifying you truly are!" The frog opened its mouth and shot out a strange liquid at the girl. Narrowing her eyes, Golden Darkness jumped into the air, dodging most of the liquid, but a few drops flew onto her. Her eyes widened as she watched the side of her clothes begin to dissolve. "Ahahaha! This is true secret of my Gama! His mucus acts like an acid that can melt a person's clothing!"

"Buchou-"

"No Ise."

"But I'd take real good care of it!"

Golden Darkness' eyes narrowed at this new tidbit. "I see, what a disgusting creature." Her hand formed into a blade while she dive bombed the frog. "I cannot allow it to exist." She then swung her weapon at it only for the blade to slip off the creature's skin. 'What? Is it because of the mucus?' However, she was not allowed any time to think because the frog's tongue shot out and slapped her, sending her flying back as well as dissolving more of her clothes.

Issei's eyes widened at this and he rushed past Lala, shocking everyone. He held out his arms before the blonde landed his in arms.

Opening her eyes and looking at who stopped her fall, she tilted her head. "Why did you catch me?"

"Instinct maybe?" was his only response, further confusing the assassin.

"Ise look out!"

Unfortunately, Issei did not have enough time to react as he looked to his side to see a large pile of the frog's mucus flying towards him. He wrapped the girl in his arms before turning his back to the oncoming mucus.

When the mucus did not hit him, he looked over cautiously to see that Lala had jumped in front of it taking the full brunt of it. "Lala!" he cried out in worry. Golden Darkness looked at the princess in worry as well, but also in confusion.

"Oooh!" Lacospo exclaimed as he watched the pink haired girl's clothes dissolved, forcing her to cover her chest. "That's a sight I want to see! Come on Lala, let me see you naked!"

"You fiend!" Peke cried out furiously. "I won't let you have that pleasure. Regenerate!" And with that, Lala's clothes began to reform, leaving behind no hint of damage.

"W-why youAHHHHHH!" Lacospo never finished his sentence as he was electrocuted by a sudden burst of lightning.

Off to the side, Akeno, with her raised hand, giggled. "Seeing such a proud individual cry out in pain is so pleasing to hear."

When the attack stopped, Lacospo shook his head as he tried to figure out what hit him. That is until a large rock hit him on his head, sending him off the now knocked out Gama.

Issei smiled as he said, "Direct hit! Take that asshole!"

It took a while before Lacospo finally pushed himself off the ground, groaning a little as he did so. He then froze as he felt a scary aura behind him. Turning his head to look over shoulder he saw that Issei Hyoudou was standing behind him with his left fist raised and baring a cold expression. Standing next to him was the red haired devil who bore a similar stare as well as Lala who frowned, though not as terrifying. Scooting back, the green skinned alien rose his hands and said, "P-please, don't hurt me! I surrender OK?! I give up! Just don't hurt me!"

The pervert continued to stare at the small alien for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine," he said, shocking Lacospo. He then kneeled down so the two were on eye level and said, "Really, it doesn't feel right beating up a guy like you. I mean…you look so pitiful that it's not even worth it."

"Oh…oh thank-"

"But her on the other hand," Issei continued pointing behind the alien, "she might want a piece of you."

This caused Lacospo to freeze once more, his smile still in place even as he robotically turned his head to see the upset face of Golden Darkness. "G-G-G-"

"I hate perverts as well as liars." Her hair then formed into several large fists which she used to punch Lacospo several times, sending him crashing into his frog. His ship then flew over him and activated the tractor beam, bringing both master and pet back on board before flying off back into space.

"Well," Issei began triumphantly, "that takes care of that."

"Why?"

This caused everyone to pause and stare at Golden Darkness as she asked, "Why did you go out of your way to help me?"

"Because it wasn't your fault! That mean Lacospo not only lied to you Yami, but tried to hurt a cute girl like you!" Lala exclaimed as if it was obvious.

The blonde's face began to heat up at these words. "C-cute? Me?"

"Yep! Don't you agree Ise?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, she is really cute."

"It's just," the assassin began nervously, her body fidgeting as she spoke, "no one has ever referred to me as such."

"Lala," Rias said, gaining the princess' attention, "you started calling her Yami a little bit ago. Why?"

Lala smiled jubilantly at the question. "It's kind of like a nickname. Since Yami means Darkness."

The pervert rubbed his chin at the girl's response. "That does make sense."

"Call me whatever you desire," Golden Darkness, now named Yami said, "petty details as such holds no interest for me."

"But now," Akeno began as she looked at the blonde, "just what do you plan to do? After all, the information given to you about Ise-kun is false and you attacked your client. So I assume that you are planning to leave Earth, right?"

Yami thought on this question before turning to look at both the smiling princess and confused male. "No," she replied, taking everyone back a bit, "once I have taken a job, it is against my principles to just abandon it. Even if I will not receive payment, I will not just stop." She then turned her entire body to look at the group and declared, "Therefore I will stay on Earth until I have killed you Issei Hyoudou."

Upon hearing this, Issei laughed a little before rubbing the back of his head. "Well," he said, "I guess I got no choice but to convince you to not kill me."

The blonde stared at the pervert for a few more seconds before she turned around and began to walk away. "Goodnight to all of you. I do not believe this will be our last meeting."

As he watched her leave, Issei couldn't get a thought out of his. 'I swear she reminds me of someone. But who?' Then, it hit him like a bolt of lightning. 'That's right she reminds me of Eve from Black Cat!' he mentally exclaimed while snapping his fingers.

The devils and alien then watched in confusion as Yami stopped and her clothes suddenly tore apart, leaving her in a state of undress. Rias sighed while placing her hand against her forehead while Akeno giggled. The blonde bent down immediately, covering her chest, and looked over her shoulder at the group, revealing a small blush on her face. "I uh…that wasn't…sorry?" the sole male present apologized, though the perverted grin gave away his thoughts.

Remembering the warning her target gave her earlier, the living weapon proceeded to turn her hair into fists in an attempt to punch Issei, which he deftly dodged and started running, before she started to chase after him.

And what of poor Zastin? He lay somewhere on the streets forgotten, until his men came to pick him up.

* * *

 **AN: Twas the day before 2019, and all throughout the site, everyone was updating, even this shite. It's not my best work, what do you want from me! Any hoodle, this here is the lat update for "The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke" for 2018. Thank you all so much for your support this past year and I hope to see you all in 2019.**

 **Anyway, onto reviews.**

 **Imperial samaB: She's been here all along.  
**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: Thank you, but that last part did not make sense to me.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: I believe this answers your question my friend.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Jesus Christ, here!**

 **evil dragon 20: Look, I have a battle plan and I know what to do. And in that plan, it says no harem for Rito because he neither needs it nor does he want one since he has Haruna. I have a plan! Believe in the plan!**

 **Evowizard25: Yeah, I do try to aim for these things. And this is the start of the bro relationship with Ren and the Run route for Issei. And as for the sex change problem, there is a solution to it just...later on.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Do not worry, all about Yui shall be revealed in time. Simply believe in me and all will become clear.**

 **So, that's about it. Again, thank you all for your support this past year on this story. It really means a lot to me. So, please leave a comment, fave, or follow for this story. Please go back and look at my other stories. And I will see all of you in 2019. Stay loud. Stay proud. Stay toasty.**


	19. Chapter 17: Saibai Hyoudou

**Chapter 17: Saibai Hyoudou**

"Hello?"

For Issei Hyoudou, the day had been relatively normal as it had been for the past week. He woke up to find both his master and Lala sleeping next to him with no clothes on. Asia came in and joined them, gaining mixed reactions from the girls. The high schoolers walked to school, with Rito talking with Haruna happily and Ren complimenting Lala to the heavens. School went by with nothing extreme happening, other than the Triple H Girls being the Triple H Girls while he and his perverted comrades talked about a few things.

There was of course the problem of explaining to Matsuda why the devil was being chased by a blonde loli the night prior. Thankfully he was able to convince him that it was just some kind of movie they were shooting.

That and a little memory manipulation didn't hurt. At least according to his master.

Speaking of the blonde alien, after the heiress had managed to calm Yami down and fixed her clothes, she had told Issei that she would continue to watch him and if he did anything that came close to perversion she'd end him. He believed her, but he also believed that she wasn't cold hearted enough to just do him in for being a healthy male.

After school, the devils and aliens headed to the clubroom with no immediate issues. Time passed and the sun set. The current setting was typical for the group, even before the two aliens arrived. Rias was looking over some documents while her Queen assisted her. Kiba was sipping his tea while chatting with Koneko. Ren had transformed back into Run about an hour ago and was currently on Issei's left side, doing her best to avoid starting up a conversation with her pink haired childhood friend while trying to chat with the brown haired male. Asia sat to his right, sporting an adorable pout while holding his arm. As for him, Issei was just caught in the middle of the growing tension, trying to play the middleman for those surrounding him before his phone rang.

Standing up, Issei fished his phone out before walking to the back of the room. "Oh hey," the pervert said, ignorant to the looks from those in the room with him, "how have you been? That's good. Me? I'm fine all things considered. What you need?" Issei's eyes widened after a short pause. "Seriously?! Now?!" Rias and Akeno shared a look with furrowed eyebrows while Asia and Lala merely tilted their heads in confusion. "N-no, it's fine. I'll be over as soon as I can. Take care." Ending the call, the brown haired male sighed lightly while rubbing his head.

"Is there something wrong, Ise?" his master asked him.

"Well, nothing life threatening," he began, before walking up to the girl's desk. "Um Buchou, I need to ask for a favor."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could take the night off." This single statement came as a shock to the original members of the red head's peerage. Issei was a hard worker and was always motivated about receiving a job from their clients no matter what it was, so hearing him ask for the night off seemed strange.

Furrowing a single eyebrow, Rias stared at her Pawn and asked, "And if you don't mind me asking, what is so important?"

"You see, it's my dad," he replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "that was him on the phone and he said he needed my help really badly." There was complete silence in the room as everyone just stared at the pervert with confused eyes. Issei looked around nervously. "Uh…was it something I said?"

"Your…father?" the heiress started. "You need to help your father. That is what you said, correct?"

"Yeah…uh, Buchou is there something wrong?"

Rias shook her head at the question. "No," she replied, "no, it's…it's just that this is the first time I think I have heard about your father."

This time it was Issei to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Seriously?"

"Me too," Asia commented, garnering everyone's attention, "I mean, I think I saw a photo but I never heard anything about him."

"Oh…yeah." The brown haired male blushed slightly at this before smiling sheepishly. "I guess me and Mikan kind of forget to tell you guys about him."

Clearing her throat, Rias then stood up in her chair before saying, "In any case, I don't have a problem with you going to help your father, Ise."

"Really? Thank you Buchou-"

"But I will be coming along."

"…eh?"

The red head smiled and said, "Not only am I your master but I am living with you and your siblings. Is it not proper for me to go and meet your father?"

"I-I guess but…"

To the side, Akeno tried to stifle her giggles. "I bet she also wants to get a leg up on the competition."

Asia then stood up and ran to Issei's side, grabbing his arm before declaring, "Then in that case, I'm going too! I have been living with Ise-san for a month! So I should go and meet his father as well."

Rias looked like she wanted to argue with the blonde but she merely sighed and nodded. "That is a very good point-"

"Then I want to go too!" Lala exclaimed jubilantly before claiming the Pawn's other arm.

The red head sighed once more.

* * *

"There you are my lovely Lala."

Inside a room, illuminated only by a large computer screen, sat an older gentleman. Before him was a control panel that consisted of several blinking buttons and chrome plated switches. Up on the screen he looked at in his chair was the first princess of Deviluke, smiling as she chatted and clung to the human known as Issei Hyoudou.

However, he had no plans to engage the boy to try and steal the princess away for himself. He learned of what happened to both Ghi Bree and Prince Lacospo. 'Those two were idiots for challenging an opponent with little to no info.' The man smiled while placing his head upon his fist. 'I, Lord Pluma, on the other hand am no fool.' Reaching over to his side, the man grabbed a golden chalice before raising it up to the screen. 'Enjoy this night Issei Hyoudou, because-'

'It shall be your last!'

* * *

"What's my dad like?"

After the trio of devils and alien princess had left the old school building, the only male of the group began leading them to their destination. As they walked, Lala attached herself to his arm once more, resulting in both an unamused stare and jealous pout from the other girls. It was nearly ten minutes after the pink haired girl had latched on when she finally dropped the question that was on all three girls' minds.

"Yeah!" Lala cheerfully replied. "After all, this is the first time we get to meet him so I want to know what he is like!"

"Which reminds me," Rias said, garnering both her servants' and the alien transfer student's attention, "what exactly does your father do, Ise? Neither you nor your siblings ever talk about him so I am curious to know."

Using his free hand to scratch the back of his head, Issei sighed. "Yeah, I guess it's only fair that you know before meeting him. He's a mangaka."

The red haired devil's eyes widened a fraction at this new info while both Asia and Lala looked at the boy with tilted heads of confusion.

"What's a mangaka?"

"Well you know what manga is right? He's the guy who writes and draws it. I think he's been doing it even before I was born."

"So why doesn't he live at home with you, Rito, and Mikan?"

The boy shrugged. "His work requires a lot of dedication and focus. The kind of focus that can't be attained with three kids in the same house. So he rented an apartment near our home so he could do his work but still visit us easily." Issei then sighed once more while wearing a smile. "Although, sometimes we need to go over just to make sure he's doing alright. Honestly, I can't help but wonder which of us is supposed to be the parent."

"What about your mother?" Rias asked.

Smiling at his master, Issei replied, "Sorry Buchou, but that is a secret for another day." 'Holy crap, I can't believe I said that!' Thankfully, the heiress merely gave her own smile before shaking her head.

Another five minutes passed before the group finally arrived at the apartment complex where the mysterious Hyoudou patriarch resided. As they walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door with the nameplate 'Saibai Studio', Issei said, "Also, fair warning: my dad can be a bit…over the top. He means well but he can be a bit much."

 **[Then perhaps the apple has not fallen far from the tree.]**

'Quiet you.' Shaking his head, the pervert reached up and rapped his knuckles against the wooden barrier. "Hey dad, I'm here."

A moment of silence passed before the sound of footsteps thumping against the ground filled the air. The door was then flung open in an instant revealing a man. He sported short yet messy black hair along with a stubble of a beard. Around his head was a red headband that has the kanji 'big haul' printed on it. His expression for a lack of a word was intense. "Yo Ise!" he exclaimed. "Great to see you! Come on in!" The only person affected by his voice was Asia, who promptly hid behind Issei while looking around his arm. The man then turned to walked back inside only to swing his head back around a moment later and asked, "Uh, who are these young ladies?"

Smiling at the older gentleman, Rias elegantly performed a curtsey and said, "Good evening Mr. Hyoudou. My name is Rias Gremory. These two are Asia Argento and Lala Deviluke."

"Hello!"

"H-hello."

"We three have been living with your son Ise and his siblings for a while now and decided that we should give you our greetings."

The black haired man looked at the group before a smile formed on his face. "Well why didn't you say so?! Seriously Ise you should have called to tell me you were bringing some cute girls over!" Pointing at himself, the man said, "The names Saibai Hyoudou and I'm Ise's pops! Anyway, come in!" He then stepped to the side, allowing the group to enter his studio.

Rias and Lala both stepped in with no hesitation, but Asia was still standing behind the brown haired pervert. Seeing this, Issei smiled and patted her head causing Asia to look at him curiously. "Don't worry," he began softly, "he may shout a lot but he's happy to meet you."

"You're damn right I am!" Saibai exclaimed. Asia tensed up once more as she held in a squeak. Smiling at the blonde, the Hyoudou patriarch said, "Mikan and Ise have told me a lot about you, Asia-chan. So while you're here, just call me pops or tou-san if you want!"

Poking her head out farther, the former nun asked, "A-are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"T-thank you…f-father."

The black haired man smiled before walking back into his studio followed by his son and 'daughter'. Walking up to the other girls he said, "Go ahead and take a look around, but try not to disturb my assistants please." The girls, including a now braver Asia, nodded before walking around the room, taking care not to step on anything important.

"It's a huge mess in here!"

"Lala, don't be rude."

Sliding up to his son, Saibai bent down and whispered, "You know, I never would have imagined that three beautiful girls would just end up living at our home."

"Yeah," Issei replied while chuckling sheepishly, "it kind of just happened that way."

"Not only that," the older male continued as a perverted smile crept up onto his face, "I hear from Mikan that all three of them like to sleep with you. Naked."

The devil formed his own perverted grin before replying, "Yeah, they like using me as a body pillow. The feeling of their breasts are amazing."

His father nodded at these words. "But," he began, his tone taking on a more serious one, while placing his hand upon the boy's shoulder, "you do realize that if anything were to happen, you will have to take responsibility. Right?"

Raising his fist up and staring into his father's eyes with conviction, Issei exclaimed, "Of course I would father!"

"That's my boy!"

Looking up from the assistant she was watching, Lala stared at the father and son pair as an aura of manly passion seems to engulfed them. "What they doing?"

Rias shook her head and sighed. "It's just men being men."

After their bonding moment, Saibai handed one of the pages he had finished sketching to Issei. "Alright, I need you to go ahead and ink this!" Nodding at the request, the devil took the page and walked over to an unoccupied station. With his son now at work, the black haired male turned back to his own desk. Picking up his pencil, he prepared a clean sheet of paper. The moment the pencil touched the paper, Saibai's hand became a blur while sketches began filling the page.

Off to the side, the two female devils looked on in awe. To Asia, the man reminded her of the street artists she had seen when she was still a member of the church except none of them were this fast at their work. To Rias, it was an impressive showing of talent and dedication with how much detail he was putting into the sketches while working at that nearly inhuman speed.

Lala, holding a piece of paper, walked up to the Hyoudou patriarch. "Ise's father," she began, gaining the man's attention. Smiling she held up the paper and said, "Check out this drawing I made of Ise! Do you think you can use it?"

One look at the paper caused Saibai to laugh so hard his sides began to hurt.

Sighing, Rias walked over to the pink haired girl before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from the laughing male. "Come one Lala, let's go into the other room and leave everyone alone so they can do their work."

"OK!"

Turning back to the now recovering male, Rias asked, "You don't mind if we go into the other room do you?"

"Naw, nothing but old books in there anyway," Saibai replied while waving his hand. "Have fun!"

Flashing her servant a smile, Rias pushed Lala into the other room with Asia following behind them. Issei stared at where they stood before turning back to his work.

* * *

'Hmm…no, now is not the time. Too many witnesses. I need him alone.'

* * *

Running her finger across the book spines, Rias looked around the room. From one end to the other, several shelves filled from top to bottom covered an entire wall. And if she looked a bit closer she could see a thick layer of dust covering the shelves and the books. 'His father must not come back here a lot.'

Next to her, Lala grabbed one of the books, opened it up halfway, and began reading it. "There are a lot of books in here."

"Mostly for drawing," the heiress said, grabbing a book herself. "And judging by the publish dates, some of these are probably older than Ise."

"Mmhm, but they look so interesting!"

Watching the alien's eyes move back and forth, Asia asked, "Lala, can you read this?"

The alien princess nodded jubilantly without taking her eyes off the pages. "Yep, I've been learning most of Earth's common languages. I can understand Japanese, Chinese, English, Spanish, Russian, and Hindi."

The red haired devil nearly dropped the book in her hand as she heard this. Turning her head slowly to look at the smiling girl, Rias asked, "Y-you've already learned six of Earth's languages despite being here for only a few weeks?"

"Yep!"

Both devils stared at Lala with wide eyes and hanging jaws. Rias was the first to recover as she shook her head before placing the book she had back into its original spot. "I need to sit down for a moment."

An hour passed by rather quickly. Rias was busy reading the earlier volumes of one of Issei's father's current running works. She had to admit it was very interesting and decided to look into it further when she got the chance. Lala on the other hand was going through a lot of the reference books and was nearly finished with one of the shelves. The only major incident that occurred was with Asia. The former nun had found one of Saibai's earlier works, nearly causing the blonde to nearly faint before her master took it out of her hands.

"I can't take it anymore!"

The three girls perked their heads up at the shout. Opening the door to the other room, they saw one of Saibai's assistants holding his head in his hands. The other two had turned away from their desks and were staring at their boss with tired expressions.

"Quit complaining dumbasses!" the black haired man responded. "If you have the time to moan and whine then you have time to work!"

"But sir, we can't draw as fast as you!"

Stepping out of the other room and walking over to her pawn, followed by Asia and Lala, Rias asked, "What's going on?"

The pervert sighed while massaging his forehead. "We've hit a bump in the workload. Apparently they have gone through a lot of work this week and it's beginning to show."

The Hyoudou patriarch nodded at his son's words. "He's not wrong. Unfortunately, our deadline is midnight and at the rate we are going it'll take us six more hours to get done."

"So you need a way to shave off at least four hours, correct?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to be some kind of supernatural wish granting being to do that sort of thing." The three devils stayed silent at this statement, with the pervert awkwardly coughing into his fist. Saibai shook his head and sighed. "In any case, we just have to suck it up and keep going."

"I can help!"

Everyone in the room turned their head simultaneously and stared at the smiling pink haired girl. While the adults looked at Lala with confused yet intrigued eyes, the three high schoolers stared at her with concerned expressions. "Um, Lala," Rias began, "are you sure this is a-"

"Don't worry Rias," Lala replied, "because I know the perfect way to do it. You see…" The pink haired girl then leaned towards the devil's ear and began whispering her plan.

The look of anxiety shifted into one of thought. "I…I suppose that could work." Nodding her head, Rias smiled at Lala and said, "Go ahead Lala."

With the red head's approval, Lala summoned her Almighty Tool and ran over to the assistants' chairs. What followed next was too fast for any human eyes to see and forced the devils' to strain their own. A few seconds later, Lala stepped back to admire her handiwork. "OK! Modification complete!" Looking over said modifications nearly made everyone's jaws dropped.

The chairs now sported two long mechanical arms that ended with gloves for the assistants to put on. One of the assistants cautiously placed his hand in the glove before picking his pencil back up. Although he had no idea what this device was supposed to do, he did know that it was apparently supposed to help them finish their work. He then began to get back to the page he was working on only to find that his hand movements appeared as blurs. When he finally stopped he noticed that the entire page was completely drawn. What would have been a few minutes' task was turned into a few seconds' job.

"That's amazing!" one of the other assistants cried in joy.

"And it looks amazing as well!"

Looking over the drawings, Saibai smirked. "Yeah, with this we can make our deadline in no time! Come on men, let's put our backs into it!"

"Yes sir!"

And with their chorus cheer, the Hyoudou patriarch and his assistants began the quest to finish their workload. Thanks to the modifications to their chairs, the assistants were able to keep up with the speed of the black haired man, albeit slightly.

Watching this all happen, Issei turned to Lala before smiling and saying, "Wow, that's amazing Lala. No offense, but I was a little worried there. Glad to see you proved me wrong."

Instead of looking offended, the alien princess smiled jubilantly and nodded at the boy's words. However, her robotic companion had a different thought. "And what is that supposed to mean Lord Ise?"

"There's her warping bracelet, her octopus vacuum, and even the robot dinosaur."

"…I…I think I see your point."

"Anyway," he continued whilst getting up from his desk, "I think I'll go make some coffee for these guys. Something tells me they are gonna need it."

Moving towards him, Asia said, "I'll go with you."

Rias watched the two walk into the kitchen with a small smile. Her eyes then drifted over to the mangakas at work. 'This is going much better than I originally thought, but…why can't I get rid of this sneaking suspicion that this will not end well?' She looked over at the pink haired girl who was currently cheering on the adults while holding paper fans. The red head shook her head and sighed. 'It's not like everything she makes has some kind of problems to them…right?'

* * *

Cursing a bit, Lord Plume pushed a few buttons on the control panel. He had been so busy observing and marveling at the work of the first princess of Deviluke that he had lost sight of his target.

In a first person perspective, the screen moved until it landed in the kitchen where he found his target. Unfortunately for the alien, he was not alone once again. 'Dammit, why can't he ever be alone?! Is it that too much to ask for?! I…no, no, it's fine, it doesn't bother me.'

Leaning back in his chair, Plume laced his fingers together. 'At this point, there's no reasonable time to attack him. This leaves me with two options. Either attack now or retreat. And at this point…there's still too little I know. Fine then, enjoy your victory today, but know this: I, Lord Plume, will return and I will kill you. Do you hear me-'

"ISE!"

'Yes, Ise…wait what?'

The next thing Plume saw was something large and quick closing in on him.

* * *

Upon hearing his father's voice, Issei, along with his blonde companion, turned their heads to the kitchen door. Standing in the doorway, smiling and holding several stacks of paper, was the black haired man. "Great news, we're done!"

Both devil's eyes widened at this news. "What?! But you said you had like six hours worth of work to do! IT's only been-" He looked at the wall clock for confirmation. "ten minutes at most!"

"Heh, yeah but that machine that Lala girl made really helped us out."

"I don't know if that is impressive or scary."

Saibai chuckled. "Can't it be both?"

Issei merely sighed and shook his head while Asia looked between the two in confusion. "Anyway," the brown haired boy began, "coffee is ready, so I went ahead and poured some cups." He then handed the richly scented beverage to his father who thanked him before taking a small sip. "I'm gonna go give your assistants some if they want it."

As he walked out of the kitchen, in walked the red haired beauty who greeted her servant before making her way over to the coffee machine. Seeing an unclaimed cup of the beverage her servant made sitting on the counter, she decided to take it for herself. Removing the cup from her lips, Rias smiled slightly. "Well, I didn't know Ise could make a decent cup of coffee."

"Well when you live with me and work with me, you tend to learn how to make it," Saibai said.

"Well, color me impressed."

"He's a good kid. Him, Rito, Mikan…they're all great kids." The black haired man's face took on a more serious expression as he said, "Please take care of him."

This caught both devils slightly off guard. "What are-"

"Anyway," Saibai said, his mood swinging back into a cheerier self, "I've heard from Mikan that Lala is apparently an alien. That's interesting and nice. Kind of reminds me of something, but I can't remember."

Staring at the adult before her, Rias couldn't help but narrow her eyes. 'What did he mean by that? 'Take care of him'? As if I needed to be ask such a thing.'

* * *

"Dammit…dammit…oh dammit all to hell."

As he limped down the street, Lord Plume couldn't stop the curses that flew from his mouth. The last thing he remembered was watching Issei Hyoudou and then something hit his fly ship, sending him spiraling out of control.

His ship ended up crashing but fortunately for him he managed to land near a door. After crawling away and out of the building where his target was, the alien reverted back to his normal size using another one of his inventions.

And now here he was limping away with his tail between his legs on some hick planet where the smartest thing alive was him and the Devilukean princess.

'Damn you Issei Hyoudou! You will rue this day! I swear on my name!'

What Lord Plume didn't know was that standing in the shadows, masked from everyone in sight was a handsome silver haired man who smiled upon seeing the alien.

* * *

"You're kidding me!"

The four girls of the Hyoudou household watched in confusion and intrigue as the pervert yelled into the phone. "I heard you! I just don't-" Issei closed his eyes rubbed his face. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said in a much more quiet and subdued tone. "Look I'll…I'll call you back." Hanging up the phone, Issei sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Without even looking at his sister he replied, "Dad's assistants all up and quit on him this morning."

"They did what?!"

"Yeah." He turned towards Lala, who looked confused upon his staring. "Apparently your invention last night took everything out of them and left them with nothing. They all decided to retire from the mangaka business and find some other career."

"…oh."

"So what's dad gonna do?"

"Well, he said he's going to try and post some job openings, but I don't think that will-"

"I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to stare at the standing and smiling Lala who had her hand raised. "And it's even better than the last one."

'At this point, what's there to lose.'

* * *

"Uh, captain, I have a question."

Turning over to his red haired soldier, Zastin raised a single eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why are we doing this? Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on the princess and the others?"

The swordsman sighed at this question. "The princess has asked us to do this, so we will do this. Besides, this can't be all bad right?" Maul did not bother to answer the other man; all he did was look over his shoulder to see his green haired friend standing next to their new boss.

"OK, so you have to draw the boxes like this! Got it?"

"…"

"Great! Now get to work!"

* * *

 **AN: Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Like, a full month since the last update and then some. Well, sorry about that. You know how it goes. Any way, I'm happy to say that this is the last To Love Ru focused chapter for a while. Next chapter we begin the Excalibur arc and all that comes with it! So I hope you are all prepared!**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Jesus! Here! Take it!**

 **the Composcreator: Well, I'm glad to know you enjoyed it and all that it brought.**

 **Wargame-sama: I had to resist the urge to post immediately after it was finished.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Thank you, that is really great to hear.**

 **Evowizard25: The tricky part, yet easy part, is figuring out who scales to who and how to make sure each fight is fair. The gags were fun to write.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: As time marches on, Yami and Issei's relationship will get better. He's like the guy you can never really hate.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Glad to know you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Batman1998: Those three are going to take a while, but they will appear. As for Saki, wait and hope.**

 **Golden Darkness: That...that has nothing to do with this story, so no.**

 **Guest: Technically he only destroyed the top of the mountain, plus Zastin deflected the attack with his blade. I know what I'm doing.**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun: Aw, thank you. That's so nice to hear.**

 **Anyway, nothing left to say really. So, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a comment, fave, or follow and I will see all of you in the next chapter. Stay proud, stay loud, stay toasty. Buh bye!**


	20. Chapter 18: Holy Memories Part 1

**Chapter 18: Holy Memories Part 1**

Once again, Issei woke up to find not only his sleeping and naked master but also his alien princess fiancée in a similar state. Both arms were commandeered by the two with each holding one and pressing them into their bosoms.

'Is it strange that I am getting used to this situation by now?'

 **[So you don't feel any kind of excitement from this anymore?]**

Issei looked at his left hand and replied, 'What?! Hell no! The feeling of Buchou and Lala pressed against me is still incredible! It's so soft and wonderful! I'm happy to be their pillow!' His expression shifted to a thoughtful one. 'So what is it that you want to say? You usually don't come out unless it's something important…or for snarks.'

 **[Comment about how I spend my time aside, partner, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. Do you remember what I told you about dragons?]**

'Uh…they attract things to them?'

If it was possible, Ddraig would have nodded at this answer. **[Correct, whether both good or bad, dragons attract, as you put it, 'things' to them. An example could be seen in the alien princess.]**

The brown haired pervert furrowed an eyebrow and narrowed a single eye. 'So why are you bringing this up? Is there something coming that you know about?'

 **[Not that I know about partner, but something that I can feel is coming. Be on your guard.]** With these final words, the dragon fell silent leaving the devil alone to his thoughts.

'Something is coming? What the hell does that mean?' Unfortunately, he did not get the time to think on this when a knock came from his door. Craning his head up, he said, "Uh, yeah?"

"Oh you're awake," the voice of his little sister replied, "and if both Big Sis Rias and Lala aren't awake yet, please tell them that breakfast is nearly ready."

Before he could make a retort, the soft footsteps of his sister disappeared. Sighing softly, Issei turned his head and looked at the two girls sleeping peacefully next to him. The expressions on their faces were shining examples of beauty and serenity to the pervert. Add in their tossed hair framing those faces and it would be enough to knock the most men out. If he was being honest, Issei wanted nothing more than to lay his head back down and go back to sleep.

But he couldn't do that for several reasons, one of them being that breakfast was nearly ready. Turning his head from one side to the other, the pervert softly said, "Uh, Buchou, Lala, it's time to get up."

Both girls moaned softly as they opened their eyes with the first sight being the brown haired male placed in between them. The two smiled at the boy, but each with a different style. Rias' gave off a feeling of elegance and serenity while Lala's smile was that of jubilance and excitement.

"Good morning Ise," his red haired master said.

"Good morning Ise!" Lala exclaimed while hugging him by the neck.

"Good morning Lord Ise," Peke greeted as she booted up.

Letting go of Issei's arm, Rias sat up on the bed and looked down at her pawn and the pink haired girl. "I assume that breakfast is nearly ready and Mikan wants up to get up?" His only response was to nod and chuckle sheepishly. "Alright then," the red head began while moving closer to the male's face, "we best not keep the others waiting." She then pecked him on the cheek before walking out of the room, her hips swaying hypnotically.

Whether she noticed the devil's act or not, Lala smiled and turned to her robotic companion and said, "Alright Peke, I'm thinking of something casual."

"I have the perfect outfit Lady Lala," Peke responded before turning into a bright light, covering the alien. When it had died down there stood Lala in a sky blue spaghetti strap top and matching short skirt along with Peke in her hairpin form.

Seeing the dress made Issei smile and give a thumbs up to her causing Lala to giggle and her tail to wiggle a little. The alien then said her partings and headed out the boy's door leaving him alone in the room. Issei sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. 'What the hell was Ddraig talking about? Something is coming? Well, now is not the time to worry about it.' And with that thought, the pervert threw on a red shirt and long jeans before making his way downstairs.

As he took his seat at the table, he noticed that he was the last one to arrive. His brother and house guests were already eating while Mikan was fixing herself a plate. Smiling at the sight, Issei walked over to his sister, giving her a good morning greeting while preparing his own plate.

"So, what's on your agendas for the day?" the youngest Hyoudou asked.

"Well," Rias began.

However, Issei didn't listen to her statement as he was walked out of the dining room. He then approached the front door and opened it to reveal the family's newspaper lying on the front porch. As he reached down to grab it, something flew over his head and impaling itself into their door. With his body stiffening, the devil looked up slowly to see what he had avoided.

There, sticking in the door was a small silver knife that looked to be attached to a bundle of blonde hair. "Oh," Issei relaxed and said before turning around and raising his hand in greeting, "morning Yami."

The space assassin blankly stared at him while pulling her knife back and reverting it back into her hair. "You either have great instincts or you are very lucky," she replied.

Blushing a little, the pervert chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

"Hey Ise." Hearing the familiar voice caused Issei to shift his attention onto his now appeared sister staring at him. "I heard some kind of noise that sounded like a knife impaling wood and-" The brunette then took notice of the long haired blonde standing outside their gate staring at them. "Who's she? She's really cute."

"Oh, that Yami. She's an assassin from space sent by one of Lala's fiancée candidates to kill me." Issei's eyes then widened. 'How did I say that so calmly.'

"Oh," Mikan replied, "that makes sense."

'And why are you taking this even better than me?!'

"In any case, I'm Mikan, this one's little sister," Mikan said while approaching the black garbed girl, "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

Yami stared at the girl. "Are you not concerned that I was sent to kill your brother?"

"You aren't trying to kill him right now, so I assume that you two managed to settle things and come to an agreement. Still didn't answer my question. Did he do something?"

Shifting her eyes over to the only male among the three, Yami stared at Issei causing him to jolt. Remembering how their last encounter went, he blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I…wouldn't say it was on purpose."

Mikan shook her head but her smile was still in place. "I thought so." She looked up at the alien once more and said, "Would you like to come in and have something to eat? Something tells me that you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

This time, the blonde furrowed an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You would invite a killer into your home for a meal?"

"Like I said, you aren't trying to kill my brother right now. Plus, you don't really strike me as the cold hearted killer type that you are trying to portray. How about it?"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Yami shook her head. "I apologize," she said, "but I have other business to attend to. Perhaps another time than Mikan Hyoudou." She then began to walk away but not before turning around and staring at Issei one last time. "Enjoy your meal Issei Hyoudou." With that said, she disappeared down the street.

Returning to her brother's side, Mikan looked up at him and said, "She was nice. And cute." All he could do was nod and return to the others with her. When asked what had happened, the two replied that they had seen the space assassin. While Lala replied jubilantly, Rias' expression was more skeptical and worried but she brushed it off when the two told her that Yami didn't make any kind of attempt at the pervert's life.

The group returned to eating breakfast while discussing things with each other. Rito mentioned that Haruna had invited him to go study with her at the library. This in turn led to his siblings smiling and saying how bold he was for moving onto such a stage. He of course sputtered out an excuse that they were only studying but it didn't cease the teasing of the middle child.

After finishing their meal, the group went about their lives. Mikan and Asia were taking in the hanging laundry while Issei was busy tending to garden with Rias helping him out. Rito was in his room looking over what was the best outfit to wear and Lala was in the living room watching Magical Girl Kyoko-chan.

Around noon, the doorbell rang drawing the pervert's attention. When opening the front door he saw a rather unusual sight.

"Hello~"

"Good afternoon."

"…sorry for intruding."

"Good afternoon Issei!"

Standing on his front porch was the rest of the Occult Research Club, all dressed in casual attire, which was an unfamiliar scene but not an unwelcome one when it came to the female members.

"Uh, hi," Issei replied, "quick question: what are you all doing here?"

"I called them here." Turning around, Issei saw his approaching master with a smile on her face accompanied by Lala and Asia. "I wanted to have a club meeting today, but the old school house is being cleaned today. So I called everyone here. I thought I told you this morning."

Issei thought on this and blushed when he figured that she mentioned this while he went to retrieve the newspaper and encountered Yami. "I-I probably wasn't paying attention. Sorry..."

"In any case," Rias continued while turning to the pink haired alien, "Lala, I was hoping that we could use your room for our meeting today."

Smiling at the devil, Lala nodded and replied, "OK!"

"Well then," Akeno began while moving into the Hyoudou home, "pardon me for the intrusion." The two other devils followed her lead perfectly while Run mimicked their actions though stiffly. The black haired devil then walked right up to Issei and leaned in close to his face, causing him to blush and lean back himself. "So this is Ise-kun's home. I have to say, I would have preferred my first visit to be with a…more intimate intention."

"Akeno," Rias warned.

The Queen of the group merely giggled and backed off, causing Issei to let out a relieved yet disappointed sigh. Hearing all the commotion, Mikan walked into the entryway to see the rest of the ORC. However, instead of freaking out, she merely said her greetings and walked back into the kitchen saying something about preparing tea for everyone here. However, Issei did take notice of how her eyes lingered on the only other male of the group for just a second longer.

The pervert told everyone that he'd be with them in a second and made his way into the kitchen. When he arrived he saw that his little sister had just finished putting on a pot of tea. Deciding to break the ice, he said, "So…I hope you don't mind everyone coming over."

"Naw," she replied without looking at the male, "Big Sis told me about it at breakfast so I knew it was going to happen."

"Oh…you knew."

"Yeah," she continued before sending a smirk towards her brother. "I can see why you wanted to join that club. With only one guy there and several beautiful girls, your chances would be very good."

"Well, technically two guys-"

"Two?"

"The green haired girl, her name is Run and she's an alien who changes her gender whenever she sneezes and switches to a completely different person."

"…Hm. That so."

"But that is beside the point," Issei continued, giving his own smirk as he leaned down close to Mikan, "I just wanted to tell you that since you have such a fascination towards Kiba, it's my job as the older brother to support such a decision."

"W-w-what is that supposed to mean?!" Mikan asked, her face heating up and matching in color to the pervert's master's hair.

Chuckling at her reaction, Issei grabbed the teapot and a couple of cups before heading out of the kitchen, ignoring his sister's exclamations. 'I know I shouldn't tease her. I'll treat her to something nice later.'

Once he arrived in his room, he opened his closet and entered the tube, transporting him to Lala's room. He then made his way over to the others, who greeted him, before sitting down next to Rias who had saved him a seat. The tea was then poured and cups were distributed, and the meeting could now finally begin.

"Thank you Ise," Rias began before taking a sip of her tea, "now then, first item I wanted to talk about is the number of contracts that have been acquired this past month, if you two do not mind."

"Nope!"

"If it is needed, then go ahead."

"Thank you. First, Akeno has a total of 11, Koneko with 10, Kiba with 8, Asia with 3-"

"My my, not bad for your first month Asia."

"That's great!"

"…good job."

The former nun blushed at the praise. "Thank you all," she replied while trying to make herself smaller.

"And finally Ise…with 0."

The brown haired male sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, not…not the best."

"In any case, please do work harder and try to acquire a contract this month. After all, if you don't you won't be able to rise through the ranks."

"Um," the green haired alien began, garnering everyone's attention, "I'm still new on the whole devil and contract thing and promotion. What exactly are those?"

"Well," the devil heiress replied whilst setting her cup down, "contracts are business transactions that we conduct with humans. They call upon us to do tasks such as cooking or cleaning or other miscellaneous tasks and in turn they pay us the appropriate compensation."

"OK," Run said before turning her attention onto Issei, "then how come Issei has none?"

"Well…it's hard to explain. Let's just say that most of my requests are always hard to complete and leave it there." This in turn caused the gender-swapping alien to furrow an eyebrow.

Thankfully, the red head coughed into her fist slightly getting the focus back onto her. "Not only that, but collecting contracts is a way for one to ascend through the ranks and become a high class devil. Of course there are other methods, but in this day and age they really aren't available to Ise." Rias took another sip of her tea. "Now that that is dealt with, we can move on to the next item on the agenda. If you do not know yet, the yearly ball tournament for the school is coming up."

"Ball tournament?" both aliens asked with tilted heads.

"Yes," Rias replied while nodding, "it is a competition involving several different ball related sports that extends to many different teams in the school. Since we are a club though, it is mandatory for us to compete. We will start practicing tomorrow after school. Lala, Run, since you two don't know a lot about Earth sports, we'll spend most of the time with you either watching or going over the rules of the games we will be taking part in, alright?"

"OK!"

"Well, if it is required, then I'll do my best. But…" Run then scooted over so that she was seated next to the brown haired pervert and leaned in closer to him. "I would really like it if Issei was to help give me pointers or a few private lessons."

Issei blushed at the lack of space between them. "W-well I-ow!"

Without even looking at the two and without opening her eyes, Rias began pulling on the cheek of her pawn. "That won't be happening as Ise will be practicing with the others. Understood?"

"Yes Buchou!" he replied quickly.

Pouting, Run walked back to her seat, huffing when she sat back down.

"Now then-"

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything."

Hearing the familiar voice, everyone turned to the entrance of the room to see Mikan walking in holding a tray along with a few books under her arms. "I thought that tea might not be enough so I brought some snacks for everyone."

Issei immediately reacted to this, running over to his sister and taking the tray from her hands. "Here, let me," he said.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it. I've carried more than this before."

Smiling at the girl, Rias said, "Thank you Mikan, but we did not want you to think you had to bring us these."

"It's no problem," Mikan replied, waving off Rias' concerns, "after all, I felt it was also a good idea to meet the people my brother spends his time with."

"My my, what a wonderful little sister, " the black haired girl said while making her way over to the small brunette, "so I will start off. My name is Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the club and Ise-kun's reliable senior. It is nice to meet you Mikan-chan."

The youngest Hyoudou merely stared at the girl in front of her with cautious eyes before turning to her brother and saying, "She's a dangerous one I presume." All this did was incite laughter from the well-endowed devil.

Standing up and performing a small bow, the only other male of the group introduced himself. "My name is Yuuto Kiba. It is nice to meet the little sister of Ise-kun."

"Nice to meet you too," Mikan replied, "I hope he hasn't been too hard on you. What with his whole 'death to all pretty boys' spiel." Issei, having a large amount of dignity within him, blushed heavily at these words.

"No, not anymore at least. I consider him quite the ally."

"Well…alright then." She then turned towards the already snacking Koneko who looked at her.

"…Koneko Toujou. Hard to believe that a pervert like him has such a reliable sister."

Hearing these words made the pervert cry. "Koneko-chan, how could you say such things."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

"Mikan, why?!"

"And I kind of know you already," the small brunette said while ignoring her brother and pointed at the green haired alien, who stared at her in confusion, "but I'd rather hear it from you please."

Smiling at the knowledge that the girl before her already did know her, even if just a little, Run put her hand against her chest. "Well then, my name is Run Jewelria. I am the princess of the planet Memorze."

"And you also change genders when you sneeze, right?"

The gender-swapping alien flinched at these words but maintained her smile and nodded. "Er, yes, but only because of this planet's magnetic field!"

"Hey Mikan," Issei interrupted, pointing at the books underneath his sister's arms, "what are those anyway?"

The brunette then stared at the pervert before slowly forming a smile on her face. She then brought one of the books up causing Issei's face to go pale.

"Mikan," he began slowly, "please, no."

However, all Mikan did was continue to smile at her brother before turning to the others and say, "So, who here wants to look at Ise's old baby photos?" The reaction in the room was immediate. Mikan looked over her shoulder and flashed a smirk at the now scared boy. "Payback can be quite troublesome, eh?"

'WHY?!'

* * *

"Ahahahaha! Is that true Zastin?!"

Staring at the hologram of his laughing king, Zastin nodded. "Yes your highness. During his fight with Golden Darkness, Issei Hyoudou used some kind of spell that shredded her clothes leaving her naked…at least that is what I heard."

"To think, he would make a technique that destroys a woman's clothes! With each passing report he becomes more interesting! Don't you think so Zastin?"

"Hm? Oh, yes your highness."

"…Is there something wrong Zastin?"

"It's," the swordsman began slowly as he looked out at the city where he and the first princess were residing, "it's hard to describe. I have this feeling that something is going to happen soon in this city."

"Is it a good feeling or a bad one?"

"This kind of feeling reminds me of my time during the war."

"Hmm, that is serious indeed." A pregnant pause filled the air between the two for a full minute. "Zastin."

"Yes your highness?"

"If something is to happen, then you are not to interfere unless asked by Lala directly. Understand?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good, and now that that is dealt with I need to ask you something…what is with those clothes?"

Confused by the king's question, Zastin looked over himself to see his current attire, which consisted of a long sleeved grey shirt and black jeans. "Oh, well you see, your highness, these are some Earth clothes that I have picked up after beginning my work as an assistant mangaka to Issei Hyoudou's father."

"…what is a mangaka?"

"I have much to tell your highness."

* * *

"And this is Ise back when he went to elementary school."

The moment Mikan suggested looking at the baby photos of Issei, every single member of the ORC sprung forward and settled around an album. As they looked through it, each had a different reaction to the past of Issei Hyoudou.

"My my, Ise-kun went to the beach naked?" Akeno asked, trying her best not to giggle at the adorable sight within the photo.

"Yeah, well we all did until our mom and dad made us all put on our swimsuits. Though, Ise was the hardest to get to do that. Our dad ended up chasing him all throughout the beach. But it did lead to this picture." She then pointed to a picture of the pervert, along with a confused Rito, making a sand sculpture of a pair of breasts.

"…Ise-senpai's embarrassing past." The white haired devil smirked at the cute and humiliating photos of her perverted comrade.

"Oh my! This is so good! To see Issei's photos is such a rare thing!" Run exclaimed as she savored the photos.

'Why?!' said pervert cried out in his mind as everyone looked through the photo albums. 'I'm sorry Mikan! It was a joke! A joke! How could you do this to me?!'

"Tiny Ise, tiny Ise, tiny Ise, tiny Ise," Rias muttered as she stared at the photos of her pawn.

"I think I know how you feel Buchou," Asia said as she looked up from the album she, Lala, and Rias were looking over.

"Hahaha, me too! Ise was really adorable when he was a kid!" Lala proclaimed.

The red head grabbed the two girl's hands and stared at them with big sparkling eyes. "So you two understand this feeling! I'm so happy to hear that!"

'I mean, at least they are getting along…and at least Ren isn't here.' The brown haired devil then shifted his eyes onto the other male who was happily looking through one of the other albums. "Hey, Kiba stop looking at that!" Issei shouted while he lunged for the blond knight.

"Why? All the others are, so why can't I?" Kiba happily responded while jumping over his comrade's attack.

"It's weird when a guy looks at things like that!" the pervert replied while swinging at the smiling male, though to little effect.

Continuing to weave and dodge the attacks thrown at him, Kiba laughed and returned to looking at the album. However, one look caused him to stop smiling and his eyes to widen. Stopping in place and without looking up from the page, he said, "Ise-kun, I need to ask you something about this photo."

His arm stopped midswing, Issei's face shifted from upset to confused in a second. "Eh? Which one?" he asked while moving to look over the other male's shoulder.

"This one," Kiba replied.

The photo in question had what looked to be a younger version of both Issei and Yui along with another boy sporting chestnut colored hair. The three of them were posing as if there were superheroes, with Issei in the middle bending down to the ground and the other two at his side. Behind them was an older man that seemed to be the other boy's father and in his hand was a European-style sword.

"Oh yeah," Issei began, "that was back when Yui and I were in kindergarten. There was a boy in our neighborhood who played with us. No, I think I was friends with him before I was friends with Yui."

"This sword," Kiba said while pointing to the sword the boy's father was holding, "do you remember it?"

The brown haired male took a look at it as closely as he could. Shaking his head he replied, "No, not really. I mean, I think I remember it being there but I really didn't think much about it. I think it was a fake of some kind but I can't really say. Why do you ask?"

Kiba stared at the image for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to his perverted comrade. In that moment, Issei swore he almost flinched. For there in Yuuto Kiba's expression, one of the most relaxed and pleasant people he knew, was pure unadulterated anger.

"That, Ise-kun, is a holy sword."

* * *

 **AN: After a month silence, I have returned! And with me the first part of the Excalibur Arc! Now we are in the full swing of things! Spring Break is a god send for me because I can finally relax and just let my mind unwind. So, in this chapter the ORC come over and stuff happens and Kiba sees the photo of young Issei with young Yui and young Irina causing him to get serious. Not much to say on that, pretty standard really.  
**

 **Now then, onto the reviews!**

 **Kratos 57 naruto: I hope to get to Balance Breaker (at least Issei's).  
**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thank you very much.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Thank you for your support. As for how things will be different, wait and see.  
**

 **Wargame-sama: Yes...foiled by Vali.**

 **dad90: Sadly they won't be appearing for a while. They will be here though. Be patient.**

 **Haseo55: Oh it will most certainly be different. Momo and Issei will have an interesting but hopefully heartfelt relationship.  
**

 **Raximus: Yeah, makes you wonder why there were so few of these to begin with.  
**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun: Well, we will just have to see how things go and what happens next.**

 **CxC: Does this answer your question?**

 **TypedSomeWords: First, thank you so much for that. I really appreciate that. As for Vali, he already has a big boobied old sister to love. And yeah, Ravel is very useful as a manager no matter what...she just has to defend her position from a certain pink haired alien.  
**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, thank you all for reading. Please leave a follow, fave, or comment and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	21. Chapter 19: Holy Memories Part 2

**Chapter 19: Holy Memories Part 2**

The unnatural sound that can only be produced through a metal bat rang throughout the air. Behind the old school building, the Occult Research Club was busy practicing for the upcoming ball tournament. After informing the aliens on what games would be played during the tournament, the schedule for training was made.

First, in the mornings, the devils would do their usual training and workout. Then, they would all attend school as normal and afterwards they would train for the tournament before they began their club activities.

The current sport the group was practicing was baseball. Rias had given Run a small rulebook on the game and told Run, and Ren as well, to look up more about the game to familiarize themselves with it. The red haired devil did not do this for Lala though, deciding that a more hands on approach would be better. She informed the pink haired alien the basic rules of the game and sent her up to bat to see how she would do.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lala excelled at the task. Not only did she manage to hit the ball on her first swing, she also sent it flying. However…

"Please try and keep your strength under control Lala," Rias said.

Lala smiled and laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I kind of forget my own strength." Thankfully, she managed to tone down her next swing.

About half an hour later, Rias nodded while wiping the sweat off her brow. "Alright, that concludes batting practice. Lala will be our third batter, if she can keep her strength under control, and our fourth will be Koneko."

"OK!"

"…Affirmative."

'Having the two girls with superhuman strength be third and fourth batters, only natural,' Issei concluded.

Hearing these words, Ren couldn't help but smile and nod his head. "It was only natural that someone as physically gifted as Lala would be third in the lineup. Ah, this takes me back to our days as children."

This caused Issei to turn his head and stare at the white haired boy with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you guys used to play games like this too?"

"Indeed!" the prince declared. "We would sometimes play games like tag or hide and seek. The only problem was that Lala wasn't able to control her strength as well as she can now."

Issei's eyes widened before they resumed their natural state. The pervert's expression shifted into a somber one while he patted Ren on the shoulder who stared at the devil in confusion. "I am so sorry."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Now then," Rias shouted, garnering everyone's attention, "we will be practicing our catches and throws! Everyone put on your gloves and spread out!"

'Wow, Buchou is really fired up.'

Walking up to him, Akeno giggled behind her hand as she looked at the brown haired male's expression. "As you know Ise-kun, Rias really enjoys these kinds of competitions and hates losing."

"Yeah," he replied while nodding, "I can definitely see that."

"But, we should be able to win so long as we don't make any mistakes." The pervert couldn't help but agree with that statement. With the entire club being made up of devils and aliens who possessed greater physical strength, beating the other clubs wouldn't be a problem. However, this also meant that they would have to hold back a great deal. They don't want any kind of suspicions or rumors being spread. "After all," she continued, "this isn't like a Rating Game."

Ren turned to look at the two in confusion. "Rating Game?"

"I'll tell you later," Issei said.

A minute later, the members of Rias' peerage and Ren were spread around the field, their gloves on and in readied positions, with the exception of the two blondes in the group. Rias was in position with her bat while Lala was standing at the pitcher's mound, who was told not to throw too fast or hard but just enough so the red haired devil could hit the ball. They'd focus on ball pitching speeds later.

Drawing her hand back, the pink haired ball flung the ball towards Rias who in turn smacked the ball with her bat, once again creating the unnatural sound. Looking at the direction of the ball, the red head shouted, "Asia! It's all yours!"

Hearing the sudden command surprised the already nervous girl, making her raise her glove in the air while closing her eyes tightly. As expected, the ball didn't even touch her glove before it hit the ground and rolled between her legs.

Rias sighed and shook her head. "Asia, if you don't catch the ball, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!

"And do not close your eyes! The ball isn't going to hurt you!"

"Y-yes!"

As he watched this, Issei couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. 'Asia really doesn't have any sport's talent.'

Once the ball was retrieved, Rias turned toward the other blond and shouted, "Yuuto, this one is for you!" The pitch was made and the ball made contact once more with the bat, this time flying toward the fastest member of the devils.

However, whether he did not hear his master or did not care, Kiba simply stared at the ground before him, his glove to his side and his eyes dull and lifeless. The ball then hit him straight on his head, bouncing off and falling next to him, but the boy made no indication that he was hurt or that the ball did any kind of damage to him.

"Hey Kiba!" Issei shouted while running up to him. The pervert then began to shake the blond, causing his eyes to turn back to normal and his expression to shift into confusion. "Focus man!"

"Oh," he replied while picking up the ball, "my apologies. I…I wasn't paying attention." He threw the ball back to the obviously confused alien princess.

Looking at her servant, Rias' expression became concerned while she said, "Yuuto, are you alright? You've been rather out of it lately and that's not like you."

"I'm sorry Buchou," Kiba replied while bowing, "I won't let it happen again."

The red haired girl stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding, temporarily satisfied by his response. However, it was the brown haired male who continued to observe his male comrade. 'He's been acting like this ever since the meeting yesterday, even when he went home.' The pervert thought back on their conversation and picked out a specific and glaring detail. 'He did mention that Holy Sword. And he sounded pissed when he mentioned it before. But why?'

The group practiced for another half hour before taking a break. Sitting down on the bench near the field, Rias pulled out a book titled "Batters and Catchers: A Guide to Baseball".

"What's that?"

Looking to her side Rias saw Lala standing right next to her. Without even following the alien's eyesight, the devil replied, "It's a manual on baseball. While I do know the most basic of rules, learning some of the more complicated ones is of the utmost importance."

"Can I see?"

Not seeing any major reason to refuse, Rias slid over on the bench and allowed Lala to sit down before handing her the book. While Lala began thumbing through the pages, the red haired devil turned her head over to see her queen and pawn interacting with each other. Issei was sporting a shocked expression and Akeno was giggling behind her hand. The boy's face then shifted into a depressed and worried look. 'Akeno probably told him something that made him very worried. I really need to teach him how to make a poker face, he's too easy to read.' Rias then formed a soft smile while her eyes gained an affectionate glimmer to them. 'But that honesty is what I love about him so much.' The red head then turned her attention back to the still reading alien as a thought made its way to her head. "Lala, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the alien princess replied, her focus still on the book.

"Do you love Ise?"

The question caused Lala to raise her head away of the book and stare at the devil with a tilted head before smiling brightly and nodded. "Yep!"

Shaking her head, Rias sighed. "OK, that one is on me. Let me rephrase the question. What is it that you love about him?"

"He's really nice for one thing!" the pink haired girl replied immediately. "He's also really honest and he helped me out when he didn't have too!"

Rias nodded at this reply. If she were speaking honestly, these were among the reasons that she fell in love with her pawn as well. However, that was the thing: there are more reasons for her affection. "Anything else?"

At this Lala put her finger up to her chin and began humming in thought. After nearly a minute of deliberating, she turned back towards Rias and said, "Well, I'm sure I can come up with more as we spend time together."

"I suppose that leads me back to my previous question then: do you love Ise?"

"I…" The alien princess paused in her response. Her she took on a hard thinking expression while her hands rested on her thighs. "I really like Ise and spending time with him. It reminds me of my time with my sisters but…different." Lala turned to look the devil in the eye with a curious expression before asking, "Do you love someone?"

"Yes," was Rias' response. There was no hesitation in her voice. Her face took on a nostalgic and blissful expression as she thought about how the brown haired pervert burst through the doors of the party hall and declared that her virginity was his and his alone before he fought for her freedom.

"What does love feel like?"

"Well…it's…it's a hard feeling to describe. There's the love you feel towards a family member, me to my parents and older brother while you perhaps to your parents and sisters. But love for another person is…it's like a feeling that makes you think if you two were the only people left in the world, you wouldn't mind as that person is with you."

"Oh, that makes sense…I think," Lala responded. "Hmm…I certainly wouldn't want to be one of the only two people left, but if that's the case, I'd like it to be Ise. He's really dependable and I know I can trust him!"

"Alright, then let me change the question again," Rias continued. She had no idea where all of this was coming from, but something was telling her to ask these questions. Perhaps it was due to her love manual back at home. "Why do you want to marry Ise? Is it because you love him or because he understood your situation? And if that's the case, what do you think Ise's thoughts are on the matter?"

The pink haired girl moved to open her mouth but no words came out. While her face was set in its normally confused look, Rias could tell that behind the scenes Lala was trying to figure out some kind of answer.

"Lady Rias, why all of these questions?" Peke asked, just as confused as the red head was.

"I just…want to know." The red head then patted the alien on the shoulder, snapping Lala out of her thoughts, before saying, "I don't need an answer right now but I do want you to think about those questions." Rias then grabbed her bat before standing up and yelling out, "Alright! Everyone, back into positions, another half hour of this and then we call it for the day."

Everyone responded loudly and clearly, except for the blond knight who gave a halfhearted yell. Watching the devil's back, Lala's mind continued to process the questions she was given. 'Do I want to marry him?' For the rest of the practice and day, this plagued her mind.

* * *

When he walked into the club room with Asia and Lala, Issei's jaw dropped and his eyes widen at the sight before him. He was told by his master to come to the clubroom after lunch so that they could continue practicing for the tournament.

Sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea was Sona Shitori, the student council president of Kuoh Academy. Even for students who have not seen her a lot, it was hard not to recognize her with her short and neat black hair, glasses that amplified her cold and strict eyes, her slender and beautiful body, and the all business atmosphere that surrounded her.

Not only that, but if Rias' words were true then that meant that she was a devil as well.

Standing behind the black haired girl was a young man. He sported short sandy colored hair and wore the same uniform as Issei, but his shirt was buttoned and he was wearing his tie. Shaking his head a little, the male stared at Issei and said, "No offense Rias-senpai, but did you honestly not tell Hyoudou about us? I mean, it's a little weird considering we're devils too."

Placing her cup down, the glasses wearing girl said, "Saji, it's not unnatural that he would not know of us as not only are we not to contact each other normally but it has not even been that long since Hyoudou became a devil." Sona then shifted her attention onto the red head, who was sitting at her desk and said, "But I am surprised that he wasn't even given a little bit of information."

Rias merely shrugged at the statement. "The opportunity for me to say it hasn't really come up."

Walking up next to the group and leaning in close to Issei, Akeno said, "The student council president before you is also the devil Sona Sitri, heiress to the house of Sitri."

While hearing the confirmation that Sona was indeed a devil settled Issei's question it was the revelation that she was the heiress to one of the remaining 72 Pillars that caused the pervert's eyes to widen further.

Sona looked over her shoulder up at the boy before nodding. Nodding back, the sandy hair boy turned towards the group at the door before saying, "My name is Genshirou Saji, a second year and Kaichou's Pawn. The reason you all have been getting such a peaceful school life is because of her, so please remember that."

Hearing the boy's words made Issei's head perk up and a smile appear on his face. "A Pawn? Hey, you're the same as me! That's amazing!"

Saji sighed at Issei's words. "Please don't put me in the same category as you, one of the "Perverted Trio". You'll hurt my pride."

"What the hell you say?!"

"Oh, you want to start something? Well bring it on! I may not look like it, but I happened to consume 4 Pawn pieces! I may be a rookie, but I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Saji," Sona said, garnering the two males' attention, "stop it."

"B-but Kaichou-"

"We came here to introduce you to both Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento, two recently reincarnated devils like you, not to start a fight." The glasses wearing girl then picked up her cup and said, "Besides, I do not think at this point in time you would be able to defeat Issei Hyoudou. He not only consumed all 8 Pawn pieces but he was the one to defeat Raiser Phoenix."

This bit of information caused Saji to harshly whip his head between his master and the pervert. "W-wait a minute! He defeated Raiser Phoenix?! I thought it was Akeno-senpai or Kiba! How did he beat someone like Raiser?!"

'With all the right tools and clear thinking,' the pervert thought while his left eye began twitching.

Sona stood up and turned towards the group before bowing. "Saji here does not have the battle experience that you two have so I ask that you get along with him, please." Behind his master, Saji grumbled causing the glasses wearing girl to look at him over shoulder. "Saji," she said, as if a mother scolding her child.

Nervously and reluctantly, the male bowed to the group and said, "Please take care of me."

"Yes, and please take care of me," Asia replied as she walked towards the boy with a gentle smile.

Seeing the former nun in front of him, Saji straightened his body and grew a goofy smile. "Well, if it is with Asia-san, then I do not mind getting along." He then extended his hand out to shake with hers only to have that hand taken by the brown haired pervert who was sporting a very strained smile.

"Yeah!" Issei exclaimed while tightening his grip. "Also, if you even think about touching Asia then I will kill you."

Saji's own eyes formed a glare while his smile shifted into a similarly hostile state. He squeezed his own grip to match Issei's own. "Oh? Are you trying to keep her all to yourself? Not only are you a pervert, but you're also a brute."

"Rather a brute than a jackass."

"Rather respected than despised."

The two heiress watched the interaction between their two male pawns and sighed. Sona turned to look at her friend and said, "Things are hard for you I see."

"As are they for you, my friend," the red head replied while shaking her head.

Shifting her focus back onto the group in front of her, Sona said, "I want to make something perfectly clear. Saji already knows this, but this will serve as a reminder. I love this school and I will not tolerate anything that will harm the peaceful life of this school." She turned towards the only alien in the room and said, "That means you Lala Deviluke."

"Huh?" Lala responded, focusing on the one who spoke to her. "Me?"

"Yes, I heard about the situation when you first arrived here as well as the 'Chomp-Munchy Eater-kun' incident. That was not something that I enjoyed dealing with." Sona's eyes sharpened. "While you are from a different planet and a princess, please think of those around you before you do something." The pink haired girl's only response was to laugh nervously. "In any case, I believe that we have accomplished what we set out to do and so Saji and I will take our leave."

As she made her way to leave, Saji following behind her, Issei turned around and bowed quickly. "Um Kaichou…no Sona Sitri-sama, please take care of us!"

Seeing the boy's action, Asia followed suit and said, "Y-yes! Please take care of us!"

The black haired girl stopped and turned to face the pawn and bishop before smiling gently. "Yes, let us get along." Her focus shifted to Rias in the back before saying, "Also Rias, good luck in the tournament. The student council has no intention of losing."

The red head merely smiled cheekily and replied, "We have no intention of losing to you either." With their piece said, Sona and Saji left the clubroom. Rias turned her attention onto her servants and said, "Ise, Asia, please try and get along with Saji-kun. Not only him though, but also the rest of the student council. I would rather not us start a fight since we are going to school with each other. So please, try and get along."

The two nodded their heads. 'I'll get along with him, but I won't like it. I may not like Kiba, but I really don't like Saji!'

* * *

The ball tournament began the next day. A wave of excitement traveled throughout the school, but for different reasons. Some were excited about competing against one another, others were excited to win, and there's those that just wanted to see the girls in their gym clothes.

The first match that Issei, Asia, Lala, and Ren participated in was the class matches. The game was baseball and thanks to their previous training they were able to help their class march into victory. There was also the incident where Lala tried to improve the bat for Asia but Issei managed to get her to back down on it.

A few hours later and they, along with most of the other members of the ORC were busy watching a tennis match Rias was in. Her opponent was none other than Sona Sitri. Seeing his master in a tennis uniform not only revitalized Issei but also gave him the energy to cheer on the red head. Meanwhile, all around him were several female students, as well as the male pawn the pervert met the previous day, shouting in favor of the glasses wearing president. As the match went on, it seemed clear that the two devil heiresses were equally matched. That is when Sona decided to begin using magic to make the game more interesting prompting Rias to follow suit. In the end, both of their rackets were destroyed and a tie was declared.

Lala did make an offer to make a much stronger racket in the event that they played tennis again, but Rias gently shot that down. After all, when would they ever need to play a game of tennis again?

The final match the Occult Research Club would participate in the tournament was a game of dodgeball against the baseball team. To the devils and aliens, this was a game they would not lose at unless they tried to, but that didn't mean they were going to play half-assedly.

"Hm, what is this?" Rias asked as she pointed at the items Issei was holding in his hand.

The brown haired male smiled sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "W-well, I thought that we should have some kind of symbol for the game, so I spent all last night making these." The items in question were white headbands that had the kanji for "Occult Research Club" embroidered on.

The red head was the first to take one and inspected it. "This is very well made Ise."

"N-nah," Issei replied, "it's just a little something. If I had more time I'd probably would have made something much better."

"…Issei-senpai is much more skilled than I thought."

"My my, these certainly will show our fighting spirit."

"So…is doing things like this the path of a man?! Impressive!"

Despite being thrilled at hearing the praise for his handiwork, Issei blushed slightly at the attention. He then took notice of the blond knight who was staring at the floor again a little way from the group. Walking up next to him, Issei placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder before handing him a headband, causing the other male to jolt a little in place. "Hey man, let's just focus on winning right now."

"…Yeah," Kiba replied while taking the offered headband, "let's go…win." As he made his way back into the group, Issei stared at his back, concern filling his eyes.

* * *

"Get him!"

"Death to him!"

"Show no mercy!"

When the match began, total chaos enveloped the court. While mostly on the defensive, the baseball team were showing that they were no slouches when it came to throwing balls. The only problem was who they could target.

They couldn't hit either Rias or Akeno as they were the two most popular girls in the school and the most beautiful. Can't hit Koneko as she was the unofficial school mascot and they'd feel bad if they did hit her. Kiba and Ren were off limits as the girls in the school would hate the one who even thought about hitting them. And Asia, Lala, and Run were untouchable, mostly because Lala could catch any ball thrown at her and send it back with as much if not more force, but also because they were the beautiful transfer students.

So that left only one feasible option.

As he weaved and ducked his way through the barrage of rubber balls, Issei couldn't help but sweat. 'I know why they want to hit me, but couldn't they at least act like they have no choice?!'

 **[The pains of being surrounded by beautiful women: there will always be jealousy.]**

'This isn't jealousy, this is premeditated murder!'

Thankfully, because all the balls were focused towards the pervert, this allowed the others to grab the balls and build up their arsenal.

Then, one member of the baseball team yelled, "I don't care if I'm hated, die you handsome!" He threw his ball towards the blond knight.

Seeing this, Issei ran over to the male and stood in front of him. "Hey man, get it together!" he exclaimed.

"…huh, Ise-kun? What are you doing?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Get your head in the game and focus-"

The brown haired pervert did not finish his statement. Although he was in the proper stance and ready to catch the ball, it did not go that way. Instead, at the last second, the ball changed its trajectory and fell downwards and hit Issei in his family jewels. This caused every single male, except Kiba, to flinch and cover their groin.

Issei grasped his crotch and fell to his knees. His expression was mixture of pain and horror. Running over and helping him up, Rias said, "Ise, are you alright?"

"B-Buchou…ball…"

"Yes, I've got the ball and I will make the one who hurt you pay."

Walking over to the two, Akeno leaned into to her friend's ear and said, "Actually Buchou, I believe that he speaking of another type of ball."

The red head's eyes widened. "No," she began before looking at Asia. "Asia! Come here! It will be very troublesome if it becomes useless because of something as trivial as this."

The former nun nodded and ran over to her master, with the rest of the club surrounding them. "What should I do Buchou!"

"Ise's…special area was harmed by a ball. I'm going to need you to heal him."

The phrasing of the request confused her but Asia nonetheless nodded with a determined expression. Lala then shot her hand up and asked, "Can I go too?"

"No Lala, we are going to need you here to help avenge Ise."

'I'm…not…dead yet…'

Looking at her beloved pawn, Rias patted him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry Ise, your sacrifice will not be in vain." She then gently handed him off to Koneko and said, "Take him around back for Asia to heal and then quickly come back." The white haired girl nodded before dragging the injured boy out of the gym, Asia following suit. With the three now gone, Rias' expression darkened before turning back to the baseball team who all flinched. "Now then, who was it that had that audacity to hit my beloved Ise?"

Giggling beside the red head, Akeno said, "Wouldn't it just be better if you knocked them all out?"

"Yes, that is a good idea."

"There are lines that a man must never cross, and one of them crossed that line," Ren began, a fire burning in his eyes, "For that, I will avenge my rival and fellow man Issei Hyoudou!"

"I really don't know what avenge means, but I guess I just have to hit every one of them right?" Lala asked while holding a ball.

The only one who didn't shout out was Kiba who turned his attention back onto the floor and fell into the background.

What followed next was a massacre that would go down in Kuoh history as a warning for 'unsportsmanlike behavior towards fellow men'.

* * *

"So we won huh?"

After the match, Lala met up with Issei and Asia. The blonde had finished healing Issei up with a massive blush on her face when the pink haired girl arrived to tell them everything. The brown haired male sighed sadly. "Wish I could have been of more help than just being a reason to fight."

"By the way Ise," Lala said, "what exactly did you hurt?"

Issei blushed at this question and turned his head to the side, not wanting to look the alien in the eye. "W-well, you see um…" Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peke trying to shake her head. "I'll…tell you later." Lala was disappointed but did not push on the matter.

The trio then began to walk back towards the gym to meet up with Rias. As they did so, it began to rain heavily. 'Thankfully it only started raining now.' And as they continued onwards, the group heard a loud noise that overtook the rain for a second.

Standing a few meters away from them was Rias whose arm was positioned as if she had slapped someone and the one she had slapped was her blond knight. "Are you awake now? I don't enjoy doing this but if it will help then I will."

Upon his cheek was a bright red hand mark that slowly began to fade. However, if the slap was painful in anyway it did not show on Kiba's face. His eyes were almost lifeless and he did not sport his usual smile. Turning back towards his master, a smile now upon his face, the knight said, "I apologize Buchou. Are we done now? I don't seem to be feeling well so I'm afraid I will have to take a few days off from the club. Goodnight." With his piece said, Kiba turned and began to walk away.

Frowning at his words, Issei ran after him. "Kiba!" he called out, causing the blond to stop. "Hold on a second!" When he reached the other male, the pervert asked, "Hey man, are you doing okay?"

"That's none of your concern," Kiba replied in a cold tone Issei never thought he hear.

"Look man, I'm just worried about you alright."

"You? Worried? We are devils. The only people we need to worry about are ourselves."

Issei's frown deepened. These were not the kind of words he expected to come out of someone like Kiba, a guy who seemed loyal and caring about the people around him. "Well I am. Today may have just been a game, but what if the same thing happens during a fight? We're comrades, we look out for one another."

"…Comrades huh." Kiba then turned around, hiding his face from the pervert. "Ise-kun, do you know what motivates me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know why I fight? I only just remembered and I am ashamed that I forgot such a basic thing."

"It's…it's because of Buchou right?"

"No," the knight replied before turning back to stare at Issei. His expression was filled to the brim with a kind of anger that Issei had only once felt before mixed with a determination that worried the pervert. "Revenge. I seek vengeance upon the holy blade known as Excalibur and I will not rest until it is destroyed."

'Excalibur?' Issei thought while watching Kiba walk away into the darkness and rain. 'Is…is this the real Kiba?'

* * *

 **AN: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Seriously, whose lame brain idea was it to end this on a...what's that? Mine? Oh...well alright then. Well hi there guys! Been about what a few weeks? I think I'm getting into a groove right now of an update schedule but nothing really set in stone. In any case, here we have the next part of the Excalibur Arc. The ball tournament goes down and Kiba remembers his past and everything that came with it. Now it is only a matter of time before a certain angel and her blue haired companion show up.**

 **But in any case, onto the reviews!**

 **the Composcreator: True, it is the needed part to get to the juicy bits of the story.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Ohohohoho, tremendously.**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun: Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Raximus: Well, later years Gid, but yeah Gid does have a lot of interest in Issei. Whether or not that's a good thing depend solely on you.  
**

 **DT-Demon-Trigger: Yeah, I decided right away I wasn't going to do an incest relationship but more of a wholesome and familial one. And Freed vs Zastin? Hmmmm...  
**

 **Imperial-samaB: Oh she will most certainly be.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Well, we will just have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil a lot now.**

 **For-the-Emprah: A man of culture I see.**

 **CxC: Oh it was probably there. I had a friend on Spacebattles do a Christmas themed snip and one of the gifts Mikan got was a picture of her and her brothers when they were young with their grandparents. Really adorable shit right there. And yes, Irina was aware of Mikan. The ages check out. Irina moved when she was 7 so that means Mikan was about 2 or so.  
**

 **Well, I believe that is all for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a fave or follow and a comment and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	22. Chapter 20: Holy Memories Part 3

**Chapter 20: Holy Memories Part 3**

In the middle of the darkened and rain filled Kuoh City, only one individual was walking around the suburban streets. His hair and clothes were both wet and stuck to his body. The rain hit his head at a rate that obscured his vision.

Yuuto Kiba is many things. He is a swordsman, taught by the best. He is a reincarnated devil and Knight to Rias Gremory. He is a second year high school student.

But there is one more thing that he is; one thing that made him ashamed to have forgotten due to his currently peaceful life. Yuuto Kiba is a survivor.

He is a survivor who got a lucky break and a life many dreamed of living. He escaped from a hell he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies and was brought into a family that, ironically enough, granted him salvation. He lived the past several years as he wanted, doing what he liked.

And along the way, he forgot who he was and what made him who he is. He forgot about those that gave up their lives so he could live, those who didn't get to live the life of luxury that he did, those that died while he survived.

He hated that. He hated himself for forgetting those that he swore vengeance for. But now, his goal was once more clear and his mind set. 'I will destroy that sword,' he thought, his hands balling up and nearly drawing blood, 'this I swear.'

Then, as he continued walking, the sound of footsteps broke his concentration. If he was to judge them by both their volume and pace, Kiba would say that the person that sound belonged to was running for their life. A second later, a priest appeared from the corner of the street and stumbled towards the blond. Holding his stomach with one hand, the priest raised his other and said, "P-please, help me…I beg of you…"

However, Kiba merely stared at the man with a blank expression. 'How ironic. A priest is begging a devil for help. Well maybe it is fitting that you…huh?' Taking another look at the priest, Kiba noticed that the clothing the priest had his arm over had blood staining it. 'He was attacked? But by who? Stray devil? No, there's been no reports, so it would have to be something else-'

The blond never finished that thought as he activated his Sacred Gear and produced a sword in his hand. 'This killing intent…where is it coming from?'

The priest in front of him fell to the ground, blood mixing with the puddle he now lay in. But Kiba's focus was no longer on the dead man. Raising his sword above his head horizontally, the blond stopped an attacking sword. His attacker let up before jumping backwards, landing in front of the devil. It was then that Kiba got a good look at who had intended to kill him; someone he didn't expect to still be around.

Standing in front of him was a young man, about a few years older than the blond. He sported short and neat stark white hair along with clothes that matched the dead priest. But his face portrayed anything but a holy man, with his bloodlust-filled red eyes and crazed smile tugging on a mouth that spewed out obscenities whenever it was opened. "Guess who's back in town!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Freed Selzen." The man that was in front of him was a rogue priest who he and the rest of the Gremory peerage had encountered a few days after Issei had been reincarnated. The knight had believed that the man had gotten out of town after the whole debacle and ran back to the Fallen Angels.

Hearing his name said, Freed chuckled. "Aw, you remember me! Did ya miss me you shitty devil?!"

"Actually, believe it or not, I didn't," Kiba replied. "Not only that but I'm not in the best of moods right now. If you value your life, you should get out of here."

"And why the fuck would I do that?!"

"I seem to remember that in our last fight, your sword couldn't hold a candle to mine."

This caused Freed giggle before he burst out into full laughter. "Maybe, but that was then and this is now! And guess what?!" The white haired man brought up his sword so the devil could take a good look at it. "I got a brand new toy that I wanted to try out! It's been so fucking boring hunting down these priests, so I think I should take things up a notch and kill me a devil that I have a bone to pick with!"

Kiba's breath got caught in his throat. His eyes widen. 'Is…is that…' Eyes narrowing once more, his grip around his blade tightened. 'It is. I'd never forget that sheen in my entire life.'

"Allow me to introduce you to my brand new sword, Excalibur!"

* * *

"Excalibur?"

Rias nodded at her Pawn's question. After they had returned home, the red haired devil brought up her two servants and Lala to Issei's room. "Yes," she began, "how much do you know about the sword Excalibur?"

"Um," the pervert began while scratching his head, "I think it was the sword of…King Arthur right?"

"Correct," Rias answered. "Excalibur was the second blade that Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Britain, wielded. It was created through both the use of alchemy and sorcery and was claimed to be one of the two greatest Holy Swords of all time."

"What happened to it?" Lala asked.

"From what I have heard, the original sword was shattered in battle and the pieces were collected by the church. There is more about what happened but that is not important. What is important is Kiba. And it all begins with the Holy Sword Project."

This statement caused Issei to furrow an eyebrow. "Holy Sword Project?"

"Yes," the King replied. "Several years ago, there was a project started by the Catholic Church with one goal in mind: create individuals capable of wielding Excalibur."

"…I never heard about this," Asia commented, a look of concern and anxiety filling her eyes.

"That would make sense. It was a top secret project that could be detrimental to certain supernatural races. If word had gotten out what they were doing, several people would either attempt to steal the research and use it for themselves or seek to destroy the project completely."

"I have a question," Peke, now in her normal form and sitting next to a pajama clothed Lala, asked. "Just what is a holy sword? You speak of it like it is a fearsome object, but I'm afraid neither Lady Lala nor I understand Lady Rias."

"My apologies," Rias said, "you see Peke, holy swords are the ultimate holy weapon, objects capable of harming devils immensely. If we devils even touch one, we will burn ourselves, and if we are cut down by one…that devil will be gone without a trace." The red haired devil paused, looking at her two servants, trying to see if they were alright mentally. While he did place his hand against his stomach, Issei stared back her and nodded, Asia following his actions. "That being said," Rias continued, "holy swords are rather fickle weapons. Not just anyone can pick up a holy sword and wield it. The sword picks its user and that could sometimes take decades to happen."

"So Kiba was in a project that was supposed to allow him to use a holy sword?" Issei asked, piecing together the information given.

"Correct."

"So…he can use a holy sword?"

Shaking her head slowly, the red haired devil said, "No, Yuuto did not adapt to them. Not only that, but nobody within the project was capable of wielding a holy sword."

"…what happened to them?" The pervert turned to look at the alien girl sitting on his bed. He could hear the hesitation in her question along with none of the energy she usually spoke with. However, he could understand why.

Rias hesitated as well before taking a deep breath and replied, "All those who couldn't adapt to the holy swords were labeled as 'defectives' and were to be 'disposed' of." It was clear that even saying those words were difficult for the heiress and the poison she spit out along with them would've kill anyone three times over.

The reaction in the room was immediate. Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws dropped slightly. Asia stared at her lap, tears threatening to fall out as she muttered, "No…no one who serves God would ever do something like this." Issei's teeth gritted, his hands balled, and his eyes narrowed. And Lala merely stared at Rias, trying to understand what she had just heard, though it was not because of obliviousness or naiveté. Her own father had spoken about horrors that he had seen during the Galactic War and there were documents that spoke about other atrocities.

What the princess was trying to understand was how a group of people could kill their own merely for failing to do something that was impossible for them to begin with.

"The church preaches about how we devils are beings of evil," Rias continued, "and while there are those that fit that description, I believe that it is the intentions of humans who lack empathy that are the greatest evil in the world." She sighed before saying, "I was on a trip to the human world at the time. I had a hunch that something was nearby so I wandered to the forest. I saw him there, lying in the snow face down, half dead and unable to move. But I saw something in his eyes."

"His eyes?"

The red haired devil nodded. "Yes. Within his eyes I saw a fire that refused to go out. A fire that was filled with motivation and desire to keep going and fueled by anger and vengeance. I reincarnated him thinking he could put that anger to better use as a devil. I brought him into my family, gave him a new name, and tried to give him a life that was better than what he was given before."

"You are a kind hearted individual Lady Rias," Peke commented, everyone in the room nodding.

"It wasn't enough, apparently," Rias bitterly replied. "In any case, I will watch over Yuuto and hope that he will return to normal. But what caused him to act like this in the first place?"

A light bulb went on over Issei's head. "I think I know," he answered, confusing the occupants in the room. A minute later he returned with the photo album that had the picture of Issei and Yui along with another boy and the holy sword.

Rias stared at the picture intently, her eyes serious and unwavering. "Ise, do you know anyone related to you that was in the church?"

"No, no one I can think of."

"And this boy?"

"He was a kid I played with back when I was really young. He used to live a little away from me."

Peke pointed at the sword in the picture and asked, "Lady Rias, is this a holy sword?"

The red haired devil nodded. "Indeed. While it may not be as powerful as Excalibur, there is no denying that is a holy sword. To think, it used to be in this neighborhood; what a frightening thought." She shook her head. "I believe that we all need a good rest after all of this." With that said, Rias began removing her clothes.

Both Issei and Asia's eyes widened at this act, with blood threatening to pour out of the former's nose. "B-Buchou, what are you doing?!"

"You know I can't sleep without being naked Ise," the heiress replied.

"I-I mean why are you doing it in my room?" he asked, his eyes rapidly moving up and down the girl's form, but with a panicked tone in his voice.

This question caused the devil to tilt her head in confusion. "That's because I am going to sleep with you."

This was the last straw for the pervert. Blood exploded out of his nose while a blissful expression fell upon his face. 'For her to just say that so casually! I know she sleeps with me, but she usually just sneaks in! This is amazing!'

Hearing this caused Asia's cheeks to puff up and formed a pout. Standing up, the blonde followed her master's lead and began removing her own clothes as well. "Then I'll sleep with Ise-san as well!"

"What?!" Issei exclaimed. 'Buchou is one thing, but Asia?! Buchou, please stop! You're a bad influence for my little sister!'

The red haired devil's eyebrow furrowed and her right eye began twitching. "Asia," she began slowly while leaning in closer to her Bishop, "let me have Ise for tonight. Today has been very stressful and I need some comfort with him alone."

To her credit, the usually timid girl was not willing to back down from the rather intimidating expression on Rias' face. "No! You and Lala always sleep with Ise-san every night! I'm not going to be left out anymore!"

From the pervert's point of view, it looked like a small clash of lightening was shared between the two's glares. "Fine," Rias said, "we'll have Ise decide." And at that, the two devils turned their focus onto the only male in the room, who tensed up at the sudden attention. "It's obvious that you'll pick me, right Ise?" Inside the red haired girl's eyes was a look of demand and a force that should not be reckoned with.

On the other hand, the eyes of the former nun were nearly filled with tears and reminiscent that of a puppy. "You'll sleep with me, right Ise-san?"

'Shit! I'm really happy that they want to sleep with me, but if I choose one the other will hate me! And there's also Lala- wait, why isn't Lala jumping into this too?' Looking out of the corner of his eye, the pervert noticed the pink hair girl still sitting on his bed. However, she was merely staring at the devil trio, a conflicted look in her eye. 'Is she alright? Was it because of the story we just heard? No, she's been like this all day now that I think about it.'

"Well Ise, we're waiting."

His master's words brought Issei out of his thoughts and turned his focus back onto the two before him. Looking between the two, he sighed before nodding his head at what he needed to do. "Let's all sleep together tonight. It's not fair if I just pick one."

Asia's face lit up in joy and she clasped her hands in prayer, only to receive a headache for her troubles. Rias, while looking unpleased that she wouldn't get to sleep with her Pawn alone for the night, did nod at the male's words. 'It is unfair to Asia if I hog him all the time…I suppose I could allow her to sleep with us every now and then.' And Lala?

The alien princess continued to stare at the devils, specifically Issei. In her mind, the words of Rias repeated at a constant rate. 'Do I love Ise? Do I want to marry him? Of course I do! And…and he wants to too! I'm not wrong! I'm…not wrong.'

"Lala?"

Said girl was brought back to reality by both the words and the hand on her shoulder that belonged to the brown haired male. Looking up at him, she said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to sleep with us as well."

Nodding and shining a jubilant smile, Lala replied, "Sure!" Issei just stared at the girl for a few seconds before smiling himself.

'Now then,' he thought while looking over at his master and Asia, who were both taking off their clothes once more, 'how can I stop that from happening again?'

* * *

Throughout the empty streets, the sound of steel meeting steel rang. As their swords clashed together, creating sparks in the process, Kiba could not help but glare at the vulgar man. Freed however was smiling like the lunatic he was, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his bright white teeth visible.

Breaking off before beginning another series of heavy yet quick swings, Freed laughed. "Ahahahahaha! You like that you shitty devil?! Take that! And this!"

While he was able to block each attack, Kiba was also pushed back in the process. Then, after another slash from the rogue priest, the blond's sword was shattered. A new sword took its place immediately and blocked another swing. "So that is Excalibur," he muttered.

"Yep!" Freed replied while pushing his blade down onto the devil's blade. "It's not like a light sword! This shit's the real fucking deal! So too bad but your holy eraser from last time ain't going to do diddly fucking shit!"

Kiba gritted his teeth in frustration at the man's words. 'Don't you talk down to me! Just because you have a new toy doesn't mean you are any better!' As they two continued locking swords, they failed to notice the arrival of a third individual.

"What's going on here?"

Hearing the familiar deep voice nearly caused Kiba to slacken his stance. The Knight shot a look over his shoulder to see Zastin, decked out in his armor and standing only a meter or two away. "Zastin!"

Freed's murder happy expression shifted into an annoyed and confused one at the new man's arrival. "Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you wearing? What the fuck are you?"

The grey haired man merely narrowed his eyes at the white haired male. "Such vulgarity. And I have no obligation to say anything to you."

"Well looky here, we got someone with a WOAH!"

While Freed was focused on the older male, Kiba had slid to the side and swung his sword right towards the rogue priest's face. However, Freed ducked downwards and jumped back. Before anyone could do anything else, a small jingle filled the air. Clicking his tongue, Freed reached into his coat, pulled out a phone and brought it to his ear. "What?! I'm kind of in the middle of something! …Uh huh…uh huh…fine." He hung up before pocketing the device once more. "Well, it's been fun kid, but I gotta run. Tell Issei I said hi!"

"Not this time!" Kiba yelled while dashing forward, sword poised to stab the older man. However, Freed had already thrown a flash bomb at his feet, blinding both the devil and Devilukean. By the time the light had faded, Freed was gone and so was the Excalibur. Holding back a snarl, Kiba turned towards Zastin and shouted, "Why didn't you stop him?!"

The grey haired man merely stared coolly at the young swordsman. "I have no knowledge of who that man is or what business he has with either you or Issei Hyoudou, so I saw no reason for me to interfere. Not only that but his highness has requested that I do not get involved unless personally asked by Princess Lala herself."

His answer did nothing but stoke the fires within the blond. After the sword in his hand shattered, Kiba proceeded to march past the older man, and was stopped by Zastin placing a hand on the Knight's shoulder. Sharply turning his head to look up at the alien with narrowed eyes, he asked, "What?"

"I do not know what is going on here, but I do know when something is wrong. This anger that you are feeling, it is unnatural. While anger can be used to drive one forward and help accomplish one's goal, too much of it will lead to failure or even an early grave."

"…Tell me, have you ever lost any comrades?"

"Plenty during the war."

"Did they die in vain or did their deaths lead to something better?"

Zastin paused before he replied, "I would like to believe that they did not die in vain. I like to believe that it was because of them, the universe is as it is today."

"Well guess what," Kiba said, "my comrades died simply because we were deemed failures." Without waiting for the alien to reply, Kiba knocked the hand off his shoulder and continued to march away, his mood even worse than when he left the school. All Zastin did was stare at the boy's back.

'I've seen eyes like that before, but never on one so young. There seems to be more to this planet than meets the eye.' That was the last thing Zastin thought before he turned around and began walking away. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a long black vehicle was stuck and the owner was trying to figure out a way to get it out. 'Well, I suppose there would be no harm in helping here.'

* * *

On the outskirts of the city was a large forest with a church lying deep within it. However, it had long since been abandoned. Due to the lack of maintenance, the building had begun to age. Weeds had overtaken the lawn and the wooden door that granted entrance could give one splinters with just a touch.

That however did not stop the two figures, both in pristine white cloaks, from entering the building. As they walked through the aisles, one of the two looked around the temple and spoke with a rough but still feminine voice, "To think that the inhabitants of this city would leave such a nice church like this behind."

"Well from what I heard it is because a new one was built, but I don't know where it is," the other figure said, her voice having a lighter and more feminine sound to it.

The first figure turned towards their companion. "Are you sure that you remember this town's layout."

"Of course I do," the second figure responded before removing her hood to reveal a beautiful young girl sporting long chestnut colored hair styled in twin tails and bright violet eyes. "After all, this was the town I grew up in." She smiled and held up a photo. Within that photo were three children, looking no older than seven. One of the children sported chestnut hair, though much shorter. And the other two were a boy with brown hair and a girl with long black hair.

* * *

The next day, Issei found himself walking home with only Asia and Lala. They had just completed their club activities and wrapped up their jobs. Issei had even completed a contract. It was with a strange older guy that simply wanted a drinking pal. But Issei wasn't complaining, since this was a job that he could actually do.

He could do without the guy making fun of him for having to ride his bike to his clients as well as offering his soul to Issei as payment, but that was fine.

What was not fine was how Rias was not walking home with the three. When the brown haired male had asked her, she merely replied in a cold and thorny tone, "I have somethings to finish up, you all go ahead."

'I guess she's still upset at Akeno trying to start her affair with me again. Buchou! I'm sorry!'

Asia had asked him why the red haired girl had seemed so upset and he replied that it was his fault. Of course that did not stop the blonde from looking sad and saying that it might be her fault as well, but the pervert put a stop to that right away.

There was also something else that was on Issei's mind: Lala was not clinging to his arm like usual. Besides missing the sensation of his arm being sandwiched between the alien princess's glorious mountains, it was simply out of character for her not to do so. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but decided that it would be best to ask her in private.

When they finally arrived home, the two devils tensed. A cold shiver passed through their bodies while a sense of danger ran through their heads. 'This feeling…it's…it's like that other time…' Memories of a dead mutilated body popped into the pervert's mind.

"I-Ise-san, this…this feeling," Asia said while grabbing the brown haired male's arm. Issei could feel her hand shake and one glance at her pale face told him all that he needed.

Looking over his shoulder at the confused alien, Issei said, "Lala, stay behind me." She blinked owlishly before nodding and moved to his back. The pervert opened the door as if he was trying to defuse a bomb. The three slowly stepped into the house. A quick sniff at the air calmed Issei a little, but he didn't drop his guard. He then took notice of the light that was on in the living room. Not only that, but there appears to be talking and laughter as well. Slowly walking towards the room, with both girls behind him, Issei tensed his body for what he was about to see.

"And here is us when Issei graduated."

"He looks so mature! And Yui looks so gorgeous!"

However, what he did see was not what he was expecting. In the living room, sitting on the couch was Mikan with a photo album open and lying on her lap. On either side of her were two girls wearing white cloaks, one with short blue hair and a green streak and the other with chestnut colored twin tails. "What the hell…"

Looking up, the youngest Hyoudou sibling smiled at the sight of the pervert. "There you are. How was school Ise?"

"Fine... um, question: who are they?"

"You don't recognize me Ise-kun?" the twin tailed girl asked before she stood up and walked over to the male. She then held up a familiar photo that had a holy sword in it and said, "It's me, Irina Shidou. We used to play together. You, me, and Yui."

The pervert's mind shut down at those words. After a few seconds, it finally rebooted and the words spoken to him were processed. "Eh?!" he exclaimed. "Y-you're Irina?! Sorry to say this, but I always thought you were a boy!"

Mikan nodded at his statement. "To be honest, we all thought you were."

The girl now identified as Irina Shidou laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I don't blame you guys for thinking that. I was really boyish back then so I didn't expect you to know." She then turned to look at the pervert with a gentle smile. "I had to move to England when we were little due to my dad's work and the school they enrolled me in shook all that out of me. We've both changed in so many ways. You never know what will happen in such a long time."

Issei's eyes widened and he subtly gulped.

"You going to stay for dinner?" his little sister asked innocently.

"Sorry, but we got to go Mikan-chan," Irina replied, her hands clapped in apology. "I'd love to catch up with you, Ise-kun, and Rito-kun. But we really have to go. Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

Nodding and smiling at the girl, Irina turned around and said, "Goodbye Ise-kun! I hope to see you soon." And with that said, the twin tailed girl walked past the pervert, with her blue haired companion following her. As they walked past, the blue haired girl kept her eyes locked onto Asia until her back was facing the former nun. When the door closed behind them, Issei couldn't help but let a breath of relieve.

"What was that about?" Lala asked.

Issei couldn't help but sigh heavily at this question.

* * *

"Irina," the blue haired girl began.

"Yes?"

"That girl back there…the one with blonde hair…"

"What about her Xenovia?"

Xenovia remained silent for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Nothing important at the moment. But that other girl, the one with the tail. She struck me as odd."

Irina nodded at this statement. "Yeah me too. I didn't get the feeling she was a devil but I don't know what else she could be."

"Whatever she is, we will deal with that as when we come to it. For now-"

A loud noise filled the air. Irina looked at the blue haired girl, both sporting a small blush though Irina had an embarrassed expression present. "I guess we should have gotten that dinner to go."

"We should have enough money to afford something to eat-"

"Actually, I think I might have a better idea."

A few minutes later, the two were in front of another house. Irina had a smile on her face while her companion bore her blank expression. The door opened and an older woman appeared. When she looked at the girl before her, her eyes widened. "Irina?"

"Hi there Aunty!" Irina replied. "I hate to bother you, but may I ask for a small favor?"

 **AN: Everyone who ever yells, everyone who ever tells they need the Medic! Hey guys, been a while, but Robo here once more to bring you the next chapter of DxDxD. Wow, 20 full chapters (the prologue does not count). It is really mind boggling that I could go this long, but here we are. So, we are going deeper into the rabbit hole as Freed has made his debut, along with Xenovia and Irina. Not a lot to say here, but I will say this, there will be chaos and pandemonium come next chapter, I guarantee you that!**

 **Now then, let's check in with you guys with MAILTIME! I mean reviews.**

 **trey dragneel: There will be a chapter featuring training, and it is not like it isn't intense already.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thank you.**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun: A little something to shake up the pot.**

 **For-the-Emprah: No. Just no. That will not happen. I swore to myself two things: Mikan and Issei's relation is purely sibling with teasing and Rito and Haruna for life!**

 **lightkirinhuruname: God freakin dammit! How much do you want?! Here!**

 **Raximus: Things were always serious.**

 **Evowizard25: Yes we are and things will be shaken. And I am happy to see that people have reacted positively to Lala's thoughts over Issei in this manner.**

 **Guest: Well...yeah that is obvious. I mean...Diodora.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say on things. The only thing left is to say thank you all for reading this chapter. If you liked it, please leave a review, fave or follow it, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	23. Chapter 21: Holy Memories Part 4

**Chapter 21: Holy Memories Part 4**

"Irina!" the woman exclaimed before embracing said girl. Irina, despite feeling a tad bit awkward since she had not seen the woman before her for nearly a decade, hugged the woman back with as much force and heart as she could give. The two separated with the older saying, "It's been so long that I nearly didn't recognize you! But I never forget a face that comes into this house. How are you?"

The twin tailed girl smiled brightly and replied, "I'm great Auntie. I'm happy to see you are doing well yourself."

"Not just me, but Yui is also doing fine as well." The woman then directed her focus past Irina and towards the stoic blue haired girl and asked, "And who is this young lady?"

"Good evening, I am Xenovia, Irina's partner," she greeted neutrally yet politely.

The woman nodded and said, "It's very nice to meet you Xenovia." She stepped back into the house before gesturing to the two girls. "Don't be shy you two, come in."

"Thank you Auntie," Irina responded while her companion nodded. The two entered the house, removing their shoes, all the while the Japanese born girl was marveling at the interior of the house. "It's been a long time, but I can still remember this house."

The woman nodded and escorted the two to the living room. "Here," she said, "you two must have had a long day. You both can sit here and I'll finish up dinner."

She was met with the same response as before while she made her way into the kitchen. As the two girls sat down, the blue haired one looked at her chestnut haired partner and asked, "Irina, are you sure that we should be eating here? Your 'childhood friend' was a devil. What is to say that this one has not fallen from the Lord's grace as well?"

"Don't worry about it," Irina replied, "if I remember Yui, then I know that she is not the kind of person to do something like accept a deal with a devil or even join them."

"And yet your other friend did and you claimed to know him very well."

This caused a small nervous chuckle to escape from Irina who rubbed the back of her head. "T-that may be true."

Xenovia sighed and said, "In any case, if this friend turns out to be another devil then I will take my chances and eat elsewhere."

It wasn't long before the two girls heard the sound of the front door opening followed by a voice saying, "I'm home." The twin tailed girl's head perk up at this voice and a smile that went from ear to ear formed on her face. The two then saw a black haired girl walk into the room with a confused expression. "Mom, do we have guests? There are shoes I don't recognize there?" The girl then turned her head a little, noticing the two on the couch with her eyes widening. "W-who-"

"Yui-chan!" Irina exclaimed in joy while jumping up off the couch. She ran towards the stunned Yui before giving the black haired girl a big hug. Pulling back a little, the two Japanese girls locked eyes, Irina's smile meeting Yui's confused expression. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Yui stared at the girl in front of her for a few seconds before blinking as realization filled her face. "Wait a minute…Irina?"

The twin tailed girl nodded. "Yep! I bet you are surprised to see me."

"Of course I am!" Yui responded. "I mean, I knew that you were a girl but you were rather boyish looking…no offense. To see how much you've changed is…shocking."

Irina giggled and nodded at these words. "Yep, and you've changed too, but you also are the same Yui-chan who scolded me and Ise whenever we got into trouble." The battle nun then blinked as she processed her friend's earlier words. "Wait, you knew I was a girl?!" she exclaimed.

"Um," the black haired girl began while refusing to make eye contact, "I had a feeling that you were a girl but I never really wanted to ask you because I thought it was…that aside, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Looking over to the new girl, the blue haired girl replied, "I am Xenovia."

"Xenovia," Yui repeated before nodding and stepping back and bowing towards the girl, "my name is Yui Kotegawa. A pleasure to meet you." She was met with a nod before the stoic girl turned her attention elsewhere. Focusing back onto her childhood friend, Yui asked, "So why are you here in town?"

"Xenovia and I are on an errand given by…our higher ups you could say."

"You sound like some kind of assassins."

"Hehehe, really?"

"Yes," the black haired girl said, "have you gone to see Ise? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again?"

The twin tailed girl's eyes widened before a strained smile appeared on her face. "Well…yes actually we did go see Ise-kun before coming here but…"

"But?"

"…It's nothing!" Irina shouted with a more joyful expression. "I'm rather curious though, just what did you get home from doing? Isn't it past curfew? And what is with your attire?"

"I was doing my daily runs."

"…eh?"

However, before an explanation could be offered, Yui's mother stuck her head into the living room and said, "Girls, dinner is ready."

Looking over at her mother, Yui asked, "Is big brother going to eating with us tonight?"

"No, he said that he was going to eat out since he was studying with a partner."

Yui sighed and shook her head. "By study, I believe he meant he is out with some girl again."

"Glad to see that even Yuu hasn't changed a bit," Irina commented with a giggle. She was met with an annoyed stare.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the table, with Irina and Xenovia seated on one side of the table and Yui and her mother positioned on the other side. Before each of them was a small bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup, a small assortment of vegetables, and one big piece of fish. The twin tailed girl's eyes widened and sparkled at the sight before her. 'It's been so long since I've had a Japanese style dinner! Thank you Lord for giving me this opportunity.' Both she and Xenovia clasped their hands and performed a small prayer in thanks while the two black haired females said 'itadakimasu'; Irina noticed this and repeated the action, something Xenovia followed as well, albeit more clumsily.

As the four ate dinner, a mixture of questions and small talk was passed around. Questions like "what have you been doing for the past decade" and "how has life been" and even "what are you here for" were all asked. The twin tailed girl spoke mostly for the pair, with Xenovia chiming in every once in a while, whether to make a comment or to ask if she could have some more rice.

Then came the question that sparked chaos.

"Where are you girls staying anyway?" Yui's mother asked.

Irina paused at this. 'What am I supposed to say?' she thought with a strained smile and small beads of sweat forming.

"We are staying in the abandoned church that's out in the forest near the town," her blue haired companion replied.

'Xenovia! Why?!'

Silence filled the dining room. Both mother and daughter stared at Xenovia with shocked and exasperated faces while Irina sported a comical expression of horror. Whether she cared or not, the girl holding everyone's attention merely continued eating with a stoic and shameless look.

"An abandoned church?!" the older female shouted, before turning to the twin tailed girl. "Irina, is this true?! You two are living in an abandoned church?!"

"Um…yes?"

Another pause was shared in the room before Yui's mother closed her eyes and nodded. "No."

"N-no what?"

"There is no way I am going to let two young ladies stay in an abandoned building for the duration of their visit, especially one that I know."

This statement caused a similar reaction from both battle nuns: a stunned yet worried expression appearing on their faces. Xenovia turned to her partner and sent a wordless message of 'say something'. Irina responded with a look that stated 'you started this'. Turning back towards the older woman, Irina raised her hands up placatingly and said, "A-Auntie, there's no reason for you to go out of your way to do that for us. We'll be fine, I swear it-"

"Do either of you know how to cook? Is there any way to properly wash your clothes? Is there a bath or a decent bed there?"

The string of questions stopped Irina right in place, who thought on each question before replying nervously, "W-well, not exactly-"

"Then it is decided, you two will stay here for the rest of your stay." She then turned towards her silent daughter and said, "Yui, could you please roll out the spare futons for them?" Placing her utensils down on her empty plate, the black haired girl nodded at her mother's request and left the table.

"N-no, really you don't have to-" However, Irina never finished her statement as a single look from the older female silenced her before the twin tailed girl smiled nervously and nodded. "I-I mean, we'd be delighted to stay here, if you would let us."

Yui's mother smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that. Now, if you two are finished eating, why don't you head upstairs and take a bath."

Irina nodded and said, "Thank you Auntie. Come on Xenovia." Her partner looked at her with a skeptical expression even as the blue haired girl followed Irina out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Irina, this is not a good idea."

The twin tailed girl sighed while her shoulders slumped. "I know."

"Not only are we on an important mission but there is a real possibility that this family could become involved if members of Kokabiel's faction were to learn of our location."

"I know."

"And not only that but there is a risk that the entire world of the supernatural could be discovered by an ordinary family-"

"I know," Irina said, having to pull back her voice. "I know every bit of the risks but-"

"But even so, does the risks not outweigh the benefits?"

"Well," the twin tailed girl began, "when Auntie was talking about it, we really don't have any accommodations and…this is the first time that I have gotten to see Yui-chan and even Ise-kun in over a decade." She turned around and shot the blue haired girl a smile as she said, "So maybe it won't be so bad."

However, Xenovia did not look convinced. She merely sighed and replied, "Fine, but I want to make it clear that I do not like this at all."

"Great! Now that that is settled, how about you go take a bath and I'll help Yui-chan set up the futons." Irina began her ascent up the stairs while pointing to a door on the second floor. "If I remember right, the bathroom is that door."

Following her partner up the stairs, Xenovia parted ways with Irina with the former going to the left and the latter heading into the room on the right. As she opened the door, the blue haired girl was met with a bright and nice looking room, complete with sink and toilet. She also noticed a basket next to the opaque glass door. Removing both her robe and battle outfit, the girl stepped into the next room and stared at the big, white bathtub.

She then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Yui's mother, who had just finished up cleaning, turned around and nearly jumped in place at the naked girl standing before her before asking, "Oh, Xenovia, is there anything I can do for you?"

The blue haired girl nodded and asked back, "How do I take a bath in that bowl upstairs?"

The older female stared at the girl for a few seconds before letting out a warranted "Huh?"

* * *

The moment she entered her childhood friend's room, Irina was seeing cats. All around the room, stuffed animals, books, pillows, and even an alarm clock; all sported a cat motif. To anyone else, especially those who attended Kuoh Academy, this would have come off as out of character. The strict and no nonsense class president who did not approve of any illicit actions or any rule-breaking being a lover of cats? It was impossible to imagine.

However, Irina's response was to merely giggle, much to Yui's embarrassment. "I'm happy to see that you still love cats even after all these years."

With a crimson face, Yui looked at the twin tailed girl and shouted, "T-there's nothing wrong with that! Cats are adorable!"

Smiling gently at the girl, Irina nodded and said, "I can't argue with that at all. It reminds me of how we all met. You remember that right?"

This caused the black haired girl to smile as well. "Yes, I can't help but remember it."

The chestnut haired girl proceeded to walk around the girl's room, looking at everything that was there. Her eyes then stopped at a series of photographs, all placed in adorable cat-themed frames that sat on a shelf. One of them was of her and Yui along with Issei when they were younger. Another was Issei and Yui during the latter's birthday while another was the first day of high school for both of them.

Finishing placing the spare futons down, the black haired girl turned to look at her friend before saying, "Alright, if you need more space just tell…Irina?" Yui walked over to Irina and placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

The hand on her shoulder along with the question caused the twin tailed girl's body to jolt in place. Whipping her head over to look at the black haired girl, Irina replied quickly, "N-no, of course not I was just…looking."

"At photos of me and Ise?" Yui asked with a furrowed eyebrow. "You mentioned that you went to Ise's home. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"…Not exactly."

However, before the black haired girl could press any farther on this, the door opened. The two girls turned their attention onto the now towel clad Xenovia who was partially dry. The blue haired girl looked at the resident of the house and said, "Your mother said that I could borrow some clothes from you. Is that alright?"

Looking away from her chestnut haired friend, Yui focused solely on Xenovia before nodding and saying, "Yes, if you could follow me we can pick something out. Irina, why don't you go ahead and take the next bath. We can talk more later."

Irina stared at her childhood friend before nodding. She walked past Xenovia, who made her way over to the black haired girl. Closing the door behind her, the twin tailed girl couldn't help but sigh sadly. 'I wish it was easy to tell you Yui-chan. I don't know him as well as you do, but I know Ise-kun is no longer the person I knew. He's fallen too far.'

* * *

A few minutes after the two females had left, Rias returned back inside Issei's home with wide eyes and a fear filled face. She embraced Issei, Asia, and even Lala thinking that something had happened. Issei had responded that nothing did but that was thanks to his little sister being there.

The next day, Issei couldn't help but find himself sweating nervously. First, not only was his childhood friend and her blue haired companion sitting on the couch opposite of the couch that his master was sitting on, but there was also the big cloth-wrapped item that the stoic girl was holding close to her that set the hairs on his neck on edge. Second, Kiba, who surprisingly came to school as well as to the clubroom, was letting off a dark aura that made Issei want to scoot away from him. There was also the death glare that the pretty boy was sending to both girls. All of this combined formed a tense atmosphere that made him as well as poor Asia uncomfortable, with said girl looking ready to bolt and only didn't because he held her hand assuringly.

Thankfully, both aliens were not present for this because it was a meeting between the devils and the church. He had to give credit to Lala, since she took this explanation incredibly well and left the room immediately. 'I'll make it up to her,' the brown haired male noted.

"A few days ago, several fragments of Excalibur had been stolen from the Protestant, Eastern Orthodox, and even the Vatican," Irina said, shocking everyone in the room except the blond knight.

'How the hell did that happen?!' the pervert mentally exclaimed.

"You see," the twin tailed girl continued, unfazed by the obvious surprise the devils showed, "each of those three branches held two fragments of Excalibur. The seventh fragment was lost sometime during the last war between the angels, fallen angels, and devils. As of this moment, only three of the six fragments were protected."

Xenovia removed the white cloth, showing off a large and long sword. "This is Excalibur Destruction, one of the seven swords created after the original Excalibur's destruction." The bloodlust that radiated off the blade was intense for the devils. It caused sweat to form on every one of their brows, with the exception being Kiba who stared intently at it.

"And this," Irina said while pulling off a rope on her arm, "is Excalibur Mimic." Then, right in front of everyone's eye, the rope began to move, wiggling like a snake before shifting into a katana. "It has the ability to transform into anything I desire, but I prefer to wield it like this."

"Irina, there's no reason to tell these devils that kind of information," her partner said as she wrapped the large blade back in its bindings.

Schooling her features into a more collected mask, Rias asked, "So what exactly does the thievery of Excalibur have to do with a country this far off to the east?"

The two battle nuns turned their attention back onto Rias, both sporting equally serious expressions. "As we said, the other Excalibur fragments were stolen. The ones who committed this act fled to this very town."

"And do you know who is responsible for this act?"

"One of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel."

The devil heiress' eyes went wide at this piece of info. She did manage to fix them back into a more composed size. However, the same could not be said of Issei, whose eyes were the size of dish saucers. 'A leader of the fallen angels?! In my hometown?! Why?!'

"To think I would hear a name like that. My territory is full of incidents," the red haired devil said. "But I don't believe that you came here merely to tell me just this."

The blue haired girl nodded before she leaned forward. "Indeed. That was merely one thing. We also came here to tell you, as the sister of one of the four Maous, to not interfere in this conflict."

To her credit, Rias did not react to this externally as she did before. Instead, she opted to smile coly and reply, "Oh, and do you believe that I, a devil, would align myself with the fallen angels just to get one over those in the church?"

Looking at his master, the pervert could not help but sweat a bit. The aura she was releasing was intense enough to feel like she was forming her Power of Destruction.

"If you know that I am the little sister of one of the Maous, then you must know who I am. Allow me to say this clearly: I have no intentions of joining the fallen angels in their venture against the church."

Xenovia merely chuckled. "Well that is nice to hear, but you should also know that we have no intention of asking for your cooperation either. We were told to inform you that Kokabiel was roaming around the city you're overlooking. We have no problem with you remaining the neutral party.

"…You spoke about how the Eastern Orthodox Church was affected, so where are they?"

"They are being held on standby to protect the final Excalibur in case we fail here."

This caused Rias to furrow an eyebrow in confusion. "You two are here alone? Are you trying to get both of yourselves killed?"

To their credit, neither girl faltered at the question and stared down the devil with resolution shining in their eyes. Irina nodded while Xenovia said, "We both are willing to die to get the fragments out of the hands of the fallen angels even if things come down to it and we have to destroy them. Though, I would prefer not to."

"And you believe that you can do it with only you two?"

"We won't die in vain."

"What, do you have a secret weapon of some sort?"

"Perhaps, but I'll let you think on that."

The two stared each other down, with Irina looking between the two nervously but also ready to jump in to prevent her partner from starting a fight. After a few seconds, Xenovia grabbed her weapon and stood up, with the twin tailed girl following her lead. "We'll be taking our leave now."

"Oh, but you haven't touched your tea."

"I don't need it." The two began to turn away before the blue haired girl turned back around and stared at the devil heiress' peerage. More specifically, she looked right at the blonde standing next to Issei who nearly stiffened as the battle nun's focus shifted to her. "Yesterday when we were at Issei Hyoudou's home, there were two things I wanted to confirm. The first being if I really did see the "Witch" Asia Argento. I guess I really did."

This time Asia's body stiffened. Her expression looked as if she had been slapped. Seeing this caused Issei's eyes to narrow.

Irina looked at the blonde, her eyes widening as she did so. "Seriously?! The former holy maiden that can heal not only humans but devils as well?!" Then, realizing what she had said and where she is, the twin tailed girl raised her hands up along with a shamed expression. "Don't worry! I don't plan on telling anyone about this, much less the higher ups."

"Though it does seem that she has become a devil, rather fitting," Xenovia said, causing Asia to look like she was about to cry and Issei's teeth to grit hard. "But that does make me wonder, do you still believe in God?"

"Eh? Xenovia, she's a devil. I highly doubt that she would still have faith in the Lord."

"You'd think that, but I can clearly see it, she still has some love and faith in God," the blue haired girl replied before once more focusing on the former nun. "So, do you?"

"I-I," Asia begun, "I could never forget the teachings of the Lord. I've lived with them for my entire life."

Xenovia tilted her head while lifting her bounded blade onto her shoulder. "Is that so?" she asked. "Then perhaps it would be best if I were to cut you down right here in the name of God. I'm sure God would forgive you, even if you have sinned."

"You stop that!"

Everyone froze at that. Turning around, everyone looked to see a certain pink haired alien standing in the doorway, along with a white haired girl who was trying and failing to stop her, wearing an unhappy look.

'Lala!' Issei shouted in his mind.

Lala rushed over to where Xenovia was and stood right in her face. "You stop being mean to Asia! She didn't do anything wrong!"

The blue haired girl merely furrowed an eyebrow while looking the newcomer up and down. "Well, it seems as though the second item I wished to discuss is here. Who are you?"

Standing back, Lala, with a serious expression, replied, "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, first princess of the planet Deviluke."

Xenovia merely chuckled at this response. "'Planet Deviluke', so you're an alien. And not only that but your last name contains the word 'devil'. How fitting that an alien species with a similar name would be friends with a devil."

"It doesn't matter that's she a devil! Asia is really nice!"

"Really?" Xenovia asked with a furrowed eyebrow. "Then maybe you'd be willing to take her place if she is 'so nice'."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Letting go of the blonde's hand, Issei placed himself right between the pink haired girl and the blue haired girl, shocking both in the process. With a glare that made Irina's eye widened, the pervert said, "Don't you even think about touching them. You like to talk about God and his teachings, well where was God when Asia needed him the most?! Where were you all when all she wanted was friends!"

"A holy woman does not need friends," Xenovia replied, her face composed once more, "if she desired such things then she wasn't worthy of being a holy woman."

"Don't fuck around with me!" he exclaimed, shocking everyone with his language. "You people were the ones who put her on a pedestal and then took her off when she did something you didn't like!"

Silence filled the room for an entire minute. Then, the blue haired girl asked, "Just who are you to Asia Argento?"

"Friend, comrade, family member. That's who I am. And if any one of you try and lay a finger on her, then you'll make an enemy out of me!"

"You'd challenge the entire church? How foolish."

Rias stood up, her mouth opened to stop her Pawn, when Kiba made his move. Moving next to Issei, the blond chuckled and said, "No, I think that is a wonderful idea. But I'm sorry Ise-kun, but I will be her opponent."

Xenovia turned her attention onto the new male and asked, "And you are?"

"You can call me your senior in a way. Now how about we step outside and handle this?"

* * *

The fight did not end well for the devils. Issei went up against his childhood friend while Kiba fought the stoic faced Xenovia.

For most of his fight, the pervert was attempting to use Dress Break, because he wanted to see the girl's breasts and also because he wanted her to give up by embarrassment. As much as he was angry due to Xenovia's words, he could not hate Irina, someone he was friends with even if they had not seen one another for over a decade.

Of course he also still wanted to see her naked but that was just part of who he is.

Unfortunately, the surprise of his special move was spoiled due to Koneko spilling the beans and stating how he is "the enemy of all women". That didn't stop him from trying to perform said move and he did in the end. The only problem was that he performed it on an unsuspecting Asia and Koneko by total accident. He received his punishment for that in the form of a punch from the white haired Rook, something Peke stated was justified.

Irina, whether feeling pity or bad at her old friend in his current state, asked him to seal away his Dress Break. The pervert responded in a speech that would have made anyone else cry had it not been for the fact that it was about him wanting to one day be able to destroy clothing without even touching them.

This was when the sword wielding girl swung upwards, shallowly cutting the brown haired boy and ending their battle.

On the other end of the spectrum, Kiba did not do so much better against Xenovia. While he did have an advantage in speed and perhaps overall skill, his Excalibur-wielding foe held an overwhelming edge in raw power. The fight itself was rather simple. In any other situation, Kiba would have perhaps won.

However, his hatred for Excalibur and the church blinded him. His constant short burst strikes on Xenovia were wearing him down and he couldn't find himself able to land a solid strike on her. Then, in a move that even Xenovia called him out on, the Knight created a blade that went over the tree line. Perhaps he believed that bigger would be better, but in the end it just slowed him down and allowed his blue haired foe to beat him.

Watching this all from the side, the Occult Research Club had a mixture of reactions that resonated on a similar wavelength. Asia was incredibly concerned for both Issei and Kiba. Koneko was worried for both as well, more so for her long time comrade and felt the brown haired pervert got what he deserved. Akeno was between Asia and Koneko in level of her concern as well as knowing that this outcome was most likely to happen. Ren was concerned for both men, but also upset that his rival for manliness was so easily beaten as well as how he was beaten. Lala looked both worried and upset.

As for Rias, she was upset. She was upset that her servants, her peerage, her family had been so easily dispatched by members of the church. While the argument could be made that it was because they were wielders of Excalibur that did not prevent the fact that they were easily beaten. She was upset that her crush was nearly killed, and by his own childhood friend no less. Of course the wound was shallow, but a cut from Excalibur for a devil is not the same thing as a skinned knee.

And she was upset that Kiba had lost not because his foe was better, not because of some lucky coincidence, and not because of interference; she was upset that Kiba lost because he allowed his anger for the legendary sword to get the better of him.

Wrapping her sword back into its cloth and placing it onto her back, Xenovia said, "Perhaps you will find a much cooler head the next time we lock blades. Rias Gremory, from our talk I will put my trust in you. I do suggest that you train your servants a bit harder and push their limits farther."

The anger that filled both Rias and her Knight's glare would have made a lesser person cow in fear. However, Xenovia merely ignored them and shifted her attention onto the now recovering Issei. "Red Dragon Emperor, there is one thing I will tell you: the Vanishing Dragon has awakened. And in your current state, you would not be able to best him." The pervert's response was a confused look. The blue haired girl turned around and began walking away.

"Hey Xenovia, wait for me!" Irina exclaimed as she ran after her companion. The twin tailed girl looked over her shoulders at her childhood friend and shot him a smile and held up her cross. "Sorry we have to end it here Ise-kun. Just let me know when you want me to deliver some judgment. Amen."

All anyone could do was watch the pair walk away. For the two males, it hurt but for different reasons. Issei, because he looked uncool in front of Rias, Asia, and Lala and for Kiba because he blew his chance at vengeance.

And as she stood there, the red haired devil couldn't help but think one thing: 'We are going to be dragged into this, I just know it.' She then looked over at the kneeling pink haired alien, who along with the group's Bishop, was helping the injured pervert. 'I'd also rather not involve a galactic empire in it either.'

 **AN: It's me FFN! It was me, all along FFN! Any way, been a while since I last posted huh. To be fair, finals are on the horizon (though only two) but that also means I will get to have more time for this story. You'll notice that this is more DxD canon filled, which is unfortunately needed since there was little I could change here. But anyway, this time around Irina and Xenovia are staying with the Kotegawas due to Yui's mom being a total badass that would make Sister Griselda bow (just kidding).**

 **But anyway, time for reviews!**

 **Imperial-samaB: You saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Well, I hope this answers your question.**

 **ChimaTigon: Depends on who within the church. Michaels, would probably be alright with it. But some of the more extreme members (Father Motherfucking Vasco for instance) would be more wary.**

 **The Wolf of Mordor: You want something new?! You'll get something new! ...Next chapter that is.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: *Internally screaming as he types away***

 **TeraBaapBSDK: Hehehe, yeah, OK. Considering what you have in your favorites, I'm not sweating all that much.**

 **TheB: Well...she's not that stupid.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Been a while hasn't it. I am so happy that went through each chapter and left a review for each, it really means a lot. And I'm happy to see that you enjoy what I am doing with this.  
**

 **Evowizard25: Well, Issei doesn't get enough love and I feel that is not right so I try to make sure he gets in the right way. And no, it is not Mikado. I also enjoy the dialogue between other characters, which is great since I'm not doing first peson this time around.  
**

 **Super2019DP: Aw, thank you!**

 **CxC: Well, why should Lala hide her tail? As for Zastin... all depends on how things go down.  
**

 **MaiMaiDa: Well it is less the Milky Way and more of the universe outside the Milky Way and then some, but yeah, they would be surprised. Then again, I doubt Gid would be able to control Earth this time around seeing as how it is now the space Australia of the universe.  
**

 **Well, that's pretty much it. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a comment, follow and fave this story. And I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	24. Chapter 22: Holy Memories Part 5

**Chapter 22: Holy Memories Part 5**

Sitting at the café table, Issei swiveled his head. Scattered around him were various other patrons who were eating, drinking, speaking, or doing all three; they were simply enjoying their time. However, they did not matter to the pervert at the moment.

Issei shifted his vision back to his table and stared at the glass of soda he ordered earlier, meeting his reflection. His thoughts turned back to the previous day. The meeting with Irina and Xenovia and how that nearly ended disastrously. The skirmish he and Kiba had against the two church girls and how that ended poorly. And the talk his red haired master had given to Kiba in the hopes of once again dissuading him from his mission of revenge and how said blond Knight all but stormed out the clubhouse afterwards.

At the time, Issei wanted to run after him. He wanted to catch up to Kiba and say something. He wanted to help his comrade and say that his mission was stupid. But in the end, he didn't; all the pervert did was stand there and watch the other male leave.

Now here, after school the very next day, Issei was sitting in a café waiting for a possible ally to help him out. He had considered asking Ren for help, but decided against it. 'Better to not involve any of the aliens in this whole mess,' was his reasoning. Thankfully, Ren and Run had business to attend to. Not only that, but the same applied for both Asia and Lala. The former nun had been invited by the Triple H Girls on a little shopping excursion (something the pervert was happy about since it would get her mind off the whole past catching up to her) and the alien princess merely said that she had plans. To the leaders in hell, he thanked them for this golden opportunity.

'Just please don't let her get involved in this,' Issei prayed, 'She shouldn't have to deal with this.'

"Oi, Hyoudou."

Hearing the male voice call out his name, Issei turned his head to see a young man with sand colored hair standing at his table. "Oh, Saji," the devil began, shock evident in his voice, "you're here. I actually didn't think you'd show."

"Well, I had to finish somethings up for Kaichou and the others," the Student Council Secretary replied with a shrug. "That being said, I was a bit curious when you sent me a text. Which leads me to a few questions. One, how did you get my number to start with?"

Scratching his cheek sheepishly, Issei said, "I asked Buchou who in turned asked Kaichou with the explanation being that I wanted to better the relationships between the two peerage."

Staring at the other Pawn for a few seconds, Saji nodded his head. "Yeah, I can see that working. OK, two, what is Toujou-san doing here? I thought you said to come alone." Along with his question, the sandy haired devil pointed to the seat next to Issei.

Sure enough, sitting right beside the brown haired pervert eating a parfait was the white haired Rook of the Gremory peerage.

Chuckling in embarrassment, Issei replied, "She uh…kind of followed me. I said she could stay if she didn't tell Buchou about this."

"…Ise-senpai was being very suspicious," Koneko commented before placing another spoonful of ice cream into her mount.

"…Fair enough," the other male replied before taking the third seat, "which leads me to my final question, why did you call me here?"

The pervert took a deep breath in and let it out before steeling his eyes. Staring at the other devils before him, he said, "I want to ask the representatives from the church if we could destroy a fragment of Excalibur."

The change in both atmosphere and facial expressions was lightning fast. The sandy haired boy grew a terrified look while the white haired Rook merely looked stunned. Standing up in his chair and slamming his hands onto the table, Saji exclaimed, "Are you crazy?!" However, upon hearing hushed voices around him and seeing the other patrons staring at their table with judgmental eyes, he sat back down in his seat. Leaning in close to the brown haired boy, Saji whispered, "Are you serious?!"

Nodding his head and clapping his hands together, Issei replied, "A hundred percent!"

Shaking his head vehemently, Saji proclaimed," No way! I'm not getting involved in this!" Standing up once more, the secretary began to walk away until he noticed that he was not moving anywhere. Looking down he saw that the back of his shirt held in the tight grip of one Koneko Toujou.

The white haired girl forced Saji back into his seat without turning her focus away from her comrade. "…Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Issei replied, "I'm thinking that if we can get them to agree to this and have Kiba destroy one of those fragments, then maybe he'd go back to his calm self."

"…This means we'd have to go behind Buchou's back."

"I know and believe me. I don't like the idea of keeping secrets from her but if this can knock some sense back into Kiba then I'd do it."

Koneko stared at the boy for a few seconds. She already knew that Issei was not the kind of person to allow someone close to him get hurt. The cases of both their master and their Bishop was all the proof one truly needed. But for him to go this far, and for a boy no less, was not something the Rook had expected. 'He may be a pervert…but he's not a bad guy,' Koneko reaffirmed. Sighing softly, the white haired girl stood up and looked at both boys, with only one paying attention to her. "…I don't like going behind Buchou's back. But…if this can save Yuuto-senpai, then I will do it."

The pervert's face was a look of shock at this proclamation before turning into a joyful one. "Thanks Koneko-chan." He turned over to the other Pawn and asked, "Will you at least come with us Saji. There is strength in numbers."

"I don't want to. Can't you see how freaked out I am over this."

"Look, I know tensions between the devils and the church are high but-"

"You don't get it do you Hyoudou," Saji began ominously. "It's not the church I am afraid of. I'm scared of Kaichou!" The brown haired boy merely tilted his head at this statement, to which the sandy haired boy continued, "You see, while your master may be strict, she's also kind and caring. But my master is just plain strict! If she knew what I was doing then I'd be punished for sure!"

"Then we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't find out."

"That's not reassuring at all!"

A few minutes later, the group of devils were walking down the streets of the shopping center. Somehow the two Gremory members were able to convince the secretary to come with them. Whether or not he would actually join them in their quest was another situation.

"OK," Issei began while swiveling his head, "remember, be on the lookout for either blue hair or twin tails."

"…That may be a bit difficult. We have no idea where they are staying and we don't know how they are going about their mission."

"Yeah, this may be harder than I hoped but just stay focused and-"

"Issei Hyoudou."

Hearing the familiar soft voice, Issei stopped in place before looking to his right. There, standing in the entrance of a bookshop was Yami with an open book. The pervert smiled at the girl before waving at her. "Oh, afternoon Yami," he greeted while approaching her, "whatcha reading there?"

The assassin stared at the devil for a while before replying, "…It is what this planet refers to as a science fiction novel. Personally it is rather inaccurate from what I have read so far."

"Heh, I suppose with you being not from this world that is a fair thing to say."

"Hey Hyoudou," Saji began as he and the white haired Rook joined the two, "who is she and what do you mean by her not being from this world?"

His eyes widening in realization, Issei hit an open palm with a fist and said, "Oh yeah, you guys haven't met Yami before. Guys, this is Golden Darkness, better known to many here as Yami. She's an assassin that was sent to kill me by some jealous alien who wanted Lala." He then moved his hand to gesture at the other two devils before saying, "Yami, this is Koneko Toujou and Genshirou Saji. They're both devils like me, but only Koneko is part of the same group as me. Saji is with another group at our school."

The sandy haired boy turned his head quickly and stared at the pervert with a shocked and questioning look. "Hyoudou, the fact that you said something like so casually is kind of unnerving."

"Welcome to the club."

The two girls did not say a word to one another but instead opted to stare at each other. A few seconds passed by before Koneko said, "…I heard about you from Buchou."

"…Buchou?"

"…My master Rias Gremory."

"…I see."

"…I understand your feelings towards Ise-senpai and that technique of his."

"…So you too were…"

"…Yep."

Yami turned and stared at Issei with piercing cold eyes before focusing back onto the white haired girl and said, "…I hate perverts."

"…I do too. He is truly the enemy of all women."

"…I agree."

The words spoken by the two petite girls were like knife wounds. His shoulders sagging, Issei muttered, "I didn't even mean to use it on either of you. It was an accident." At that moment, the brown haired male's eyes widened as he thought back to his fight with Yami. "Yami," he began, garnering the blonde's attention, "I need your help. Could you fly into the air and see if you can find a girl with blue hair or chestnut hair styled in twin tails?" The assassin stared at Issei when he asked this. "If you do this, I'll buy you some taiyaki."

This sparked an interest in Yami as she nodded before growing her angel wings, shocking both Saji and Koneko. The assassin took to the sky, with thankfully no one around to see her do it. A few minutes later, she returned to the group. "…I could not find either."

"Oh."

"…However, I did find a figure that was wearing a white cloak with a large package on their back."

Issei's face lit up from this news. "That's got to be the other girl, Xenovia I think. Where did you see her?"

"…She was in the park last I saw, but it is possible she could have moved."

"That's good enough," the pervert replied before taking out his wallet and pulling out a thousand yen bill, "Here, use this to buy yourself some taiyaki."

Yami stared at the note for a few seconds before hesitantly taking it. Looking up at the male, she said, "…You are truly a strange one Issei Hyoudou-"

"Just call me Ise," said boy commented, "the whole 'Issei Hyoudou' thing is strange."

"…Very well then…Ise," Yami continued. The assassin turned away but not before looking over her shoulder and adding, "…But please do not forget, you are my target and this does not change anything between us." With her piece said, the girl left the group off in search of the nearest taiyaki stand.

"Oh, and Mikan said that you should come over sometime!" the pervert shouted towards the retreating girl. Looking back at the other two devils, Issei nodded his head and said, "Let's go." With a nod from Koneko and a groan from Saji, the trio ran off to their destination. They reached the park in a few minutes and immediately set off to find the blue haired girl. It did not take them long as they found their target sitting on the bench, her bounded weapon right beside her. "Hey," Issei shouted as they approached the battle nun.

Xenovia turned her head to her side and saw the group approaching her. She recognized the brown haired pervert and the white haired girl instantly, but the sand haired boy was an unknown to her. With her hand subtly moving to her blade, she asked, "What are you doing here? Do you want another fight because I would gladly give you one; but I will not be as lenient as Irina was with you."

Raising his hands placatingly, Issei replied, "That's not why we are here. We came to talk with you and Irina but uh…"

"Irina and I had decided that it would be best if we split up," the blue haired female explained. "We believed that we could cover more ground this way before searching together." Pulling her hood down, Xenovia shifted her focus entirely onto the pervert before saying, "You said you came here to talk to us, but I am unsure as to what we would have to speak about. Is it about what I said about Asia Argento?"

The pervert took a deep breath and mentally reminded himself to not say anything on that subject. He shook his head. "No, that's not what we came here for."

This caused the girl to furrow an eyebrow. "Oh, then what?"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me spend time with you Yui!" Lala exclaimed.

Smiling at the girl next to her, Yui said, "It is no problem, though I was a bit surprised to be honest. I thought that you had club activities or would be with Ise."

The pink haired girl laughed while rubbing the back of her head at this statement. "Right now Rias is holding off club meetings due to some problems. And Ise…I was hoping to ask you something Yui."

"Oh, what is it?" the black haired girl asked. However, before Lala could respond something caught Yui's eye causing her to raise her hand up silencing her pink haired friend. "Lala, please hold that thought, I will be right back." After receiving a nod, Yui walked into the building that was closest to her, an art store. The moment she entered, the black haired girl caught sight of a familiar figure with chestnut colored twin tails. Walking up to the girl, she could hear snippets of a conversation between the twin tail girl and the saleswoman.

"And this is a picture of a Christian saint."

"Truly?!"

"Yes, and we'd be willing to sell it for about…"

'Nope,' Yui thought before marching up to her friend. Grabbing her by the ear and pulling her close, while ignoring the cries of pain, the black haired girl said, "And just what do you think you are doing Irina?!"

"Y-Yui-chan, what are-"

"Never mind that, I'm more interested in how you were about to waste your money on something you don't need!"

"B-but it has a saint in it!"

However, the twin tailed girl's cries went unheard as Yui apologized to the saleswoman before dragging Irina out of the building. "Honestly, I leave you alone for a few hours and you are about to spend potentially all your money on a horrid painting."

When they reached the entrance, the black haired girl let go of Irina's ear, who began rubbing it to soothe the pain. "Yui-chan has gotten more forceful since I've been gone," she commented.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

Yui sighed and shook her head. As the two girls left the store, this was noticed by the pink haired girl who was standing next to the entrance. Looking towards her black haired friend, Lala noted the twin tail girl next to said friend. Not only that, but Irina saw a familiar face in the pink haired girl, causing her eyes to widen in shock and fear. Pointing at the girl, Lala exclaimed, "It's you! The other mean girl from yesterday that hurt Ise!"

These words were like swords piercing into Irina's heart. However, Yui merely looked between the two in confusion. "Mean girl? Hurt Ise? You two know each other?"

The questions caused both Irina and Lala to flinch, but for different reasons. "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" Lala continued.

"Lady Lala, you weren't supposed to say that out loud," Peke whispered as softly as she could.

"Erp!"

Yui looked between the two girls, focusing on their nervous expressions. Crossing her arms and shaking her head, she said, "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Ise is a devil." The moment the words left her mouth, the black haired girl immediately realized that she had screwed up. Eyes widening, she moved her hands to cover her mouth before looking at the two girls next to her once more.

Their eyes were wide but their expressions were less nervous and more confused. It seemed as if their jaws were hanging onto hinges so that they wouldn't drop.

Flicking her head back and forth, Yui shakenly smiled while pointing at a café that was near them. "W-why don't we go get something to drink at that café?! I'm sure it would help clear our heads and-"

* * *

"You know Ise/Ise-kun is a devil?!"

Bringing her finger up to her mouth, Yui quickly silenced the two girls. Sneaking peeks over her shoulder, she noticed that no one was looking at their table with questioning looks. The black haired girl let out a small sigh before lightly glaring at the two girls. "Don't say such things out loud like that. It will attract too much attention."

The two apologized, the chestnut haired girl praying for forgiveness while the pink haired girl was laughing sheepishly. Finishing her prayer, Irina stared at her childhood friend and asked, "Yui-chan how do you know Ise-kun is a devil?"

"Yeah especially when Ise doesn't know that you know," Lala added.

Coughing into her fist, Yui replied, "Well you see…I met a recent benefactor who happens to know Ise is a devil and he told me as such when he saw a photo of Ise and me in my room."

"When?"

"It was…about a month ago I believe."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you meet this mysterious guy?"

"It…it is a long story."

"How did you meet him?"

"Look," Yui began while raising her hand to stop the onslaught of question, "let's just say that the story is very long and complicated and leave it at that. The point of the matter is that I know Ise is a devil."

"But…why doesn't Ise know?" Lala asked, tilting her head as she did.

Yui sighed and looked down at the table. "I suppose…I want to hear Ise tell me that he is not human anymore from his own mouth. I know it might not happen but…I want to hear it."

The twin tailed girl nodded at these words. "I can understand that."

"But you may never get your chance! If you wait too long then you may regret it!"

"I understand that as well," the black haired girl replied, teeth gritting together as she did, "but what am I supposed to say? 'Ise, even though I've known you are a devil for a month now I didn't tell you'. It would sound like I was leading him on. I could never do that-"

"Ise is your friend right?"

That one question felt like a slap to the face. Yui's eyes widened as she stared at the resolute expression of her pink haired friend. "I know I haven't known Ise as long as you two, but I know Ise isn't the kind to get mad at something like this."

Both Irina and Yui looked at the girl before the former closed her eyes and smiled gently. "Yes," she began, "he wouldn't. That is something that I love about him."

"Love?"

Upon hearing Lala's confused question, Yui's eyes shot open and her cheeks turned scarlet. Waving her hands in front of her, she proclaimed, "I-I m-meant in terms of traits p-platonically! Y-yes, that's it! I-I would never engage in such illicit behavior like that! Ise is a dear friend yes but I'm not into such lewd behavior!"

"What else do you like about him?" Lala asked, propping her head up with her hands.

"Well," Yui began, "I lo-like his enthusiasm. He is always ready to get something done even if he really doesn't like it."

"Ise-kun was always energetic, wasn't he?"

"And he still is," the black haired girl replied. "He's also hard working, putting forth more effort than anyone else, even if he is not the best at it."

Irina smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember this one time where Ise-kun wanted to swing so high that he did a complete circle! He spent hours trying to get high enough to make that turn."

"I certainly remember that. I also remember the bruises he got from those practices."

"And the lectures from both you and his mom."

Closing her eyes, Yui let out a small huff. "Laugh all you want, I believe that those lectures would do Ise good someday. But moving on, I admire his honesty, his kindness, his loyalty, his commitment to his friends, and…" Her words trailed off before a smile formed on her face once more. "I just like everything about him. But I could do without his perversity."

"So could I!" Irina exclaimed while slamming her hands onto the table. "Do you know that he created a technique with the sole purpose of destroying women's clothing?!"

"He did what?! How indecent can he get with something like that?! That's it, I'm going to have a stern talk with him about such things and-"

"Do you love Ise?"

Yui's rant paused at these words. Turning her head, she looked at the rare neutral expression on Lala's face. "I-I'm sorry, but what did you say Lala?"

"I asked…do you love Ise?" she asked once more. "You listed all these things about him and you seem really happy when you talk about him. Not only that but you've known him for a long time."

The black haired girl stared at her friend for a minute before sighing. "I…I won't lie that I have some affection for Ise. I've known him since childhood. I still remember our meeting."

Nodding at her friend's words, Irina smiled and said, "So do I! Though I'm surprised that our first meeting didn't leave a worse impression on you."

"As am I, but I imagine it was because Ise has a tendency to grow on people even when he least expects it."

"How did you meet?" Lala asked, her eyes radiating with interest.

"Well, it happened about over a decade ago…"

* * *

"Hey you two! Stop that right now!"

Pointing at two young boys barely over the age of seven was a young girl. She was just about the same age though not as tall and sported short black hair. The reason she was pointing at the two was because they were throwing sand clumps at some girls.

"Why don't you mind your own business Miss Naggy pants," one of the boys replied while they both left the sandbox.

I was not exactly the ideal child for my age. I adhered to rules very closely and did not tolerate people who were willing to commit misdemeanors. This also meant that I was rather unpopular and resulted in me not having any friends. There were some that admired my actions I believe but never any friends. And really, I was fine with that…at least I believed so. Then one day…

"Hold on kitty!" Yui shouted. She was walking around the park her mother had brought her to. However, as she wandered about, she saw a kitten that was stuck in a tree. Running up to the tree, the young girl began to make her ascent up only to fall to the ground before she was even half way up.

Standing up, she dusted off her clothes before running back to where the other kids were playing. She went up to a group of boys and said, "You all, I need your help! There's a kitty stuck in a tree!"

The boys merely stared at her before one of them replied, "Aren't you the one always criticizing us? Why should we help you?"

"What does that matter? There's a kitty stuck and it needs help getting down!"

"Then why don't you get it down yourself?" Without waiting for a reply, the group walked away leaving the young girl to stare at their backs helplessly.

A look of sadness took center stage on her face before it turned into frustration. "Fine! I will-"

"There's a kitten stuck in a tree?"

The sudden voice nearly caused Yui to shriek. Turning to her side, she saw a group that consisted of two boys her age as well as a boy and a girl much younger than both of them. The brown haired boy looked at her and said, "You said there's a kitten stuck in a tree? Where?"

As if shocked by his question, Yui wordlessly pointed in the direction of the tree she had come from. A few seconds later, they were looking up at the helpless kitten mewing in fear for help. Looking up at the creature, the brown haired boy smiled and said, "I can do this."

His chestnut haired companion stared at him with concern in his eyes. "You sure Ise-kun? Looks pretty tall. Way taller than any of the trees near our houses."

"Size matters not to a hero Iri-kun!" the boy known as Ise-kun replied before approaching the tree.

"Be careful onii-sama," the young girl said accompanied by a nod from the young boy next to her.

Nodding at his obvious sibling's words, the brown haired boy began climbing the tree. From the looks of it, it seemed as if he was doing much better than Yui was. However, when he was halfway up he slid down a little causing the others to exclaim in worry. But that did not deter him as he merely continued climbing with more vigor than before. Eventually, he made it to the branch the kitten was stuck on and began coaxing it into his arms.

Once it was safely with him, the boy began his descent. During this however, he stepped on the wrong branch which broke under his weight. With a cry the boy fell backwards into the bushes beneath him. The group watching this screamed in worry before running up to him. As they approached him, the boy sat up, groaning before he formed a smile. Looking down at the kitten still in his arms he said, "I'm fine, and so is this guy."

"What were you thinking?!"

The boy looked up to see the teary eyed and angry looking girl standing over him. "You could have gotten either the kitten or you hurt with that fall! Or worse, you could have both died!"

"But I didn't," the boy replied while he slowly stood up. "A scratch or two on me is all good, but I'd never let myself die or let anyone get hurt if I could prevent it. That is the moniker of a true hero! Right Iri-kun?" The other boy smiled and nodded feverishly at these words. "But thanks for worrying about me uh…sorry, I don't know your name."

Blinking at these words, Yui replied, "Oh…it's…Yui. Yui Kotegawa."

"Yui Kotegawa. Got it! Nice to meet you Yui-chan! I'm Issei Hyoudou! But you can call me Ise! That's my best pal Irina and these are my little brother and sister, Rito and Mikan."

"Nice to meet ya!" Irina greeted while the two siblings bowed to the black haired girl.

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed, rather shocked at the treatment she was receiving before bowing back. "Nice to meet you as well." She then looked at the kitten still in Issei's arm. "About that kitten…"

"Right, we better find its owner! And after that, we can get back to playing…if you'd like to join us that is." Yui stared at the smiling boy in front of her before nodding and smiling.

* * *

"For the first time ever, I had been invited to play with someone," Yui continued, a nostalgic smile present on her face, "I was so happy even if I didn't want to admit it back then. Sooner or later, I pretty much found myself as part of the group, trying to be the voice of reason whenever things got a little out of hand. And even if he didn't seem like he was listening to me…I knew that he was." She looked up at her pink haired friend. "You asked what I like about Ise correct? Well, I like that he has always been there for me. Even to this day. I remember that you told me that it was Ise that saved me a couple of days ago-"

"Ise-kun did that?" Irina asked, confusion on her face.

"He did. He also didn't want me to know that he was the one who did it according to Lala."

"…How do I know that I love Ise?"

This question shocked both Yui and Irina who stared at the alien who stared at the table. "How do I know that I love him? I've only known him for a few days but you've known him for years and here I am saying that we are engaged."

"Wait, engaged?!" Irina asked. "You two are engaged?! When did this happen?!"

"About an Earth week ago," Lala replied. A look of realization struck the pink haired girl's face before she turned to look at Yui and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm also not human. I'm from the planet Deviluke. Sorry for keeping it a secret Yui."

"Well I assumed that you weren't human due to your…tail."

"No, we are not moving past this! She is engaged?! And so soon after meeting Ise-kun?! Why?!"

"Well," Lala began, "at first it was so that I could get away from the other choices that my father was pushing onto me but now…"

The blacked haired girl smiled and grasped her friend's hand, causing the alien to look up at her in confusion. "You don't have to say anything now. Take your time and speak to Ise or me if you need to."

The pink haired girl smiled and nodded Yui's words. "Thanks! And I'll support you as well!"

Yui's face lit up at these words. "W-what are you talking about?! There's nothing to support me in! I'm not interested in such illicit relationships!" However, Lala merely giggled at these words as did the chestnut haired girl.

"Somethings never change do they Yui-chan?"

"Don't you start either!"

Afterwards, the trio wandered the city. For Yui and Irina, it was a chance to make up for the time they lost in the past decade and for Lala, it was a chance to have fun with a new girl that she had gotten off on the wrong foot with.

About an hour later, as they walked into the park, the trio noticed a group, all but one wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. The sole exception was wearing a white cloak and had a large package with them. Seeing this caused the twin tailed girl's eyes to widen. "Xenovia?! And Ise-kun?!"

The group turned to look at the trio, with some of them looking shocked while the white cloaked girl and Issei walked up to them. Xenovia bore a composed expression and Issei sported a sheepish smile. Yui stared at the boy with a face that read 'we need to talk later'.

"Irina," the blue haired girl began, "I'm glad you are here. The Red Dragon has offered his assistance to us in our mission. I'm all for it but I would like to know if you are fine with it."

Her faith demanded that she said no as Issei was a devil and accepting a devil's help, as she had been taught, was wrong. But, the words that came out of her black haired friend's mouth earlier stopped her. 'If Ise-kun is really the same as Yui-chan says he is…then there's no problem with what my answer should be.' Smiling and nodding at her comrade and childhood friend, Irina said, "What's the plan?"

 **AN: So I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back because I am needed. Also, has anyone seen Endgame? Oh my god it was so awesome! If you haven't and you have the ability to see it, do it! But anyway, in this chapter we now see that things are picking up steam what with Issei and crew teaming up with Xenovia and Irina, along with the revelation that Yui knows more than we thought she did, and Irina is thinking of much different things. Plus Yami is there!**

 **Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **Rider126: Yeah...they get better. I mean...they have Vasco.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Yeah, Xenovia had no chill back then. But I think that was more her teachings and ignorance of the world. Doesn't excuse it but it makes sense.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Ohohohohoh, tremendously.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: *Even more internal screaming as he types***

 **Evowizard25: Yeah, you just know that Lala would do that. As for how the church will deal with there being a race named Devilukes...all depends on how Michael takes it.**

 **MeteorElDrago: There will be alien beating...just not now. Also, Gid is going** **to take his sweet ass time to get here.**

 **Bear of Cali: No, she isn't but thank you for the compliment. It really means a lot to me.**

 **TypedSomeWords: Well I hope this was different. And for me, it was always Issei needing to overcome the odds to show how much he has grown throughout the story each time and I like it. Of course now a days, he is incredibly powerful and most of his opponents are now equal level or just slightly higher but still...**

 **Super2019DP: ...Yep.**

 **CxC: Well...not exactly.**

 **NaruAi2018: Hey, at least I'm not just shoving them in there and stripping away any actual personality they had like some other writers.**

 **Guest: Please don't do that, it is rather annoying. Please post this kind of comment on that story and not this one.**

 **Well, I believe that is it. SO, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a review, fave or follow it! And I will see you all in the next chapter! Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty!**


	25. Chapter 23:Quest for the Shitty Priest

**Chapter 23: The Quest for the Shitty Priest**

"So…you knew that I'm a devil?" Issei asked his childhood friend.

Closing her eyes and nodding, Yui replied, "Yes, for at least a month now."

The young man looked down at the ground, regret taking form on his face. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just-"

"No! I mean, I understand. You didn't know how to tell me and probably wanted to protect those close to you."

"Also I didn't know how to explain that I died."

"Ise, please don't say something like that so casually. It worries me."

"Sorry."

"So are you going to tell Rito and Mikan as well?"

"Probably in the future. I know that I'll have to someday, but I don't know how and I don't want to worry them."

"Postponing it will only make things worse."  
"I know, just give me some time."

"…That is fair enough. I only ask that you tell them sooner than later."

"I will. That being said," he said while turning his head to the side, "can you please explain to me why you two are wearing those?"

Standing in front of him was not only the black haired girl but also Lala and Koneko, the former of the two sporting a confused expression with her head tilted while the white haired girl looking impassive as ever. Currently, they along with Kiba and Saji were at the abandoned church with the battle nuns, preparing their next action. What the pervert was referring to was the outfits the girls were wearing, traditional Christian nun uniforms (though if one looked closely, they would see Peke's face on the collar of Lala's garbs). However, while he understood why his small companion was wearing the attire, Issei looked at the two non-devil girls with a furrowed eyebrow.

Yui placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I thought we talked about this," she said, "Lala and I are going to be helping you."

"Yes," the brown haired devil responded, his hands clapping together in front of his face, "we talked about this. And I said that this doesn't involve you two. This is a matter between the devils, angels, and-"

"Fallen angels," Yui finished. "Yes, and like I said, I'm practically on the devil's side because of my connection to you. Not only that but I cannot stand by knowing that someone is attempting bring harm to my home."

"And I want to help you and Kiba!" Lala exclaimed with her usual demeanor. "Plus, I'm also on the devil side technically so this works out!"

'Well…those are fair points.' The pervert shook his head. "But still, this could get extremely dangerous and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."  
This caused Yui to raise a skeptical eyebrow. "And you believe that it is OK to bring Koneko Toujou along?"

"Well to be fair, she's built like a tank and can twist me like a pretzel. My point is that while Lala has her inventions, our fight with Yami made me worry that even those might not be enough."

"Who?"

"Long story short, alien assassin sent to kill me. And I don't know what you are capable of. We may run into the big bad of this whole thing and what if you can't handle it?"

Furrowing her eyebrow once more and crossing her arms over her chest, the black haired beauty replied, "And so your best plan is to throw yourself into the mess even if that same possibility could happen to you?" Her answer came in the form of Issei turning his head to the side while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Yui sighed. "Of course you would." Walking up to her friend, she took his hand into her own before saying, "I know you are worried about us, but we are worried about you too. I know you would do the same for us, so let us do this for you."

"Yeah!" Lala exclaimed before rushing up to Issei and taking his other hand. "And like I said before, I'm really tough! So if anything happens, I'll make sure to protect everyone here!"

The brown haired male looked at the girls before letting out a sigh. A smile formed onto his face as he said, "Alright, but please promise me that if anything bad happens you two will try and get out of there first."

"I can make no such promise."

"…That's probably the best I can get."

Looking at the group, Saji, dressed in a father's attire along with a fake bible in hand, asked, "So…we all good? Is all of this settled?"

Yui looked at the boy before nodding. "Yes, we have come to an agreement."

Wearing a priest outfit like the pervert along with a matching white cloak, Kiba approached the others before bowing. "Once more, I thank you for helping me with this. I will try not to be a burden."

"Just remember to apologize to Buchou after we get this all sorted out," Issei said pointing at the blond. The Knight of the Gremory peerage only nodded.

"Glad to see that you are all ready."

The devils, alien, and human all turned to see the two battle nuns approaching them in their cloaks donned but with the hoods down. Xenovia was emotionless as usual (or what the group assumed to be usual for her) while her twin tailed comrade had a look of total glee with stars in her eyes. "Praise the lord, Ise-kun, Yui-chan, you both look so good in those! You pull them off so naturally!" The two friends of the girl only blushed and looked away nervously.

To her credit, the blue haired girl nodded at these words. "While everyone here is somehow sinning against the lord, I will admit that you all look good." She turned her head over to the pink haired alien. "Well…almost all of you." Lala only tilted her head at these words.

"So," Issei began, a serious look taking center stage, "what's the plan?"

"It's simple: all of us are going to be patrolling the entire city. Irina and I have already looked around the woods and all we found is some metal contraption."

'Oh right, Ren and Run live out here in their ship…wait, they didn't-'

"However, there was no feeling of the fragments or any fallen angel so we left it alone."

'Thank goodness.'

Irina nodded at her partner's words. "All of you will be patrolling the streets, mostly the back alleys and similar areas. If this goes the way I believe it will, then Freed Selzen will try to kill you all with the belief that you are members of the church."

Upon hearing that name, Issei had to stop his teeth from grinding together. When Kiba had mentioned the rogue priest being back in town with one of the Excalibur blades, the brown haired male was not happy. 'After everything you and…she put Asia through, I'll gladly welcome the chance to punch your face in!'

"The lineup will be as follows," Xenovia continued, "First the sandy haired boy, then our three 'nuns', and in the back will be the Red Dragon and the Knight. The two of us will be following you all while we stay hidden so that we can surprise the enemy. Any questions?"

Saji, with an irritated expression, raised his hand and said, "Yeah, I have a name you know."  
"I don't know it."

"It's Genshirou Saji," the Pawn of the Sitri peerage all but yelled.

The blue haired girl's expression did not change as she said, "Fine, now then…"

Saji looked like he wanted to yell something until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Issei shake his head with a neutral expression. "I can understand how you are feeling but can we try not to fight. This alliance is already shaky. Remember, this is for Kiba." The look on his face indicated that he did not want to let it go but the sandy haired boy crossed his arms and sighed in frustration. Issei turned his attention back to the two church girls. "So all we have to do is wander around to draw out Freed. Sounds easy."

"If it was so easy, we would have already run into him by now," Xenovia retorted.

Before he could make a retort, a loud noise emitted from the pervert's pocket. Reaching in and fishing out his phone, Issei pushed a button and placed the device to his ear, but not before shooting a sheepish smile and apology to everyone present. "Hello? …Oh hey! …Tonight?" The others looked at the boy before looking at each other with confused expressions. "Well it's just…yeah that's exactly it! Look, I'm real sorry…you sure? …Thanks! I owe you big time! Bye!" Issei ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Yui asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Oh, that was the guy I've recently been doing some contracts with."

"Ah, so a heathen," Xenovia commented while nodding at her conclusion.

"Not really," the brown haired pervert said, "all he really wants is someone to drink and hang out with. Hey I'm not complaining though since it gets me contracts faster." Issei turned back to the two girls and said, "So, shall we begin?" The two girls nodded.

After making a few final touches to the group's disguises, the motley crew made their way into the city. Fifteen minutes later, the devils, human, and alien find themselves peeking out of an alleyway. Looking at the people walking on the streets, the group faced one another before nodding. Saji led the group out onto the street with the males of the Gremory peerage at the rear. As they walked down the street, people began to look at them, muttering at their choice in attire. About a minute into their walk, a thought occurred to the secretary.

"Should I be saying something?" he whispered to those following him.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"But what do I say?"

"Mumble some gibberish, make it look like your singing! It's not like there are many Christians here in the first place." Issei made a mental note to apologize to the two members of the church later.

Shrugging his shoulders, Saji began to mutter the most incomprehensible sentences anyone had ever heard. 'Then again, it's not like he knows any actual verses from the bible,' Issei mused.

The group continued their patrol for two hours before deciding to call it quits. When they returned to the church, the high schoolers redressed into their normal clothes. Plopping himself onto one of the pews, Saji sighed. "Well that was a complete waste of time. We didn't find a single thing except for strange looks and garbage."

"Then we try again tomorrow," Issei stated. "If at first you don't succeed, try try again."

This statement caused Xenovia to furrow an eyebrow. "Even when something did not go your way you are still willing to go at it with the same vigor as before." A small smile formed on the bluenette's face. "I respect that… even if you are a devil."

"Uhh…"

Irina leaned into her childhood friend's ear and whispered, "Xenovia can be rather…stubborn and will refuse to quit even if she can't do it. I think she respects that you have a similar quality."

'Do I take that as a compliment or…?'

"In any case," Yui began while crossing her arms, "meeting at school would be too risky and would attract unwanted attention. My suggestion is that we meet here around night time. With that said, I bid you all a good night. Irina, Xenovia." And with her piece said, the black haired girl walked out of the church with both battle nuns following after her.

"Good night Ise-kun!" Irina shouted while waving at the boy over her shoulder. "And you too Lala-chan!"

'Lala-chan?' Issei questioned. Turning to look at the happily waving alien, the pervert asked, "Since when did you two get so close?"

Pausing in her actions, Lala placed a finger on her chin in thought. "I think…since this morning. She's actually nicer than I thought she was! Her blue haired friend still seems like a meanie though!"

The male said nothing in response. He only smiled and shook his head. Looking at the others, he said his goodnights (while also telling Koneko to make sure Kiba gets home) and left with Lala. 'We didn't get anything major accomplished today, but I know tomorrow night may prove better!'

* * *

'Shows what I know,' the pervert mentally grumbled.

The strange alliance between the battle nuns, devils, civilian girl, and alien had continued their search for the crazed gun toting priest for three days. Each day the nonhumans would go to their club while Yui went home to check on her houseguests. Then around eight in the evening, Issei, Koneko, Kiba (who was still going to school if only to keep up an appearance), and Lala all left to go meet up with Saji before heading over to the church to group up with the others.

However, Issei, realizing that going together would only cause suspicion decided that they needed to leave in pairs or individually. Thankfully their masters were not entirely onto them. There was the occasional explanation like he wanted to check on his dad or he had to get something for Mikan, but other than that nothing that put a hamper in their plan.

The only real problem was that they could not find Freed. The first two night was understandable, but how was it so hard to spot the psychotic albino looking priest? Lala was becoming so impatient that she offered to make a device to track down their target but was stopped before she could follow through with her plan.

'Not only that, but there's the issue of Xenovia.'

Ever since the first night they began searching, Issei had been receiving calls from the blue haired girl for some of the strangest questions he had ever heard. According to the battle nun, Yui had given Xenovia his phone number to contact him in case of emergency.

"Red Dragon Emperor! I need to know something: why are the toilets here so advanced?!"

"Red Dragon Emperor! Why are there people in strange costumes posing in the middle of the street?!"

"Red Dragon Emperor! How do I beat the boss at Snowy Peak Mountains?!"

Apparently her definition of emergency was rather skewed. 'That or she has nothing better to do than to bother me. Got to admit though, when she's not acting out her role as a Catholic Crusader she can be rather cute.' His thoughts shifted to the previous night. After finishing up their patrol and preparing to head back, the group came across a taiyaki stand. The blue haired girl stared at the sweet, interest obvious in her eyes while a drop of drool slid down the side of her mouth. Yui had seen this and looked at Issei before telling him not to buy her any since it would ruin her appetite.

He ended up buying it anyway.

'Her reaction was so worth getting scolded over.'

 **[So you have an interest in this girl do you partner?]**

'Wha-well, not really. I mean…I think if she loosened up a bit and stopped her whole church spiel, she'd be much easier to talk to and much cuter. I'm still upset with what she said about Asia though and won't forgive her until she apologizes.'

 **[Or until the blonde one says it is alright.]**

'Well... maybe.' Shaking his head in an effort to clear his thoughts, Issei gained a serious expression. 'In any case, what are you here for? You've been awfully quiet and that just makes me curious. Are you doing something in there that I can't see?'

 **[All I can do is float around and hear your thoughts or listen to what's going on around you.]**

'That…sounds really boring.'

 **[Believe me, it is. Peaceful and quiet, but boring nonetheless. But to answer your original question, I'm merely checking up on you.]**

'Isn't that something a concerned mother would say?' The dragon did not answer his question. 'Fine be that way, you're only reinforcing my thoughts-'

"Ise. Ise! Hey Ise!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the brown haired devil turned his head upwards to see his two perverted comrades staring at him with confused expressions. "Ise, we've been trying to get your attention for the past minute. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I bet he is thinking about Gremory-senpai's breasts again, and let's be honest, who wouldn't?" Matsuda responded.

'Well…he's not wrong.' Cupping his chin, Issei closed his eyes and turned to his right. "Honestly, I spend a lot of time thinking about Buchou and Akeno-san's breasts. Buchou has better bounce while Akeno-san has the superior softness. However, they are both fantastic."

"You may get killed one day by their followers if you keep saying stuff like that."

"Motohama," the devil began while positioning his hands like the Buddha's own, "boobs are heavier than life itself."

"S-such wise words!"

"In any case," Matsuda interrupted, "are our plans for karaoke still on?"

Issei nodded and said, "Yeah, I managed to get Asia, Lala, Koneko, Ren, Run, theTripleHGirls, and Yui all on board." Looking to the side, with a regretful expression, he muttered, "I don't know about Kiba though."

"Hell yeah-wait, who was that you just said?"

"Uh…Kiba?"

"No, the one before that."

"Yui?"

"Before her! The one you said really fast!"

Realization hit the pervert and he chuckled nervously. "Well I invited the…H…irls."

"One more time."

"The…iple…girls."

"A little louder, please?"

Sighing, Issei looked at his friends and said, "I also invited the Triple H Girls to go with us."

The two males formed horrified expressions while clutching onto one another. "WHY?!" they shouted in fear.

"Well," Issei began, "they aren't as bad as we like to make them out to be. Plus, they've been great friends to both Asia and Lala so I think I should pay them back for it."

"Traitor!"

"Judas!"

"This is nearly as bad as when we found out that you and Lala are engaged! …OK, maybe not that bad or anywhere close, but still pretty bad!"

A loud smack filled the classroom as Matsuda hit the floor face first. Looking up while nursing the newly formed bump, he saw Aika standing behind him with a rolled up notebook in her hand and an extremely annoyed expression. To her sides were Risa and Mio, both wearing sly looks while chuckling behind their hands. "You do know we can hear you right?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"They must have so much boobs on the mind that they can't see the world around them," Risa commented before walking over to Issei's desk. "But anyway, thanks for inviting us Ise."

'Ise? Since when did she…never mind.' Smiling at the girl, Issei replied, "It's no problem. I meant what I said earlier. Plus, there's no reason to be hostile outside school right?"

"I agree completely!" she replied jubilantly. A coy expression appeared on her face as she leaned in. "You know, with this and what you said a few days ago, my opinion of you has certainly been changing."

"R-really?"

"About what you were saying earlier about Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai's breasts…" Risa leaned both her face and chest in closer, causing the brown haired male to blush and lean back. "It made me think of what you thought of my breasts. If you want I'll let you feel them. But you have to take responsibility. OK~"

'Wait! Is she serious?! If so that is really amazing!"  
Risa was then pulled back by both her glasses wearing friends, causing a confused look to appear on the sandy haired girl's face. "Alright Risa, leave the perv alone. I think your offer will just give him a heart attack."

"Besides, you'll make both Asia and Lala-chi upset," Mio added while gesturing to the pouting blonde and the perplexed Lala.

Raising her hands and laughing softly, Risa said, "I know, I know. I'm kidding." Walking over to her pouting friend, she placed a hand on Asia's head while saying, "I'm not the kind of person who would take another person's love from them."

'…Oh…she was kidding…why do I feel disappointed?'

"Besides," Risa continued, turning back to look at the thinking male with a lewd look, "if I want to make any kind of move, I'd already have done it long ago."

'…What?'

"Stop that right now!" Everyone, upon hearing the familiar scolding tone, turned to look at Yui standing before them with a hand on her hip and an unhappy glare. "Can any one of you go a day without doing something salacious?"

"But Yui-chan," Risa began, somehow appearing behind the long haired girl, "the only salacious thing here is this chest of yours~ If only you embraced it more…" The perverted girl snaked her hands around Yui's body before lightly groping the latter's chest.

Face reddening at this act, Yui shouted, "H-h-h-how indecent! I can't believe this!" The black haired girl moved her hand up towards Risa's face, who nimbly dodged the attack. Turning around, Yui began to scold the laughing girl while the other members of the female trio watched on in amusement.

Issei also looked on with a smile on his face. 'Glad to see Yui hasn't lost her touch.' He was glad that despite the revelation of his reincarnation, minus how he became a devil, things have not become awkward between the two. There was some occasional moments but they passed just as quickly as they came.

"Ise."

Hearing his name being called, Issei turned to look at the pink haired alien standing before him. Instead of her usual happy demeanor, she wore a rather conflicted expression that did not fit her.

"What is it Lala?"

"I…it's nothing," she replied with a small smile before plopping onto her desk.

However, while his relationship with Yui was fine, his relationship with Lala was becoming more awkward than he liked. Whether it was some kind of major issues or something small, he just wished she would talk to him about it. He would've listen and tried to help. If only she would talk to him.

 **[You should take your own advice partner.]**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

 **[Nothing.]**

Shaking his head at the dragon's words, Issei contemplated on what he should do. 'If only I could read her mind, then I'd know what's bugging her…or what if I could read her breast's mind?' The brown haired devil decided to put that thought into his mind's storage for a later purpose.

* * *

Sighing and letting his shoulders sag, Saji muttered, "Nothing tonight either. How long are we going to have to keep doing this?"

"As long as we need to," Issei replied while removing his hood.

Yui crossed her arms and shook her head. "But even so, we've had no luck whatsoever. Perhaps he is simply hiding away in another city."

"Believe me Yui, it would be great if that was the case."

"Now can I make my device Ise?"

Koneko simply watched her seniors chat about what to do next before noticing one member from the group directing his attention elsewhere. She turned her head to see Kiba standing away from the others and staring off into space. "…Yuuto-senpai?"

Hearing Koneko's words, Issei turned his focus onto the blond as well before saying, "Hey man what's up?"

"…It seems our plan worked out quite well." Kiba turned his head to the side, a look of anger splashed on him, and said, "Above us!" Everyone in the group looked in the direction of where Kiba was staring at, causing their eyes to widen. On the ledge above them was a young man with white hair, a strange sword in hand, and a blood thirsty grin.

"Well, look what we got here!" the newcomer shouted in glee. "I got me some priests and nuns! I'll be showing you all the way to Heaven!" He then took a closer look at what he thought of as his prey, causing his face to frown in thought. "Huh…I know you fuckers."

"Freed!" Issei shouted while gritting his teeth.

"Hey, Issei right?" the newly identified Freed called out, his smile once more present. "Glad to see you still alive!" Bringing his sword up to his face, he licked the blade before saying, "Has your power increased? I really want to know if I can kill you now."

* * *

 **AN: Then from out of the shadow came an awesome cry! Guess who? I'm back and here with DxDxD chapter 23! Its been a while I will admit. But real life with summer school and training (not telling on that) can get in the way. Also plain old procrastination can get you. But anyway, we are getting closer to the Kokabiel fight and there are going to be some very noticeable changes. But now, we move onto reviews.**

 **Wargame-sama: Oh yes, she is indeed best tsun and one of best girls. Also, Azazel has not done anything wrong...yet.**

 **dad90: Indeed, the changes are slowly being built before everything explodes. A rather glorious explosion as well.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (Turns to dust)**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun: What a twist!**

 **fangs of death: It certainly was not Vali I can say that much. As for Tiamat, she never crossed my mind.**

 **JangCrome: I will not get int power levels right now. But...Earth is Space Australia. That is all.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Glad you enjoyed it and I can't find that typo.**

 **BeR of Cali: Better luck next time. As for Azazel...maybe he is maybe he isn't. Only time will tell.**

 **Hogwarts Knight: Aww, thank you so much. That is so nice to hear. I'm happy to know that you are ready for what comes next in this story. And yeah, I am happy to know someone agrees with me on Grayfia.**

 **TypedSomeWords: I agree, Rias is weird and awesome, something many forget. As for the spanking...i think it is more like punishing a misbehaved child. Koneko and Yami were bound to meet. As for Vali, he does not have a peerage so that is not possible.**

 **liamrodhudson331: Same response as before.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is all for now. Thank you all so much for reading and so please leave a comment, fave and follow, and I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	26. Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm**

The moment Freed made his declaration, everyone assumed a combat position. Kiba produced a demonic blade. Issei summoned the Boosted Gear. Koneko and Yui raised their fists, the former taking a boxing stance while the latter chose a posture akin to a martial artist. Behind her black haired friend, Lala changed out of her disguise back into her Deviluke clothes and held her D-Dial ready.

As for the sand haired devil, he smirked while he raised his left hand. "Alright, time to show off!" A black small black light covered his hand before dying down to reveal a small black lizard lying belly down with its legs wrapped around the boy's hand.

Seeing this Issei's eyes widened. "Saji has a Sacred Gear?!"

Looking over at his fellow pawn Saji nodded. "Yep, and it's a dragon type like yours. But mine has a much cooler ability." Saji cocked his arm back while his body twisted. In a flash, the boy narrowed his eyes before flinging his arm forward to punch the air as he yelled, "Swing my line!" A long, skinny black hand shot out of the lizard's mouth and towards the rogue priest.

Freed merely clicked his tongue at the oncoming threat. "What a nuisance." He lifted his holy blade and brought it down to block the attack. At the very last second however, it changed directions heading right at his leg before wrapping itself around several times. The man's eyes widened. Doing what any rational being would do he began to swing his sword right through the line. To no avail though, all his action did was leave him with less energy as the Excalibur merely passed through the line like it was air. "The fucking hell?"

"You won't cut it that easily!" Saji exclaimed before turning towards his blond companion. "Kiba, get him now!"

Without even needing to be told, the Knight nodded and jumped up to Freed. Creating another blade Kiba swung one causing Freed to parry hastily allowing the former to swing with his second one. Freed made a few attempts to duck and jump but was never able to follow through. Looking at the fight, Issei couldn't help but smile. 'So that's his Sacred Gear. He's holding that shitty priest in place and not allowing him any get away room. Great thinking man.'

 **[That ability though…is it? Hmm…]**

Issei decided to ignore the dragon's words, opting to ask on them later, while watching the ongoing duel between rogue priest and devil. Blocking another attack, Freed smiled and said, "So it's not just 'Holy Eraser' huh. You can make any kind of demonic blade you want! That makes you the possessor of that rare Sacred Gear right?! Well too bad for you, but those little sticks are nothing compared to my Excalibur!" Disengaging, Freed brought his blade back quickly before swinging it forward twice as fast with more force than before.

Kiba made to parry but as his blades made contact once more they were shattered. Narrowing his eyes, the Knight mentally cursed himself for forgetting the power a holy blade such as the one before him had compared to his mass produced demonic blades. But he could not simply back down. This was his second chance given to him by his devil comrades.

However, before he could produce another blade something land in between Freed and him. Seeing this as well, Issei's eyes widened at what said something was. "No!"

Still in her stance, Yui glared at the rogue priest before her with enough venom to make a king cobra's own pale in comparison. "I only know of you through what I have been told and from that alone it is clear that you are just psychotic mad dog who must be put down."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Freed shouted. "You really think you can beat me! What, do you also like holding up school morals or some shit like that? I'm gonna have fun with you I can tell you-"

Freed did not finish his sentence as he was forced to tilt his head to the side. Bringing her leg back, Yui leveled her hands to her shoulders with her left forward and her right back. Her knees bent as he legs followed the same position as he hands. As she did this, a white ethereal glow began to form around her. Everyone in attendance were stunned at this sight, including the rogue priest.

'Wh-what is that?! I know I'm not crazy!'

[I've seen this power once before but I can't recall it. But whatever it is, that girl certainly has a lot of it and she's a natural at using it!]

"Here I go." These were her only words before Yui shot forwards once more and began a flurry of attacks. Strikes, kicks, slashes, jabs, nothing was off limits as the long haired girl made her assault. To his credit, Freed was able to dodge her attacks by a hair's length and even get his own strikes in every once in a while.

Shifting her right leg back, she then shot it forward right at Freed's head. However, the white haired man caught the glowing appendage before it made contact. Yui frowned at this while Freed grinned manically. "I got no idea what the hell that power is, but I can say this much: you certainly got some strength! Too bad your form is still that of an amateur! I'd say come back in a few years if that wasn't a total lie!" He then raised his Excalibur once more before swinging it down onto the girl.

Seeing this caused Issei's eyes to widen and his body to begin moving. "Yui!" he yelled in desperation, only to be stopped by his white haired junior. The boy looked down at her only to be motioned back towards the fight. The pervert then took notice of why he had been stopped.

Just before the blade could make contact with Yui, Freed's eyes widened and he changed his swings direction blocking an attack from the side courtesy of the Gremory Knight. Clicking his tongue and letting out a low growl, Freed said, "You know, I'm starting to get really pissed huh?" His eyes trailed upwards before widening once more.

Above him, with a giant mechanical hammer held high, in dove Lala. "Take this!" she exclaimed without a smile on her face. "My Bang-Bam Hammer-kun!"

"Mother!" Freed pushed away both teens before jumping back as far as he could only to then get pulled back by Saji's line. However, it was enough for him to escape Lala's attack, which was strong enough to destroy half the scaffold they were fighting on and leaving a giant hole between two parts. Looking up at the pink haired girl who was joined by her black haired friend, Freed asked, "Who the hell are you big tits?! I can tell you ain't a shitty devil and you ain't human like your friend, so what the hell are you?!"

Smiling with a feeling of pride, Lala rested her hammer on her shoulder before gesturing to herself. "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke from the planet Deviluke! I heard what you tried to do to Ise and Asia and what else you have done so I'm going to stop you!"

Despite his situation, Freed couldn't help but chuckle. It was a dark and dry chuckle but one nonetheless. "Stop me? Bitch, do you even know what I have in my hand?! This is Excalibur Rapidly, meaning that in terms of speed I can't lose! Not to that shitty Knight, not to those three down there, not to the big titted fighter, and especially not to some alien bitch!" He looked on sides with a glare. "I thought I'd have a little fun, not have to deal with all this bullshit! So you know what?! Everyone dies! Starting…" Jerking his head over to Kiba, Freed yelled, "the blond pretty boy!"

"I don't think so!" Saji exclaimed as the line connected to Freed began to glow, causing the rogue priest to stumble and fall onto his back.

"The hell? Are you…you're stealing my energy, aren't you you little shit?!"

The sand haired boy merely smirked at this question. "Got right in one! Not only does my Absorption Line connect to you making it near impossible to get away, but I can also drain your energy and add it to my own!"

'I see, so he can absorb people's energy. That kind of ability would be terrifying to go against,' the Gremory Pawn thought. He turned towards his comrade and shouted, "Kiba, don't let this go to waste! Take him down now!"

Staring down the Excalibur wielding man, Kiba said, "Although I am not satisfied with this fight in the slightest I'm not stupid enough to allow you to go free. Please hold still while I kill you. I do hope that the other two users are much stronger than you ever could be."

Whether he was putting on a façade or it was his true feelings, all Freed did was regain his slasher smile and laugh. "Are you really sure?! I mean, let's face it you needed help to take me down and that's putting it nicely. Besides, I'm the only guy wielding Excalibur here so if you kill me then you won't get another chance! Come on, think about it!"

"Shut up Freed! Kiba, don't listen to him! Kill him now!"

"Hmm, so this is Sword Birth. Quite an interesting Sacred Gear if I might say. The potential it holds."

Everyone sans Freed paused upon hearing a third unfamiliar voice. From the sound alone, it could be concluded that it was an aging male. Turning upwards, everyone in the alley looked to see an old man wearing spectacles and the clothes of a priest.

"Oh, it's you Balba," Freed commented.

'Wait,' Issei thought, 'that's Balba?! So he's…' Turning and looking back at the blond the pervert saw nothing but hatred and disgust in Kiba's eyes. 'Just hold it in man. Don't fly off, please.'

The former archbishop looked at the scene with a furrowed eyebrow and asked in a nonchalant manner, "Freed what are you doing playing around with these children?"

"Is that what it looks like?!" Freed yelled as he pointed at his leg. "This damn lizard's tongue is making it very hard to get away! And I can't even cut it!"

Balba shook his head at these words, almost as if he were dealing with a misbehaving child. "It seems you still can not use Excalibur to its fullest yet. No matter, I will help. Focus the holy energy flowing through your body thanks to the element I gave and push it into the blade."

Although he frowned at these words, Freed looked down at the weapon. Excalibur Rapidly began to glow and vibrate to the point it was impossible to see it. Smiling once more, the man brought the blade down upon the line connecting Saji and him. This time however it did succeed as the line was severed.

'Shit!' Issei thought.

"Now that that's over, I can get back to killing all of you-"

"No Freed, we are leaving. We don't have time to deal with your petty little squabbles."

Freed's smile disappeared as he glared viciously at the older male. "After all the shit these little fuckers put me through?! Hell no! I'm gonna gut every last one of them and-"

"We are moving onto to stage two."

"…Seriously? Well that changes everything." Turning back to his enemies, the white haired man grinned and exclaimed, "Sorry to cut the party short but I'll be leaving now!"

"I think not!"

In flash of light, Xenovia was upon Freed, her Excalibur Destruction clashing with Excalibur Rapidly. Sparks flew as the two blades interlocked. "In the name of God, Freed Selzan, Balba Galilei, you two shall be cut down!"

"Oh don't even mention that asshole's name!"

Landing right behind Freed, in her battle attire and Excalibur Mimic drawn, was Irina. The twin tailed girl looked at her two friends and waved. "Yoo-hoo, Ise-kun, Yui-chan! Sorry for being so late! You guys had it all under control we just didn't know when to pop in!"

Freed looked behind him. Quickly reaching into his coat, he pulled out a sphere of light. "You know old man, I think you had the right idea with escaping! So let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Stop him now!"

Everyone capable of doing so jumped right at the man. However, their actions were a second too late as the sphere made contact with the ground creating a familiar blinding light. When it dimmed, the rogue priest was gone, along with Balba.

Gritting her teeth and tightening her hold on Excalibur Destruction, Xenovia yelled, "Damn it! Irina, let's go. They won't escape."

"Right!" the chestnut haired girl responded along with a nod. The two battle nuns jumped out of the alley and onto the rooftops, disappearing into the knight.

His eyes narrowing, Kiba jumped in the same direction. "You won't escape me Balba! Not this time!"

"Kiba wait!" Issei said though his words were met on deaf ears. His shoulders sagging the Pawn released a small sigh. "Great. That went well."

Looking up at the male, Koneko asked, "…What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do is try to catch up with them but they're long gone by now."

"I could fly after them! With my speed it would be no problem!"

The pervert shook his head at the alien's suggestion. "No, I doubt even they would catch up with those bastards. My suggestion is we wait back at the church. If they aren't back then we go looking." The others thought over this before nodding. 'Seriously Kiba, why couldn't you keep your cool?'

"Well, this is interesting."

Issei's body stiffened while his blood ran cold. Slowly and robotically turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw his master along with her Queen standing next to Saji's master. And judging by their expressions they did not want to say hello.

"We had detected a power spike over here and came to investigate," the black haired heiress stated, "but to think it would be all of you."

"Would you kindly tell us why?" Rias asked, her voice offering no alternative.

Issei knew they couldn't escape even if they wanted to. The only thing he did wish was for Lala to stop smiling and waving at the three arrivals.

* * *

As she watched a group of three humans run atop the roofs, she noticed something. Two individuals who seemed awfully close with IsseI Hyoudou. The blond swordsman and the twin haired girl.

"…"

Judging by their bodies and actions, all of them were heading into battle. Not only that, but whatever it was that they were fighting would be quite dangerous. If anything were to happen to those individuals…

"…Perhaps I should see where this goes."

* * *

"Destroying Excalibur," Rias began. After being found out by the two Kings, Issei and his motley crew were dragged into the park. Issei and Koneko sat on their knees in front of the red haired girl while Saji was kneeling in front of his master. "So you all teamed up with the members of the church and decided to destroy the stolen Excalibur fragments? All behind our backs no less?"

Issei could not even look Rias in the eyes as she asked this, instead opting to look at the ground while also trying to make himself as small as possible. "Yeah," he replied lamely.

"And not only that, but you dragged in a member of another devil's peerage as well as others uninvolved this conflict?"

"…Kind of."

Sighing, Rias placed a hand on her temple. "And Kiba chased after those two girls in pursuit of the culprits. Do you know how much trouble you've all caused these past few days?"

Either he was too embarrassed or had no words to say, Issei did not respond to the question.

The red haired girl shook her head before turning to the other individual before her, Yui. Issei thought he looked bad, but the long haired girl looked ready to break down and cry making him want to hug and console her. He silently sent his best wishes to his childhood friend. "And Yui…I'm not going to ask about how you know of our situation—thought I will like a long talk with you about it later—but why did you go along with?"

"I…I just wanted to help Ise and Irina," Yui tearfully replied.

As if she too pitied the girl, Rias said, "I understand. However, there are situations that must be stopped for the safety of others. You are not a part of Sona's or my own peerage so I can not punish you. You are free to go home if you wish." Yui nodded but did not move from her spot.

'Well at least Yui got off okay. Don't know about us or…' Issei turned his head to the left only for his eyes to widen.

In a perfect dogeza only achieved through practice, Saji cried, "I'm sorry Kaichou! Please forgive me!"

However, his pleas did not reach the glasses wearing devil's ears. "I will after your punishment. Turn around."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Issei flinched at this sight. 'When Saji said she was strict he wasn't kidding around. Is that gonna-'

His thoughts were broken as he felt Rias' hands take hold of his face and turned him so he was looking straight at her. "Ise, focus." Letting go of the Pawn, the red haired girl look at her Rook and asked, "Koneko, why did you do this?"

With the expression of a sad kitten, Koneko replied, "…I didn't want Yuuto-senpai to go rogue or get hurt."

A smile formed on Rias' face. She bent down and brought her servants close before embracing them. "You silly children, I wish you would have told me. I don't want to lose Yuuto as well but I don't want to lose you two either. All of you are my family. So please, don't keep secrets from me like this. Trust in me a little next time."

"Yes Buchou."

"…Yes Buchou."

"Why do they get a happy ending?! AH!"

Raising her magic covered hand Sona replied, "They are them and we are us." She then slapped her Pawn's bottom once more.

'Man am I glad to have Buchou as my master,' Issei thought with a smile, 'I don't think I'd be able to sit down if I got what Saji is getting.'

Rias let go of her servants and stood up. With a smile, she said, "Alright you two, now turn around and show me your bottoms."

"…Eh?"

"I need to give you both your punishment. One thousand spanks each."

"W-what?! B-but I thought we were forgiven?!"

"I-isn't that a bit extreme Gremory-senpai?" Yui asked, a concern look prevalent.

"Ah but Yui, if I just let something like this go then what if something similar were to happen in the future? As their master it is my responsibility to make sure they childish crimes."

Akeno giggled at these words. "Spare the rod and spoil the child. I suppose a few good lessons came from that book. Although, would you like my help Buchou?"

"No Akeno, I'm sure you would get too into it. Now then, show me those bottoms."

'N-no…NOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

"Well princess, do you have anything to say?"

As the devils (and human) were being scolded and punished for their actions, Lala found herself in a similar situation with Zastin. It was only by chance that they had come across him walking the streets. According to him, he had finished his manuscripts for the night and decided to scout the city for a while. When he was told what Issei and company had been up to, he was not happy.

Crossing her arms and letting out a huff, Lala responded, "I'm not a little girl anymore Zastin! Your talks do nothing to me!"

'And yet you are the one acting childish,' both swordsman and Peke thought at the girl's response.

"Besides, there was nothing wrong with what I did."

"Nothing wrong? Princess, you deliberately put yourself in harm's way!"

"So? You didn't say anything when I fought Yami!"

"Yami…oh Golden Darkness. That was different! You had a direct connecting in that situation. This however was a matter involving two groups on this planet that we have no alliance with."

"But what about Ise and Rias?" Lala asked while pouting and stomping her foot.

"A few does not equate all," Zastin countered. "While our relationship with Lady Gremory and Sir Issei are fine, his highness has never agreed to any sort of official treaty with the leaders of the devils."

"I don't care! Yuuto is nice and everyone would be sad if he died! Besides Ise-"

"Princess," Zastin began, his face offering no emotion, "if you got hurt then how would everyone around you feel?"

Upon this question, Lala opened her mouth but no words came from her mouth. Looking down at her feet with a confused expression the pink haired girl could only think on this.

As if he knew that he would receive no answer, Zastin sighed before closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "I will not inform his highness about this incident, but in the future I do expect to hear of such dangerous expeditions. I am your bodyguard and I will not allow any harm upon you simply because you believe you can handle yourself." With his piece said, the man turned on his feet and walked away.

Lala could only continue staring at the ground as he left. Her robotic companion looked between both her and the disappearing Zastin in concern. 'How would they feel? …I know my sisters would be sad. So would papa and mama. Ren and Run too. …Would…would Ise feel sad?' And her line of thinking went back to the question that had plagued her all week: 'Does Ise want to marry me?'

* * *

"Ohhhh."

Rubbing his bottom, Issei moaned in pain quietly. 'I think she broke something. I'm not gonna be able to sit down for a few days.'

 **[Be happy that all you got was a spanking. If it were anyone else, I imagine they wouldn't be as leniet.]**

The brown haired boy was about to retort before fully thinking on the dragon's words. Nodding his head he thought, 'And now I am really glad that Buchou is my master.' After his punishment, Sona and Saji parted ways with them the glasses wearing girl saying that she was going to make sure Saji went straight home. On their way back to the Hyoudou residence, they dropped off Koneko and Yui at their respective homes.

Before entering her home, the now recovered human told them that if Xenovia and Irina came back to her home she would immediately call them. As for Kiba, the red haired girl had sent her familiar out along with Akeno's to search the city. If they found anything, the devils would know it.

And now on their way home, the group of three shared a rare silence. Rias lead the group with Lala bringing up the rear. However, Issei did take note of the pink haired girl's expression noticing her lack of smile and the conflicted feelings in her eyes. 'That ends tonight,' he swore.

When they finally reached their home and opened the door, they were greeted with a most unusual sight. Asia in the hallway wearing an apron and only an apron. "Welcome home," she said without a hint of shame.

"A-Asia?!" Issei exclaimed, while the other two looked at the blonde in awe. "What are you wearing?!"

"Well, you looked rather tired these last few days so I asked everybody what I could to help. They said that wearing only an apron really does wonders for boys."

'Damn you three! When I defended you, how do you repay me?! By trying to corrupt sweet and innocent Asia?!'

 **[I think that this is their way of saying thanks.]**

Rias smiled at this information. "I see," she began, "such a fearsome attack. You are becoming quite the naughty devil Asia."

Her eyes widening and face paling, Asia replied, "I don't want to be naughty!"

The brown haired male shook his head. "Regardless of that, I don't think Mikan would approve of this-"

"But she helped me put it on."

"…Eh?"

As if she was listening in, Mikan poked her head out of the next room and said, "I was a bit shocked to hear her request, but when she said her reasons who was I to stop her. Besides…" The youngest Hyoudou sibling slyly smiled at her brother. "You actually like this kind of thing right Ise?"

"In that case, Mikan would you mind helping me into an apron as well?" the red haired devil asked.

"Buchou?!"

"Yeah sure, head upstairs and I'll grab one."

Nodding at the girl's words, Rias walked up to the stairs but stopped when she was next to her Bishop. She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm not out of this fight yet."

"Buchou," Asia muttered as she watched the older devil walk upstairs followed by Mikan.

Observing all of this, Peke whispered, "Lady Lala, you can't lose!"

"Huh?"

"This is a battle of sexiness and only you with your beauty inherited by the queen can win this! Show your true feelings for Lord Ise and win this battle!"

"My…true feelings…" At saying these words, Lala looked down at her feet with a pondering expression.

"Lady Lala? Are you alright?"

"…Yep! I'll leave everything to you Peke!"

While hesitant, the clothes robot nodded. Peke lit up once more before transforming into a pink apron sporting the Deviluke spiral on its center and her as a hair pin. Lala turned over to the two devils who stared at her, Issei with wide eyes and a small bloody nose and Asia with a small pout. Smiling at the two Lala tilted her head and asked, "How do I look?"

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"Ise."

Hearing his master's soft yet seductive voice behind him, Issei turned around only for his eyes to nearly jump out of their sockets. Standing on the stairs in a light purple apron with a giant heart around her breasts was the red haired girl. Tilting forward and allowing her breasts to jiggle a little, Rias gripped the ends of her apron and asked, "What do you think?"

All Issei could do was smile and allow his nosebleed to happen. 'This is paradise, truly paradise.'

What followed next was the two devils helping out Mikan make the final touches on dinner. Lala was watching with a smile (she had no experience so was not allowed to help) as she sat next to Issei, who despite his best efforts not to stared at the three attractive girls wearing nothing but an apron. When Rito came down a few minutes later, the poor boy nearly had a heart attack.

However, if there was something Issei took notice of, it was the smile on Lala's face. While she was smiling it didn't feel like her usual jubilant one but one that would be seen on a plastic doll. He knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Looking out the window from his desk Issei couldn't help but sigh. While dinner was indeed amazing for him due to the abundance of naked apron, he still couldn't help but feel on edge. While hard to fully say if he had to say it was like a giant storm was mere seconds away from hitting them and he didn't know when it was going to happen. That truly scared the pervert.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a knock on his door. Turning around he said, "Come in."

Entering the room while closing the door behind her, Lala, with a towel wrapped around her still wet body walked up to the devil. "What did you want to talk about Ise?"

Blushing down both his blush and smile while holding his nose, Issei replied, "Sorry, it's just that I wanted to know something that's been bugging me for a while." He shook his head. "No, that's not really right. It's more like there's something bugging you Lala."

The pink haired girl blinked at these words. "I don't-"

"I'm not the smartest guy, ask anyone, but I'm not completely oblivious." Standing up and walking over to Lala, Issei placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes with a pleading expression. "Lala, please tell me what's wrong. Whatever is wrong let me help."

Staring back into his eyes, eyes held a tint of fear and worry, Lala opened her mouth. "I...I-"

However, Issei's door opened up once more with Rias and Asia walking in, both wearing their sleeping garments. The red haired looked upon the scene with a furrowed eyebrow while the blonde next to her merely pouted. "Are we interrupting something?"

Before he could answer though, a small noise akin to that of a pebble hitting a window filled the room. Letting go of Lala the male walked to his window and took a peak outside. His eyes widened when he saw down at his house's gate was none other than Yami and leaning right against her was a familiar chestnut haired girl. And with one look it was clear that the human girl was in pain.

"Irina!" he exclaimed. The pervert opened his window up and turned back towards the others in the room. "Buchou, its Yami and she has Irina with her!" Without waiting for a response he jumped out his room and onto the ground. He didn't know what the girls' reactions were or if they were following him. All he did know was that his childhood friend was hurt. Rushing onto the street Issei gently took Irina from Yami. "Irina, speak to me! Tell me you're alright!"

Scrunching up her face and moaning in pain, Irina opened her eyes and stared up at her concerned friend. "Ise..kun?"

"Yeah, it's me! What happened?! Who did this? Where are Kiba and Xenovia?!" Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Issei looked up to see his master, Asia, and Lala (now wearing her Peke) join them in the streets. When they looked at the hurt battle nun, their eyes widened with Asia covering her mouth in shock and Lala frantically asking if she was alright.

Shaking her head Rias said, "Ise, place her against the fence. Asia begin healing her." Both devils nodded and quickly followed her orders. As the familiar green hue of Asia's Twilight Healing encompassed the chestnut haired girl's body, Irina noticeably relaxed and her breathing shifted from harsh to steady. Kneeling next to the girl the heiress asked, "What exactly happened to you?"

Looking at Rias, Irina replied, "Xe…Xenovia, your Knight, and me continued chase after Freed and Balba. W-we got ambushed and split up. I ran as fast as I could but…but I got struck from behind. I thought I was going to die. But…she…she saved me." Upon her last statement Irina pointed at the quiet assassin who merely stared at the group.

Issei turned towards the girl. "You…you saved Irina?"

Yami stared back at her target before replying, "…I was merely in the area. She mentioned you so I assumed that you knew her."

With tears forming, Issei bent down and bowed to the girl. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"…As I said, I was just there at the right time."

"Wait a minute, what about your Excalibur?" Rias asked.

"I-I don't-"

"…Do you mean this?" Upon her question, Yami produced a familiar blade.

"Excalibur Mimic!" Irina cried in joy.

With its user identified, the blonde alien handed the sword to Irina who held it close to her like a stuffed animal. "…That vulgar human tried to grab it but I took it." Yami turned towards the devils and asked, "…I assume it is rather valuable."

"In a way," Rias responded before focusing on her Pawn. "Ise, I want you to help Irina get inside and into your room. I'll contact the others and inform them-"

"No need devil titties! For I have arrived!"

Everyone turned and looked down the right end of the street to see Freed standing several meters away from them, his shit eating grin present and not a single wound on him. Rias crossed her arms while Issei summoned the Boosted Gear. The blonde devil tried to make herself small as she knelt beside the recovering battle nun with Lala standing in front of both them. The only one not to be on guard was the assassin who stared at Freed with disinterest.

Tilting his head to the side, the rogue priest said, "Hey, isn't that Asia? Been a while hasn't it? What you been doing lately? Having some good old fun with Issei over here?! HAH!"

"What do you want Freed Selzan? I doubt you'd just appear before us to mock us. And I do not take jabs at my servants very lightly."

Waving his hands dismissively, Freed said, "Oh calm your tits red. I would like to take Excalibur from that second rate battle nun, but plans have changed. Instead, I'd like for you to meet my boss."

"Your…boss?"

And that's when Issei felt it. A pressure that not only stiffened the air and filled it with bloodlust but also nearly pushed him down to his knees. A small yet familiar rain of black feathers appeared over the group. Appearing over Freed was a tall man with long black hair. The robe he wore was black and regal which clashed with his crazed expression. His most distinguishing feature was the five pairs of black wings.

'I've only seen one pair and that was problematic enough! What kind of strength does this guy have if he has five?!'

Smiling at the group before him, the newcomer said, "Greetings little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. I am Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori."

Rias' eyes narrowed. "So you finally show yourself. I already know of your crimes of stealing the Excalibur fragments, but I don't know why. And for that matter, are you here to fight us?""Heh, while I would have no problem killing all of you here right now, that goes against the bigger picture. No, I won't kill you…yet.""Then why show yourself?""Simple, to tell you of what I plan for this town," the fallen angel answer as he crossed his arms. "I intend to restart the Great War."All three devils and Irina's eyes widened upon hearing this declaration. "W-what?! B-but why?! The war is over and there's no need-"

"That's where you are wrong! For some of us there is a need for another war. And in this town where both the heiresses Gremory and Sitri, two little sisters adored by their elder siblings, two of the four Maous, will make the perfect starting point. Add in two dead users of Excalibur and the Church will have no choice but to respond. Upon this day I will begin a new war even more bloody and great than its predecessor and you all will be the first causalities!"

"Ain't my boss just the best?" Freed asked with an insane expression. "Thanks to him I'll get to kill as many people as I want!"Issei's body shook, no longer in fear but with rage. His eyes burned with a fire that threatened to burn all touched by it to ashes. It took all of his willpower not charge forward or yell. Thankfully, his master was more composed, though she was covered by the Power of Destruction. "You are nothing short of a mad man. Both of you. Are you so desperate for blood shed that you commit numerous atrocities?! Is this what Azazel truly desires?!""Pft, I care not for what that man desires at the moment." Kokabiel, without turning away from the others pointed in front of him and said, "I will be waiting for all of you at Kuoh Academy. Come alone if you dare, but I suggest bringing a Maou if you want to win." The man flew straight up before flying over the group and towards his named location.

"Sayonara shit for brains!" Freed shouted before disappearing in pursuit of his boss.

Silence filled the air before it was broken by Issei. "We can't let him do this!"

His master nodded. "That goes without saying. This town is my area and my second home. I will not let anyone, even if they are a god, try to destroy it. Ise, Asia, go get dressed. I'll contact the others and-"

"I'm coming too!"

Everyone turned to look at the twin tailed girl attempting to stand, using her blade as a cane. "I'm…coming…too. I have too."

"Irina," the pervert began while trying to push her back down, "you're not ready. You can barely stand."

"I…don't care. I have to do this."

"I know your beliefs are important, but they aren't worth dying over-"

"This isn't about my belief in God Ise!" Irina shouted, silencing her friend. "This isn't about that. This town…it's my home. I have so many memories here. Memories of Yui-chan, Rito-kun, Mikan-chan, and you. I can't no I won't let it be destroyed by some mad man who has a desire for war!" The pervert noticed tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Please…let me help."

As he listened to her plea, all Issei could see before him was a young woman who despite the dangers and her condition wanted to fight to protect her home. Bringing her close to him and embracing her, Issei said, "Alright, let's protect our home and the memories within it together."

He pulled back and smiled at her. "You gonna be fine getting there?"

Wiping the tears away, Irina smiled and nodded. "I'll crawl there if I have too."

The pervert nodded back before turning back to look at the assassin. "Yami, I have a favor to ask of you."

"…You wish for me to fight with you against this threat, correct?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I know it's asking a lot but I'll pay you! I don't have much but I'll do anything-"

"Ise no," Rias said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But Buchou-"

"There's no need for you to go to such extreme lengths. Instead, allow the Gremory family to pay for the service of Golden Darkness." Looking at the blonde alien, Rias continued, "If that is alright."

Yami did not answer immediately. Instead she looked at everyone in street for a minute. "…There is still much about Earth that intrigues me," she began, "and I have already claimed Ise as my target. On my honor as Golden Darkness, I will not allow anyone else to kill him. So for this matter…there will be no need for payment."

A smile began forming on Issei's face. "So you'll help us?"

"…Just this once. Next time, I will expect to be paid."

"Thank you Yami!" he exclaimed while grasping her hands. "I'll treat you to taiyaki anytime you want!" The blonde did not reply, only removing her hands from the boy's own and turning away. Issei faced Lala and said, "Lala, I need you to go inside and make sure Mikan and Rito are-"

"I'm coming too."

"Lala no, this is too dangerous."

"I want to help!"

"What if you get hurt?! Or worse?!"

Flexing her right arm and grasping the bicep with her left hand, Lala smiled and said, "I said once that I'm tougher than I look. And I know you won't let anything happen to me!"

"But what if I can't?!"

"Then how about this, if you let me go I'll answer your question from before."

Issei's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal. He stared at the girl before him and shook his head. Letting out a small sigh, he said, "If that's really the only way then alright. But just know, I have even more reason to make sure we win this fight." Issei turned to his master and nodded.

Rias looked over at the group before her. Closing her eyes and smiling, the devil heiress nodded. "Alright," she began while spinning around towards the direction Kokabiel left in, "let us go defend our home everybody." With an agreeing cheer, the group of devils, aliens, and humans walked down the street, ready for the oncoming storm.

* * *

 **AN: You will know the day you clicked on here...the day I updated DxDxD! After a month and over, I have finally updated this story and with it one more chapter before the awaited Kokabiel fight. And as you can see, the wings of the butterfly beating may be small but it will cause a tornado of change that will make your jaw drop! Also, due to me being back in college for the semester, these updates are gonna get more spaced due to me needing to focus. But I will try to update when I can.**

 **Now then onto what everyone likes!**

 **TigerWarrior1998: Yeah that was from the light novel as well as the manga so I didn't see any need to change it. Also, yeah but in my defense I uploaded that on a phone and was dealing with other stuff. But glad you liked it nonetheless.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Well how about this?**

 **MeteorElDrago: Probably next arc for the suitors and as for Lala and Issei, before I start the next arc. They will talk and get their feelings out. I swear it!**

 **Wargame-sama: Does this answer your question?**

 **dad90: Why would Issei be upset at that? If Vali wants to fight someone else who is he to complain? He wants to be left alone. Plus, Vali wants to fight everyone and Issei being his rival in terms of Sacred Gears and polar opposite is high on that list.**

 **lightkirinhuruname:FUUUUUUUUCK!**

 **Evowizard25: It's fine and yeah they do don't they? I'm glad that you like the interaction between the characters since that is honestly one of the most important parts. As for Mikado, who knows at this point?  
**

 **Animeguy1101: well I'm glad you like it, as crossovers can be difficult to do. As for the last name question, it's because Issei's canon parents aren't entirely interesting on their own as opposed to Saiba and Ringo but calling Issei anything other than Issei Hyoudou feels to strange and foreign. Yeah it's weird but hey.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. If you liked this chapter please leave a review and if you aren't already go ahead and fave and follow this story and I will see all you in the next chapter. Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


	27. Chapter 25: Fallen Angel of the Stars 1

**Chapter 25: Fallen Angel of the Stars Part 1**

Within the ship deep in the forest, the sound of running water was the only thing one could hear. As she stood in the middle of the small but not cramped shower, Run couldn't help but close her eyes and smile. The feeling of water, not too hot but certainly not cold, falling on her skin was nothing short of bliss. The germs and dust garnered from the day washed away while the tense feeling in her body was melted away by the relaxing sensation of the water.

Plus, seeing as it was her taking the shower was bonus.

Her personal time was soon disrupted by the blaring sound of a ringing phone. Her first thought was to just ignore it. Let the caller leave a message. If it was important, they would and she'd call them back. However there was the chance that it was someone that needed to speak with her immediately, like her parents (if that was possible).

With a small sigh Run stopped the running water and exited the showering space. Grabbing a towel to dry her hair, she walked to the still ringing phone with a frown. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She picked it up, hit the answer button, and placed it against her ear. "Hello, this is Run."

 _"_ _Hey Run, it's Issei."_

Hearing the familiar voice and confirmation of the voice's identity, the green haired alien's frown transformed into an excited smile. "Ise!" she cried. "I'm so happy you called me! You left school so early that I was worried and-"

 _"_ _Run, I'm sorry to be rude, but could you put Ren on the phone?"_

Run's joy shifted into confusion at the request. "Switch to Ren? Why? Is something the matter?"

 _"_ _I can't explain, but I promise to make it up to you later. I swear. But I need to talk with Ren."_

Run frowned for a second before sighing. Shaking her head, she replied, "Alright, but I'm holding you to that request. Hold on a second." She put the phone against her shoulder before walking over to her kitchen cabinet. Opening the door revealed a variety of dishes, glasses, and other similar items. On one shelf was a wide variety of spices, some from Earth while others were from her home. Scanning her eyes across the display she picked up the pepper dispenser. Run tilted it slowly and gently shook it, allowing a small cloud to fall onto her nose, causing a sensation she'd allow purposely for once.

"Achoo!"

Once the cloud of smoke cleared away, Ren groaned and shook his head. He was sleeping and having quite a nice dream at that when he felt like someone had suddenly kicked his butt and forced him out. Looking down, he noticed the phone in his hand as well as the towel in his hand and the lack of one around his naked body. Grumbling about Run's lack of dignity in private, he wrapped the towel around his lower half before placing the phone against his ear. "Hello this is Ren."

 _"_ _Ren, I need you to listen to me."_

"Ise?" he muttered in confusion. Why would his sworn rival for love and manliness call to talk to him? Wouldn't he prefer to speak to Run? Questions for a different time he supposed. "What is it you need this late?"

 _"_ _Listen man, things are about to get really insane at Kuoh. So if you see an explosion from where you are or feel some kind of earthquake, I want you to get the hell out of here."_

The young man's eyes widened at these words. "Earthquake, explosion, Ise you aren't making sense. What are you talking about? Wait…where's Lala?"

 _"_ _She's here with me. Don't worry, I'm not about to let something happen to her. It would be better if she was with you right now but she'd never leave even if I asked her to. Look man, I got to go. Remember what I said. I'd rather not let someone else get involved in this whole thing."_

"Wait a minute Ise! What is going on?! What are you going on about?! I need answers!" However, he did not receive any reply besides the sound of the dial tone. Grunting and frowning hard enough that his white teeth were visible Ren looked at the phone in his hand. 'Ise, I have no idea what is going, but if Lala is hurt in anyway…I will make you pay.'

'Wait! What's going on?! Is Ise alright?!'

Ren sighed at his sister's questions, his face returning to a neutral expression as he looked up at the ceiling of the ship. 'Lala, please be safe.'

* * *

Ending his call, Issei sighed. "Well, that went better than expected." He placed his phone into his pocket before turning to look at his master who was currently speaking with Sona. After Kokabiel challenged the young devils, Rias had contacted the rest of her peerage as well as the student council members. They met up at the school, now underneath a dome barrier. Its purpose was simple, keep all those unwanted out and keep those that were dangerous in.

But even an idiot like Issei could see that this was only a temporary solution. The barrier would no doubt be able to keep him in but for someone like Kokabiel?

He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking negative thoughts like that right before a battle this important. He looked over to the group serving as the front line, consisting of the Occult Research Club – they had the most battlefield experience as opposed to the Student Council who were more equipped to create and maintain the barrier—Yami, Irina, Lala, and Zastin. On their way to the school they had run into the swordsman and informed him of the situation. With a serious expression he asked that they go on ahead while he retrieved his armor and weapon.

Thankfully he managed to find his way to the school without any problems.

Speaking of the older male, Issei noticed how calm he looked. With the exception of Yami and Lala—the former looking equally calm and the latter smiling as she looked at her D-Dial—everyone was nervous. Koneko was squeezing one fist tightly before relaxing repeatedly. Asia was praying only to receive a headache for her attempt. Irina, who looked to be in much better shape since they left the Hyoudou residence, kept a hand on Excalibur Mimic while she recited something to herself several times.

But then again, who could blame them? With who they were going up against, it was not strange to be nervous. Zastin though was, as stated, calm. Here he was, about to fight an enemy he never met before on an unknown planet with little to no information about said opponent, and yet he was not showing any signs of apprehension. 'But he's been in war before so maybe that comes with the territory?'

"Akeno!" The indigent cry of his master broke the pervert's thought. As he turned towards his master, he noticed her looking at her Queen with irritation.

"Buchou, you may not want to admit it but we are out of our league against someone like Kokabiel. To not ask for help from your brother, a Maou no less, in a situation that threatens war would be foolish." As Akeno said this her usual smile was replaced with a serious expression.

Rias sighed and shook her head. "You're right. I hate to admit it but you are right."

"Actually," Peke said, garnering everyone's attention, "not only do we have the assistance of Golden Darkness, an assassin recognized throughout the galaxy for her strength and combat prowess, but Zastin is the greatest swordsman in the universe. I believe that these two would be more than a match for Kokabiel."

The swordsman merely closed his eyes. "Peke, you flatter me too much. But I do believe that her words hold merit to them." Zastin looked Rias straight in the eye as he said, "By orders of Princess Lala, I will use everything in my power to help you defeat this Kokabiel."

Rias smiled at these words. "Thank you Zastin. You have my gratitude."

"That being said…" The older man looked at the blonde assassin who didn't bother looking at the Devilukean. "I'm surprised that the legendary Golden Darkness would assist us in this manner."

"…This town is fascinating to me." Yami shifted her focus onto Issei. "…And Ise is my target. I will not let anyone else kill him."

"And I've said it before, I don't plan on letting you kill me," he responded with a smile. The alien turned away at these words, going back to her thoughts. The pervert looked at his master and nodded.

She nodded back before turning towards the school. "Now then, my adorable servants and comrades, we have a madman to stop."

"Right!"

The group made their way past the barrier and approached the school turned battleground. When they were inside the opening hallway, Rias turned towards Issei and said, "Ise, promote to Queen." Issei nodded at these words and did as he was ordered and instantly felt the familiar feeling of power flowing into his body. Both Zastin and Lala, especially Lala, looked very curious about this but remained silent, opting to ask after the battle. "Let us not keep our foes waiting much longer."

The group made their way through the school until they reached the athletic field. There their opponents waited. Kokabiel was sitting on a construct of sorts as if he was a king looking down at his subject, Balba. The former archbishop stood in the middle of a glowing magic circle, surroundinghim with light as if he was some kind of mystical being. Floating around him were three swords, one of them recognized as Excalibur Rapid.

Seeing the arrival of the group, Kokabiel smiled. "Well then, I'm glad to see you came. Now where is Sirzechs? Or perhaps you brought Serafall?"

Raising her hand, Rias pointed at the fallen angel and declared, "In place of my brother and Lady Leviathan, we are here-"

It happened so quickly. Before Rias could finish her sentence, the gym was destroyed. Gone was the large building and in its place was a mountain of debris with a giant pillar of light sticking out of the middle. The sound that filled his ears was no different from the explosion that occurred when one of Lala's bodyguards's threw an oil tanker at the pervert.

'That…he destroyed it like it was nothing.'

 **[And no doubt that is not even the full extent of his power.]**

Kokabiel raised a hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn. "Boring," he said. "Oh well, do try your best to entertain me."

"Perhaps you would be more interested in me."

The fallen angel turned his attention to the swordsman who walked forward and out of the group. As Kokabiel looked at him he saw something in the man's eyes. He couldn't describe it but he knew that it was familiar. This man has seen battle, no, war and lived to tell about it. "Who are you?"

"I am Zastin, commander of his highness', King Gid of planet Deviluke, royal bodyguards and…" He pointed his blade at the fallen angel and clenched his unarmed hand. "THE ASSISTANT CHIEF OF STUDIO SABAI!"

'That's…that's really not going to impress the guy.'

"Planet Deviluke?" Kokabiel said in amusement. "Tell me something Zastin." The long haired man tilted his head up and looked at the moonlit sky. "Are you telling me that you are from another world entirely?"

Zastin nodded. "Yes. By orders of Princess Lala, I shall slay you."

The fallen angel stared at the alien for a few seconds with an excited expression. His large and terrifying smile formed onto his face. "Well then, let us hope that you are not merely all talk." He stood up from his chair and walked towards the edge of the construct. Looking down at Balba again, he said, "Balba, I will be fighting that one. I expect that you will be able to complete your goal without me guarding you."

Balba nodded and said, "I believe so my lord. It will take a little more time but I don't doubt it would be a problem without you."

"Good."

"As if we'd let something like that happen," Rias said, the others behind her assuming fighting stances.

Without even looking at the others, Kokabiel raised his hand and said, "Oh but I believe you have much bigger issues to deal with. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a giant ring of fire formed right in front of the devils, aliens, and human. From the fire a black cloud of darkness appeared and soon began to take shape. When it was finished, a dog with fur as black as the night faced the group. It stood nearly ten meters tall, the claws on its feet sharp enough to cut through any metal, and three heads with each sporting blood red eyes and a mouth full of teeth ready to tear anything apart.

The red haired devil's eyes widened as she saw this beast. "C-Cerberus?! The gatekeeper of the Underworld Cerberus?! But how-"

"Not quite, but it's the same species," Kokabiel said as he looked over his shoulder with a vicious smile. "I'll leave my pet in your hands, little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer." He turned back to face his opponent, who stared him down with an emotionless gaze. "Now then, shall we begin?"

Zastin raised his blade in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, let us." The two men charged at one another, each letting out a fearsome battle cry.

As the swordsman engaged the fallen angel, the others looked up at the monster before them. It growled and bared its teeth at them, sending a chill down Issei's back. Fighting something human looking was easy because they still in the end looked like a human, but this was something else entirely. 'But,' he thought, his eyes narrowing and his left fist clenching, 'I can't let myself get scared. We came here on a mission and nothing is going to stop us, not even some big dog!'

Rias turned to the pervert and said, "Ise, how many times can you transfer your power?"

Although he was confused by the question Issei responded, "I can do three right now at max power. If I tried to do a fourth I'd pass out. Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, that's alright. I need you to focus on boosting. The rest of us will focus on the offense." The red haired devil turned back to the beast. "Akeno!" she shouted while letting out her wings and taking to the sky. The raven haired girl followed her King's order and followed Rias.

Seeing its prey move, the three headed hound growled once more before one of its head opened its mouth wide and blew out a torrent of flames that Issei could feel from his own position right towards the flying devils. Rias made no attempt to move, opting instead to remain impassive. Akeno however did act, moving right in front of the attack and freezing it solid. When this was done, the red haired devil flew above her Queen and shot a ball containing the Power of Destruction at the beast, who responded in turn with another one of its heads shooting fire from its mouth.

The Power of Destruction and the beast's fire collided, though it was clear the former was pushing the latter back. However, the third head opened its mouth and released another flame attack adding onto the second gout. The two combined began to push Rias' own attack back. From where everyone was standing, it seemed that something needed to be done.

That was when Koneko jumped from her spot in the group right up into the monster's faces. She socked one of the heads, creating an impacting sound that made Issei wince. 'I don't want to get hit by that kind of attack.' Following the white haired girl's attack, Akeno raised her hand and sent down a barrage of lightning further stunning the beast. With these disruptions, Rias' attack continued forward and struck the beast on its side, leaving a large gap spewing crimson blood where flesh once was. However, the hellhound did not back down and had the same ferocity in its eyes.

'It still wants to fight?! Either that is one loyal dog or it just doesn't know when to quit!'

The pervert could not think any further however as the familiar growling noise of the creature came from behind him and the rest of the group. Slowly turning around they came face to face with another three headed dog and this one looked just as vicious as the other one.

Before Issei could even move, the two aliens were already on the attack. Yami formed angel wings and shot right towards the creature, dodging the beast's fire attacks elegantly and easily as she wove past the torrents of flames. She flew high into the air, causing the beast to look up and watch as she descended towards it, her hand shifting into a long silver blade. The three heads opened up once more, but their attack was interrupted as one of the head's mouth was forcibly shut by a familiar device.

Issei looked to his right to see Lala floating in the air while holding her D-Dial out. She smiled at the results of her attack. "Twisty-Twirly Twine-kun to the rescue! Followed by…"

One of the creature's hind legs was cut extremely deep, showing both the large bone within as well as the muscles that surrounded it. Standing right beside it, Irina smiled as she held Excalibur Mimic high. "An attack by the holiest of blades! Amen!"

Due to these distractions, the monster had forgotten about the flying blonde who used her bladed arm to slice one of the heads off. The two other heads stared at the stump that was once a head before looking at the blonde with now obvious fear in their eyes. Yami stared back with cold indifference and raised her blade. "Do not hold this against me."

"W-wow, Yami is…really scary," Issei muttered.

 **[You forget that she is an assassin feared throughout the galaxy. We were bound to see that side of her sooner or later.]**

The pervert was about to respond when a third growl filled his ears. Eyes widening, he turned his head to the side to see a third Cerberus standing before him and Asia. Though from where it was looking, it was clear that it was staring at Asia. Raising his fist Issei ran towards the girl. 'Shit! I'm sorry Buchou, but Asia's safety is more important-'

His thoughts were cut off as one of the heads flew into the air. Asia and he looked up fully expecting to see their Knight comrade. However their eyes both widened at the sight of blue hair.

"Sorry I'm late, but I've come to back you up," Xenovia said, Excalibur Destruction lying on her shoulder. None of the devils got the chance to respond as she turned her attention back onto the monster. She charged towards it before slicing the beast straight down its chest. The beast let out an earth shaking howl of pain before it turned to dust and crumbled.

'Woah…I'm so glad she's on our side.'

"Xenovia!" The blue haired girl turned to see her twin tailed companion jump on her. Irina held her partner close and rubbed their faces together as tears began to fall. "I was so worried after we split up at the forest! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Xenovia smiled and nodded. "I'm happy to see you are unharmed as well."

'Well, she's better than before.' The pervert noticed the gem on the Boosted Gear flashing, causing confusion to set in on his face. 'But I'm not even close to full power.'

 **[That's the Boosted Gears way of telling you that if you transfer now either that red head or her Queen will be able to beat that Cerberus.]**

'Wait, since when did I have this?!'

 **[The Boosted Gear is an ever evolving weapon that responds to your feelings and emotions. You can't tell the difference between you and your opponent so it will tell you.]**

'Seriously?! It's making up for my weak points! So will I be able to transfer the power into both Buchou and Akeno-san now?'

 **[It's possible, but you'd only be able to transfer seventy to eighty percent of what you have right now.]**

'I think that's good enough!' He turned around and yelled, "Buchou, Akeno-san! I have enough power for you to beat the Cerberus!" His master and raven haired senior flew over to him. When Rias asked if it was possible to transfer the power to both of them, he explained what Ddraig told him. The two agreed and Issei put his hands on both their shoulders.

 **[TRANSFER]**

The voice from the Boosted Gear was followed by Issei feeling like nearly all of the power in his body escaped through his arms and straight into the two girls. As for the two, the feeling of power that coursed into them was unlike anything they ever felt. It was euphoric to say the least. Rias and Akeno looked at one another and nodded before looking back at the Cerberus. Akeno raised her hands and the monster, as if sensing its impending doom, turned on its heels and ran.

It did not get far because several swords suddenly shot out of the ground, piercing the legs and paws of the creature and stopping it right in its place. Everyone turned, their eyes widening as they did.

"I won't let you escape, creature."

"Kiba!" Issei cheerfully yelled with a raised fist and a smile.

There standing a few meters away was indeed the blond Knight of Rias Gremory, sword in one hand while his unoccupied hand was on the ground. Seeing this opportunity, Akeno continued with her motions and brought down a much larger barrage of lightning upon the monster, engulfing it completely. Issei watched as it howl in pain before being silenced and turned into ash.

Rias raised her hand and aimed a ball of her Power of Destruction right at Balba, who was still in the middle of something. However, her attack only made contact with some kind of barrier before it was dispersed. Everyone's eyes widened. They knew that the man had to be protected, but for him to be safe from even a boosted version of Rias' attack was insane.

The former church member smiled as he said, "It is done." The three blades floating around him let off a bright light, blinding everyone looking. After a few seconds the light dimmed and the three swords were now fused into one and floating in front of Balba. Looking over his work he smiled and nodded. "And now with it complete, or as complete as it can be for right now, the other spell is activated." He looked at the group that opposed Kokabiel and said, "In twenty minutes, this entire town will crumble and disappear. The only way to stop it is to defeat Kokabiel. But first, Freed!"

Like a dog answering the calling of his name, the excommunicated exorcist appeared right beside the elderly man with his usual shit eating grin. "You rang?"

Balba gestured towards the blade in front of him. "Take this blade and defeat those that stand in your way. Let me see just how powerful Excalibur truly is."

"No problem old man!" Freed shouted gleefully as he grabbed the holy blade. Licking the blade, he looked at the others with narrowed and predatory eyes. "The fact that I get to be the first guy to kill a whole bunch of people with something like this is too sweet to pass up!"

Her eyes not leaving the two, Xenovia said, "Irina, Rias Gremory's Knight, let us destroy Excalibur now."

Kiba looked at the girl with a furrowed eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Irina nodded. "Yes. Our mission is to retrieve the fragments of Excalibur. That blade right now is no holy weapon but one of heresy. It must be destroyed!"

While he didn't exactly agree with the reasoning, Kiba was not opposed to the idea. He shifted his attention back onto the two former church men before raising his sword to point at them. "Hear me now Balba Galilei! I am of the holy sword project, killed by you and brought back to life as a devil!"

"A survivor hmm? Well isn't that interesting. Perhaps this was fate. Tell me something boy, do you know why I began that project?" When Kiba did not answer, the man took it as the incentive to continue. "You see, ever since I was a boy I always had a fascination with holy swords. Excalibur in particular always attracted my attention. When I first saw it I, and do excuse my expression, had such an orgasmic reaction." He sighed and his expression turned somber. "Sadly, I was not one of the ones chosen to wield such a magnificent blade. I suppose that is why I had such a fond respect for those who could. So I wished to help create more and remarkably it was a complete success."

The blond gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger. "Complete success?! You killed us! You 'discarded' us for being 'failures'! How is that in anyway a complete success?!" Everyone looked on in confusion. Kiba did bring up a good point so what on Earth was Balba talking about?

"During the project I found out that there was a numerical need of 'values' an individual needed to possess if they were to wield a holy sword. Most of the test subjects had the element, but not enough of it. So it made me wonder: was it possible to take out the element from the subjects?"

Hearing this caused both battle nuns' eyes to widen. Xenovia gritted her teeth while Irina's grip on her sword tightened. "I see," the blue haired girl began, "so the crystal given to those that are chosen to be blessed is really…"

Balba nodded. "Indeed, they are the holy elements that are taken out of others and crystallized. Just like this one." He produced a large crystal orb which glowed a bright but not blinding light. "With my findings, production of holy sword users increased but I was declared a heretic and cast out of the church by those above me. But since you recognized this, it means that someone continued my work. Funny how quick they are to brand me and then go ahead and continue my work. Then again, I imagine Michael would never go as far as killing test subjects."

The devils and aliens stared at the two members of the church, who looked away from Balba. Whether it was shame or anger, knowing the truth of how to artificially create a holy sword user did not sit well with them.

'All three of them…they're victims of this asshole's project,' Issei thought in anger.

His head hanging low and his knuckles now turned white, Kiba asked, "You killed my comrades…for this? Tell me, how many lives have you ended to satisfy your greed for knowledge?"

The man merely sighed and shook his head. "Even if you judge me, you must know that sacrifices are needed for the advancement of science. But I'm a fair man. Here." He threw the orb at Kiba who jumped forward and caught it. "I do not need it anyway. I already have the means to mass produce those. Once this town is destroyed, Kokabiel will help me in creating an army of holy sword users so I will use to show Michael and those foolish angels just what my research is truly capable of!"

"Ain't this old motherfucker great?!" Freed shouted while throwing an arm around Balba's shoulder.

As he looked at the orb in his hands Kiba couldn't help but allow tears to fall. "Everyone…" The expression on his face was that of sadness and anger. From what he heard it was clear why. He thought that his comrades from the project were simply killed for not being able to wield the holy sword. But to know that they were killed so they could be harvested was perhaps worse. Kiba brought the orb close to his chest.

The moment he did this, from the ground several lights formed around the blond. These lights flew around him, garnering his confusion, until they began to shift into humanoid figures. His eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Everyone," he began, trying to find the proper words to say before he shook his head. "I…I had always wondered…was it right for me to keep living…living like this…such a peaceful life. I-"

The figures smiled at him and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened and he looked at them. One boy said, _"_ _ **Don't worry about us."**_

A girl nodded her head. _"_ _ **You need to live your own life now."**_

They then began to sing. More tears began to fill the Knight's eyes as he recognized the tune. It was the song those in the project sung during the nights after the testings. It was a way for them to not only come together but also to calm themselves. Allowing the tears to fall, he joined in, a pain smile forming on his face.  
Those watching could only stare in silence. While some were confused, it was clear what was going on. Then, the figures bodies began to glow, becoming brighter and brighter as the seconds passed. Kiba looked at them with wide eyes as if he knew what was happening. "Wait, please!"

 _"_ _ **We can't stay, but we want you to know."**_

 _"_ _ **We aren't scared anymore, so you shouldn't be either."**_

 _ **"The holy sword…you need to accept it."**_

 _"_ _ **That way we will truly be one."**_

As he watched this scene, Issei couldn't help but wonder what was happening. What were the spirits talking about? Accept the holy sword? What does that even mean?

 **[Partner! I can't believe it!]**

The words of Ddraig broke his concentration. Looking at the Boosted Gear Issei replied, 'Believe what? You know what's going on?'

If he had a head the Red Dragon would nod. **[Yes. Sacred Gears are designed to evolve based on their users' feelings and desires. But there is something that could almost be called a bug in the system. When a user's feelings and desire undergo a drastic change, it changes not only them, but also the flow of the world, allowing them to unlock a new form within the Sacred Gear. And that Knight has done it.]** Issei swore he could feel Ddraig smiling a big fang filled grin. **[He has achieved Balance Break.]**

* * *

 **AN: Bop bop bop bop bop, here i am! Sorry, that one is more of a you have to be there thing. Anyway, chapter 25. Who could believe such a thing would happen. Sorry it came so late but school and wrestling training have got me swamped. But any way, this is, like my editor said to me, not my best since it follows canon closely but good news is that next chapter we get to see some fun stuff.**

 **And onto reviews!**

 **imperial-samaB: Thanks man. As for Yui, all will be revealed in time.**

 **MeteorElDrago: He ain't dense just...has a lot of emotional baggage. As for lemons, likely not. As for Issei and Gid's first meeting, it will be one to remember for one of them at least.**

 **Evowizard25: Just ignore them man. You are going to see guys like that who don't understand the character. What is important is that you know the character. And yeah the butterflies are there so we will see how their flutters affect us. Hopefully I fixed those issues in this chapter.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: AAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **The lightning that writes: I'll try to do some chapters based on the short stories. And as for anyone knowing about space...heh.**

 **TigerWarrior1998: The butterflies are flying around me that I'm shaking. And yeah, I was. Sorry.**

 **Raximus: Well, we will see come this arc.**

 **saltyoven: I'm taking his name straight from the light novel and there it is Balba.**

 **CxC: Maybe :)**

 **Well that is all I have to say. Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and follow and fave this story. I'll see you all in a month! Stay loud, stay proud, stay toasty.**


End file.
